Harry potter et l'ange de la mort
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: ***chap 22up *****Je sais qu'il a mis du temps a venoir ..si vs voulé que j'aille plus vite , ben il me faut 4 review pr se chap la !!! 5eme année de harry a poudlard ....new prof de DCFM qui n'est autre que Sirius et new eleves debut du proces!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et l'ange de la mort

_Voici une deuxième fanfic le problème c'est que j'en commence de trop en même temps !!Mais bon la on en est a la cinquième année de Harry a poudlard J'ai pas fait chez les dursley ni le chemin de traverse sa me barbe de trop la ils sont dans la grande salle la répartition vient juste de finir ! Ce chapitre fait 6 a 8 pages. Je sais que la fin du chapitre est po terrible mais je vous promet d'améliorer sa pour les prochains chapitre. Quand il y'a des phrases entre apostrophes cela veut dire que se sont les pensées d'un personnage. A vous de deviner qui c'est…Comme je suis nouvelle sur se site , j'attend vos review ..Pour savoir si coté ecrit je une merde ou si vs voulez la suite …_

Chapitre1 : Nouvelles têtes a poudlard

Harry regardait la cérémonie de répartition d'un œil absent .Cette cérémonie qu'il affectionnait tant avant était devenue barbante et sans intérêt. Il regardait les nouveaux se faire repartir d'un regard vide, ne prenant que tes rarement part aux acclamations ou aux sifflements des anciens élèves. Lui-même avait changé. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était différent, différent .., oui c'était le mot qui convenait.

Différent depuis se soir de juin, un jour pourtant chaud et sa aurait été un jour agréable, plutôt un soir agréable si…..si il n'y avait jamais eu cette coupe …si il n'avait pas été un des champion de poudlard …si il n'avait jamais proposé a son rival de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui…

Si' il se l'était bouclée et avait oublié de se conduire de manière loyale. Il aurait dut se débrouiller pour la prendre tout seul.. Cela n'aurait rien changé il se serait passé la même chose, il y aurait juste un élève de plus a poufsouffe…Il aurait juste moins de remords..          

Mais les 'si' ne changent pas le monde ….Ce qui avait été fait était fait et l'on n'y pouvait rien changer .Il y avait souvent réfléchi, avait repassé le film de cette nuit un millier de fois dans sa tête, il avait réfléchi. Et il ne voyait plus le monde de la même manière.

 Il y'avait tout autour de lui une effervescence, des tas de gens heureux qui discutait de sujets futiles, futile pour lui, pas pour eux et il ne voyait que des gens inconscients,…..inconscients des dangers qu'ils encouraient …Inconscient du danger qui planait sur leurs vie qu'il soit de quelque origine que se soit …Cédric était un pur sorcier… pourtant il était mort …mais aussi inconscients de la chance qu'il avaient d'être en vie …..

Il voyait ses amis, la brune et le roux, se disputer pour les cours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser 'Vivez profitez au maximum de votre vie demain l'un de vous deux mourra peut être'. Ce n'était pas gai comme pensées mais il n'était pas gai. Au contraire il était plutôt d'une humeur de chien.. Et ce depuis le 24 juin.. Le jour funeste de la troisième tache.

Il n'avait plus goût a grand-chose, même cette jeune serdaigle qu'il aimait tant regarder avant, ne lui faisait plus esquisser un sourire. D'ailleurs il ne souriait sincèrement que très rarement. 

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plait tout le monde se tu regardant avec attention dumbledore, Vous savez tous et toutes que voldemort est de retour certain élèves frémirent en entendant se nom, et comme je le dit toujours notre force est dans l'union c'est pourquoi nous allons accueillir deux élèves étrangers cette année qui vont être repartis des maintenant .Voici Tom et Ange….. »

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux très longs et raide ainsi qu'un  garçon brun, lui aussi, mais maigrelet, qui paraissait plus sur de lui, firent leur apparition.

La jeune fille semblait un peu perdue et était intimidée par tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle. Depuis son arrivée dans la salle elle n'avait pas décollé ses yeux du carrelage mais lorsqu'elle se décida à le faire Harry, sorti de ses noires pensées et remarqua que la fille avait de très beaux yeux violets !!!

Cela allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux foncés et sa peau blanche. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'ailleurs tant elle dégageai une aura quasi perceptible. Elle semblait a peine marcher tellement elle avançait gracieusement. En quelque mots cette fille était a en ester coi. Elle était dotée d'une beauté surnaturelle.

            Ces longs cheveux ébène encadraient un visage à l'ovale parfait. Des taches de rousseur donnaient un peu de couler à son visage. Ces grands yeux violets étaient soulignés de khôl et d'eye-liner, qui faisait ressortir la couleur inhabituelle de ses pupilles. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres bien arrondies recouvertes de gloss. Elle était d'une taille moyenne a vue d'œil environ 1m60 mais sa prestance et son allure la faisaient paraître bien plus grande. Elle n'était pas maigre mais pas grosse pour autant, disons qu'elle était bien formée.

 La majorité des garçons présents en arrêtèrent de boire et de manger. Ce n'était pas comme l'arrive de Fleur ou tous les garçon essayait de se faire remarquer de la belle non la c'était juste de la stupeur, de l'étonnement. Même les filles avait cesse toute activité mais pour la plupart pas avec les même idées en tête il y'avait de la jalousie bien sur mais parfois aussi de l'admiration .Ange ne laissait personne de marbre.

 Même a la table des professeur le temps semblait arrêté, pour avait laisse tomber son couteau, Flitwick avait les yeux comme des soucoupes Rogue avait son verre a la bouche il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était vide. 

Puis l'effet passa et pratiquement tout le monde retrouva ses esprits. Les couteaux se plantèrent a nouveau dans la viande Hagrid retrouva son couteau et Rogue reposa son verre, l'air furieux contre lui- même. 

Mme McGonagall fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir sur le tabouret le chapeau réfléchi a peine et hurla

« SERPENTARD !!! »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de coiffer le choipeau. Il réfléchi plus longuement puis

« GRIFFONDOR !!!!!! »

La jeune fille s'assit à cote d'Hermione en face de Ron 

« Bonjour.. »Dit-elle timidement

« Salut moi c'est Hermione granger voici Ron Weasley et Harry potter. »

« Harry Potter ?! »Ses yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait le front d'Harry

« Oui en effet c'est moi !Tu est en quelle année ? »

« Disons que d'après le directeur mon niveau correspond a celui d'une 5 eme année »

« Tu viens d'où »demanda Ron

« Ben en fait je suis née ici en Angleterre mais mes parent on déménagé en Europe de l'ouest quand j'était toute petite puis ma mère est morte. Mon père a été longtemps dans une quasi-dépression .Mais il est revenu lui-même depuis peu et il est revenu dans son pays : l'Angleterre ! »

« Désolé pour ta mère »

« Tu ne pouvait pas savoir ! »

Le directeur s'éclairci la voix

« Comme vous l'avez vu il n'y a apparemment aucune nouvelle tête dans les enseignants, je parle bien sur pour ceux qui ne viennent pas d'arriver .Je suis donc sur que vous vous demandez tous mais qui va être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (_désormais sa sera abrégé en  DCFM_) »

En effet il n'y avait personne a la place du 'poste maudit' comme il était appelé .On l'appelait ainsi car les professeurs, pas toujours très compétents, ne restait jamais plus d'une année. Toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient sur la soi-disant malédiction de se poste. 

Chaque année une nouvelle sortait .L'année dernière il s'était dit que c'était un professeur qui avait été tué par un e ses élèves qui avait maudit le poste .D'autre disait que c'était une jeune fille qui était amoureuse de son prof qui avait maudit le poste lorsque le titulaire avait été renvoyé pour détournement de mineur. 

Il se disait aussi que tout simplement avant on sacrifiait les professeur qui était là depuis trop longtemps. Et que l'u des sacrifié pour protéger les futurs prof de DCFM avait fait en sorte que personne en reste trop longtemps a se poste. Celle la était sans conteste la plus fantaisiste.

Il y'a 4 ans c'était un timide homme du nom de Quirell qui avait assuré la fonction mais il se révéla qu'il hébergeait Voldemort .Le suivant, Lockhart, pensait plus a sa coiffure qu'a son cour pour finir il avait perdu la mémoire. Après Lupin était arrivé, lui était très compétent, c'était même un amis des parents de Harry, mais il avait du partir lorsque tout le monde découvrit qu'il était un loup-garou.

 L'année dernière c'était Maugrey Fol Oeil, un ex auror, Il apprenait bien mais à la fin de l'année on découvrit que c'était en fait le fils Croupton, un mangemort. 

Tous les professeurs de DCFM –excepté Lupin bien qu'un loup garou n'est pas ce qu'il a de pus inoffensif–étaient dangereux même Lockhart lui il ne savait rien faire et mettait ses élèves dans des situations dangereuses puis leurs laissait le soin de s'en sortir tous seuls ! Harry et les autres élèves aussi d'ailleurs avaient donc une mauvaise opinion à l'avance du nouveau. Tous se demandaient quelle sorte de personnage allait bien pouvoir prendre sa place.

« Et bien notre nouveau professeur va arriver d'un instant a l'autre .Avant qu'il n'arrive j'ai juste le temps de vous annoncer les nouveautés de cette année : D'abord plusieurs personnes ont participé a leur manière pour protéger poudlard d'une éventuelle attaque de mages noirs.

 D'abord je rappelle aux premières années qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Ainsi que sortir de poudlard en pleine nuit.

Ces personnes sont titulaire de l'ordre du phénix un ordre que l'on croyait disparu depuis près de 14 ans. Mais le phénix, comme voldemort par ailleurs, renaît de ses cendres.

D'autres titulaires de l'ordre du phénix sont en mission afin de préparer la plus grande résistance possible contre le mage noir. Parmi vos professeurs, Mr Rogue, Mme McGonagall, moi-même, Votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mr Hagrid Font parti de cet ordre .en cas de problème, de chose suspecte veuillez vous adresser à l'un d'entre eux.

Ensuite il y'aura des simulations, des sortes d'exercices, pour vérifier la solidité de notre défense en cas d'attaque mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus car je crois que le nouveau professeur va bientôt arriver… »

Harry savait déjà se qu'était l'ordre du phénix .Son parrain lui en avait parlé et avait exprimé son regret de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie du fait de sa condition de fuyard.

C'était un regroupement d'une douzaine de sorciers très puissants qui avaient pour mission d'organiser la résistance et de lutter contre voldemort. Il fut un peu rassuré en apprenant que son futur professeur en était titulaire. 'Mais sa ne veut bien rien dire, regarde Maugrey'

Comme pour affirmer ces dires un homme entra dans la grande salle. Harry mis un certain temps à le reconnaître, Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. 

Mais non c'était impossible cet homme, qui venait d'entrer, si propre, si bien habillé, bien coiffé il n'était pas maigre !!

L'homme auquel Harry pensait était sale en guenille maigre jamais coiffé…Pourtant….Ces cheveux noirs de jais… Et ses yeux…Quand l'homme lui adressa un franc sourire Harry n'eut plus aucun doute …..Cet homme…..c'était son parrain !!!!

« Harry est ce qu'on pense a la même chose ? » chuchota Ron

Harry hocha la tête .apparemment lui et Ron n'était pas les seuls a l'avoir reconnu. Dans toute la salle on entendait des murmures effrayés, on voyait des doigts pointés sur l'homme. 'Au secours c'est lui c'est black' 'pourquoi est il la il veut nous tuer ''je me doutait qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la renaissance de Tu-Sais-Qui'.

Harry n'arrivait pas a le croire son nouveau prof allait être son parrain …En plus il avait obtenu l'ordre du phénix…

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure ….'Ça veut dire qu'il est réhabilité…..Je vais peut-être pouvoir quitter les dursley a tout jamais'………Et ce dernier ne lui en avait rien dit !!!!!!!!!!!! L'homme arriva à la hauteur de Dumbledore qui cria 

« SILENCE !!!!!!!! »

Tout le monde se tu, se retourna vers Dumbledore, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

« Allons, allons vous pensez tous avoir Sirius black devant vous l'un des plus grands criminels vivants, celui qui c'est évadé d'azkaban ! Et bien n'avez pas totalement tort Il s'agit bien de Sirius black celui qui c'est évadé mais ce n'est pas un criminel !! »

Quasiment toute la salle murmura d'étonnement. Seuls Harry Ron Hermione mais aussi Malfoy et sa bande ne dirent rien et ne parurent même pas étonnés.

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi les serpentard ne paraissaient pas surpris mais c'était évident, ceux la connaissait bien les mangemort -leurs propres pères en étaient- ils savaient donc que Sirius n'en avait jamais été.  

« Il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité »

Le directeur raconta alors se qui c'était passé ce jour d'halloween 1988 puis le lendemain lorsque Pettigrow (le véritable traître) avait soi-disant été tué comment il s'était enfui en se transformant en rat .Harry connaissait déjà l'histoire il l'avait entendue lors de sa 3eme année. 

Lorsque le directeur eut fini de parler les réactions étaient mitigées parmi les élèves certains était rassuré mais d'autres étaient encore plus paniqué de savoir que Dumbledore était du coté de Black ! D'autres ne croyait carrément rien de tout ce qui venait de se dire ..Et d'autres ne réalisaient pas …Des premières années moldues pour la plupart ..Qui ne connaissait rien a l'histoire.

Le directeur fit signe a Sirius de s'asseoir, il lui tira une chaise entre Rogue et McGonagall, Sirius refusa l'offre et parti en bout de table entre mme Chourave et mlle Trelawney (qui, chose exceptionnelle était descendue, dans la grande salle), tout en lançant des regard assassins a Rogue qui lui en rendait des dégoûtés. 

En effet ces deux la se détestait plus que quiconque et se n'était pas parce qu'il était obligés de s'unir pour un bonne cause que cela allait changer.

 Ils se haïssaient depuis leurs années d'école a poudlard. Depuis que Sirius avait fait une vilaine blague a Rogue .Il est vrai que Sirius y avait été un peu fort. Il s'était débrouillé pour que Rogue tombe nez a nez avec un loup garou .Même Sirius reconnaissait qu'il avait été con sur se coup la mais il ne l'aurait dit a Rogue sous aucun prétexte.

« Tu savais que Sirius allait devenir prof ???? »Demanda Ron

« Non évidemment sinon j'te l'aurais dit !!! »Répondit Harry un peu brusquement.

Mais Ron ne le remarqua pas, trop abasourdi par se qui venait de se passer.

« Qui c'est Sirius ? »

« Hein ???Ah oui t'es nouvelle….Harry explique lui »

« Ben comme le directeur l'a dit il a été soupçonné a tort d'avoir tué mes parent .En fait c'est mon parrain mais sa faisait depuis les vacances que je ne l'avais pas revu ! »Expliqua –t-il

La veille des vacances Sirius était parti chez Remus lupin prévenir tous les ancien, sans doute ceux de l'ordre du phénix.

Lorsque le dîner fut fini Harry au lieu de monter directement au dortoir se dirigea vers son parrain

« Harry !!Alors pas trop surpris d'me voir prof !!Si y'a 15 ans on m'aurait dit que j'finirais prof j'me serai pendu !!!Mais bon tout change….. »

« Tu aurai pu me le dire ou l'écrire »dit sombrement Harry

« Ah oui et qu'est qui c'est passé quand on a su a l'avance qui était le nouveau prof de DCFM ? Hein ? Ben il a fini dans une malle !!!Moi je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça ! 

En fait sérieusement dumbledore m'a ordonné de le dire a personne de manière a ceux que voldemort ne puisse pas me remplacer !! Personne n'était au courant à part dumbledore moi et Buck !!

Il est de retour aussi au château je l'ai laissé chez Hagrid. »

Harry fut un moment surpris de l'enthousiasme de son parrain alors que la situation n'était pas vraiment la meilleure pour être heureux.

 Mais après tout la vie devait continuer, Sirius lui avait assez de fois écris dans ses lettres '_il faut continuer a vivre, a rire sans cela nous seront perdus. Un ennemi est plus facilement vaincu par une nation qui ne serait pas en pleine dépression_ !!!'

« Dis sincèrement pourquoi tu parle si vite ? »

« Au c'est simple tu peut pas savoir comment je suis heureux d'être réhabilité, de plus avoir a me cacher et puis j'adore poudlard même sans les deux autre maraudeurs c'est quand même très bien poudlard !!!!!!!Enfin je ne suis pas encore réhabilité officiellement. Le ministère ne le reconnaît pas 

.Pas plus qu'il ne reconnaît la renaissance de voldemort . Quand il le reconnaîtra, il sera bien obligé de reconnaître l'existence de peter. Mais dumbledore m'a assuré que personne ne me cherchera d'ennui. Tant que je ne ferai rien d'hors la loi. »

 Sirius eu un petit sourire. 

« Comme par exemple de tuer peter. »Dit Harry

« Oui c'est a sa que je pensais. Mais sinon il suffit que Peter se fasse voir par u quelconque sorcier et je serai en liberté .Enfin réellement. Enfin je bénéficierai de la présomption d'innocence.

 Dumbledore essaie de faire pression au ministère. Mais bon sérieusement j'espère que je serait un bon prof ! Tu me le diras si j'suis trop con !! »

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux paraître heureux il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son parrain. Une question lui brûlait cependant les lèvres.

« T'en fait pas si t'as une tendance a ressembler a Rogue on te le dira !!! Heu .Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire mais tu peut recommencer.. »

« Ben.. Vu que tu es réhabilité….est ce que je vais pouvoir aller vivre chez toi ?.. »

« Evidemment, autant que tu veux. Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite, avec le retour de voldemort et tout sa il va sûrement falloir que je reste a poudlard pendant certaine vacances Noël et toussaint en faite….Puis d'ici la j'espère être réhabilité officiellement.. ..

Comme j'ai plus de famille avec qui fêter sa, Ben j'ai accepté, j'espère que sa te dérange pas de devoir rester au château pendant ses vacances la. Enfin si tu veux tu pourra aller chez ta tante et ton oncle je t'en voudrai pas tu sais, c'est normal que tu veuille passez Noël en famille.»

« Les dursley ne me considèrent pas comme de leur famille. La seule famille que j'aie réellement c'est toi. »

« Arrête tu vas m faire pleurer. T'es sur que a te dérange pas,que tu veux pas aller chez eux quand même c'est ta famille aussi après tout même si ils te portent pas ans leur cœur.

« Non, Non de toute façon ils voudraient pas et puis j'ai l'habitude de rester pour les vacances « 

« Alors c'est parfait .Heu…. ton oncle et ta tante voudront bien que tu viennes chez moi ? »

« Il ne seront que trop heureux de se débarrasser de moi, t'en fait pas !! »

Sirius comprit que Harry préférait ne pas trop parler des dursley. Il avait un peu connu Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, et il devait dire que ce n'était pas la plus gentille moldue du monde.. Elle n'était même pas venue a la maternité quand sa sœur avait accouché. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas venue à son mariage non plus

« C'est comment les cours avec Rogue ? »

« Horrible il passe son temps à désavantager griffondor et puis il me déteste »

« J'avais remarqué ! De toute façon il déteste quasiment tout le monde!J'viendrai peut être y assister avec ta cape pour m'amuser un peu !! »

« Sinon les autres cours ça va ? Enfin a part McGonagall, Flitwick et Binns J'les avait déjà y'a 20 ans »

« Ben les soins au créatures magiques sont bien quand les animaux sont pas dangereux, Botanique euh la prof est sympa, Divination c'est le cour le pire après rogue ! »

« Qui c'est la prof ?j'espère pour toi que c'est plus Mlle Pythie »

« Non c'est Mlle trelawney, celle a coté de qui tu était assis »

« Ah bon ! Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! si elle était a la table des prof c'est que c'en une. Mais je ne me suis même pas demandé de quoi. Enfin de toute façon sa pouvait être que sa. Pourtant Sibille Trelawney était en cour avec moi avant, et elle était gentille, même si elle était déjà voyante  à l'époque !! »

« Peut être mais elle passe sont temps a prédire ma mort ! »

« C'est vrai qu'a la fin elle était pas toujours très gaie. »

«Elle a connu mes parent alors ?? »

« Ben évidemment puis elle était a griffondor aussi, elle s'entendait bien avec tous les maraudeurs « 

Pour Harry c'était a la fois une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle : Tant mieux si elle était amie avec les maraudeurs mais s'entendre avec pettigrow était un défaut. 

Lorsqu'il remonta au dortoir Ron et Hermione était en train d'expliquer tout poudlard a Ange qui écoutait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

« Et évidemment il y'a une splendide bibliothèque ou l'on trouve vraiment tous ceux qui peut être utile » 

« Ça va Hermione !!Non en fait ce qui est le plus cool c'est de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit « 

« Eh Ron !!!Ça peut rapporter des ennuis ! En 4 ans tu devrai être bien placé pour le savoir « 

« Tiens Harry, t'étais passé ou ?»Demanda Hermione

« Je parlait avec Sirius !!Bon je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je tombe de sommeil ! »

« C'est vrai !!!Allez au lit. »

Ange et Hermione allèrent vers le dortoir des filles, Ron qui marchait a coté de Harry dit

« Tu la trouve pas bizarre la nouvelle ? »

« Bah un peu je sais pas, elle dégage quelque chose d'indescriptible. Mais je trouve que c'est une aura positive. »

« Moi je trouve que c'est une aura de puissance après tout dépend de comment elle utilise sa puissance »

« Si elle était du mauvais coté le choipeau l'aurait envoyé a serpentard. Pas a griffondor. »

L'estomac de Harry se contracta lors de sa répartition le choipeau avait voulu l'envoyer a serpentard. Il ne l'avait jamais dit a quelqu'un d'autre qu'a Dumbledore.

« Possible mais elle me parait zarb quand même. Tu l'as ressenti comme moi ? Lors de son arrivée…. » 

« Oui c'était bizarre, on aurait dit j'était hypnotisé, j'était incapable de faire quoi que se soit. »

« Apparemment tout le monde a ressenti la même chose : même Rogue »

« Je sais. »

« Elle a quelque chose de bizarre je te dis cette fille »

« L'avenir nous le dira »

*******************fin du chapitre 1*****************


	2. une matinée plutot chargée

Harry potter et l'ange de la mort ..  
  
  
  
Résumé : Harry entre en 5eme année une nouvelle élève arrive en a griffondor, Ange, et le nouveau prof de DCFM n'est autre que Sirius Black !!! Parfois et ce dans toutes mes fic vous allez trouver des expressions qui n'existe pas mais qui sont des déformations de vrai expression ne vous inquiétez pas de ne pas les connaître le sens se comprend facilement .Et j'adore bidouiller ma langue qu'est le français. Sandrine ^_^ Ps j'allais oublier : Ce chapitre fait une douzaine de pages  
  
  
  
Chapitre2 : Une matinée plutôt chargée  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar ; pour la première fois depuis des mois. Peut-être était ce le fait d'être a Poudlard avec Dumbledore, le seul homme qui ait jamais fait peur a lord Voldemort ; ou de savoir que son parrain serait toujours la au cas ou, ou bien de quitter les dursley ; mais en tout cas il se sentait mieux que la veille. Non pas qu'il avait oublié ce qui c'était passé se soir de juin mais au moins il savait qu'il pourrait en parler a quelqu'un qui ne se moquerai pas de lui et ne le jugerai pas. Il lui avait bien écris mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de lui parler.  
  
. Il comprenait la culpabilité que ressentait Sirius lorsqu'on parlait de la mort de James et Lily. Bien que Sirius n'était pas directement en cause il s'en voulait et s'en tenait pour responsable. Harry était dans le même cas sauf que il n'avait pas perdu quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère. C'était donc moins pire pour Harry .Et puis Harry n'avait pas passé 12 ans à ne pouvoir avoir que des pensées malheureuses.  
  
Il attendit que Ron se réveille et s'habille puis tous les deux ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione et Ange était déjà descendues et étaient en pleine discussion.  
  
Harry ressentait toujours se drôle de sentiment face a Ange ; Ce n'était pas se qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho ; non la il avait l'impression de connaître cette fille .Comme quand on voit un visage mais qu'on est incapable de remettre un nom dessus.  
  
« Salut les filles alors de quoi vous parlez »  
  
« Ange me racontait quelles matières il y avait dans son ancienne école. Il y'a de grande différence tu sais. »  
  
« Tu était dans quelle école ? »Demanda Harry  
  
« C'était l'institut Koushan »  
  
« C'est ou sa ? » marmonna Ron a moitie endormi  
  
«Dans un pays près du Kosovo. Vous savez la ou il y'a eu la guerre y'a peu »  
  
« Quelles était ses différences ? »Questionna Harry  
  
« Nous n'étudiions pas la divination.. »  
  
« Quelle chance « ajouta Ron  
  
« Par contre l'étude de rune était obligatoire, nous avions cour de rituels.. »  
  
« C'est quoi sa ?? »  
  
« Ce sont des sortes de préparation qui servent a augmenter ta puissance magique .Parfois c'était par notre seule force de concentration mais on nous apprenait a faire appel aux esprits de la nature pour qu'il nous viennent en aide »expliqua la nouvelle.  
  
« Ca a l'air très intéressant. » dit Hermione « il faudrait que cela se passe a poudlard »  
  
« Ahhhh -Ron bailla- je suis sur que c'était très intéressant mais moi je vais me concentrer sur mon déjeuner si vous voulez bien »  
  
Ron n'était pas le seul à se concentrer sur son déjeuner. A la table des professeur, un des prof était en train de s'empirer, ce n'était pas manger, c'était se goinfrer. Il mangeai sans couteau sans fourchette juste avec les doigts et s'en foutait un peu partout (imaginez un de vos prof en train de manger comme un porc lol).  
  
Draco s'approcha de la table des griffondor  
  
« Tiens Potter ton clochard de parrain vient de voir son rêve se réaliser ; il a de la nourriture. »  
  
« La ferme Malfoy »  
  
« Ah, La, La et dire que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste comme famille .Navrant ...Je serait toi j'aurai honte. »  
  
Harry se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas en emmancher une au blondinet. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le chercher.  
  
En effet toute la grande salle se retenait de pouffer de rire devant la façon très peu orthodoxe de manger de leur professeur  
  
« Black, vous pourriez manger un peu plus proprement »Fit remarquer Mme McGonagall. « Vous êtes sensé montrer l'exemple aux élèves. »  
  
« Miam...Si vous.. Miam ..aviez..miam ..été privée de nourriture ..miam .aussi longtemps que ...Moi vous feriez pareil.miam..miam »  
  
« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine »L'averti McGonagall  
  
« De toute façon vous avez toujours été un gros porc Black »Ajouta Rogue  
  
« Rogue.miam...fait ...Gaffe...miam ..ou tu vas tout ...Te prendre dans...miam...la gueule.. ..Miam »  
  
« Ah j'ai très peur ; Black ; ce coup ci tu n'auras pas ton copain pour te sortir des emmerdes .Ne l'oublie donc pas .Enfin tu as quand même fait du bon boulot ; tu as débarrassé la terre de sa sale petite gueule de prétentieux.. Je t'en suis reconnaissant »  
  
Sirius laissa tomber sa tartine de pain .Son visage s'assombrit et il se leva de table .Il sorti de la grande salle sans un mot.Quasiment tout poudlard se retourna pour le regarder passer  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » chuchota Ron à Harry  
  
« Je sais pas.. »  
  
« J'espère qu'il va quand même faire cour ; on l'a en première heure et le programme s'annonce passionnant cette année »  
  
« Hermione tu n'arrête donc jamais »  
  
« Mais le problème c'est que les lundis on aura cour commun avec les serpentard »Ajouta Ron qui venait de regarder son emploi du temps.  
  
« Hein ????Pourquoi d'habitude on est qu'a une classe ! »  
  
« C'est une nouvelle mesure, expliqua Dean pour renforcer l'amitié entre les eux maisons .Mais les autres cours de DCFM on les a tous seuls !!!Rassurez vous !! »  
  
« Renforcer l'amitié entre griffondor et serpentard ? Les deux maisons se détestent depuis la nuit des temps .C'est demander un miracle »  
  
« Hum ..L'assassin va aller assister a un cour donné par un autre assassins. très drôle ; vraiment . »  
  
« La ferme Malfoy ou.. »  
  
« Où quoi tu vas me tuer comme Diggory.. »  
  
Le cerveau d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour il sorti sa baguette et la mis sous le nez de malfoy  
  
« Et si j'avais envie de le mériter se titre d'assassin.. »  
  
« T'en a pas les couilles mon pauvre »  
  
« Harry arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine. » intervint Hermione  
  
Elle et Ron retenaient Harry pour éviter qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait lui attirer de gros ennuis. Si il voulait se battre il valait mieux ailleurs que dans la grande salle devant tous les professeurs.  
  
« Je n'en vaut peut être pas la peine mais toi petite sang-de-bourbe Sa ne vaut pas la peine que tu étudie tu es dans les première de la liste »  
  
« Malfoy tu vas .... »  
  
« Arrête Ron !!!C'est ce qu'il veut que tu te fasses engueuler par les profs.. »  
  
Malfoy tourna les talons vers sa table en souriant  
  
« Hermione !!! Mais il t'a quasiment menacée de mort !!! »  
  
« Et alors, je l'ai déjà été il y a Trois ans. »  
  
Il y a 3 ans un descendant de serpentard avait libère un basilic pour se débarrasser de tous les sang-de-bourbe de l'école. Harry admirait intérieurement le calme de la griffondor .Elle s'emportait difficilement même quand on l'appelait de la façon la plus insultante possible pour une sorcière de famille moldue  
  
« Tu ne mange pas Ange « Questionna Hermione ; qui voulait changer de sujet  
  
« Non ... Je en sais comment vous faites pour avaler sa des le matin. »  
  
Ange désigna les tranches de bacon les ?ufs brouillé et tout le petit déjeuner typiquement Anglais (Je me suis toujours posée le question moi- même, sans vouloir vexer les anglais mais sa a l'air degueulasse)  
  
« Pourquoi tu mange quoi d'habitude ? »  
  
« Un bol de café et un croissant. »   
  
« C'est bon ?? »Demanda Ron  
  
« Oui c'est très bon j'en ai mangé quand je suis partie en France il y'a 2 ans. Franceus deyenus »  
  
Un parfait petit déjeuner français apparu sur la table et Ange ne se fit pas prier pour le manger »  
  
Pourquoi fallait il que tout ici lui rappelle qu'il était a la cause de la mort de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il même pas a soutenir le regard d'un première année poufsoufle. Même si le gamin n'était pas au courant de l'histoire ou n'y pansait pas ; il n'y arrivait pas .Une vois dans sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il avait tué Cédric.  
  
Ses amis et son parrain avaient beau lui affirmer qu'il n'y était pour rien qu'il n'était pas responsable des actes de voldemort ; il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Après tout c'était lui qui avait proposé de prendre la coupe ensemble ' comme sa le trophée sera a poudlard '.La belle affaire !  
  
Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Cho. Avant il la trouvait si belle si...Il avait été jaloux de Cédric qui sortait avec elle jusqu'au 24 juin. Maintenant il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait prendre se putain de trophée, mais il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir déteste Cédric .  
  
DDRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
« Allez on y va. »  
  
Les griffondors montèrent au 3 eme étage ou se déroulaient les cours de DCFM .Il se retrouvèrent devant la porte a leur plus grand regret toute la classe des serpentard de 5 eme année. La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et les élevés s'assirent Harry Ron et Hermione se mirent au deuxième rang Sirius étant assis en tailleur sur la table du premier rang.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'après tout être a poudlard faisait plutôt du bien a l'évadé. Il était devenu bien plus présentable que dans la cabane hurlante. Même si Harry l'avait vu hier, il peinait à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien le même Sirius. La au moins il ressemblait au photo de son album. Au moins il était habillé convenablement, propre et bien rasé .Il avait gardé ses cheveux plutôt long mais il était bien coiffé.  
  
Le seul détail qui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu ; c'était ses yeux .Il avait les yeux éteints .Aucune petite étincelle ne semblait y briller.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut installé il prit la parole.  
  
« Bon vous me connaissez sans doute et vous savez que je suis votre nouveau prof. Je vais donc vous dire comment cela va fonctionner cette année et après on verra »  
  
Mais la vois de Sirius avait changé. Ce n'était pas la voix qu'avait Sirius hier lorsque lui et Harry avaient discuté après le dîner. Non cette voix la était belle et bien différente. Elle était éteinte comme lorsqu' Harry l'avait rencontré pour la 1ere fois dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
« Bon alors déjà avez-vous des remarques ou des commentaires sur vos précédents cours ? »  
  
« J'espère que ce coup ci le prof ne sera ni un mutant ni un.. »  
  
Mais Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sirius c'était levé d'un bond, il tenait Draco par le col et le collait contre le mur .Le professeur avait une expression de rage intense. Une sorte d'expression de chien .Oui réfléchit Harry je comprend parfaitement son choix d'animagi.Par contre le serpentard de derrière, le nouveau Tom, pensait plutôt :  
  
« Mais c'est un psychopathe se mec !!!!! »  
  
« C'est se que l'on croyait « répondit la voix de Pansy Parkinson, une serpentarde bâtie comme une armoire a glace. »Mais Il est soit disant innocent. »  
  
« Dans mon école un professeur qui aurait été schizophrène se serait fait enfermer. »  
  
Les serpentard arrêtèrent leurs bavardages lorsque leur prof leur jeta un regard digne d'un kalachnikov. Puis il se retourna vers Malfoy qu'il tenait toujours collé contre le mur.  
  
« Toi...Si tu fais la moindre petite ...Remarque discriminatoire dans mon cour ..Je peut te jurer que ta cervelle se reprendra dans tous les fissures de se mur ..OK ? »  
  
« Ok Ok ça va.. »Malfoy ne faisait plus autant le fier  
  
Sirius le reposa a terre  
  
« Si vous recommencer j'en parlerai a mon père ! »  
  
Le serpentard avait repris tout son aplomb des qu'il avait senti le sol sous ses pieds  
  
« Ni l'un n il l'autre ne me font peur « Sirius baissa la vois « Je sais pas mal de choses sur ton père que tu préférerai sans doute taire Draco »  
  
Sirius avait passé ses nerf sur quelqu'un il redevint donc beaucoup plus jovial et normal. Enfin aussi jovial qu'il pouvait ..  
  
« Bon alors vous pouvez ranger vos livres je ne m'en servirait pas .Avec l'accord de dumbledore j'ai décide de remanier le programme Après tout si l'on vous apprend des choses se n'est pas pour vous mettre de notes mais pour faire de vous de futur citoyens responsable. De toute façon comme vous avez les Buses a passer a la fin de l'année et que vous serez interrogés sur la pratique je peut faire du cour théorique ce qui me chante !!! Cette année pour vous comme pour tous les autres niveau le programme sera accès sur Voldemort .Je veut dire par la que nous allons étudier comment c'est déroulé son règne comment cela c'est passé etc.. Mais allez vous me dire 'Ça va nous apprendre quoi et comment on va passer un an la dessus ' eh bien il faut savoir que Voldemort n'a pas agit seul .Il a rallier a lui toutes sortes de créature parfois très puissantes. Nous allons donc les détailler, et apprendre à les combattre. Il est évident que je vais adapter cela à votre niveau. On ne va évidemment pas faire faire des patronus à des 5 eme années. Je suis même pas sur que mes 7eme années y arrive. A la fin de l'année si on a été vite on fera d'autres créatures mais on verra. On fera aussi une petite partie sur voldemort lui-même. »  
  
Parfait on aller passer toute l'année a parler de voldemort !! C'est vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait !!  
  
« C'est tout Mr ?»  
  
« Bon je sais que j'ai beaucoup parlé. Mais non ce n'est pas totalement fini. En fait se programme si j'ai bien compté ne nous occupe pas toute l'année. Le reste des séances c'est vous qui ferez le cours. C'est-à-dire que si vous avez des questions quelque'elle soit vous pouvez me les poser que je vous répondre .Ce qui veut dire qu je n'ai pas peur de faire tout un cour hors programme. »  
  
« On peut vous demander tout ce que l'on veut ? Même si sa a pas de rapport avec votre cour »  
  
« Exactement Ron .Sauf évidemment si vos question sont en carré blanc...enfin quoique.si ! Posez les ..faut bien qu'on vous informe la dessus vous étés grand maintenant . »  
  
La grande majorité ne comprit pas se que voulait dire Sirius. Les sorcier pur, ce qui était normal et même des 'sang impur '.  
  
« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête la ?? Quesque j'ai dit ??? »  
  
« Mr je crois que c'est parce que les 'carré blancs' n'existent plus !! »Répondit Seamus  
  
« Ah bon ??? »  
  
« Oui maintenant c'est des carrés rouge !!! »  
  
La, tous les sorciers de famille moldue comprirent.  
  
Harry préféra ne pas écouter il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau choc.  
  
« Si vous vous en souvenez si bien sa veut dire que vous le voyait souvent, pour que sa vous marque »fit remarquer Malfoy.  
  
Bien que n'étant absolument pas de culture moldue Draco n'en était pas plus un idiot et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre de quoi parlait le professeur. Après tout la qualité primordiale recherchée chez les serpentards et bien la ruse .  
  
Sirius perdit quelques peu des couleurs et paru soudainement gêné  
  
« Euh....non....je voyait sa en zappant...c'est tout »  
  
« Mr vous savez que pour zapper avant fallait se lever, donc vous ne pouviez le voir souvent que si vous vouliez le voir » ajouta Seamus  
  
« Oh..Euh...merde..oh...et pis je suis un être humain .après tout »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que vous en regardiez ? » Demanda Pansy apparemment intéressée  
  
« Oh ben sa arrivait ..et puis c'était plutôt drôle .on remarquait les espèce de gros trucages .et pis a l'époque c'était pas vraiment osé . on en avait vu des pires.. C'était tellement mal réalisé .Je sais pas si ça as évoluer ....je regarde plus la télé ..!!!! En réalité je veux dire .mais c'est une autre affaire ..et pis merde j'ai pas a me justifier. »  
  
« Pourquoi vous dites on ?? »  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Il bafouilla un truc du genre :  
  
« Le cour est fini «   
  
Et sorti de la pièce sans un mot regardant fixement le sol  
  
« Quesqu'il lui prend « demanda ron  
  
« Je sais pas »lui répondit Harry  
  
« C'est pourtant simple non ?!! »Dit Hermione un zeste d'exaspération dans la voix  
  
« Alors explique nous «   
  
Il était courant que Hermione devine tout de suite les raisons qui poussaient les gens. Elle avait compris bien avant les autres se qui se cachait dans la chambre des secrets et avait devine la véritable nature de leur professeur de 3 eme année .A savoir un loup garou.  
  
« Ben tout simplement car il se souvient de ton père. Et sa le rend triste.. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? »  
  
« Ben désolée de casser l'image de ton père mais d'après toi avec qui crois tu qu'il regardait se genre de chose ?? Alors évidemment lui rappeler le passer.. Surtout a lui. n'est pas très joyeux. . Voila pourquoi il est parti .et sans doute qu'au déjeuner à la table des profs quelqu'un lui a fait rappeler son mis et hop ! Il est parti. »  
  
« C'est probable « affirma ron  
  
« Eh bien vous avez de drôle de profs !! Rien que le premier passe son temps à regardé des films pas clairs.. »  
  
«Sirius est un gars bien alors si tu dis du mal de lui tu vas avoir affaire a moi » Répliqua Harry d'un ton brusque.   
  
« Oh du calme c'était juste une remarque «   
  
« Bah c'est pas une raison ; c'est la seule famille qui me reste »  
  
« Ça va désolée »  
  
DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Les griffondor se dirigèrent vers la cour de potion. Avec la nomination de Sirius ; Harry supposa que le maître des potions se montrerait encore plus méchant. Et il n'eut pas tort.  
  
« Asseyez vous. »  
  
Il fit l'appel en marquant des poses à pratiquement chaque nom des griffondor  
  
« Londubat ?......Si vous réussissez une potion correctement cette année c'est que les chèvres marcheront debout « (ne me demandez pas d'où vient cette expression, faudra si habitue,r mon imagination est fertile)  
  
Neville se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.  
  
« Granger ?.....essayez de ne pas vous attraper trop de crampes a la main cette année »  
  
« Potter.vous je vous demanderai de ne tuer personne cette année. »  
  
Harry serra les poings si forts que les ongles lui rentrèrent dans la chair  
  
« La nouvelle .Ange..aurais je le droit d'espérer que vous serez supérieure aux mollusques de cette classe ? Même si vu que vous étés a griffondor.. »  
  
Rogue claqua des doigts et toute une liste d'ingrédients apparu au tableau. Les majorité des ingrédient semblait totalement inconnu a harry. Quand il regarda autour de lui il remarqua que quasiment toute la classe ne semblait rien y comprendre non plus.  
  
A part Hermione évidemment et aussi Ange.  
  
« Alors quelqu'un voit il la conséquence de cette potion ? Où vos cerveaux de mollusques sont incapables de déchiffrer la moindre information ? »  
  
Hermione leva immédiatement la main .Rogue fit style de ne rien voir cherchant désespérément une main levée chez les serpentard. Il n'en trouva point. Puis il vit la main timide de Ange se dresser. Ente interroger la je- sais-tout au sang de bourbe et interroger une inconnue Rogue n'hésita pas.  
  
Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère il pensait que c'était la solution la moins pire des deux.  
  
« Mlle Ange ? »  
  
« Cette potion va nous permettre de nous rappeler le passer. »  
  
« En effet .Pouvez vous détailler ? »  
  
« Bien à cette potion il va falloir ajouter un cheveu d'une personne que l'on aura choisi au préalable. Cette potion nous permettra de voir dans les souvenirs de cette personne qu'il soit bon mauvais oubliés ou non .On peut aussi utiliser cette potion avec un de ses propres cheveux si par exemple on est amnésique. »  
  
Ange connaissait sa par c?ur mais se n'était pas comme Hermione ; elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir avaler tout le livre.  
  
Rogue légèrement étonné par cet exposé fut bien obligé de donner des points a la maison de godric .Il en donna 2.  
  
« En effet vous avez raison. Mais nous n'allons pas réaliser cette potion maintenant car si vous regardez ces ingrédient vous verrez qu'il ne sont pas faciles a trouver. »  
  
La potion comportait 'de la semence de pendu'* 'de la corne de b?uf en poudre ; des ovaire d'abeille tueuse ; un ?il de centaure ..'  
  
« Vous aurez l'année scolaire pour réunir tous ses ingrédient. J'ai bien dit réunir pas préparer .Car ses ingrédients devront être présentés intact devant l'examinateur des Buses. Ce qui veut dire ,pour ceux qui n'aurait pas de cerveaux et qui n'aurait pas encore comprit , c'est-à-dire la moitie de la classe ; que votre examen sera la réalisation de cette potion ou d'une de ses dérivés »  
  
« Pour aujourd'hui nous n'allons préparer une potion plus simple, plus à votre portée. Alors copier rapidement ses ingrédients avant que je n'efface le tableau. »  
  
Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de prendre en note leurs ingrédients.  
  
Rogue claqua des doigts et une nouvelle liste d'ingrédient apparu au tableau. C'était des ingrédients plus simples. 'Des pattes d'araignée, du jus de limace en sauce, de la bile de hibou .   
  
« Qui peut me dire quoi va servir cette potion ? »  
  
Hermione leva la main à toute vitesse (comme d'hab.)  
  
« N'y a-t-il personne d'autre ? »  
  
Personne ne se manifesta .Hermione leva la main encore plus haut ; quitte a s'arracher l'épaule  
  
« Navrant j'enlève 5 points a griffondor «   
  
(Ben il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape il leur en a donné 2 t'a 'heure)  
  
« Ceci est une potion qui vous guérit de tout instantanément. Elle est appelle couramment 'L'onguent des immortels '.Alors vous prenez ces ingrédients et vous me réaliser cette potion .Je ramasse en fin d'heure .Et interdiction d'utiliser vos manuel !! »  
  
Un contrôle des le premier jour !!!! Les élève se mirent au travail a contre c?ur.  
  
Tandis que les griffondors et serpentards faisaient bouillir leurs mélanges ; Rogue passait entre les rangs donnant quelques remarques au passage.  
  
« Très bien Mr Malfoy mais je rajouterait un peu de bile si j'était vous.2 Points pour serpentard. »  
  
Quand il passa devant Neville, dont la potion avait pris une couleur grisâtre au lieu de rose comme ses camarades, le professeur s'en donna a c?ur joie  
  
« Vous avez fait bouillir le mélange trop tôt Londubat. Vous êtes en train de faire un splendide poison mortel.10points de moins »  
  
Quand a Hermione  
  
« Miss Granger vous êtes bien en avance par rapport aux autre n'auriez vous pas triché par hasard ? 2 Points en moins «   
  
Il ne trouva rien à redire à Seamus ni à Ange  
  
Mais quand il arriva face à Harry  
  
« Dommage que cette potion ne ramène pas les morts a la vie Potter.. »  
  
Cela continua pendant toute l'heure.  
  
DDDRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Les griffondors sortirent manger, soulagés d'être enfin sorti de se cauchemar qu'était devenu le cour de potion. Harry n'en pouvait plus .Rogue avait passé tout le cour a lui rappelait comment ses parents étaient mort surtout a cause de qui. Et il lui rappela aussi une bonne trentaine de fois la troisième -et morbide -tache  
  
Dans la grande salle les élèves parlaient des cours qu'ils avaient eus dans la matinée  
  
« Alors c'était comment vos cours ? »Demandèrent Fred et George en s'asseyant a coté d'Harry  
  
« Bof comme d'habitude et vous ? »  
  
« Super ; on adore le prof de DCFM.. »  
  
« Ah bon Pourquoi ? « demanda Ron. C'était en fait plutôt bizarre que les jumeaux apprécient un prof.  
  
« Il est pas venu .On a terminé a 10 heure !! C'est y pas cool ? »  
  
« Ahh. »  
  
Harry s'inquiétait à propos de Sirius. Si il n'assurait pas ses cours, il y'en avait un qui se ferait un plaisir de le dire au directeur et par la même occasion prendre sa place.  
  
« Donc on a eu tout notre temps pour mettre au point un petit quelque chose. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Vous allez encore faire perdre des point à la maison »  
  
« Eh !! Her-mignonne tant que personne ne peut prouver que nous sommes les auteur y 'a pas de problème «   
  
A se moment les plats que les élèves était en train de manger se mirent a voler. Puis certains redescendaient pour s'écraser sur la tête de malheureux être qui finissait plein de purée ou de choux ou de toutes sorte d'autre mets délicieux dans la bouche mais pas sur la tête !!  
  
A la table des griffondor il fallu un certain temps pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Fred chuchota à son frère  
  
« Je serai toi je me protégerai la tête si tu veut pas un shampooing comestible. »  
  
Ange releva ses mains pour se couvrir la tête et attendit. Elle attendit plusieurs seconde puis ne sentant rien tomber elle releva la tête.  
  
Au dessus des tables les plats s'était fige dans les airs.  
  
Soulagée elle voulu se rasseoir .Mais elle s'arrêta, figée par la stupeur.  
  
Il n'y avait pas que les plats qui étaient figés.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient immobiles à leurs tables.  
  
Elle passa sa main devant Harry, qui ne cilla même pas ; elle recommença avec Hermione, puis avec Ron.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle : Plus aucune des quatre tables ne bougeait.  
  
********Fin du chap2************* * Quand on pendait un homme il y'avait émission de 'semence '.Il y avait éjaculation si vous voulez que je sois + précise .. On prêtait a cette semence des propriétés magique et cela est véridique. .Cette semence servait aussi de terreau pour les mandragores. (enfin tt ces propriétés sont des légendes .mais pr. la 'semence c véridique..)  
  
Réponses :Je ve essayer de repondre a tt les reviewers Skadia :merci de ton encouragement .. 


	3. la dresseuse d'araignées

Harry potter et l'ange de la mort  
  
Résumé général : Harry en 5 eme année a poudlard ; nouveaux élèves dont ange (griffondor 5eme année) prof de DCFM=sirius. Résume du chapitre précèdent : Sirius assure tant bien que mal ses cours .Les jumeaux organisent une bataille de plats volants. Ange veut se protéger mais quand elle rouvre les yeux tout le monde et figé. Se chapitre fait une petite douzaine de pages. Auteur :Miss-padfoot Ps : review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La dresseuse d'araignée  
  
Que c'était il passé ?  
  
Pourquoi tout le monde était immobile ?  
  
Après tout c'est peut être la suite de la farce des jumeaux ?  
  
Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont Figés aussi ??  
  
Ça y est j'ai les jetons !!  
  
Vite un professeur !  
  
Il faut que j'aille en prévenir un !!!  
  
Ange s'avança vers la table des profs .Elle fut prise d'un sursaut d'horreur quand elle réalisa qu'aucun des profs ne semblait capable du moindre geste.  
  
Aucun ne bougeai.  
  
La fourchette de Rogue restait suspendue dans les airs .Dumbledore était figé dans une expression de mastication quelque peu inesthétique. Ange ne savait que faire. Elle tourna sur elle-même totalement paniquée. Elle se mis a hurler et couru. Elle voulait sortir de cette salle et se réveiller .Elle ne savait plus quoi faire .totalement paniquée affolée elle hurlait se faire sauter les tympan. Elle sortis de la salle et se heurta dans une masse non identifiée. Elles se retrouva a terre .L'élan de sa course l'ayant quelque peu entraînée.  
  
« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! »  
  
« Wow wow wow du calme .. »  
  
Ange fut soulagée d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler .Elle reconnu son prof de DCFM  
  
« Hein ????Vous étés pas figés ??? »  
  
« Pourquoi je le serai ? »   
  
«Je sais pas ! »  
  
« Bon maintenant explique moi 2 secondes pourquoi tu hurles comme si tu venait de voir Scream en sortant de la grande salle »  
  
« Plus personne en bouge la bas.. ils sont tous figé.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ...Sa me fout la trouille. »  
  
« On va aller voir sa »  
  
Sirius entra dans la grande salle et vit que malgré se qu'il avait espéré Ange disait vrai.   
  
« Vous savez comment réparer sa ? Hein ? Dites moi que oui Mr. »Elle avait un ton légèrement suppliant en disant sa.  
  
« Ben ...Heu. »  
  
Sirius n'en menait pas vraiment large, il savait comment réanimer une personne stupefixée mais toute une grande salle.  
  
« Ben oui.. Enfin je crois...mais le problème c'est que sa risque d'être long .. »  
  
« Je peut vous aider »  
  
« Bon alors le sort s'appelle enervatum. Malheureusement sa ne marche pas sur beaucoup de personnes a la fois.. » »  
  
« Si on uni nos pouvoirs on peut peut-être en faire plusieurs a chaque fois. »  
  
« Ouais on va essayer .Tu le dis en même temps que moi a trois. »   
  
« Attendez quand vous dites 'trois ' ou après le trois ? »  
  
Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds devant la bêtise de cette question, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.  
  
« Après trois ! Va ! »  
  
« UN ..DEUX..TROIS.. »  
  
« ENERVATUM »  
  
La puissance du prof et de la jeune fille réussit au delà de leurs espérances, la table entière de poufsoufle fut libérée. Il recommencèrent 4 fois de manière a libéré les 3 autres maisons et aussi les profs. Quand tout le monde eut repris ces esprits Sirius entraîna Ange et ils allèrent voir la table des profs.  
  
Ange expliqua au directeur qui c'était passé à la manière qu'elle l'avait expliqué à Sirius (c'est-à-dire de manière légèrement paniquée)  
  
« Mlle, je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas été atteinte. » Demanda le vieil home visiblement intéressé   
  
« Je sais pas.. Quand les plats ont commencé a attaquer je me suis enfuie assez loin de la table c'est peut être pour sa. »  
  
« Sa pour t'enfuir tu m'a l'air douée. » commenta Sirius  
  
« Bon étant donnée que je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette petite plaisanterie je ne peut enlever de points a personne .Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus .Ou du moins que cela ne touche pas les professeurs. » ajouta dumbledore a haute voix de manière a se que toute la salle l'entende.  
  
Ange qui était encore un peu sous le choc revint s'asseoir a la table des griffondors .Pendant se temps Sirius se mit a sa place et commença a avaler sa nourriture. Je dis avaler car il mangeait vraiment beaucoup et à toute vitesse.  
  
« Eh bah elle a drôlement bien marché notre farce et tu vois her-mignonne on a pas perdu de points »  
  
« Ouais mais se n'est pas une raison. »  
  
« N'empêche pour continuer notre conversation d'avant l'attaque du manger vous en pensez quoi du prof de DCFM ? »  
  
« Hum.Il est plutôt zarb.Il fini pas son cour et nous dit qu'il regarde des films pas net..Je n'en ai pas une très bonne opinion »répondit Ange  
  
« Est-ce que c'est les films auxquels on peut penser ? . »  
  
« Je pense. » affirma seamus  
  
« Alors c'est un bon prof. »  
  
« Hein vous cautionnez ses imbécillités qui favorisent le sexisme et les discrimination envers les femmes et je .. »Ange commençait à s'emporter  
  
« Ça va du calme Ange.Si sa existe c'est que c'est regardé . »Répondit Fred ou George.. Allez savoir.  
  
« Ça n'est absolument pas une raison pour que notre société soit transformée en une société masculine et perverse. Vous devriez.. »  
  
« Oh tait toi la nouvelle. » la coupa l'un des jumeaux  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairai se sont des conneries et ceux qui regarde sa sont des cons ! »  
  
« Arrête on va être obligé de te jeter un sort.. »  
  
« Vous croyez que sa me fait peur .Vous étés des imbéciles.et après on s'étonne que les femmes sont moins avantagées.. Il faudrait déjà qu'elles ne soient pas réduites au rang d'objet.. »  
  
« Tu l'auras voulu 'limaceum' »  
  
Ron frémit en entendant cette formule .Il l'avait testée en 2eme année et c'était retrouvé a vomir des limaces pendant des heures. Ange expulsa quelques limaces puis elle ferma les yeux se concentra et pour finir avala sa salive .Elle se remit a parler et a injurier les jumeaux sans qu'aucune limace ne sorte de sa bouche. (Je précise que pour cette scène j'ai le même avis que Ange..)  
  
« Harry tu savait que l'on pouvait résister a se sort.. J'aurai bien aimé faire sa il y'a trois ans sa m'aurait éviter de gerber des tonnes de limaces »  
  
« Je savais pas du tout mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché sur le sujet.. »  
  
A la table des profs Sirius avait tout vu de la scène et regardait Ange d'un drôle d'air .Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur l'expression de son parrain car la cloche se fit entendre et il dut se diriger a contre c?ur vers la tour Nord.  
  
Il avaient deux heures de divination .C'était le cour que Harry appréciait le moins si on oubliait potion évidemment. Mlle trelawney était devenue plutôt parano -bien que Harry l'ai toujours connue comme sa -a cause de son troisième ?il .Elle était convaincue de tout savoir et d'en porter le fardeau.  
  
Elle venait en cour avec des tonnes de châle de voiles avec des tonnes de bracelets, de perles et de toutes sortes de bijoux .Tant et si bien que seul son visage était a découvert .Harry n'avait même jamais vu ses cheveux. Tous les ans elle passait son temps à lui prédire la mort proche. Et chose bizarre il était encore en vie.  
  
« Entrez et asseyez vous.. »  
  
Les élèves entrèrent dans la sale la plus entêtante de poudlard. Toutes les lumières étaient tamisés et de l'encens brûlait en permanence. Un feu dans la cheminée était perpétuellement allume, que se soit en plein hiver - ce que l'on comprend -ou alors en plein été. Quand, au printemps, les élèves entraient dans la pièce ils avaient droit a un véritable sauna. C'était peut etre pour sa que leur professeur de divination était mince.  
  
La voix de la professeur était une voix plutôt bizarre ; très chaudes avec un brin de mystère ; ce qui en faisait une voix reconnaissable entre mille. Même les yeux bandés on l'aurait reconnue. Nul ne savait si c'était sa vraie voix ou si elle ne prenait cette voix que pour coller a son personnage de voyante.  
  
« Bon alors comme on est a la rentrée ..je suis sensée vous donner le programme ...Donc .heu...cette année on va ...Heu ben .Euh ..On va sans doute étudier le tarot.. »  
  
« Euh Mme, Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Oui Mr Finnigan »  
  
« Pourquoi vous dites 'peut être' ? En fait vous avez pas l'air vraiment sur terre .je veux dire moins que d'habitude « ajouta il a voix basse  
  
« En fait c'est que je n'ai pas mon cours..Donc. Ben ..je sais plus trop se que l'on va faire . »  
  
« Il est ou ? Vous qui savez toujours tout vous devriez le savoir ... »  
  
« Il est dans mon bureau.. »  
  
« Ben vous avez qu'à aller le chercher.. »Continua Harry  
  
« Je ne peut pas.. J'ai vu qu'il aller se passer quelque chose de très mauvais dans se bureau si on entrait .alors.je n'y entre plus. »  
  
Harry se frappa le front : elle était encore plus chtarbée que les année précédente .Voila qu'elle avait peur de son propre bureau..  
  
En tout cas mlle trelawney continua son cours en bafouillant quelque mots par si par la .Harry la trouvait bizarre (je veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude). Il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'il y avait mais en tout cas c'était zarb.  
  
Mais les deux heures passèrent lentement.. Très lentement .ils firent quelques batailles avec les cartes.. Ce fut un cour lassant .très lassant.  
  
Donc tous les élèves sortirent à 4 heures, totalement ramollis. Mais heureux que la journée soit finie. Dans la salle commune Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione..  
  
« Alors comment c'était la divination ? Moi mon cour d'arithmancie était vraiment super.. »  
  
« Chiant. »Soupira Ron  
  
« Fallait pas prendre divination. »  
  
« Hermione.. Je peux te demander quelque chose. »  
  
« Ben oui Ange »  
  
« Tu dis que tu déteste Divination mais pourtant arithmancie est un des arts divinatoire «   
  
(Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas l'arithmancie consiste à lire l'avenir dans les chiffres. Cela équivaut a la numérologie .Bon j'vais pas vous faire un cour la dessus)  
  
« Peut être mais arithmancie se base sur des données et non sur des interprétations. »  
  
« Ahhhh.. »Harry essayait vainement de réprimer un bâillement, lorsqu'il vit une araignée passer devant lui. Il y donna un bon coup de savate et l'araignée devint une carpette.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as fait sa ???? »Demanda Ange apparemment outrée  
  
« Car c'était une araignée elle a pour destin de finir écrasée »  
  
« Dans mon pays on respectait les araignées. Jamais on n'en tuais «   
  
Ron frémit a cette remarque : il détestait les araignées.  
  
« On utilisait même les fils pour orner certain de nos gâteaux. »  
  
Ron se tourna et fit semblant de vomir  
  
« Ah bah si t'aime tant les araignées t'a qu'a aller dans la foret interdite »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« La bas y'a des énormes araignées. »Expliqua Ron .Rien que d'y penser il sentait ses poils se hérisser  
  
« Youpi !!!Comment est ce que l'on y va ? »  
  
Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda :  
  
« Tu pourrais m'y conduire ? »  
  
Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois ou les petits d'Aragog avait voulu le manger. Oui mais si il n'allait voir que Aragog il n'y aurait aucun danger. Il aurait dit non normalement mais on ne pouvait pas rester normal devant Ange.  
  
Elle avait une sorte de magnétisme inexpliqué qui faisait que l'on avait tout de suite confiance en elle .Elle dégageai aussi une impression de pouvoir qui faisait ressentir que l'on avait rien a craindre a ses coté. Harry, malgré se que lui hurlait sa propre conscience répondit par l'affirmative.  
  
« HEIN ??????? »S'insurgea Hermione « Mais tu es malade ? Tu tiens a te faire tuer ou quoi ? »  
  
« Écoute les araignée sont inoffensives. »Objecta ange  
  
« Tu veux nous faire perdre des points des la première journée????? »Continua Hermione  
  
« Qui peut nous voir avec ma cape ? Seul Maugrey le pouvait et il n'est plus la alors. »  
  
« Très bien mais tu ne viendras pas me pleurer dessus quand tu seras renvoyé !! »  
  
Hermione monta dans son dortoir, folle de rage, en murmurant des 'non mais vraiment ' ou 'il est complètement fou' Harry, Ange et Ron restèrent dans la salle commune à faire leurs devoirs. Quand Ange parti aux toilettes Ron se décida à parler a Harry  
  
« Tu es fou ou quoi ? Elle voulait nous mangez la dernière fois. »  
  
« J'ai survécu a voldemort alors des araignées... »  
  
« En tout cas moi je viens pas.. »  
  
« Ron je ne pensait pas que tu allait venir.. Je sais combien tu aimes ses bêtes la. »  
  
Il faut dire aussi que Harry se foutait royalement de mourir .Il était dans une période ou il se disait que c'est lui qui aurait du mourir pas Cédric .Lui il n'avait rien a voir dans cette histoire ...Plus rien n'arrivait a ébranler Harry.Se n'était pas de la confiance en soi ni de la prétention mais il avait vu et subi tant de chose qu'il se demandait si il pourrait être un jour normal.comme les autres.  
  
Pouvoir vivre sans pensez continuellement que des gens meurent a cause de soi.Pouvoir en parler a quelqu'un.Evidemment il avait des amis mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler a Ron ou Hermione de se qu'il ressentait, de la culpabilité qui le minait.. Que dirait ils, ou que penseraient-ils, si ils apprenaient que celui qu'ils considéraient en héros était totalement déprimé.  
  
Il y avait bien une personne a qui il pourrait parler mais..Il ne sentait assez de courage en lui pour en parler a Sirius ..Sirius aurait compris.. Mais pour le moment Sirius éprouvait lui-même trop de culpabilité envers la mort de James et Lily .Quand il s'en serait sorti peut être que Harry pourrait lui demander de l'aide.Mais pour le moment, c'était trop tôt.  
  
Harry espérait tout de même qu'il oublierai ce 24 juin plus vite que Sirius n'oublierai se 31 octobre.Cela faisait quasiment 14 ans et Sirius ne semblait pas totalement remis.On avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir a l'avance que Peter était un traître apparemment le souvenir de James lui était toujours particulièrement douloureux.  
  
Mais est ce que l'on pouvait compter les années a Azkaban.. Quand pendant 12 ans vous ne pouvez avoir aucune pensée heureuse, il est sur que cela n'aide pas a oublier ou a déculpabiliser .Oui il parlerait a Sirius ..Mais plus tard.Plus tard.  
  
« Harry ? » La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées.  
  
« Euh Oui. ? De quoi ?... »  
  
« Je te demandai si tu était fou ou quoi ? »  
  
« Euh.. Non je le suis pas .enfin.je vais aux toilettes. »  
  
Harry partit au moment ou Ange se ramenait  
  
....  
  
Le soir même  
  
Harry attendait assit dans la salle commune .Ange était partie chercher un pull. Elle ne 'voulait pas attraper froid' d'après ses propres dires. Ange redescendit avec un quignon de pain qui dépassait de la poche de son blouson.  
  
« Ange je peut savoir pourquoi du pain dépasse de ton manteau ? »  
  
« Bien il se peut que j'aie faim dans cette foret puis se sera une petite gâterie pour les araignées. »  
  
« Depuis quand est ce que les araignées mangent du pain ? »  
  
« J'ai élevé des araignées je te signale !!J'en ai même dressées.. Quand elle réussissait un tour je leur donnait un peu de pain ! Elles adoraient sa. Malheureusement elles sont mortes »Ange renifla bruyamment à l'évocation de ses feu animaux  
  
« Désolé « Dit Harry qui n'était pas désolé du tout  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon on y va ? »  
  
Harry et la jeune fille se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et entreprirent de traverser poudlard sans se faire repérer. Bien qu'étant invisibles, la cape ne changeait pas leur poids ni leur encombrement. Ils devaient donc éviter de se cogner dans quoi que se soit. Ils durent s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque car Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire venait juste de finir son travail et passa juste devant eux.  
  
Malheureusement les trois derniers étages n'étaient que faiblement éclairés. Et ils évitèrent de justesse de rentrer dans quelqu'un qui passa devant eux. Mais l'homme s'arrêta brusquement .Ange et Harry se tassèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
L'homme huma l'air .Il alluma la bougie qu'il tenait a la main. Puis il se retourna .Il était a peine a trente centimètres des deux élèves, qui n'en menait pas bien large. Mais Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que l'homme en question n'était autre que Sirius.  
  
« Qui est là ? « Demanda le professeur  
  
Harry ne répondit pas .Sirius était quand même un professeur..  
  
« Allons jeune homme montrez vous ! »  
  
« Comment as tu su que j'était un garçon ! »  
  
Harry sorti de sous sa cape  
  
« Harry !!! Quelle bonne surprise !!! »Comme si cela était tout a fait normal de retrouver son filleul hors de son lit a une heure du matin  
  
« Pour répondre à ta question, Patmol a un très bon odorat. »  
  
« Hum. »Sirius renifla encore une fois. « Qui est avec toi ? »  
  
« Personne !!! Pourquoi tu demande sa ? »  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment son parrain réagirait en surprenant un élève avec lequel il n'aurait aucun lien de parenté hors de son dortoir à une heure aussi tardive  
  
« Car je sens un parfum a la vanille .Et je doute que tu utilise se genre de chose Harry.A moins que.. »  
  
« Non !!!! Ça va .Montre toi.. »Dit il en s'adressant a Ange  
  
« Ahhh.. Mlle Ange ! Eh ! »Il se retourna vers Harry « Que fait tu en pleine nuit hors de ton dortoir avec une fille ???? Répond tout de suite ! »  
  
Le ton de Sirius laissait parfaitement deviner ce a quoi il pensait. Du moins Harry le comprit ainsi.  
  
« Sûrement pas se que tu pense . »  
  
« Et je pense quoi ? Je vois pas plusieurs réponses de toute manière.. »  
  
« On veut allez chercher quelque chose dans la foret. »  
  
« Ahhh.Je vais pas vous dénoncez n'ayez pas peur .Juste faites gaffe.. » Après tout, il était plutôt mal placé pour punir les sorties nocturnes  
  
Sirius semblait soulagé .Apparemment il préférait que son filleul transgresse les lois de poudlard pour aller dans la foret interdite plutôt que d'aller faire quoi que se soit avec une fille.  
  
'Il devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités' songea Harry. ..  
  
Harry et Ange s'apprêtaient à s'en aller lorsque quelque chose traversa la tête de Harry.  
  
« Sirius ? Tu fais quoi, toi, hors de ton lit ? »  
  
« Je cherche les cuisines. J'ai oublié où c'est. J'ai faim. »  
  
« Tu passe ton temps a manger ou quoi ? Les cuisines c'est au rez-de- chaussée, chatouille la poire. »  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
Sirius parti de son coté et les adolescents du leur.  
  
..  
  
Les deux élèves sortirent de poudlard.  
  
« On peut enlever notre cape maintenant plus personne en peut nous voir ici c'est désert ! » chuchota Ange  
  
« On devrait mieux pas, imagine qu'un prof soit sorti dehors pour cause d'insomnie. »  
  
« J'étouffe sous ta cape moi. »  
  
« Chut j'ai entendu du bruit ! »  
  
Harry n'avait pas tort .Au loin une silhouette se distinguai a la lumière de la lune .Ce n'était pas hagrid la personne étant de taille normale. L'estomac de Harry se serra lorsqu'il vit les contours de l'homme plus clairement..Il n'y avait qu'une personne a poudlard qui portait sa cape de telle manière ..Flottant derrière lui comme des ailes.  
  
Il n'eut plus aucun doute lorsqu'il vit les cheveux noirs de l'homme qui lui tombait sur le visage .c'était bien la dernière personne que Harry aurait souhaité voir la .Le professeur qu'il détestait le plus .Severus Rogue  
  
Eh tiens que faisait un professeur de poudlard dehors à une heure si tardive. Il venait de la direction du saule cogneur..Totalement a l'opposé de la forêt ..Il n'y a pourtant pas grand-chose d'intéressant la bas .Les deux adolescents se cachèrent de la meilleure façon possible. Rogue passa devant eux sans un regard.  
  
Harry senti un peu d'angoisse l'envahir lorsqu'il arriva a l'orée de la foret .Un instant il se demanda si il faisait bien .En fait il ne savait eme pas pourquoi il avait accepté une chose aussi stupide..  
  
Mais Ange..  
  
Personne n'arrivait à lui résister.. Même Rogue paraissait adoucit .Oh, le maître des potions était toujours aussi partial mais il devenait supportable envers elle. Elle était bizarre cette fille. Disons qu'elle est irrésistible .Pas dans le sens auquel vous pouvez pensez .Bien qu'elle soit très belle. Disons que rien ne viendrait à bout de ses idées et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien raté.  
  
Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Harry la connaissait mais il pouvait déjà l'affirmer .Puis toutes ces réflexions lui sortirent de l'esprit. Et il continua à marcher a coté de Ange.  
  
Elle parlait de ses araignées, celles qu'elle avait dressées et qui était mortes .A l'entendre elles étaient très douées. Il y en avait même une qui savait monter à l'échelle. Enfin d'après Ange en tout cas ...  
  
Harry trouvait ça plutôt chiant comme conversation .Non pas qu'il détestait les araignées autant que Ron mais il ne les portait pas dans son c?ur .déjà qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner il n'allait pas non plus ne devoir parler que de sa pendant tout le trajet..  
  
« Dis Ange elles sont mortes comment ? »  
  
Ange ne répondit pas tout de suite et renifla.  
  
« Si se n'est pas trop douloureux pour toi de m'expliquer.. »  
  
« Non sa va.. C'est juste.. Que je suis fille unique c'était comme des s?urs pour moi.. Snif. »  
  
Harry se dit intérieurement que cette fille était pratiquement aussi folle que son professeur de divination  
  
« En fait .Pour mon anniversaires elles ont voulu faire un gâteau.. Mais elles sont restées coincées dans le four allumé.Sniff.. J'ai retrouvé leur pauvre petit corps calciné quelques heures plus tard ...Sniff .Sa m'a fait un tel choc ...Bouhhhhhhhhhh »  
  
« Du calme Ange c'est fini. .Je voulait pas te rappeler sa.. » Harry s'approcha et tendit un mouchoir à Ange.  
  
Elle se moucha bruyamment et Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait plus qu'a le mettre au sale.  
  
« Non sa me fait du bien d'en parler .A chaque fois j'ai peur que les gens me prennent pour une folle . peu de gens aiment les araignées tu sais... »  
  
Harry pensa que les gens n'auraient peut etre pas tout a fait tort .  
  
« Mais en tout cas je vais bientôt en voir des belles .Tu crois que je pourrai en élever une ? »  
  
« Il y a peu de chances que cela soit accepté dans un école . »  
  
La dernière fois qu'un élève avait fait sa il avait été renvoyé mais il avait pu rester a poudlard en temps que garde chasse.  
  
« Oui tu as raison.. Mais au moins je pourrais aller les voir.. »  
  
Et puis les araignées se montrèrent. Elles étaient une dizaine. Elles étaient grosses, plus grosses qu'une voiture. Elles s'approchèrent des adolescents. Harry, qui jusque la avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace, réalisa à quel point elles étaient grosses.  
  
« Harry quand tu m'as dit grosses j'ai pas comprit aussi grosses que sa . »Harry entendit que la voix de la jeune fille tremblait plus que jamais  
  
« Heu.. »  
  
Une araignée plus grosse que les autres s'approcha .Harry ne la connaissait pas. Il ne se souvenait que de Aragog, une araignée géante qui avait quasiment tous les yeux blancs. Celle qui semblait etre à la tête du petit groupe avait une jambe de bois. Sans doute avait elle été réalisée par Hagrid.  
  
C'était lui qui s'occupait d'elles et qui veillait a ce qu'elle ne soient pas tuées ou massacrés par des gens qui aurait peur d'elles .Elle cliqueta des deux pinces qui lu servaient de bouche. Cela forma une sorte de langage, un patois, mais un patois comprenable.  
  
« Que venez vous faire ici ? Ô humains. »  
  
« Euh. Nous voulions voir Aragog. »Répondit Harry pas très a l'aise  
  
« Aragog est malade elle veut pas se lever pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je.J'aime beaucoup les araignées ..Je voulait voir un spécimens si exceptionnel . » Ajouta Ange apparemment pas plus a l'aise que Harry  
  
« Hum .Nous aimons beaucoup les êtres humain aussi . » Répliqua l'araignée  
  
Ange parut soulagée  
  
« Tant mieux vous. »  
  
« C'est pour cela que l'on va vous manger.. » Coupa l'araignée géante  
  
Un cercle d'arachnides se forma autour des deux humains. Elles étaient une dizaines .Toutes plus grosses que trois humains réunis .Le cercle se resserrait peu a peu autour des deux prisonniers.  
  
« Attendez .Tenez voila .ne préféreriez vous pas de se délicieux pain ?... »Essaya Ange  
  
« On veut de la viande .. »  
  
Les cliquetis s'intensifiait .Les araignées se rapprochaient .Ange et Harry comprirent que rien ne pourrait les sortir de la. Tous les deux se creusaient les méninges pour trouver une issue.  
  
Pourquoi avait il oublié que les autres que Aragog étaient cannibales, pourquoi avait il oublié que si lui et Ron y avait échappé c'était uniquement a cause d'une chance phénoménale et d'une voiture intelligente. Et il n'y avait aucunes chances qu'une autre voiture vienne à son secours.  
  
Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il cède a cette fille ?.Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas envoyé chier ?Pourquoi est ce que tous ça lui était sorti de la tête lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Il comprenait pourquoi Ron et Hermione lui avait dit qu'il allait se faire tuer. OK il en avait marre de tous ce qui pesait sur ces épaules mais il n'était pas près a mourir.  
  
Ange poussa un petit cri. Elle s'accroupi et couvrit son visage de ses bras .Elle essayait de se protéger du mieux q'elle pouvais .Harry leva les yeux un instant. Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit que ange était en train de pleurer.  
  
Puis en un instant Ange disparu.  
  
« ANGE ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Personne ne lui répondit.  
  
Plus personne à coté de lui. Il était seul.  
  
Seul face a une dizaine d'araignées cannibales.  
  
Seul.  
  
***********************Fin du troisième chapitre**********************  
  
Le chapitre 4 viendra bientôt .Je sais que j'ai fait de Ange une fille légèrement loufoque mais je trouve sa drôle .Pour me dire se que vous pensez de ma fic,Reviewver !!!!!!!!! je ne demande que sa .. 


	4. Et une punition , une !

Harry Potter et L'ange de la mort  
  
Résume général : La cinquième année de Harry a poudlard. Deux élèves étrangers de 15 ans entrent à poudlard .Une griffondor, Ange, et un serpentard, Tom. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM est Sirius que dumbledore a réhabilité officieusement. Résumé de la dernière partie : Harry accepte d'accompagner ange dans la foret interdite car cette dernière adore les araignées .Mais Harry se retrouve seul encerclé par des araignée carnivores. Alors se chapitre était commencé depuis un bon moment mais j'avait arrête de l'écrire, manque d'inspiration ou d'envie, allez savoir.. Mais vu les review que j'ai eu, 3 en un jour, Ben je me suis mise a le continuer ..Et le voila .Pour les réponses aux review c'est a la fin..  
  
Chapitre 4 :Et une punition ,une !!  
  
Il était seul. Seul entouré de dizaine d'animaux qui n'attendait que une chose : le dévorer tout cru. Et ange ? .Ou était elle passée ?..Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme sa .  
  
On aurait dit qu'elle avait transplaner .Il entendit la voix d'Hermione qui lui répondait :'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de poudlard.'.Peut etre mais ou était elle passée ..Il réfléchira sa plus tard ..Pour le moment les araignées étaient en train de se lécher les babines.Elle avait l'air d'avoir faim.. Et Harry avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui qui allait les rassasier.  
  
Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.Il avait sa baguette -encore heureux pour lui- mais qu'allait il en faire .Il ne pouvait pas utiliser Stupéfix, elles étaient trop nombreuses ..'Allons réfléchit n'as- tu donc rien appris ?'.Si il avait appris des choses .Même beaucoup de chose pour la coupe de feu.  
  
Lui, Hermione et Ron avait recherché toutes sortes de sortilège imaginable pour l'aider ..Il devait bien y en avoir un qui pourrait convenir.Voyons.Non pas les quatre points.si ça y était le sortilège d'entrave qui permettait de ralentir la course des projectiles .Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir car il serait toujours encercler.. Mais il aurait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
« Entravia ! »  
  
Les araignées ralentirent leurs mouvements. Harry réfléchissait a toute vitesse..Qu'allait il bien pouvoir trouver pour s'en sortir.. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, de toute façon il ne savait même pas comment faire .Peut etre que si il occupait les araignées autrement.Oui mais qu'est ce qui peut intéresser une araignée..Des jouets ou des mouches géantes ..Oui mais il ne savait pas comment faire des mouches géantes.  
  
Alors comment faire.. Il aurait aimé avoir Hermione à ses cotés.. Elle, elle aurait trouvé quelque chose pour s'en sortir.. Quel genre de formule lui serait utile ? Surtout de qui avait il besoin ?...  
  
De pouvoir s'enfuir.. Oui mais les araignes étaient tout autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas sortir du cercle d'arachnides.Mais et si ? .. Mais oui !!!!! Par les airs il pouvait ..Après tout le tournoi des trois sorciers n'était peut etre pas si inutile que sa.  
  
« Accio éclair de feu !! »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard il vit son balais s'approcher de lui.Il en distinguait les contours a travers la lueur de la lune .Mais les araignées reprirent leur vitesse normale au même moment .Vite plus vite dépêche toi brave balais.Harry agrippa le manche de son balais alors que les dents d'une araignée n'était plus qu'a quelques millièmes de sa jambe. Il se senti porté par son balais .Le balais réagissait au moindre de ses mouvement..  
  
Il se stabilisa puis se redressa pour s'installer confortablement sur son balais (moi je me suis toujours demandé comment on pouvait faire pour tenir sur un balais. .Un bout de bois qui vous rentre dans le cul sa doit faire mal non ?si quelqu'un connaît la solution dites la moi !!!). Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas pu voler..  
  
Chez les Dursley ce n'était pas la peine de rêver.. Ensuite comme il n'avait pas pu aller chez les Weasley -Il avait été très occupé au ministères et dumbledore avait dit que de toute façon si il y'avait un endroit ou voldemort ne viendrai pas se serai bien a Privet drive, a part Poudlard bien entendu.  
  
A chaque fois cela lui faisait du bien de voler .Il en oublier tous ses problèmes. Il ne pensait plus qu'à diriger son balai, et encore c'était quasiment devenu automatique. Il n'avait pas besoin de réflexion pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Ces jambes dirigeaient le balai avec ses mains totalement autonomes.  
  
Il se vidait l'esprit .C'était une sorte de thérapie a lui tout seul le balais. Il se posa avant la porte d'entres en retrait au cas ou .Ce n'est qu'a se moment qu'il commence a s'inquiéter pour Ange .Ou était elle passée il n'en savait rien mais en plus il n'avait pas la moindre petite piste plausible.  
  
Il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité toujours au cas ou .En s'approchant de poudlard il remarque que quelqu'un était assis sur les marches un pot a la main .Il reconnu son parrain. Qui piochait allégrement dans un pot de glace Hagen-Däss  
  
« Harry te revoilà ! Tu as emmené ton balai ? Je ne l'avais pas vu tout à l'hure. »  
  
« Euh non je l'ai appelé en cour de route .Tu n'as pas vu Ange ? »  
  
« Je croyait qu'elle était avec toi ? »  
  
« Euh oui elle l'étais. »  
  
« Harry je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose .Allez dit tout a tonton Sirius. »  
  
« Bon on était allés voir les araignées dans la foret interdite .Elle adore les araignées c'est pas ma faute .Mais les araignées on voulu nous manger mais.. Ange a disparu tout d'un coup.. Et moi je suis resté tout seul et pour m'enfuir je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'appeler mon balais. »  
  
« Ahh.. Ange doit etre partie par un coin que tu n'as pas vu.Tu veut de la glace ? »  
  
« Sirius tu devrai arrêter de manger .Sinon tu vas devenir Crabbe ou Goyle ! »  
  
« Ecoute j'ai perdu plus d'une vingtaine de kilos en prison - enfin a peu près -Faut bien que je les reprennent .Puis je n'arrive pas a dormir alors autant faire quelque chose .Pourquoi pas manger .. »   
  
« Ouais si tu le dis . »  
  
« Aller toi remonte dans ton dortoir si tu ne veut pas d'ennui .J'ai vu Rogue passer il y'a quelques minutes.. Alors fait gaffe il ne serait que trop heureux de pouvoir te coincer. »  
  
« Ok »  
  
Harry suivi les conseils de son parrain .mais une surprise de taille l'attendait dans la salle de Griffondor.  
  
« Ange ????!!!!!!!Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Comment tu es rentrée ?»  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Comment ça tu ne sais pas tu dois bien te rappeler comment tu as fait pour rentrer au dortoir ? »  
  
« Ben non je me souvient de m'etre mise a pleure en me disant que je pourrait être ici bien au chaud et quelques temps plus tard j'était ici je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. »  
  
Harry ne le savait pas non plus .Ce que Ange racontait ressemblait a un transplanage. Mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans poudlard. Peut etre que sous le coup de l'émotion ou de la colère pouvait on faire des choses impossibles. Il avait bien gonflé la tante marge sous l'emprise de la colère .Ange et lui arrêtèrent rapidement de discuter et partirent dormir.  
  
'Tout de me c'est bizarre, j'était sur que personne ne pouvait transplaner a poudlard, pas même Dumbledore '  
  
..  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se débrouilla pour parler des le matin a Ron et Hermione a part .Il avait réfléchi a se qu'il c'était passé la nuit dernière .Ce qu'avait fait Ange lui paraissait totalement impossible a moins d'avoir de très grand pouvoirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille lui semblait bizarre de plus en plus bizarre.  
  
Elle dégageai quelque chose de bizarre d'abord .Ensuite elle avait réussi a transplaner dans poudlard .Ce qui était physiquement impossible. Il espérait que Hermione aurait une explication parfaitement logique qui pourrait dissiper tous les doutes.  
  
« Tu dis qu'elle était dans la salle commune quand tu es remonté ? Alors elle avait transplanté ? »  
  
« Ron ! On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de poudlard combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le dise. »  
  
« Je sais Hermione mais Ron a peut etre raison.. Moi en tout cas je ne vois pas d'autres moyens pour se déplacer comme ça de manière invisible. »  
  
« Elle avait peut etre une cape.. »  
  
« Elle s'en serait servie avant .Si elle avait une cape , pourquoi était elle sous la mienne . »  
  
« Elles est peut etre sortie par coin que tu n'avait pas vu . »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? »  
  
Les trois firent volte face : c'était Ange  
  
« Heu.. De notre prochaine cour.. on a enchantement. »  
  
Un professeur s'avance vers le petit groupe lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle .  
  
« Mr Potter, Mlle Ange dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »  
  
C'était Rogue. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'obtenir quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis longtemps .Il avait réussi a coincé Harry et c'était l'une des choses qu'il désirait le plus.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le maître des potion jusqu'au cachot qui lui servait de bureau. Harry avait comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment .A chaque fois que Rogue faisait cette tête la il ne lui arrivait jamais quelque chose de bien.  
  
« Alors n'avez-vous rien à me dire ? »  
  
Personne ne répondit  
  
« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? »  
  
« Que voulez vous savoir ? »Demanda Harry  
  
« Je veut savoir pourquoi j'ai vu un éclair de feu voler au-dessus de la foret et pourquoi j'ai entendu votre voix hurle le nom d'ange ? »  
  
Aïe ! Quelle excuse allait il pouvoir inventer pour répondre. La il ne voyait pas comment il allait sortir sans emmerde.  
  
« Euh monsieur .Ben comme vous étés un très bon professeur, vous nous avez donné envie de faire de nouvelles potions.. Alors on a été cherche des ingrédients.. »Répondit Ange avec un air de lèche.  
  
Harry eu l'impression que Rogue avait esquissé un sourire.  
  
« Mlle vous pouvez toujours essayer de me flatter mis sa ne marchera pas.. Maintenant expliquez. »  
  
« On a réellement été chercher des ingrédients dans la foret mais ce n'est pas parce que vous étés un merveilleux prof .Même si vous n'étés pas mauvais. Je voulais faire une potion de beauté qui refléterait la lumière de la lune .Et Harry a proposé de m'accompagner car il disait que la foret était dangereuse. »Continua Ange  
  
« Alors comme cela vous voulez faire des masques de beauté et Mr Potter ne trouve rien de mieux que de vous accompagner en violant et en vous faisant violer toutes les règles de l'école. Qui ont été instauré pour sa propre sécurité .Mais non Mr Potter n'a pas besoin de respecter les règles .Il est tellement supérieur. Et puis pourquoi tient il temps a vous aider a regarder a lune .Enfin tout dépend de quelle lune on parle. »  
  
« Pourquoi il y a plusieurs lunes ? »  
  
« Mlle vous devriez perfectionner votre anglais vous comprendriez ..Bon je ne suis malheureusement pas votre directeur je ne peut donc pas décider de ce que nous allons faire de vous .Ne bouger pas je reviens. »  
  
Rogue sortis. Laissant les deux élèves seuls dans le cachot. Harry se demandait qui il ramener .Si il ramènerai McGonagall, se ne serait pas mieux elle était très a cheval sur le règlement .Pourtant il y a de grande chances que se soit elle qui les punisse.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, il était déjà venu dans se bureau, a chaque fois qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise, ou qu'il en avait été accusé .Mais avant, quand il était dans se cachot, il avait l'estomac noué, et la peur au ventre .  
  
Tandis que la il s'en fichait un peu, il avait bien survécu a l'avada kedavra, puis a un duel contre voldemort, alors se n'était ni une punition ni Rogue qui allait lui foutre la trouille. Il avait même vu un camarade mourir devant ses yeux, alors il était comme blasé.  
  
« Bravo Ange .T'as trouver une super excuse, un peu débile mais mieux que dire la vérité. »  
  
« De rien .Mais c'est dommage que la lèche ne marche pas avec lui .C'est ce que je faisait tout le temps dans mon ancienne école .Mais des excuses bidons j'en ai une sacrée provision t'es fait pas. »  
  
« En fait t'es pas un Ange tant que ça »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Le maîtres des potions revint dans la salle. Il était accompagné de la directrice de griffondor, comme Harry l'avait supposé. Mais a sa surprise, derrière suivait un homme qui allait peut etre pouvoir alleger leur sanction .Sirius etait venu lui aussi .Il avait emmené avec lui un croissant, un bol de café et un pain au chocolat voletait derriere lui. Il mangeai comme d'habitude ..En se moment , manger ,était devenu la principale préoccupation de l'homme aux cheveux longs..  
  
Rogue s'assit sur un de ses fauteuil, il paraissait déçu que Sirius soit venu .Mais il se réjouissait quand même il savait que malgré tout ce que pourrait faire cette espèce de chose inférieure qu'était Sirius (c'est Rogue qui pense sa pas moi !!Au contraire) Harry ne pourrait pas échapper à la punition .  
  
« Mr Potter, Mlle Ange, je pensais que vous auriez un peu plus de jugeote »commença la directrice de griffondor.  
  
Elle paraissait furieuse .Ce qui d'ailleurs était comprenable. Elle n'aimait pas que ses élèves soient désobéissants.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend d'aller dans la foret comme ça ?! Mlle Ange ça aurait pu passer vous êtes nouvelle ici, mais vous Mr Potter vous devriez savoir que cette forêt n'est pas un endroit sur pour vous. Vous savez que c'est la que vous-savez-qui c'est caché il y a 4 ans !!!. Si vous voulez faire des potions très bien !!!Mais demander à vos professeurs vous n'avez pas a violer les règlements surtout pour des motifs aussi stupides que ce que m'a dit le professeur Rogue !!! »  
  
« Au fait qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? Car il ne m'as rien dit a moi. »  
  
Sirius avait apparemment stoppé son activité favorite qui consistait à manger.  
  
« De toute façon je ne t'avait pas demandé de venir. Faut toujours que tu te mêle de se qui ne te concerne pas. »  
  
« Oh se mêler de se qui ne regarde pas tu en connaît un rayon .Je serait toi je me tairai. »  
  
« De toute façon toi des que tu entend le nom de Potter tu te précipites.. »  
  
« Arrêter donc de vous disputer messieurs vous n'êtes plus des adolescents vous devriez oublier vos anciennes querelles D'écoliers. »Décréta Mme McGonagall.  
  
Sirius et Rogue maugréèrent quelque chose du genre 'la vous demande un miracle ' ou 'rêvez donc '.  
  
« Bon alors apparemment vu que Mr Rogue ne vous l'as pas expliqué je vais le faire : Ces deux élèves on pénètre dans la foret interdite la nuit dernière. »  
  
Sirius esquissa un sourire  
  
« Il sont apparemment été chercher des ingrédients pour une potion .Car Mlle Ange voulait se faire un masque au clair de lune .Donc il faut que ses deux jeunes soit punis. De toutes façons 50 points sont enlevés a griffondor pour votre escapade. »  
  
Cinquante points dès la première semaine ?!!! Eh bah l'année commençait bien.  
  
« Mme Je pourrait peut etre m'occuper de la punition de mon filleul. Vous savez c'est moi qui suis chargé de l'éduquer. »  
  
Rogue fusilla du regard l'évadé .Il supposait, et a raison, que Sirius allait tout faire pour éviter des problèmes a Harry.  
  
« Mr Black oui en effet vous pouvez vous en occuper mais je vais veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas trop partial. »  
  
«ET moi alors je fait quoi ? »  
  
« Vous Mr Rogue je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de la punition de cette jeune fille. »  
  
Rogue n'aurait pas semblé plus déçu si on lui aurait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Tant pis pour la jeune Ange elle allait subir les conséquences de son infortune Elle allait tout prendre a la place de Sirius et de Harry  
  
« Très bien Mlle vous aurez un bonne vingtaine d'heure de colle. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave .Je verrait pour les dates et les horaires plus tard. Vous serez mise au courant en temps et en heure «   
  
« Severus ne croyait vous pas etre trop sévère.. »  
  
« Non Mme il f faut rectifier le tir tant qu'il est temps. On commence par violer une petite règle de poudlard et on fini en criminel évadé de prison. »  
  
Sirius du se retenir de toute ses force pour ne pas balancer son café dans la gueule de Rogue.  
  
« Bon ben Harry je te donne la même punition que Rogue sauf que se sera avec moi tes heures de colle je verrait aussi plus tard pour les horaires. Bon je vous laisse il faut que j'aille manger. »  
  
« Vous deux aussi vous pouvez partir « dit McGonagall en s'adressant au deux adolescents « Comme le petit déjeuner est quasiment fini vous devriez monter maintenant ! »  
  
Ce n'était pas un simple conseil C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Les deux obéirent.  
  
....  
  
Dans la grande salle, surtout à la table des griffondors pratiquement tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Rogue les avait emmené dans son bureau. Lorsque Sirius rerentra dans la grande salle il fut assailli de question de griffondors étonnés.  
  
« Allez Mr dites pourquoi ils on été emmené ! »Commença Fred  
  
« Oui allez s'il vous plait ! »Continua George  
  
« Ben en fait je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même mais je crois que Harry est allé avec Ange voir une lune ou un truc dans le genre .J'était en train de manger vous savez et je n'arrive que très mal a faire deux choses a la fois. »  
  
Une fois Sirius assit a la table des profs les griffondors s'en donnèrent a c?ur joie.  
  
« Il a été voir sa Lune ????Est ce que je viens d'entendre se que je viens d'entendre. Finalement peut etre qu'un jour il sera à notre hauteur. »  
  
« Pourquoi vous allez dans la foret pour regarder la lune ?? »  
  
« Mais non, petit frère, on va dans la foret, mais pour autres choses comme trouver des ingrédients .En tout cas je ne savait pas que Harry était comme ça. »  
  
« Voyons Fred ne racontes pas de bêtises Harry ne ferai jamais se genre de chose. »  
  
« Lavande je te signale que c'est un etre humain Harry ! »  
  
Seul Hermione et Ron ne prenaient pas vraiment part aux spéculations. Après tout ils savaient la véritable raison .Et apparemment Harry avait inventé quelque chose de croyable pour faire passer son aventure.  
  
...  
  
Quand Harry et Ange rejoignirent les autres élèves devant la salle des potions, ils se firent pas mal charrier. Les deux griffondors ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on leur disait cela .Tout les autres riait a pleine dents.  
  
Mais Rogue en les faisant entrer mit fin a tous ricanement .Le maîtres des potion n'avait pas son pareil pour casser les ambiance. Harry lui en fut presque gré .C'est très désagréable de se faire moquer de soi sans en connaître la raison.  
  
« Bon au lieu de ricaner bêtement vous feriez mieux d'apprendre vos leçons. Sans vouloir trop m'avancer je crois que la moitié d'entre vous n'auront même pas la moyenne à la prochaine interrogation écrite. D'ailleurs prenez une feuille.. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de la potion que vous avez fabriqués au dernier cour. »  
  
Les élèves obéirent a contre c?ur.. Quel sadique se professeur. 'La moitie d'entre vous n'aura même pas la moyenne 'évidemment il se feraient un devoir que de mettre des sales notes aux griffondors.  
  
Malfoy échangea un sourire avec son nouveau camarade Tom. Malfoy avait relègue Crabbe et Goyle au second plan .Le serpentard avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'égal a qui parler .Crabbe et Goyle avaient beau le connaître depuis des années Malfoy ne les avait jamais considérés comme des amis ni même des copains.  
  
Ces deux la étaient les enfant d'amis de son père .Il les connaissait bien avant poudlard. Mais Crabbe et Goyle a eux deux réunis avaient autant de cerveau qu'un chou de Bruxelles. Et Draco quoi que l'on dise de lui n'était absolument pas un con.  
  
Ce coup ci il avait quelqu'un qui avait un cerveau, moins que lui bien sur car personne ne pouvait le surpasser, mais il pouvait avoir une véritable discussion avec Tom. Tom ne connaissant aucun des usages de Poudlard, il n'avait pas su a qui il devait le respect ou non .Il avait considérer au début malfoy comme un autre élève sans plus.  
  
Puis comme Draco est un de ceux qui ne supporte pas qu'on ne fasse pas cas de lui, il c'était débrouillé pour en apprendre plus sur se nouveau. Et les deux étaient devenu amis, quoi que, pas amis au vrai sens du terme, car Draco ne fait confiance a personne. Mais ses deux la étaient devenu de vrais copains. Tom était quasiment tout le temps avec Draco, tandis que se dernier semblait vouloir éviter Pansy. Ce que l'on pouvait comprendre aisément.  
  
Le seul inconvénient était que draco rendait Tom détestable .Tom insultait lui aussi sans vergogne les griffondor , il était tout aussi mesquin que pouvait l'etre Draco .A moins bien sur que Tom ait toujours été comme sa , que Draco n'y soit pour rien , mais dans se cas c'était pire .  
  
En fin d'heure, Rogue s'approcha de Ange et lui tendit une feuille :  
  
« Tenez , voici les horaires et les jours de toutes vos heures de colles .On commence la semaine prochaine .Cela évitera aux elfes de maison de devoir nettoyer les déjection que vous laissez habituellement , enfin les élèves en général , surtout les griffondor , mettent dans ma salle . »  
  
Les heures de Anges, étaient éparpillées sur quasiment 2 mois, apparemment Rogue l'avait convoquée quand il savait qu'elle aurait du boulot .Il y en avait 4 pares les vacances de la toussaint .Dont une juste avant les vacances de Noël.  
  
Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, se fut au tour de Sirius de lui tendre une feuille :  
  
« Voila tes horaires de colle. »  
  
Sirius fit un clin d'?il et baissa la vois :  
  
« Tu peut emmener tes devoirs ou tout ce que tu veut, je te ferai pas faire de travail en plus. »  
  
Harry lance un regard de gratitude envers son parrain, qui reparti à sa place pour aller manger..Il avait se première heure de colle dans deux jours .Enfin avec Sirius se n'était pas vraiment une heure de colle .  
  
Peut etre se confierait t-il a son parrain au sujet de sa déprime ..Oui je pourrait en effet ..Mais il n'en avait pas très envie pour le moment.. Il n'avait pas envie de la pitié de son parrain.Il n'avait pas envie de la pitié de qui que se soit .  
  
Il voulait juste que l'on lui foute la paix ..Mais se n'était pas facile ..Tout ou presque lui rappelait le 24 Juin .Chaque poufsoufle .Chaque fois qu'il voyait Cho..Tout lui rappelait cette tragique nuit .Il arrivait très bien a cacher le mal qui le minait .Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres plus que de raison ..  
  
Pour beaucoup d'élèves il était devenu une sorte de héros ..Celui qui a survécu au part , puis celui qui a combattu Voldemort et qui en est ressorti vivant ..Il montrait que Voldemort n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs et qu'il y avait une lueur au bout du tunnel.Il ne voulait pas briser leurs espoirs .  
  
Mais il aurait tellement aimé etre un élèves quelconque .Ne pas avoir de mort sur la conscience.Pouvoir papoter de choses futiles , ne pas voir son camarade étendu a terre a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux .Il ne supportait même plus d'entendre le nom de Cédric ..  
  
Et les serpentards et Rogue n'arrangeaient absolument aux choses ..A chaque fois qu'il passait devant des serpentard ceux-ci se faisait une joie de l'appeler 'le tueur ' ou 'le serial killer '.Rogue passait tous ses cours a lui faire de fines allusions sur cette satanée nuit ..Il en avait marra, plus que tout le monde ne pouvait l'imaginer ..D'ailleurs personne en soupçonnait ne serait ce que la moitié de ses troubles .  
  
Il en avait marre aussi de ne pouvoir en parler a personne , il ne voulait pas que ses amis le regarde de tr vers .Il restait Sirius ..Lui aussi passait par la ..Mais il répéta ses propres pensées , on verra ça quand Sirius sera guéri .Rien ne servait d'aggraver l'état de son parrain .  
  
  
  
*******************Fin du chapitre 4*********************  
  
Miss-padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez ..  
  
Alors que pensez vous de se dernier chapitre ..Dites le moi ...Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
_Olivier : sa pour etre louf, elle l'est ...Merci pour les compliments sa me rassure, je crois que j'aurai arrête si je n'avait pas eu des compliments .D'ailleurs j'adore sa .Alors j'aime les review.. Pis même si c des critiques j'aime, sa e permet de m'améliorer..  
  
_Terry : tu adore que Harry ait des pensées morbides ?!!!Chacun ces goûts, hein ?,, lol.Tu vas etre servie .Ma s?ur qui me corrige , me pousse a le faire dépressif , elle adore .Pis sa me plait aussi ... 


	5. Petites deprimes a deux

Harry Potter et L'ange de la mort  
  
Voici le 5eme chapitre. Gracie para las review ..Même si a mon grand désespoir , je n'en ai pas des masses ..Se qui explique en partie la lenteur des chapitre ..Si vous voulez que j'aile plus vite , de grace Reviewer ..Je l'ai un peu changé ..Pr rapport a celui que j'avait publié au debut .  
  
Résumé : Harry est en 5eme année, une nouvelle élèves Ange est dans sa classe a griffondor .Lui et Elle ont récolté une dizaine d'heure de colle pour avoir été dans la foret interdite .Sirius est le prof de DCFM  
  
Personnages inventés : _Ange : 5eme année, griffondor, un peu louf, un peu zarb _Tom, nouveau 5eme année serpentard, copain avec malfoy  
  
Au fait dsl pour ceux qui détestent Sirius (je pense a cornedrue la webmastrice) mais une bonne partie de se chap. tourne autour de lui .  
  
Chapitre 5 : Petites déprimes a deux  
  
La semaine passa rapidement .Comme d'habitude.. Pas de changements sous le ciel étoilé de poudlard ...Rogue était toujours aussi détestable.. Surtout depuis qu'il avait une griffondor qui était plus douée en potion que Hermione et les serpentard réunis.  
  
En effet Ange était de loin , la meilleure en potion ..Elle connaissait toutes les réponses a toutes les questions .Rogue pour essayer de la coller lui posait des questions tellement dures que même un élevé de 7 eme année n'aurait pas été sur de connaître la réponse ..Mais ange répondait et elle avait tout le temps bon ..  
  
Harry soupçonnait Rogue de vouloir se venger lors des futurs heures de colle qu'il passerait en compagnie de la jeune fille .Il lui garderait des travaux ingrats que meme un elfe de maison aurait refusé .Mais bon , se n'était pas le probleme de Harry. Lui il allait avoir colle avec Sirius .Cela s'annonçait plus comme une heure de détente que comme une heure de punition..  
  
Le professeur de DCFM était toujours aussi impulsif et mangeai toujours aussi salement.. Il avait aussi toujours la manie de vouloir s'en prendre physiquement à ses élèves .Surtout aux serpentard.. Quand se n'était pas Malfoy c'était Crabbe ou Goyle .Il laissait aussi ses cours en plan suite a un mauvais souvenir qui revenait .Ou une mauvaise remarque ..Peut etre Harry lui en parlerait il durant les heures de colle ..  
  
Il lui dirait que si il voulait continuer a etre la cible des moqueries des élèves il n'avait qu'a continuer a abandonner ses cours ..Oui après tout si Sirius avait trop de laisser aller dans son travail , il serait peut etre renvoyé.. Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas cela ..  
  
Sirius était l'un des meilleurs professeurs possible quand il assurait son cour , il était très gentil avec ses élèves , quand on ne le faisait pas chier évidemment et aussi on pouvait lui poser toutes les question que l'on voulait et il répondait toujours meme si la question était stupide ..Et en dernier, il se débrouillait pour que ses cours soit a peu près intéressant, il veillée à ce que aucun élève ne s'ennuie.. Il sortait des blagues qui avaient beau etre débile mais elles faisaient rire les élèves .  
  
.. Un lundi, alors qu'il était en cour de métamorphose, Mme McGonagall retint Harry après son cours..Harry se demandait bien pourquoi ? Qu'avait t-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait pas violé les règles de l'école depuis un bon moment ..  
  
« Harry , je devait vous dire que Lundi prochain , le quidditch reprend ..Toute l'équipe restante va élire son nouveau capitaine , vous savez que Dubois est parti .Donc je compte sur votre présence .La capitaine sera chargé de faire passer les castings , il manque deux postes , celui de Dubois mais aussi celui de Angelina .Alors vous pouvez faire passer la nouvelle autour de vous . »  
  
Harry ressorti de la pièce un peu plus heureux .Le quidditch.Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué , bientôt un an ..Non plus !!!Cela lui manquait atrocement .Le quidditch était l'une des seules choses qui réussissaient a lui faire oublier tous ses ennuis .Il se demandait qui allait etre capitaine et aussi qui allait etre engagé..Il en parlerait a Ron .Peut etre que Ron pourrait jouer , ce serait bien ..  
  
En tout cas cette nouvelle lui avait fait du bien , il ne pensa plus à Cédric pendant un bon moment ..  
  
...  
  
On était le jeudi .C'était se soir que Harry était sensé commencer les colles .Il sorti du dortoir avec Ange vers 6 h. Ils descendirent ensembles les escaliers sans trop parler..En fait Ange avait légèrement la trouille de la perspective de passer une heure avec Rogue.  
  
Et elle ne préférait pas parler ou l'appréhension risquait de se muer en vomi. Harry, lui était parfaitement détendu mais il comprenait se que pouvait ressentir sa camarade alors il se taisait. Il n'aurait pas fait le faraud si il aurait eu lui aussi deux heure de colle avec l'atroce maître des serpentard .Il arrivèrent au troisième étage et se séparèrent .Ange continua a descendre les escaliers tandis que Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Sirius.  
  
Il arriva devant celle-ci et toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit .Il essaya d'ouvrir ais la porte était fermée a clef.  
  
« Sirius ? Tu es La ? »  
  
Aucune réponse  
  
« Tan pis !!! Alohomora ! »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry pu constater qu'il n'y avait personne .Sirius aurait il oublié la date .Ou pouvait il bien etre ? Le garçon n'en savait absolument rien !!!Si peut etre dans son bureau. Ou alors aux cuisines.  
  
Harry décida de se rendre au bureau en premier, c'était le plus près et aussi le plus plausible, il espérait que Sirius n'était pas un train de errer dans poudlard avec un pot de glace à la main ..  
  
Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son parrain.  
  
« Mmmmhhhh...Qui est la ... »  
  
Sirius avait la voix qui disait 'euh ou je suis qu'est ce que je fais la', il avait du s'endormir ou u truc dans le genre  
  
« Harry.. On devait faire mon heure de colle. »  
  
« Ah.Oui .Entre c'est ouvert. »  
  
Harry obéi, il entra dans une pièce recouverte d'un bordel indescriptible..  
  
« Je viens dans deux minutes.. J'avait oublié .J'était en train de prendre ma douche.. Fais ce que tu veux je me fringue et j'arrive . »  
  
« Ok, prend tout on temps je suis pas pressé. »  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui .Des livres étaient entassées et recouvraient quasi totalement le bureau. Il y avait très peu de photos sur se dernier. Juste une ou deux ou l'on voyait les maraudeurs, il avait volontairement déchiré la partie avec Peter.. Un autre recoin du bureau était recouvert de coupures de toutes sortes de journaux..  
  
Un photo de son évasion et aussi pas mal sur les rumeurs courant aux sujet de voldemort .Dans la pièce, par contre il n'y avait aucun livre par terre .Sur le plancher il n'y avait que des fringues ou toutes sortes de choses sans vraiment de rapport . Une dizaine de bouteilles d'eau étaient sorties de leur pack et étaient empilées dans un coin.. Et chose étrange, elles étaient pleines.  
  
Les fringues de Sirius.. Enfin il n'y en avait pas tant que sa étaient un peu partout, que se soit sur la chaise ou sur le sol.. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de choses non identifiées par terre.Sirius apparu , il avait les cheveux trempés et était habille d'un jean qui devait etre très vieux.Harry le datait facilement d'avant azkaban.Et d'une chemise qui elle devait etre bien plus récente ,avec des fleurs hawaïennes dessus ..  
  
« Alors comment trouve tu ma demeure .. ? »  
  
« Euh. en bordel.. »  
  
« Ah.Tu trouve ? »  
  
Harry ne sus pas si son parrain disait cela pour plaisanter ou si il était sérieux.  
  
Harry secoua la tête .  
  
« Mais se n'est que mon bureau vient je avait te faire visiter . »  
  
Harry suivi Sirius qui passa par la porte d'où il était entré .  
  
« Voici mon salon ! »  
  
Le salon était moins en bordel que le bureau c'était vrai mais se n'était pas un modèle de rangement non plus !Des cartons jonchaient le sol ..Ça avait l'air de carton de vaisselles ou de truc dans le genre . Il y'avait quand meme pas mal d'équipement moldu qui a défaut d'etre neuf semblaient en état de marche .La télé ainsi que la chaîne hi fi semblaient , elle bien entretenues .Sirius ressorti de la pièce , passa par le bureau puis pris la porte de droite .  
  
« Voici ma chambre ! »  
  
La par contre il n'y avait pas le moindre bordel .D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas grand-chose tout court .Un grand lit blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce encadré par deux table de chevet en bois .Il y avait une armoire qui paraissait bien vide et une table u trônaient deux ou trois livres .Sirius passa par la porte de sa chambre toute a droite  
  
« Voici ma salle d'eau ! »  
  
Alors la c'était la plus belle pièce de toutes celles que Harry venait de voir .Il y avait une grande cabine de douche mais aussi et la était le mieux ! Une grande baignoire ovale toute brillante .un peu comme celle des préfets mais en moins luxueuse tout de meme.  
  
« Ouah .. »  
  
« Alors c'est cool ne trouve tu pas ? »  
  
« Oui .. »  
  
« En fait c'est moi qui aie installé cette baignoire , grâce a un peu de magie , le reste est fourni par poudlard .Comme je ne suis pas réellement libéré , ce serai un peu délicat pour moi de faire les magasin ou de retourner vivre chez moi ..D'ailleurs je ne peux plus ! Quand j'ai été condamné ils ont vidé ma maison et ils l'ont vendue aux enchères.. Les cartons c'est le peu d'affaires qu'il me reste ..Mais quand je serai réellement réhabilité, je m'achèterai un belle maison et je rangerai tout bien . »  
  
« Je vois ! »  
  
« Bon on retourne par mon bureau ;faut que je prenne deux ou trois petites choses et après , on ira dans ma salle de classe , je crois que c'est l'endroit normal pour passer ses heures de colles .. »  
  
« En effet. »  
  
Sirius et Harry partirent de la salle d'eau puis de la chambre et retournèrent dans le beau. Sirius prit un ou deux livres et une chemise remplie de ce qui semblait etre a Harry des tonnes de devoirs rendu par tous ses élèves .  
  
« Sirius, je peut te demander juste une chose ? »  
  
« Oui.. Tout ce que tu veux .Sauf si c'est illégal..Quoique..Si demande quand meme ! »  
  
« C'est juste pourquoi tu as une dizaine de bouteille d'eau dans ton bureau, tu as peur de mourir de soif ou quoi ? »  
  
« Oh.Non .En fait .Euh ..c'est plutôt gênant.. »  
  
« Tu n'est pas obligé de ma le dire je ne suis que ton filleul.. »  
  
« Non je vais te le dire si tu me promet de ne pas te foutre de moi ! »  
  
« Je le jure . »  
  
« Ben ..C'est pour me muscler .. »  
  
« Répète ?!! »Des bouteilles d'eau pour se muscler, c'était qui, qui avait des problèmes aux cerveaux ou quoi ?  
  
« Ben oui j'ai lu sur un magazine que c'était un excellent moyen pour se refaire un peu de muscle a pas cher.. Je sais sa a l'air un peu débile .Mais j'ai perdu des tonnes de muscles en prison , j'ai envie de retrouver mon corps d'avant . »  
  
« Ahhh.. Je veut bien que sa soit un peu débile .. »  
  
« Oui je trouvait sa aussi .Mais sa a l'air de marcher..Regarde !! »  
  
Sirius remonta sa manche .Bon il était moins maigre qu'avant..Mais bon Harry était toujours aussi abasourdi par le coup des bouteilles d'eau .  
  
« Oui peut etre ..Mais quand meme tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que des bouteilles d'eau .. »  
  
« Oui ben je fais des pompes pour mes bon vieux abdos mais sa muscle pas mal les bras les bouteilles sans avoir besoin de place .Et puis na c'est important pour moi , de changer d'apparence pour oublier azkaban . »  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment pour oublier Azkaban , enfin pas seulement mais bon ..En fait Sirius meme si il avait vécu des épreuves avait quand meme envie de redevenir un tant soit peu séduisant .Pas vraiment pour quelqu'un en particulier mais aussi pour lui .  
  
« Bon on y va ! »  
  
« J'arrive . »  
  
Harry et Sirius sortirent de la pièce. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de Sirius .Ce dernier mit la lumière et s'assit dans son fauteuil .  
  
« Tu peut faire ce que tu veut ..T'as emmener des devoirs ? »  
  
« Oui mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup . »  
  
« On peut parler si tu veut ..Si t'as ne serai ce qu'une petite question .Sur moi ou n'importe quoi je serait heureux de te répondre .. »  
  
« Je te jure que si quelque chose me traverse l'esprit je te le demanderais ..Mais je vais d'abord finir mes devoirs .. »  
  
Harry avait bien envie de parler a Sirius mais il n'osait pas vraiment le faire , non pas qu'il ait peur de la réaction de son parrain.. Mais il avait une sorte de pudeur qui l'empêchait d'en dire plus ..  
  
Il ne voulait pas non plus que son parrain se sente encore plus mal et culpabilise de n'avoir rien pu voir ou faire pour Harry..Il culpabiliserai d'etre absent .Mais si lui Harry était déprimé et avait besoin de parler , il se dit que peut etre Sirius n'espérait que sa de parler .Harry referma son livre .  
  
« Sirius , je peut te demander quelque chose .. »  
  
« Oui bien sur . »  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que parfois tu quitte la pièce sans aucune raison apparent , c'est peu bizarre tu trouve pas .. »  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.. Et il ne répondit pas tout de suite  
  
« Ecoute je sais bien , enfin je suppose que c'est encore à cause de mes parents ..Et je suis sur que tu ne veut qu'une chose . en parler .. »  
  
« Tu as peut etre raison .. »Fini par lâcher l'évadé ..  
  
« C'est a cause de sa ..Je me sens encore coupable ..Et quand on me le rappelle je ne sais pas ..Sa me fait bizarre .Ça me donne envie de frapper ..De ma faire du mal aussi . »  
  
Sirius baissa la tête pour faire sciemment tomber ses cheveux sur son visage ..  
  
« Sirius ..Tu ne dois pas .. »  
  
« Si c'est moi qui les ait tués !!!! Tu entend c'est Moi !!!Si de ma forte si tu ne les as pas connu !C'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu les serrer dans tes bras !!!!C'est de ma faute que tu es malheureux !!!!! »  
  
Sirius semblait à deux doigts de craquer..Sa vois tremblait comme un nudiste un jour de grand froid ..  
  
« Je ne suis pas malheureux. »  
  
Harry mentait bien sur .Il était malheureux mais pas a cause de Sirius ou de l'absence de ses parents..A cause d'une satanée coupe..A cause d'un portoloin..A cause du 24 juin..A cause d'une victime qui n'aurait pas du en être une. Mais bon se n'était pas de la faute a Sirius tout sa.  
  
Sirius se calma légèrement  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Pourquoi je mentirait ? »  
  
L'estomac de Harry se serra..Il n'aimait pas mentir..Mais là, c'était quand meme la meilleure chose a faire ; il n'allait quand meme pas casser les espoirs de Sirius   
  
« Pour me faire plaisir »  
  
« Ecoute par un moment je le reconnaît je n'ai pas été très heureux .Mais depuis que je suis entré a poudlard, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que la fois ou tu m'as dit que je pourrait aller vivre chez toi..Et puis écoute..Cela fait 14 ans maintenant . »  
  
« 14 Ans peut etre mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'y penser.. »  
  
« Tu ne pourra pas oublier de toutes manière. »  
  
« Réjouissant ! »Dit il sombrement  
  
« Mais tu peut vivre avec..Déjà essayer de déculpabiliser .Tu pensait bien faire tu voulait les protéger . »  
  
« Et je les ai tué je te signale.. »  
  
« NON !!C'est voldemort et Peter Qui on fait sa ..Pas toi .. »  
  
« Si on veut .. »  
  
« Ecoute mon père t'aurai pardonné ..Et moi je ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde . »  
  
« Vraiment . ? »  
  
« Oui ..Faut que tu essaie de vivre ..D'etre heureux . »  
  
« Comment veut tu que je le soit ? A chaque fois que je me sens a peut près heureux, il y'a une voix qui me rappelle tu est heureux toi mais li il ne le sera plus jamais . »  
  
« Ta conscience ressemble a Rogue ou quoi ?..Non sérieusement..Tu ne vas pas fermer la porte a clef a casque fois qu'un peut de bonheur essaie d'entrer.. »  
  
Sirius réfléchit un instant ..Oui c'était sa , il était en train de verrouiller de cadenasser sa porte car il sentait un peu de bonheur entrer .Une partie de lui voulait etre heureuse et vivre mais l'autre voulait le contraire et lui rappelait tout ce qui le culpabilisait a coup sur ..Et c'était cette deuxième partie qui était la plus forte .  
  
« Ecoute Sirius ..Il y a plein de moyen d'etre heureux ..Tu as des gens qui t'aiment .. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Qui ? »  
  
« Bien Lunard et aussi. moi .. »  
  
Sirius sourit . Harry se dit qu'il devrait aller au bout de ses idées .Mais le garçon hésitait encore .Sirius était un adulte et il ne savait pas si il pouvait aborder se genre de sujet .  
  
« Et puis depuis ton évasion , tu t'es amélioré ..Physiquement je veut dire (Non et Non il ne veut pas sortir avec son parrain .Bande d'obsédé !!!Je ne suis pas en train de la faire virer au slash.)..Et je suis sure qu'une femme pourrait t'aimer . »  
  
Un sourire passa très vite sur le visage de Sirius.. Un sourire furtif car l'animagus pensa aussi a une autre chose .Il réalisa aussi que sortir avec une femme ne lui aurait pas déplu. .Il avait meme sa petite idée.Mais il y' avait un détail qui le chagrinait..  
  
Sortir avec une femme lui aurait plu mais quand on sortait avec une femme, il y avait toujours u moment ou l'on allait plus loin que les simples baisers.. Et c'était un peu le probleme.. Cela faisait presque 15 ans qu'il n'avait rien fait de se genre .ET il ne savait pas si c'était comme faire du vélo ou si par manque d'entraînement, on pouvait devenir une lavette sur se domaine .  
  
.Il se rappela comment il était avant sa première fois.. Il avait très envie aucun probleme la dessus ais il avait aussi une trouille monstre ..Bon avoir la trouille a 14 ou 15 ans s'était plutôt normal.. Et de toute manière l'autre le comprenait facilement mais a 35 ans sa devenait un peu ridicule .Il aurait l'air de quoi si il n'arrivait a rien du tout .Que ferai elle .En tout cas lui il n'oserai plus jamais la regarder en face sa c'était sur ..  
  
Et puis se n'était pas la seule raison qui expliquait le désert de la vie sentimentale de Sirius .Il n'arrivait plus a faire confiance a quiconque .Lui aussi avait été trahi par Peter .Et bien que Sirius ne le reconnaîtrai jamais, Ça lui avait fait mal .Il ne voyait pas comment tenir une liaison, sans confiance entre les deux .  
  
ET lui, il ne savait plus se que confiance voulait dire ..Encore, il y avait quelques personnes en qui il avait a peu près confiance..A peu près car un doute restait toujours dans son esprit..Harry par exemple..Dumbledore aussi..Mais c'était tout et la liste était bien réduite..Si meme un idiot comme Peter pouvait trahir et des ranger du coté du mal, alors tout était possible .  
  
« Sirius !? »  
  
L'intéressé sorti de ses pensées.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit.. »  
  
« Euh .Quoi ?... »  
  
« Eh bien que se serai un bon moyen pour toi ! De te trouver une femme . »  
  
'J'aimerai bien.. Mais .Oy !! ..J'aimerai bien en parler a quelqu'un mais tout de meme pas a mon filleul..Sa y est je sais a qui j'en aurait parlé .Non je ne dois pas penser a sa .Je devrai arrêter de déprimer . '  
  
« Oui tu as sans doute raison. »  
  
« Eh tout cas , sache que je n'aime pas te voir déprimé .Sa me fait de la peine alors si tu ne le fait pas pour toi , fait le pour moi . »  
  
« De quoi ? De sortir avec une dame .. »  
  
Sirius et Harry se mirent à rire  
  
« Non abruti d'arrêter de déprimer . »  
  
« Je vais essayer . »  
  
Une cloche sonna ..  
  
« Déjà ???? Ben Harry je crois que tu es libre . »  
  
Sirius sorti de la pièce a la suite de Harry .Mais l'animagus ne se dirigea pas vers la grande salle .Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille de Dumbledore.. Il fouilla dans sa poche , apparemment il lui fallait quelque chose ..Il sorti un papier chiffonne ecrit a l'encre verte . Mr Black .  
  
Une réunion aura lieu dans mon bureau le jeudi 3 octobre . Vous y étés convié en tant que professeur .Mon mot de passe est mini-BN.  
  
A jeudi  
  
Albus dumbledore.  
  
« D'accord c'est stupide comme mot de passe -mini-BN !! »  
  
La gargouille laissa place à un escalier que Sirius descendit .  
  
« Entrez nous n'attendions plus que vous . »  
  
Sirius obéi .En effet tous les professeurs étaient déjà la .Rogue aussi a son grand déplaisir , aussi Mme McGonagall, chourave , bibine , Mlle trelawney , Mr Flitwick ..  
  
« Bon si vous êtes tous ici c'est car j'ai quelque chose à soumettre a votre avis . »  
  
« J'ai décide que , comme en se moment rien n'est vraiment sur et qu'il est utile de savoir se défendre . »  
  
« Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir participer à un cour de duel avec le prof de DCFM .. »Interrompis le maître des potions  
  
« Non ! Si je vous met en duel contre Mr Black , je ne suis pas sur de retrouver les deux entiers .J'ai simplement penser que l'on pourrait faire un cour facultatif , Sur les manières des mangemort leurs habitudes , leurs armes et leur pouvoir , pour ainsi apprendre a les combattre ..Vous savez que Poudlard forme principalement des aurors mais ,J'ai peu que des élèves soit confrontés a la réalité avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'etre formé .Qu'en pensez vous ? »  
  
« Moi sa me va . »Commença Sirius  
  
Quasiment tous les autres approuvèrent .  
  
« Mais en quoi cela me concerna « demanda mme Bibine  
  
« En rien Mme Bibine , Je voulait juste que vous soyez au courant ..Comme vous, Sibylle,-le directeur se tourna vers la devineresse- votre rôle n'est pas indispensable , quoi que si , vous pourrez aider les élèves a se servir de leurs sens .. »  
  
« Très bien j'accepte . »Dit la voyante  
  
« Bon personne n'es contre ? »  
  
Personne ne répondit .  
  
« Parfait vous pouvez aller manger ..Sauf vous Sirius . »  
  
Le dénommé obéi mais en se demandant bien se que le directeur lui voulait .  
  
« Bon pour se cour j'ai décidé de demander une aide extérieure ..Je crois que cela va vas plaire .. »  
  
La porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit a nouveau ..Et un homme apparu .Il avait les cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner bien qu'il ne soit pas plus vieux que Sirius , et il avait de nombreux cernes sous les yeux ..Sirius le reconnu immédiatement .  
  
« MUMUS !!! »Hurla il en le serrant comme un frère (pas comme autre chose , obsédés ! ).  
  
« Sirius ..Tu m'étrangle ..Argh. »  
  
« Ah désolé ..Mr le directeur , il va rester combien de temps . »  
  
« Bien comme il va devenir votre assistant , autant qu'il le veut .. »  
  
« Mon assistant YOUPI !!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Seulement pour le cours facultatif , et puis une femme m'a dit que vous allez devoir bientôt vous absenter .. »  
  
« Ah bon qui ? »Demanda Sirius d'un ai innocent mais feint.  
  
Il savait très bien que c'était la voyante, mlle trelawney , qui avait pu dire sa .  
  
« Enfin , Sibylle se trompe parfois ..Allez vous deux , partez .Remus , vos affaires sont déjà dans votre chambre .. »  
  
« Merci Mr , au revoir Mr . »  
  
Sirius et Remus sortirent ..Sirius était au Anges, au moins il ne se sentirait plus seul, il avait Remus .Bien qu'il avait Harry, il ne pouvait pas parler de tout a Harry, et puis Remus et lui, cela ferait des bon souvenirs après tout ..Il avait carrément oublié sa déprime, et il n'y avait pas que Remus pour raison .  
  
.  
  
Dans la grande sales tous les élèves avaient déjà commencé à manger quand Harry retoiuran dans la tgrande salle .Il vit que Ange aussi etait de retour  
  
« Alors Ange , c'etait comment ? »Demanda t il en s »asseyant en face d'elle et a cote de ron  
  
« Terrible .Il m'a fait nettoyer du vomi de hiboiux .. »  
  
Ron tira la tete ..Ange avait vraiment l'air epuissée  
  
« En plus il n'a pas arreter de me faire des sortes d'insultes a couvert .. »  
  
« Hein ? »dit Ron qui ne comprenait pas vriment  
  
« Je veut dire qu'il ne me traite pas ouvertement , mais par sous entendu . »  
  
« Comme d'habitude en fait ! »Continua Hermione  
  
« Oui , surtout ses yeux , il ,'a pas arrete de me regarder comme si j'etait une merde de chien sous sa chausure . »  
  
« Enfin c'est .. »  
  
Ron en termina pas s phrase car dumbledore se leva de sa chaise en toussotant .Apparement il allait faire une annonce a ses eleves ..  
  
« Écoutez moi , je dois vous annoncer quelque chose ..non pas que cela soit vital mais , il est utile que vous le sachiez.. »  
  
Tous les élevé se retournèrent vers le vieil homme.  
  
« Je veut juste vous annoncer, que votre professeur de DCFM va avoir un assistant , et cet assistant , est un homme que vous connaissez bien .Le professeur lupin . .Je veut aussi vous signaler que sa condition n »affecte en rien ses qualité et qu'il n'y a aucun danger . »  
  
Les réactions furent partagées, les serpentard étaient évidemment mécontent.. Mais les griffondors hurlaient en portant du toast de jus de citrouille au professeur. Harry quand a lui était vraiment content .Il savait que son parrain serait très bien avec Remus a ses cotés..Cela lui rappellerait les maraudeurs, et Remus arriverait sans doute mieux que lui a sortir Sirius de sa dépression.  
  
  
  
**************fin du chapitre 5**************  
  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ???Dites le moi SVP .que je sache si sa merite d'etre continuer ou non .  
  
Cecilia : Bien merci ..Tu vois voici la suite mais se n'est pas sur que je a continue alors ... 


	6. Alerte Generale !

Harry Potter et l'ange de la mort  
  
Voici le 5eme chapitre. Gracie para las review ..Enfin pour le peu de reviews .Mais merci quand meme..De toute façon , meme si je n'en ai eu qu'une , je continue quand meme , au moins pour trois chapitre , car , au départ de cette fic , j'avait surtout en tête une scène précisément , et je veut absolument aller jusque la .Normalement , c'est dans trois chapitre ..Mais a chaque fois , je recule , par exemple , le cour supplémentaire n'était pas prévu , pas plus que la dispute dans se chapitre (vous verrez en bas )et cette scène aurait du etre la ds se chapitre la ..Mais bon , maintenant ce sera plus tard .Vs étés donc sur que vous aurez au moins trois autres chapitres ..Après , ben , je me baserai sur vos review .  
  
Résumé : Harry est en 5eme année, une nouvelle élèves Ange est dans sa classe a griffondor .Lui et Elle ont récolté une dizaine d'heure de colle pour avoir été dans la foret interdite .Sirius est le prof de DCFM.. Remus va etre l'assistant de Sirius et un nouveau cours de DCFM renforcé va etre instauré  
  
Personnages inventés : _Ange : 5eme année, griffondor, un peu louf, un peu zarb _Tom, nouveau 5eme année serpentard, copain avec malfoy  
  
ps : dsl le titre et un pe pourri  
  
Chapitre 6 : Alerte !!!  
  
«A voté ! »  
  
George venait de mettre son bulletin dans l'urne .Tous les joueurs avaient maintenant voté pour leur capitaine préfère. Il fleur fallait dire quel était de leur coéquipiers celui qui assumerait le mieux le rôle de capitaine. Avec le départ de Dubois, le poste restait vacant..  
  
Et comme il fallait un capitaine pour qu'il fasse les sélections, le vote avait été programmé pour qu'il ait lieu avant meme le commencement des entraînements de la saison.. Qui commençait dans deux semaines il était vrai..  
  
« Nous allons dépouiller maintenant ! »  
  
Mme Bibine ouvrit l'urne la vida et compta les bulletins. Il en avait bien 5. Tout les joueur retint leur souffle, non que le verdict soit une surprise mais plutôt car le couronnement d'un capitaine était un moment très important pour une équipe de quidditch.. Les résultats furent écrasants.  
  
« Potter, Potter, Potter, Johnson, Potter ... »  
  
« Le nouveau capitaine de Griffondor est donc Harry Potter, félicitation ! »  
  
Mme Bobine reparti, elle avait apparemment du boulot. Elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Harry avant de partir  
  
« VIVE LE CAPITAINE !!!!!!!!!!!VIVE LE CAPITAINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Commencèrent a hurler Fred et George  
  
Harry était un peu déstabilisé, il n'avait jamais franchement pensé à occuper le rôle de capitaine, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas voté pour lui.. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.. Au contraire il adorait le quidditch !!  
  
Il espérait par contre que les autres quand meme l'aiderait un peu, il était pour le moment le plus jeune de l'équipe. ET puis il n'avait pas été habitué à prendre des décisions pour cinq ou six joueurs.. C'était désormais sur ses épaules que se tiendrait l'avenir de l'équipe de griffondor  
  
« Allez Harry, faut fêter ça !! »Dit Katie  
  
« OUAIS !!!!!!!!!!!! »Hurlèrent les jumeaux   
  
Harry fut pratiquement supporté jusqu'à son dortoir.. Il n'était que 6 heures et tous les élèves étaient présents dans la salle commune .  
  
« Applaudissez le nouveau capitaine de quidditch !! »Commença Angelina  
  
« Oui !!! Et que la fête commence !! »  
  
« Un discours, un discours !!!! »Scandèrent Fred et George  
  
Harry refusa d'un signe de tête mais c'était trop facile, les jumeaux l'attrapèrent et le mirent sur une table qui servait d'estrade pour l'occasion .  
  
« Aller, un discours !!!! »  
  
Harry se sentait énormément mal a l'aise, non pas qu'il soit timide de nature, mais il n'aimait pas avoir a parler comme sa devant toute maison.. IL n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pris la parole devant tant de personne qui l'écourtaient et l'observaient avec tant d'insistance.. Mais bon maintenant qu'il était capitaine, il allait devoir s'y habituer.. Alors, il pris son courage a deux mains et se lança..  
  
« Bon.. Alors.. C'est la première fois que je fais un discours.. Heu .Merci d'avoir voté pour moi.. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant .Je vis essayer d'etre un bon capitaine.. Enfin pas essayer, je dois.. Et puis j'espère que 'on va gagner la coupe ! Mais on va la gagner.. J'ai avec moi, la meilleure équipe qu'il est été dîne de voir à Griffondor depuis une dizaine d'année.. »  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à clore son discours quand il se souvint de quelque chose..  
  
« Ah oui j'oubliait, nous avons deux place a pourvoir : Le départ de Dubois et un poursuiveur remplaçant.. Je prends toutes les candidatures, et c'est moi qui vous dirais quand vous serez évalués.. Et si vous n'avez pas de balai, se n'est pas grave, l'école peut vous en fournir .On m'a bien fourni mon Nimbus, il a 4 ans.. »  
  
Eh oui , il y'a quatre ans quand tout allait bien , que tout était normal .Qu'il ne savait pas encore , ce qu'il ferait ..OU ce qui arriverait. Si il l'aurait su à l'avance, il serait parti de poudlard. Même si poudlard était l'endroit qu'il appréciait le plus au monde.  
  
Les élèves en effet firent une ovation a Harry, qu'il soient en première année ou en septième année, tous les grands, qui avaient connus les défaites répétitive de griffondor face a serpentard, étaient heureux que celui qui avait réussi a inversé la tendance soit récompensé de ses effort.. Les plus jeunes qui ne connaissait meme pas tous les règles du quidditch, eux trouvaient la une bonne occasion de s'amuser . Ron s'approche de Harry :  
  
« Euh, je voudrai etre candidat..Enfin, euh .. »  
  
« Ok, c'est mardi les sélections . »  
  
« Merci ..Au fait je crois que Ginny voulait participer aussi «   
  
« Ah , ben , dis lui que il faut qu'elle vienne me voir .. »  
  
Fred et Georges s'éclipsèrent pendant un quart d'heure et revinrent les bras chargés de bières au beurre et d'autre plume en sucre .Tout le monde s'amusait bien , on dansait , on rigolait ;, meme Harry avait publié pour un temps ses sombres pensées.. Mais la fête fut de courte durée  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est tout ce bazar.. On vous entend de mon bureau !!!Qu'est ce que c'est je veux une réponse immédiatement. »  
  
Aucun des joueurs ni meme des autres n'avait très envie de répondre a la directrice de la maison, Fred se dévoua pourtant  
  
« Eh bien on fête notre nouveau capitaine ! »  
  
« Eh cela vous servirait a quoi si vous aviez une très bonne équipe et 100 points de moins ? »  
  
Harry manqua de s'étouffer ! 100 Points ? Non elle n'allait quand meme pas faire sa ! Pas a sa maison !!!  
  
« Vous n'allez pas faire sa Mme ?! »George avait perdu son ton de plaisantin, n, pour en prendre un suppliant et se n'était pas du chiqué  
  
« Non en effet «   
  
Tout griffondor soupira.  
  
« Mais vous allez etre tous collés ! Toute l'équipe.. »  
  
Eh bien se n'est pas si terrible que sa, j'ai déjà une dizaine d'heures de colles de prévues alors une de plus ou une de moins .  
  
« Et se sera avec votre professeur favori.. »Ajouta le professeur  
  
Toute l'équipe poussa des gémissements de désespoir. Une retenue d'accord, sa allait mais avec Rogue, sa devenait vite l'enfer .  
  
L'ambiance était refroidie, toute l'équipe ne disait mot..  
  
« Bon apparemment, sa vous fait de l'effet .La punition tien toujours, ensuite maintenant, il est l'heure de partir dans la grande salle le souper va etre servi . »  
  
La directrice tourna le dos et sorti par le portrait de la grosse dame..  
  
« Non, c'est injuste.. Tout mais pas avec Rogue .. »  
  
« Eh on ne devrait pas se plaindre.. Imaginez Ange elle a une dizaine d'heure de colle en tout et rien qu'avec lui. »Dit Harry  
  
Les autres élèves hochèrent la tête.. Et tout le monde descendit manger..  
  
...  
  
Le lendemain matin ; Harry était en train de prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner .Quand Sirius se leva de sa table et se rapprocha de son filleul.Il avait envoûté un bol de café qui le suivait par tout et mordait dans un énorme croissant.. Harry s'aperçu qu'en plus du bol ensorcelé, quatre croissants suivaient le professeur aux cheveux longs  
  
« Harry, ron, Hermione, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? »  
  
« Mais euh ..Mr, on a rien fait.. »Commença ron  
  
Sirius leur lança un regard disant 'venez c'est important.. ET pas de discutions ..Les trois adolescent suivirent donc Sirius jusqu'au bureau ou Harry était entre ors de sa première heure de colle ..Il était toujours autant en bordel .Et meme pire , on aurait que la pile de livre avait encore augmenté ..  
  
Les deux autres, qui n'étaient encore jamais venu la, semblaient légèrement choqués par le manque d'ordre de leur professeur.. Alors que les adultes passaient leur temps à dire qu'il fallait etre ordonné..  
  
« Faites pas attention au bordel.. Je n'ai pas encore achète de maison, alors toutes mes affaires sont dans cet appartement ! »  
  
On pouvait difficilement ne pas y faire attention mais ils ne dirent rien.  
  
« Bon, Alors, en faite si je vos amener dans mon bureau c'est pour une raison importante ! Le directeur a décidait d'instaurer un cour de défense contre les mangemorts mais aussi contre Voldemort plus pousse.. ET il a demandé à chaque professeur de prendre les trois élèves les plus talentueux dans sa matière.. Et je vous ai choisi tout les trois.. Non que vous soyez spécialement bon mais je pense que c'est vous qui étés le plus susceptible d'avoir a combattre des mangemorts ! »  
  
« Harry je comprend mais pourquoi moi et Hermione ? «   
  
« D'abord car comme vous été amis avec lui, vous pouvez vous retrouver dans la meme situation que lui ! »  
  
N'importe quoi pensa Harry .J'était seul, lors de la coupe de feu.. Seul lors de la mort de Cédric !  
  
« Ensuite, Ron , toi ton père aime les moldus , il y'a donc des risques que Voldemort s'en prenne a ta famille , et Hermione , sans vouloir te vexer , tu est ce que l'on appelle une sang de bourbe ! »  
  
Il avait raison , les sang de bourbes et les amoureux des moldus en premier ! C'était les dires de Malfoy mais c'était pourtant la réalité, les premières futures victimes de Voldemort.  
  
« Bon, alors se cour va vous enseigner des choses que meme les 7 eme années n'ont pas appris, il y'aura des choses de tout les niveau, que se soit très basique ou alors n, très poussé.. Ensuite, se cour doit rester secret, sinon se serait trop facile a des aspirant mangemort de la saboter, et ensuite ce cour n'est absolument pas déclaré au ministère, qui refuse d'admettre que vous en avez besoin . De toute façon si qui que se soit apprend quoi que se soit sur se cour , tous les élèves du cour de renforcement seront soumis au Veritaserum , vous direz alors tout ce que vous voulez cacher devant tout poudlard ! ET on amnésiera tout les élèves qui auront appris quoi que se soit sur le cour .Mais ils n'oublieront pas ce que vous avez révéler et que vous aimeriez cacher ! »  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant, non, il valait mieux rien dire, il n'avait pas envi de révéler sa déprime à tout le monde.. Il jeta un coup d'?il en coin à Ron et Hermione, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, Eux aussi n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de tout révéler !   
  
« Alors pour que personne ne se doute que vos allez a u cour, les cours se passeront très tard, a 10 heures du soir.. Pour se terminer vers minuit, mais les horaires sont flexibles ! On va vous attribuer un portoloin spécifique qui sera sans doute dans vote lit, lieux ou normalement vous devez etre a cette heures !Le cour aura lieux les mardi et Jeudi ! »  
  
Harry n'avait pas envie de réutiliser un portoloin.. Le souvenir du 24 juin était bien trop pressent dans son esprit .Rien que d'entendre le mot portoloin ou coupe ou tout ce qui n'aurait bne serait ce qu'un petit rapport avec cette troisième tache lui faisait instantanément repenser au corps de Cédric tombant lourdement au sol ..Sans vie .  
  
« Bon ben voila je crois que vous pouvez vous en aller .mis bon sa va bientôt sonner de toute façon. »  
  
..  
  
Ange regarda Ron , Harry et Hermione quitter la salle avec Sirius ..Elle , elle n'appréciait pas énormément l'évadé ..Elle le trouvait en peu trop zarb , un peu trop obsédé .Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vraiment penser a sa car quelqu'un l'interpella :  
  
« Mlle Ange , dans mon bureau.. »  
  
Elle se retourna , Rogue se tenait devant elle ..S'était lui qui lui avait parlé pourtant , elle n'avait rien fait cette fois si ..Mais elle connaissait assez Rogue pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter ses ordres .  
  
De toutes façon il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre .Elle avait déjà discuté ses ordre , en colle , et s'était fit donner encore deux fois plus de travail , deux fois plus ragoûtant ..Elle suivi le professeur jusqu'à son bureau ..Quand elle y entra , elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule élève a y etre .Un serpentard blond et prétentieux y était aussi ..  
  
« Salut . »Marmonna t'elle a Draco malgré elle ..  
  
Elle n'était peut etre pas de se pays , mais elle connaissait quand meme la politesse ..Et sa mère lui avait appris à toujours etre polie ..Même avec des gens que l'on déteste , et meme encore plus avec ceux la .Le serpentard lui par contre ne lui adressa meme pas un regard  
  
« Bon , tous les deux je vous ai demande de venir ici car , je veut que vous suiviez un cour qui va etre instauré , un cour de DCFM renforce ..Pour vous apprendre a lutté contre les mangemort en fait ..Je suis chargé de choisir les meilleurs élèves de ma matière .. Vous Mlle Ange vous êtes à mon grand regret une griffondor mais cela n'empêche pas que vous soyez très bonne en potion ..Et vous draco , vous le meilleur serpentard en potion .. »  
  
Mais Rogue mentait en disant sa .Il avait choisi Ange a cause des capacité il faut le dire légèrement exceptionnelles de la file ..Mais pour Draco , ce n'était absolument pas en fonction des résultat.. Il savait que le serpentard était promis à un avenir de mangemort ..  
  
Tout comme Rogue l'était ..D'ailleurs Draco lui rappelait sa jeunesse , le meme genre d'attitude et le meme genre de destinée pré tracée .ET pourtant , Rogue espéraient que leurs destins seraient différents .  
  
Il espérait que le jeune homme , se rende compte de la réalité plus tôt que Rogue ne l'avait fait ..Avant qu'il ne soit marqué ..Il supposait que se serait peine perdue de toute manière mais il aurait essayé et sa conscience ne pourrait rien lui dire ..  
  
« Les cours auront lieu.. » (Je passe sur ses paroles en gros il dit les meme choses que Sirius mais d'un ton glacial)  
  
Il lâcha les élèves deux secondes avant la sonnerie , en leur ayant fait promettre de ne rien dire a personne .Tout, lui était perplexe quand a se futur cour .Il, avait toujours considère son directeur comme quelqu'un de lucide et surtout quelqu'un de son coté ..  
  
Mais alors pourquoi veut il que je devienne un futur anti-mangemort ..Puis une phrase de son père lui revint en mémoire 'Apprend à connaître ton ennemi pour mieux le vaincre '..Oui, peut etre que c'était sa.. Rogue lui montrait comment serait les futur personnes qu'il aurait a combattre .Peut etre que se cour pourra etre intéressant finalement ...  
  
Harry Ron et Hermione sortirent du bureau de Sirius légèrement abasourdis par la nouvelle ..Il ;s allait suivre une sorte d'entraînement d'auror ..Du moins , d'après se que Sirius leur avait dit ..Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler entre eux tant qu'il y aurait du monde autour d'eux .  
  
.C'est dire pas avant se soir ..Et c'était sa le pire ..Vous venez d'apprendre quelque chose de vachement bien et important et vous êtes condamnés à vous taire pendant toute la journée ..Quelle genre de torture morale ..De tous les élèves concernés , c'était Hermione que cela semblait le moins gêner ..  
  
Mais bon, elle avait bien caché a ses mais pendant un an qu'elle utilisait un retourneur de temps pour assister a tout ses cours en meme temps .Il s avaient cour commun de potion , et se dirigèrent donc vers le cachot sombre et froid ou Rogue dispensait ses cours .  
  
Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi est ce que Rogue appréciait cet endroit , qui pourtant n'avait aux yeux de Harry aucun avantage ..C'était l'endroit le plus lugubre du château ..  
  
On aurait pu y tourner 'hantise 'sans probleme.. Avec le faible éclairage , l'épaisseur des murs , l'humidité ambiante et aussi l'impression d'etre confine vous faisait froids dans le dos et vous donnait l'impression d'etre descendu dans un caveau .Ou alors d'etre ans une maison hantée dont vous êtes le prisonnier .  
  
Mais Rogue, lui semblait affectionner cet endroit .Nul ne savait pourquoi mais tout ce que l'on savait c'est que Rogue se mêlait rarement aux fêtes et autres trucs de se genre , et qu'il préférait rester la dans se cachot ..  
  
Le cour fut aussi terrible qu'a l'accoutumée ..Rogue était devenu encore plus désagréable avec les griffondors depuis qu'une des griffondor arrivait quasiment a égaler son savoir ..Ange était bien meilleure en potion que Hermione elle meme ..  
  
Et Hermione ne semblait pas réellement apprécier de se faire battre, qui plus est par une étrangère .Alors , elle passait encore plus de temps dans les livres Toujours dans des livres de potion ..Elle ingurgitait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas a etre a la hauteur de ange .  
  
« Allons , Hermione , essaie plutôt d'etre bonne en d'autre matière, ou Ange est moins forte .. »  
  
« Mais je suis déjà a peut près bonne dans les autres matières .C'est en potion que je ne suis pas bonne ! »  
  
« Tu as 18 de moyenne ..Ce qui avec Rogue est un exploit . »  
  
Rogue avait beau etre partial et la détester , les devoir d'Hermione était quand meme très bon et il avait bien été obligé de lui accorder de meilleure notes ..  
  
« Mais je te signale que Ange , elle , elle a 19.5 . »  
  
Rogue par contre avec Ange , était moins désagréable , il ne lui faisait que très rarement des sarcasme ..On ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne la traitait pas trop mal par rapports aux autres griffondors .Mais de toute façon, personne ou presque n'arrivait a etre méchant avec Ange , meme Malfoy ne lui faisait pas trop de remarques ..  
  
Et c'était sa qui était bizarre chez elle .Personne n'était méchant avec elle , car personne n'y arrivait .Elle envoûtait les gens a sa manière ..Nul ne savait toment mais c'était le cas .Et cela agissait sue tout le monde , meme les plus pire , Rusard par exemple ..Lui , qui avait l'air de détestait tout les élèves était a peu près agréable avec elle .  
  
..  
  
La journée se passa lentement , trop lentement pour Ron Harry et Hermione , il leur brûlait d'en parler entre eux ..De parler de e nouveau cour ..Mais pendant toute la journée , ils n'avaient pu rester seul ..Et donc voila pourquoi il étaient dans la salle commune a plus de minuit en pyjama ou robe de chambre ..  
  
Ron était enveloppé dans sa cape , Harry dans une robe de chambre bordeaux et Hermione dans une espèce de grande veste moldue , qui lui recouvrait tout le corps jusqu 'a mi cuisse ..Elle avait en dessous un débardeurs bleu et un mini short ..Il avaient du attendre que tout le monde soit parti , ce qui avait pris du temps , et éloigner tout soupçon sur se qu'il allait faire tout les trois .  
  
« Il n'y a plus personne , on peut enfin discuter .. »  
  
« Oui je me demande qui va y etre aussi .. »  
  
« Eh bien comme chaque prof va choisir ses élevas favoris , ils y'a de fortes chance que l'on se retrouve avec des serpentard , de la part de Rogue .. »  
  
« Oui , mais il va quand meme pas prendre Malfoy , il sait que celui la est destiné a devenir mangemort ..Alors pourquoi lui faire suivre des cours d'aurors ? «   
  
« Tu sais que Rogue a l'es^prit tordu et que Malfoy est son chouchou .. »  
  
« Oui ,mais bon, je ne veut pas de lui en cour avec moi ! »  
  
« Eh bien ,peut etr- «   
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une sonnerie stridente venait de retentir .  
  
DDRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LE CHÂTEAU EST ATTAQUER !!!!!!!! DDRINNNNGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTAQUE DANS LE CHÂTEAU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUIVEZ VOS PREFETS SANS PANIQUER !!!!!!!!! DRIIIINNGGGGGG !!!!  
  
A se moment , Seamus sorti du dortoir a la têt des fars ..C'était lui le nouveau préfet de griffondor ..Pendant se temps , la sonnerie stridente continuait a hurler . Les cancan allaient bon train .  
  
« TU crois que c'est vrai , que ce n'est pas un exercice ? « Demanda Dean  
  
« Je sais pas mais Trevor a peur avec tout se bruit . »  
  
« Peut etre qu'il y'a encore une attaque de criminel . »chuchotait Fred  
  
« OU alors , c'est que quelqu'un a tué Miss teigne ! »  
  
« Dans se cas , il faut le décorer de la légion d'honneur (1) »  
  
Harry Ron et Hermione ne faisaient pas les fiers eux non plus , surtout Harry ..Il pensait que comme voldemort était redevenu puissant , c'était peut etre lui qui venait d'attaquer et que Poudlard ne lui résisterai pas longtemps ..Le château avait beau etre très protégé et tout sa , il ne paraissait pas tant sécurisé que sa ..  
  
Harry se rappelait que eme son parrain avait pu y entrer , a l'époque ou il était considéré encore comme un criminel ..Alors il pensait , a tort ou a raison , que Voldemort ne ferait qu'une bouchée du collège . Il se rangea dans la file avec Ron et Hermione , qui elle avait pris place dans la file des gars , les filles n'étant pas encore descendues ..  
  
Mais bon , cette alerte n'avait pas que du mauvais , il était assez amusant de voir comment chacun dormait , avec quelles genres d'affaires .C'était peut etre pour sa que els filles ne descendaient pas tout de suite , en imaginant qu'elles soient réveilles .  
  
Mais Hermione se dit que si c'était une vraie attaque , elle se foutrait pas mal de descendre en culotte, du moment qu'elle était a peu près en sécurité .  
  
« Bon , alors suivez moi , les gars ! » Déclara Seamus  
  
« Euh , Seamus , faut pas attendre les filles ? »  
  
Seamus fit une tête de trois pied de long .  
  
« Les filles , ah oui , on les attend . »  
  
Peut de temps après , les filles descendirent du dortoir , encadrées par Angeline et une autre que Harry ne connaissait pas ..  
  
« Bon , alors maintenant nous allons calmement descendre jusqu'à la grande salle .. »Commença Seamus  
  
« ET se n'est peut etre pas qu'un exercice , nous n'en savons rien ..Alors restons groupés . »continua Angelina  
  
Les griffondors descendirent les escaliers , il y avait quand meme 7 étages a descendre , non pas dans le calme , ni la panique mais dans l'incertitude ; meme les préfets ne savait pas si c'était un exercice ou une vraie attaque ..  
  
ET si s'en étaient une , tout le monde avait conscience de la seule et unique personne que cela pouvait etre .Quand il arrivèrent dans la grande salle , les poufsouffles et serdaigles étaient déjà arrivés , les serpentard étaient encore pas la ,  
  
« on se demande pourquoi , eux au moins ,ils habitent au rez de chausse ..Pas au septième étage comme nous ! »  
  
« Oui , mais bon , peut etre que les murs épais de leur cachot ne laissent pas passer la sonnerie , ou que de doute façon , comme il sont du cote de tu-sais-qui il ce disent qu'il s n'ont rien a craindre. »  
  
Les professeurs non plus n'était pas la pour le moment ..Enfin a part McGonagall , qui portait une robe de chambre écossaise , un filet clair dans les cheveux et des pantoufles vertes ..Ce qui était a proprement parler , absolument ridicule ..  
  
Puis mme chourave arriva , elle portait une chemise de nuit très large avec une grande feuille verte a cinq branche ( lol , vous voyez ou je ve en venir ) de peinte ,des tong africaines jaunes qui laissait voir ses ongles incarnés et avait attaches ses cheveux sur le dessus de la tête en palmier ..Elle discutait vivement avec McGonagall , d'on en veut pas avoir quoi , quand les serpentards arrivèrent enfin ..  
  
« Pfui, totalement stupide se dispositif ! Si il y'avait réellement une attaque , il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Voldemort nous enferme tous dans cette salle et ne tue tout les sang de bourbes . »Dit Draco  
  
« Et sa t'amuserai ? Hein avoue le ? » Lui cracha Hermione  
  
« Toi la sang de bourbe , on ne t'a pas causé ! »  
  
Hermione voulut se jeter sur Malfoy et lui arracher les yeux ..Elle était déjà particulièrement énervée de devoir attendre la ; sans rien savoir ..Alors en plus se faire insulter.Harry et Ron retinrent Hermione du mieux qu'il purent mais elle quitta sa veste , les deux garçon se retrouvèrent comme des cons , avec une manche chacun , elle parti faire face a Malfoy .  
  
« Il faudrait peut etre que tu enlève tes préjugés racistes de ta tête si tu ose te prétendre évolué .Mais en fait tu n'est ni évolué , ni rien du tout ! Tu n'est qu'un minable petit fils a papa , qui suivra la voie que son père a tracé pour lui , sans jamais prendre de décisions par toi meme ! Tu te crois supérieur de par ton sang et par ton rang , mais tu n'est qu'un petit prétentieux , un petit connard qui n'a rien dans le caleçon , qui se prend pour un grand suffit que son père est un tueur ! Eh bien , il n'y a pas de soi en etre fier ! TU finira a Azkaban , avec ton père et tout les autres mangemorts , tu deviendras encore pire que se prof de DCFM que tu semble mépriser !et bien, après quelques années de prison , tu deviendra comme sa ..Car Voldemort sera vaincu et tout ses partisans aussi !A moins que finalement les detraqueurs ne te donnent un baiser !! »  
  
Hermione avait dit tout sa d'une traite , sans s'arrêter et sans cesser e fixer Malfoy ..C'était la premier fois que qui que se soit osait engeuler ouvertement Draco ..Du moins a se point et n'osai lui dire se que tout le monde pensait tout bas de lui ..  
  
Même Potter n'avait pas été si loin , bon ok , Hermione l'avait déjà frapper , mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de se genre en la présence de toute l'école ..D'ailleurs les activités de tout les élèves avaient été arrêtées , pour mieux voir comment cela allait finir .  
  
Draco resta calme , comme a son habitude , puis toujours avec son air dédaigneux , se décida a parler ..  
  
« De toute façon , ce que me dit un inférieur , je ne l'entend meme pas . »  
  
« Alors sa : tu ne vas pas l'entendre ? »  
  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pied puis hurla dans l'oreille de Draco :  
  
« TU N'EST QU'UN CONNARD !!!!!! »  
  
Les paroles de la griffondor résonnèrent en écho dans toute la salle , et encore heureux pour elle qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur aux alentours , en effet , McGonagall et Chourave étaient parties pour aller régler quelque chose .  
  
Malfoy se boucha les oreilles , il ne s'attendait pas a sa .  
  
« Tu m'a crevé les tympan Granger , tu es fière de toi ? »  
  
« Tiens tu as entendu . »Répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique  
  
« Je te conseille d'arrêter sa tout de suite ou alors .. »  
  
« Ou alors quoi ? Tu va me frapper ? « Répliqua-t-elle avec un air de défi  
  
« Hermione.. » chuchota ron  
  
« Laisse moi, je n'est pas besoin de toi , c'est une affaire entre moi et lui . »  
  
« Non Granger , je ne vais pas te frapper ! Quoique .. »  
  
Il détailla un moment son adversaire : elle était plus petite plus mince que lui ..se serai déloyal que de s'en prendre a elle , et alors , après tout je suis moi ! Eh , se short lui allait plutôt bien ..Draco !!!Allons, laisse tes hormones au placard , c'est Granger , la sang de bourbe !Peut etre mais se short lui va bien !na ! Oublie sa et pense avec ton cerveau plutôt qu'avec autre chose !Sa va , sa va , je te hais conscience merdeuse !  
  
« Alors , tu as perdu ta langue ? »  
  
Non je ne l'ai pas perdue , et d'ailleurs elle me démange ..Non , non , pourquoi est ce que je pense sa !  
  
« Je me demandait juste comment j'allait te faire payer sa ..ET non , je ne frapperai pas , je ne met pas mes mains dans la merde ! »  
  
*******fin du chapitre 6 *******  
  
(1) Je sais ase s'est ni sorcier ni anglais mais bon , désolée ..  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Audy 124 : je t'ai oublie le dernier coup, je suis vraiment désolée..Tu veux que Harry explose ? Que Rogue devienne gentil ? Mais tu veux casser l'image de mon Sevy la ? (Lol) Severus gentil ?! Ben , euh , j'aime les sadiques sorry (je l'aime pas plus que Sirius , mais Rogue est le deuxième )..Rogue gentil ?! Attend je réfléchi ..Ben , euh ..A la fin , vous découvrirez un visage de lui , que vous n'imaginiez pas ..Du moins je ne pense pas ..Mais encore faut il que j'arrive a la fin !  
  
Arwenn : Ma reviewveuse favorite ..Vraiment , merci pr ta si gentille review , mais maintenant je rentre pu dans mes grolls , tu te rend compte !Tu aime l'ide de sirius prof ? Tant mieux moi aussi !!!!Pour la bouffe ben je t'ai deja dit ..Mais bon on repete pour en fer profiter le monde ; ben il va trouver un anti depreusseur un peu oroginal , enfin pads tant que sa , si vous lisez bien se chap , on pe deviner, enfin , non pas se chap , vu que j'ai coupé la scen , dans le prchain , enfin , on pe etre deviner avec les autes chaps mais bon , non , je ne croi pas , fodré vrément avoir l'esprit tortueux ..Et il va moins bouffer ! Si tu devine , bravo !!!!Mais fo po le dire ! Chut secret !...Pour Tom ; ben , euh , *tet de quelqu'un que l'on vient de surprendre a danser la macarena en cullotte dans sa chambre (non , non sa ne m'arive jamais )* non, non , tu te trompe , y'a aucun rapport , vraiment , je te jure ..C juste une coincidance ..Si , si , je te jure .ps : qui c Orlando Bloom ? 


	7. Des professeurs pas toujours tres correc...

**Harry Potter et l'ange de la mort**

_Voila c'est reparti pour un autre chapitre …Celui la, je en sais pas trop jusqu'ou il va aller mais bon on verra.. Ma scène favorite se rapproche de plus en plus, youpi ! Bon, je vous dit sa a chaque fois, mais en fait quand vous allez la lire, ben vous la trouverez peut etre nulle, alors je ne sais pas quoi, je vais essayer de pas trop en parler mais bon …_

__

_Résumé : Les élèves de poudlard sont tous réunis dans la grande salle, il y'aurait eu une attaque..Aucun élève ne sait la vérité.. Malfoy et Hermione se disputent.._

Chapitre 7 : Des professeurs pas toujours corrects  

« De toute façon, je ne te frapperai pas, je ne met pas les mains dans la merde ! _»(Non, il ne le dit pas deux fois, c'est juste pour fer un petit rappel)_

C'était la réplique en trop.. Tout le monde se tu, n'osant plus bouger.. Tout les regards étaient fixés sur les deux adolescents..Personne n'osait bougé, tous pétrifiés par la remarque..

Draco sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire car ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus.. Puis Hermione réagi 

« Alors je suis de la merde comme sa ? »

Elle lui cracha en plein visage. Draco s'essuya rapidement 

« Tu veut jouer a se jeu la ? Alors tu vas perdre, sang de bourbe ! »

Il sorti sa baguette.. Il ne l'avait pas sorti depuis le début de l'affrontement, il était habitué a ne faire que des joutes orales mais la, il lui fallait défendre sa dignité et son honneur .C'était un Malfoy quand meme …Il n'allait pas se laisser malmener sans rien dire !

« Un duel ? C'est tout  ce que tu as trouvé pour te défendre, une baguette ? Désolée, mais je en m'en servirai pas ! »

Elle se jeta sur Malfoy et commença a le frapper..  Elle n'était peut etre qu'une fille mais quand meme elle savait donner des coups de poings, elle n'était pas une débile non plus.. Draco, surpris, tomba par terre.. Non pas que le coup ait été bien fort , mais ce fut plutôt la surprise , il ne s'était pas préparé a recevoir un coup de poing de la part de Hermione ! De la miss Je-sait-tout de service !

Il s'attendait a tout sauf a sa …Mais il ne mit pas longtemps a réagir …Il parvint a se relever et a force de coup de pied et de poing, des deux adversaires, il fini par mettre Hermione a terre et a lui empêcher de se relever …

« Arrêtez !! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire vous battre.. »

Remus libera Hermione, il semblait vraiment furieux..Il avait une sorte de vieux t-shirt et un short pour tout vêtement, mais une expression qui rappelait le loup qu'il devenait une fois par mois..

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ses manière vous . »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, Hermione  a nouveau libre c'était jetée sur Malfoy etr recommença a la frapper.. Ce a quoi le serpentard riposta .Hermione c'était fait avoir une fois mais se coup ci, elle ne se laisserait pas battre si facilement.. Les deux échangeai des coups de pied, de poing …

Bientôt les serpentards se mirent a encourager leur copain, il n'y avait que Remus en professeur de présent, et tout seul, il n'arrivait pas a arrêter la bagarre, les deux adolescent avaient apparemment autant envie de se battre l'un que l'autre …

« Allez draco, arrange lui le portrait ! »

« Ron, tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller l'aider ? »Murmura Harry 

« Oui, je crois.. »

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la bagarre.. Les serpentard voyant que leur camps commençait a etre en sous nombre, commencèrent a s'en mêler aussi. Bientôt, la bagarre à l'origine en un contre un, devint une bagarre générale entre Griffondor et serpentard …Tout le monde se frappait sans vraiment savoir qui était l'adversaire.

Des serpentards qui n'avaient meme pas compris pourquoi on se battait se mêlaient a la bataille juste pour se défouler …Les plus grand se jetaient dans la mêlée avec pour seul but de faire du mal , que se soit un serpentard ou un griffondor , tant pis , il se défoulerait dessus quand meme …

Certains griffondors se retiraient en rampant pour éviter de se faire frapper …

Un serpentard s'approcha de Ange pour lui mettre un pain …Mais elle éleva la main …La paume tournée vers le garçon..

**« ARRETEZ !!!!! »**

La voix résonna dans toute  la salle

Tout le monde se retourna, arrêtant au passage tout leurs mouvements..  Harry et Draco se tenaient l'un l'autre par le col, Hermione était assise par terre sur Pansy Fred tenait Marcus flint par un pied, certain serpentard se faisaient tiré les cheveux par des petit griffondor. Crabbe s'aperçu que le gars qu'il était en train de frapper n'était autre que Goyle, dans la bagarre il n'avait pas remarque..

Neville qui s'enfuyait en rampant..George qui tirait les cheveux d'un première année de serpentards qui se retrouvait la on ne sait pas pourquoi et donnait un coup de poing a un serpentard de troisième année ….ET tout les autres qui se tenait par les cols, les cheveux ou les membres.. Tom était écroule sur Lavande, mais se n'était pas sur que c'était pour lui faire du mal, au contraire  …

Tout le monde était immobile, comme fige.. Il n'y avait que Ange qui en semblait pas atteinte par la bagarre Elle avait la main tendue et posée sur le front d'un garçon qui tomba par terre.. Personne ne l'avait touchée, elle avait juste repoussé les attaquants avec juste une main tendue. …

Tout le monde regardait celui qui avait hurlé ….Il était monté sur une table …C'était Sirius …Il était arrivé dans la salle pensant voir des élèves terrorisé ou des professeurs le fusiller du regard car il n'était pas arrivé a l'heure ..

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que l'alarme avait sonne mais il n'était pas descendu tout de suite , ne relisant pas au début puis aussi car il avait envie de rester au lit ….Il savait de toute façon que se n'était qu'un exercice , enfin personne ne le lui avait dit , il en était juste persuadé ..Sinon, de toute façon , on serait venu le chercher .

Il s'attendait a des reproches ou des remarques aiguisées des serpentards, mais au lieu de sa il s'était retrouvé dans une bagarre générale.. Avec un Remus assit dans un coin, qui avait sembler abandonner …Remus avait en effet renoncer a camer les élèves …Lui tout seul contre quelques centaines d'élèves qui en voulait que se battre …Même en loup , il n'aurait pas pu les calmer ….

« QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE SES FACON ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TROUVE  AUTRE CHOSE DE PLUS INTERRESANT QUE DE VOUS BATTRES ?? OU ALORS C'EST QUE VOUS ETES VRAIMENT CONS !!!»

Sirius avait vraiment l'air furieux, plus que Remus …On l'avait arraché du lit pour finir par trouver tous les élèves en train de se battre..

Harry n'avait jamais entendu son parrain hurler, et sa lui faisait un drôle d'effet….. IL s'en voulait de faire partie de la bagarre générale.. IL n'avait pas envie que son parrain soit furieux contre lui … Il aurait aimé expliquer lui dire que se n'était pas sa faute, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage …

La voix de Sirius ne portait pas que dans la salle, dans tous le rez de chaussé on l'entendit …Les autres professeurs, qui étaient sortis de la pièce pour discuter, de choses importantes qui ne concernaient pas les élèves , l'entendirent aussi .Ils rentrèrent donc dans la grande salle ..Ils n'avaient pas entendus avant car la bagarre n'avait pas fait vraiment fait plus de bruit que quand els élèves parlaient au dîner 

Ils eurent l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde totalement hors des règles …Tous les élèves immobilisés dans des postures de combats, chose assez risible il faut l'avouer  ,osant a peine respirer. Ou alors Tom allongé sur Lavande  ….Et un professeur, debout sur une table, en caleçon, au milieu de tous les élèves..

« Qu'est Ce qui se passe ici ? »Demanda McGonagall 

Sirius sauta de sa table, les élèves n'osant toujours pas faire un geste..

« Repos ! »Cria Sirius 

Les élèves obéirent …Chacun lâchant son adversaire, Hermione se releva de Pansy, Marcus tomba par terre, Ange baissa sa main.. Neville se releva, Ginny fut lâchée par un serpentard de 7 eme année, Ron et Harry lâchèrent finalement Malfoy, mais le plus brutalement qu'ils purent …

« Mme, j'ai trouve tous les élèves en train de se battre, je ne sait pas pourquoi… donc je me suis debrouiller pour les arrêter ! »

McGonagall regarda Sirius d'un drôle d'air.

« C'est très bien d'avoir arrêter la bagarre , mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous descendez avec 20 minutes de retard, surtout que vous n'habitez qu'au deuxième étage , si encore comme Sibylle vous habitiez dans la tour nord , on comprendrait mais la , quand meme il ne faut pas exagérer .. »

Sirius eut un sourire gêné

« ET en plus, vous auriez pu prendre le temps de vous habiller correctement. »

Sirius détourna le regard.. IL s'aperçu que pas mal de filles le regardaient bizarrement.. Même Hermione, meme Ange  ..Lui en voyait pas pourquoi .. Les autres gars non plus..

« Hermione pourquoi tu as se regard la ? »Demanda Ron 

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Harry, tu ne m'avait pas dit que ton parrain était aussi mignon … »

En effet, Sirius n'avait que son caleçon comme affaire …Il était torse nu , et toute les filles l'avaient remarqué , du moins celle qui s'intéressaient aux garçons …Finalement , les bouteilles avaient du faire effets ..

Il était musclé et assez intéressant a regarder, car en plus d'avoir un beau visage et des cheveux longs qui lui donnait un air de don juan, il avait aussi le reste du corps de bien fait …Avec un adorable torse musclé et puis des bras musclé et ….. Les filles ne se gênaient pas pour regarder le spectacle !

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.. »Continua Ange 

« Même s'il est un peu con parfois, il est trop beau ! »

McGonagall, elle ne semblait pas trop gênée.

« Vous croyez que c'est sincèrement un exemple a donner a nos élèves, vous étés professeur je vous signale ! »

« Eh ! Estimez vous heureuse, quand sa a sonné, j'était a poil ! »

Harry et Ron virent Ange et Même Ginny se mordre la lèvre inférieure en entendant cette remarque. Elles imaginaient la scène et apparemment, c'était assez intéressant ….

« ET en plus, vous étiez réveille quand sa a sonner, ben dit donc, vu le temps que vous avez mis a descendre , vous auriez quand meme pu vous habillez plus décemment ! »

« Oui, mais quand j'ai entendu sonner, je croyait que c'était une blague de Peeves ou un truc dans le genre.. »

« Je vous signale que comme tous les profs vous étiez au courant de se qui se passerait cette nuit ! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors c'était juste un exercice, tant mieux …Car sinon, s'aurait été un peu bête de se battre alors que Voldemort attaquait poudlard ….

« Mais, euh, je, enfin, je voulait rester encore un peu au lit … »

IL n'avait apparemment aucune envie de s'éterniser sur la question ….Il cherchait absolument une distraction pour que tous les regards arrêtent de se tourner vers lui.. IL était flatté que toutes les filles le trouve  beau, musclé, et tout sa , mais quand , meme , il était professeur , et il trouvait sa légèrement malsain que d'etre vu comme un objet sexuel par ses propres élèves …

« Et bien Mr Black, je serait vous j'irait me chercher un pantalon ! »

« Eh …. Oui …Mr, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle, pas mécontent de se soustraire au regard de toutes ses nymphes en folies quand Remus le rappela :

« Sirius ! Reviens la, t'es un prof, tu es sensé rester la pendant l'alerte ! Et tu peut êtres bien te servir de ta magie pour appeler se pauvre pantalon !»

Sirius le fusilla du regard et Remus lui répondit par un sourire .Le loup Garou savait parfaitement que Sirius n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de s'enfuir, et il n'allait pas gâcher son plaisir de voir son meilleur ami embarrassé du regard que des filles posaient sur lui.

Et dire qu'avant, Sirius était content et fier de sa beauté..IL faisait toujours exprès d'etre remarqué par toutes les filles de l'école … Que se soit mettre des chemises jaunes fluo sous son uniforme , ou ne mettre carrément pas de chemise d'ailleurs. … 

Il était encore plus musclé a l'époque que maintenant, meme si il était vrai que la méthode peu orthodoxe des bouteilles d'eau avait fait leur effet.. ET si Remus aurait été une fille il aurait été comme Ange, a se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit …

Mais bon, il pensait que les vielles habitudes étaient a nouveau en train de se réinstaller chez Sirius, il ne voyait pas quel autre raison aurait poussé Sirius a descendre dans une salle qu'il savait bondée de filles, qui plus est a une heure si tardive, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon ! 

Non, si se n'était pas pour se faire, inconsciemment peut etre, remarquer, c'est qu'il était dingue, et Remus préférait la première hypothèse .Même si Sirius avait envie de rester au lit , se que l'on peut comprendre , sa ne coûtait rien que de descendre peut être en caleçon mais de mettre un pantalon une fois dans la salle ! Meme un pantalon pourrit ! Du moment qu il couvrait un peu plus ….

Mais bon si Remus se debrouiller pour que Sirius ne se barre pas en courant, se n'était pas pour admirer le beau corps de Sirius en bavant comme un chien devant un os ! Enfin, elles étaient plutôt en train de baver devant un chien ! C'était pour que Sirius reprenne confiance en lui. Peut etre que les regard de ses filles, lui ferait changer d'avis sur ses capacités ….Enfin vous voyez lesquelles …

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

 Mlle trelawney venait d'arriver.

« Enfin, tu sais quelle heure il est ? »Demanda Sirius en imitant la voix de McGonagall « Et vu le temps que tu as mis, tu aurait quand meme pu faire l'effort de t'habiller un peu plus ! »

Remus s'écroula de rire a coté de son amis, et la plupart des élèves devaient lutter de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas faire de meme..

Il faut dire que Sibylle comparée a d'habitude avait sacrement réduit le nombre de fringues …Elle qui d'habitude avait trente châles sur deux pulls, trois débardeurs, six jupes et une robe par-dessus..Des tonnes de foulard dans les cheveux …Tout plein de bijoux …

Ce coup ci, elle n'avait qu'une longue chemise de nuit a fines bretelles de satin bleu nuit, avec des planètes et des étoiles dessus, et d'un déshabillé bleu nuit.. Au revoir les bracelets, il n'y en avait que deux ou trois, juste deux boucles d'oreille.. Et puis sur sa tête, elle n'avait qu'un fichu violet, et c'était fait deux nattes qui pendaient de chaque coté de son visage …

Contrairement a d'habitude, on pouvait voir réellement ses formes …Et se n'était pour déplaire a la grande majorités des gars présent.. Sans ses vêtement, elle n'était pas si grosse que sa.. Mais elle avait une belle poitrine, que l'on remarquait facilement grâce au grand décolleté de sa chemise de nuit …. Et puis sans lunettes et tout sa, elle était très mignonne ….

Même Harry arrêta de regarder Ange et Hermione se lécher les babines pour s'intéresser un peu plus a sa prof de divination.. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne … Bientôt la majorités des gars furent tourné vers Mlle trelawney…Elle eavait beau etre légèrement folle et parano , sa n'empêchait pas qu'elle était mignonne 

Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Sirius.. Ce dernier se retourna.

« Mme McGonagall !? »

Elle avait apparemment entendu la plaisanterie et ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier..

« Alors vous en trouvez rien de mieux que de se foutre de moi ? »

« De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien respecté ! »

« Rogue ! Tu fait pas partie de la conversation je te signale ! »

« Peut etre mais me voici . Et je dis la vérité , tu es négligeant , c'est la vérité ! Tu es meme tant négligeant que tu as donné ton éternel Potter a un mangemort ! »

D'habitude , Sirius serait sorti de la pièce de mauvaise humeur , et la vois éteinte , du moins c'est ce que Harry pensait qu'il allait faire .. Mais non , il ne fit rien et continua la conversation .

« Tu me fait chier , Rogue !Eh , qu'est ce que tu regarde ? »

Rogue, lui non plus ne semblait pas indifférent aux habits de la devineresse.

« Quoi c'est vrai ! Regardez ! Meme le poireau a Roguy pousse quand il voit Sissi.. Euh Sibylle.. Elle aurait pu s'empêcher de s'habiller comme sa, pour descendre.. »

« Black, comment tu m'as appelé ? »

 Rogue ne semblait pas vraiment content, ce n'était pas a cause de la plaisanterie de Sirius, c'était a cause du surnom …

« Euh… Oups !»

 Sirius plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, il venais de s'apercevoir qu'il avait lâché Roguy devant Rogue lui-même …Bon le sortir devant Remus, ou n'importe qui oui, sa passe mais devant Rogue !

Sirius, paniqué , Couru se réfugier a l'autre bout de la salle , a cote de Mumus , avant que Rogue n'etre dans une colère noire. Ce que l'on pouvait comprendre .. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme sa , et la , Black venait de le faire devant tout le collège , les profs , mais se n'était pas a le pire , devant els élevés ….

 Remus avait fait venir u pantalon . Un pur pantalon moldu , un as de survêt Fila pour etre exact . Il le tendit a Sirius .Se dernier sautilla sur place pour l'enfiler .

« Bon ! Je voudrait vous parler , a tous et a toutes ! »

«Le directeur venait d'arriver . Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre rose a pois bleue qui était tout bonnement horrible .Mais a n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger , pas plus que ses pantoufles en forme de grenouille .

« Asseyez vous je vous prie . voila , merci .Je en vous cacherez pas que je suis déçu , imaginez un instant que se fut une vraie alerte et que Voldemort nous attaque –pas mal d'élèves tressaillirent a son nom –et tout ce que vous trouvez a faire c'est de vous battre . je ne veut pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas répondre , mais , meme si le ministère refuse de le croire , nous sommes en guerre ! Et un peuple divisé ne gagne pas la guerre , c'est en étant uni que l'on vaincra . Oubliez vos querelles –Rogue et Sirius baissèrent les yeux –laissez ceux qui en sont pas d'accord …Nous ne devont pas nous laisser distraire ! »

Tous les élevés avaient baissé les yeux . Dumbledore n'avait pas crié , il n'avait pas fait de punition , et pourtant Harry croyait que sa lui aurait faire moins mal , il se serait senti moins stupide s'il avait été puni !. La il avait honte .Tout sa a cause de son salaud de Malfoy ! 

« Mais a part sa , vous avez obéi et vous étés venu rapidement dans la grande salle ! A part quelques professeurs mais a , c'est une autre histoire ! »

Sibylle rougi , et Sirius pareil . Tous les deux avaient été les deux retardataires de l'histoire .. ET en plus , ils étaient venus tous les deux avec des habits pas vraiment exemplaire .. Un simple caleçon pour Sirius et une chemise de nuit hyper sexy pour Sibylle . 

« Bon , je vous remercie d'etre venus , maintenant , il est tant pour vous de rentrer . Vous avez besoin de sommeil .Allez , bonne nuit ! »

Les élèves marmonnèrent un bonne nuit , et suivirent leurs préfet jusqu'à leur dortoir en chuchotant .

« Hermione ! Je n'aurait jamais cru que tu irai te battre contre Malfoy en pleine grande salle ! »

« Il y'a pas mal de choses que tu ignore de moi , Ron ! »

« Bravo Hermione ! »Lança Fred 

« Vous auriez pas vu Lavande ? »Demanda Parvati 

« Euh … Pas vraiment … »Répondit Harry 

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu , elle était par terre , avec Tom au dessus d'elle .Mais bon , si il disait sa maintenant , toit le monde allait se faire des films . Meme si c'était se qu'il était en train de faire dans son cerveau ……..

« J'ai eu réellement peur pas vous ? »Demanda seamus 

« Non , pas moi je savait que c'était une fausse alerte . »Dis Ange le plus naturellement du monde 

« Comment ?!?! »Demandèrent tous els autres en cœur 

Ange paru un moment gênée , puis elle se ressaisit .

« Car j'en avait rêvé la nuit dernière ! ET pratiquement tous mes rêves se réalisent ! »

« Alors ,, tu es comme Mlle trelawney

 ……

L'alerte était passée depuis plusieurs jours déjà …On était Mardi s'était le jour des sélections … Harry commence a se diriger vers le terrain.. Ron était parti quelques temps plus tôt , il voulait etre parfaitement prêt quand le capitaine arriverait .. Ron savait que Harry ne l'élirait pas suffit qu'il était son ami .. 

Au contraire , si Ron devait etre pris , il faudrait qu'i en fasse plus que els autres car sinon, on crierait au favoritisme …… Mais Harry était impartial , et quand il s'agissait de quidditch , ron , savait que son ami oubliait le monde terrestre , oubliée l'amitié , seules comptaient les aptitudes ..Et se n'est pas lus mal pensa le roux 

.IL espérait vraiment etre pris .. Même si il serait le 4eme Weasley , et que tout le onde trouverait sa banal , il serait le premier gardien de la famille , il, ferait pur une fois un truc pas comme ses frères et serait connu pou autre chose que sa famille ou son meilleur ami !

« Harry ?! »

Il se retourna brutalement , et se trouva nez a nez avec ….Ginny ! 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

La jeune fille était rouge comme un coq 

« Euh…. Je voudrait participer aux sélections .. »

« IL était temps , tu sais que els sélections commencent dans 15 minutes ? Bon , se n'est pas grve , vz au terrrain et preapre toi .. On te pretera un bali si tu n'en a pas . »

Elle fit un signe de la tête incapable de parler plus en face de Harry , et parti pour le terrain .

Quand Harry arriva , il remarqua que le nombre de candidats n'était pas si élevé que sa ..Même pas une dizaine ; Ron , Ginny , Seamus , Colin .. Harry s'arrenter de détailler les prétendants .. 

Au nom , pitié pas lui ! Faites qu'il joue mal ! C'était peut etre cruel mais , c'était se que espérait réellement Harry , déjà que c'était difficilement supportable de le voir suivre Harry , prendre des photos et tout sa , alors si en plus , il devait l'avoir en sa compagnie les des entraînement , ou meme des match , la paix qu'apportait le quidditch serait dissoute . 

En se moment , voler e tri l'une des seules choses qui enlevait a Harry toutes ses pensées morbides . une fois dans les airs , Harry oubliait le monde d'en bas et en pensait plus qu'a voler , contrôler son balai était comme marcher , totalement naturel .. En haut il oubliait la coupe il oubliait Voldemort …Et tout se qui le rendait malheureux disparaissait , seul contait le ciel …

            Il y'avait aussi une fille de 6eme année que Harry ne connaissait pas  , et qui d'apres la feuille , s'apelait Marina Manon , et un grand gaillard de 7 eme année , Patrick Dubreuil .

« Bon , alors , comme vous postulez pour le poste de gardien  et de poursuiveurs remplacant , nous allons vous testez un par un , moi et le reste de l'équipe . « 

« A part nous !! »Dirent Fred et George « On a prêté nos balais a Ginny et a Ron ! »

« Bon , lors , Katie et Angeline vont se debrouiller pour essayer de marquer des buts , votre but est de els en empecher ! Bon vous vous mettez a un a chaque but , On commence par Colin et Marina . »

Les deux nominés montèrent sur leur balai . Harry fut vite rassuré , Colin volait très mal !En effet , le pauvre arrivait a peine a faire tourner son balai du bon coté . Marina, elle volait plutôt bien . Elle attrapait facilement les balles , mais n'avait pas vraiment une souplesse a couper le souffles , elle volait bien sans plus .Colin laissa passer toutes els balles , Marina en oublia 3.Les deux redescendirent a terre pour entendre les commentaires du capitaine.

« Marina , tu reste pour le moment , si tu n'es pas prise en gardienne , on te fera passer les tests pour Poursuiveuse . Colin , tu vole bien  mais marina est meilleure que toi , je suis désolé mais tu es éliminé . »

Colin baissa les yeux , tout triste .. Il était déçu , il espérait tant pouvoir jouer au quidditch …Mais quand meme Harry Potter lui avait dit qu'il volait bien …IL reparti en direction du château …A la fois triste et fier du compliment que lui avait donné le capitaine et auquel il avait cru !

« Bon , maintenant , Ginny et Patrick ! »

Patrick volait plutôt bien , mais il n'arrivait pas a lâcher son balai .. Ce qui était très embetant . Car les deux mains sur le balai , on peut difficilement attraper des balles ou les envoyer ….

Ginny , elle rattrapa 5 balles sur 10 , c'était moins bien que Marina  mais elle en se débrouillait pas mal , et inventait toutes sortes de tactiques pour réussir a rattraper . Elle était inventive et son faible poids , lui donnait beaucoup d'agilité

« Patrick , désolé , mais c'est dur de garder les mains sur le balais au quidditch ! Tu es éliminé , mais peut etre que l'année prochaine , ou celle d'après .. Ginny , tu reste . »

Ginny rougi jusqu 'aux oreilles .. Harry s'était adressé a elle !

« Bon , maintenant , Seamus et Ron ! »

Ron rattrapa pratiquement toutes les balles a part une , et seamus en laissa deux .Les deux volaient beaucoup mieux que se que Harry avait vu jusqu'à présent .

« Bon, tout les deux on vous gardien , c'est vous qui avez les meilleurs scores . Ron , tu sera gardien , on te trouvera un balai 

Seamus, est ce que tu en un ? »

« Oui , Un comète 600. »

« D'accord, bon , ben on va se debrouiller pour te trouver quelque chose Ron . »

« D'accord. »

Les autres candidats malheureux ne emblaient pas trop déçus . Il avait bien vu que els deux garçons avaient fait de meilleurs résultats que eux .Et puis , il retenteraient le coups l'année prochaine Katie et Angeline seraient parties d'ici la ..

Harry rentra au château avec ron , il était content , son meilleur amis allait jouer dans l'équipe . Bon , en tant que capitaine , c'était peut etre une satisfaction totalement égoïste mais bon .. Avant meme qu'il n'arrivent au château , Hermione en sorti et se précipita sur eux …

« Alors c'est vrai s que l'on m'a dit ? Ron ? C'est toi Le gardien ? »Dit' elle toute heureuse 

« Ben euh oui .. »

« Bravo ! »

Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue et se dernier rougi , autant que Ginny quand elle était face a Harry .

******Fin du chapitre 7 *******

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Dites le moi , par pitié …

Réponse aux review : Pour le chapitre dernier j'en ai plus que d'habitude .(bon , ce n'est que 2 mais c'est deja ca !!!!) Avant de répondre au review , je veut dire merci a ceux qui prennenet le temps de reviewer ! ET pour els autre qui lisent sans laisser de message , faites le !!!! S'il vous plait *Yeux d'un chien affamé devant ue poubelle *

CCilia : Eh bien oui , je continue .. A peu pres toujours au meme rythme , un par semaine .. Parfois plus parfois moins .. Merci pour tes encouragements !!!

Arwen : Ma petite revieweuse favorite !!!!!!Bon je sais que je dois deja avoir dis sa ds mes mails , mais , bon , faut bien en faire profiter la communauté !!! Alors tu aimes mes expressions ! Je saisa poas si il yen a tant que sa dans celui la , c'est plutot dans sphere ou j'ai le plus deliré .. mais bon , comme je ne sais plus trop exactement se que j'ecris il y'en a peut etre . Pour Sirius , ta raison , et tu la trouvée !!! Ben oui quoi ,moi je l'aime bien , mais le plus interressant , c'est comment Harry l'apprend !!!Et c'est sa que je veut ecrire !! Ensuite , Oui , je continue ange , ben oui ,meme si je n'avait que ta review a chaque fois , ben , comme jadore tes compliement , et qu'ils me font tres plaisir , ben je continuerait !! Et pis , j'ai envie d'ecrire certairnes scene de la fin ..En fait , sa marche comme sa , avec moi , ya des scenes que j'ai tres envie decrire , alors , je continue la fic , jusqua tps que les ai ecrites !!!


	8. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Harry Potter et l'ange de la mort**

_Eh oui, voici un nouveau chapitre !! Cool non.. Ma scène adoré ce rapproche mais elle est pour le prochain.. Enfin normalement.. En fait je vous rabâche tant cette scène que ben quand vous allez la lire, si sa se trouve vous serez énormément  déçu, enfin je n'espère pas mais on ne sait jamais.  Et dire que je suis déjà au chapitre 8, et que si j'avais suivi mon planning, on en serait au 4 ….Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a l'écrire , mais entre mes quatre fic , mon site et tout sa , ben ….Mais bon , on est en vacances alors …._

_Résume : Harry Ron Hermione et d'autre vont participer a un cour de DCFM renforcé …Ron est le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor._

_Ce chapitre fait une petite douzaine de pages …_

Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise nouvelle 

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Ron avait été nommé capitaine.. Mc Gonnagall lui avait commandé un balai , mais il ne l'avait toujours pas reçu …Elle ne lui avait évidemment pas commandé un balai trop cher, l'école ne pouvait pas se le permettre mais un balai quand eme assez performant , un nimbus 2000 sans doute .

Harry lui aurait bien passé son ancien balai mais il était mort, il y'a deux ans, écrasé contre le saule cogneur ….Mais se matin la, quatre hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans le château en portant un objet long ..Ils le déposèrent sur la table de griffondor, juste en face de ron.

« C'est mon balai ? « 

« Je crois, c'était exactement pareil quand mon premier balai est arrivé ! »

Ron ne se fit pas prier pour déballer son cadeau.. C'était bien un balai, mais pas un nimbus 2000 seulement un nimbus 1900 mais il était content ! C'était tout de meme un très bon balai et puis il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus..

« Tu n'as meme pas assez d'argent pour te payer ton propre balai, désolant vraiment ! »

« Malfoy, pourquoi est ce que tu viens toujours traîner autour de cette table, y'a-t-il donc quelque chose qu'y t'y attire particulièrement ? » Demanda Hermione, depuis l'histoire de la bataille, elle ne se gênait plus pour répondre a Malfoy, quelque soit le moment ou l'endroit.

« Eh, bien, sang de bourbe, j'adore énormément voir ses pauvres griffondors , ses sang de bourbes et ses amoureux des moldus !A chaque fois j'espère que se sera la dernière fois que je vous voit tous ! Et que voldemort vous aura tous tuer ! »

Les petites reparties entre le blond et la et la jeune fille était devenue habituelles … Depuis la bagarre de l'autre soir, sa n'arrêtait pas ..

« Jeune homme, je crois que se n'est pas vraiment votre table ! »

Draco se retourna, Sirius était en face de lui. Harry vit ange et Hermione se tourner vers le professeur.. Depuis l'autre soir , les cinquième année n'avait pas encore eut cour avec lui , mais a chaque fois que Ange  ou Hermione le croisait dans les couloirs , elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le suivre du regard ou de la fixer avec des yeux de pastèques .

« Je vous signale que se que je fait me vous regarde pas ! »

« Je suis professeur, et ce que font es élèves me regarde ! »

« Et bien, oubliez donc que vous étés professeur, et occupez vous plutôt votre s--. »

Malfoy ne fini pas sa phrase, Sirius lui avait plaquait sa main devant la bouche .Le serpentard se débattait comme il le pouvait mais Sirius était bien plus fort .Sirius se pencha et murmura a l'oreille de Draco.

« Tu lâche un seul mot sur tu sais quoi et je te jure que je te démoli a un tel point que ton père en te voyant te mettra a la poubelle ! »

Draco pâlit légèrement, il savait parfaitement Que Sirius se transformait en gros chien a volonté et qu'il avait déjà brisé la jambe d'un des élèves.. Il murmura un faible « Oui, promis.. »Et reparti à sa table, le visage encore plus blanc qu'une aspirine déguisée en ours polaire …

« De quoi est ce qu'il ne doit pas parler ? »Demanda Harry 

« Tu comprendra quand tu seras plus grand ! »

« Il a le meme age que moi, je te signale ! »

« Oui, bon c'était une réplique stupide mais sa veut dire, tu risque pas de la savoir ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai faim ! »

Sirius parti vers la table des professeurs où il s'assit à coté de Mlle trelawney qui pour une fois était descendue.. IL n'allait pas s'asseoir à coté de Rogue.

« Vous savez de quoi il voulait parler ? »Demanda Harry à ses amis 

« Non, pas la moindre idée.. Mais malfoy le sait.. »

« Oui, ben je suis son filleul, il devrait me le dire a moi !!!! »

DDRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!

« Quoi, déjà ? »

Les élèves se levèrent pour aller en cour, les griffondor de 5 eme année commençait par DCFM, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses dames !! En effet, meme Ange qui d'habitude montait toujours la dernière, se dépêchait de monter en cour , mais seulement pour celui de Sirius , elle se dépêchait aussi pour potion , mais se n'était pas pour le prof , mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se prendre d'autres heures de colle !

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius n'était pas encore la , pourtant il était sorti de la grande salle bien avant la sonnerie …

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »Demanda Ron

« Peut etre qu'il a troué son pantalon, et qu'il va nous faire cour en caleçon ! »

« Hermione ?!!!!! » S'étonna Ron d'un ton mi moqueur  mi amusé 

Malheureusement pour Hermione _(et pour une de mes revieweuse a qui sa n'aurait pas déplu !)_ Sirius arriva avec toutes ses affaires, accompagné un d'énorme pain au chocolat, et d'un bol qui apparaissait rempli de thé..

« Allez entrez ! »

Les élèves s'assirent, Hermione avait quasiment obligé Ron et Harry a changé de place pour se mettre au premier rang.. en effet , elle aimait encore plus les cours de Sirius maintenant , et ron murmura a Harry qu'il se croyait revenu au temps de Lockhart, un professeur de DCFM , qui il faut l'avouer était très beau , et dont toutes les files étaient folles ..Mais qui compter compétences frisait le zéro pointé ….

Harry fusilla Ron de regard, la comparaison entre son parrain est l'autre pantin ne lui plaisait guère …

Ange leva la main 

« Mr, vous avez dit au début de l'année que l'on pouvait vous poser toute les questions que l'on voulait.. »

« Oui et ….Posez moi la votre je répondrait. »

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas cour en caleçon ? »

Toute la classe éclata de rire ….Suivie bientôt par Sirius qui avait entre temps rougi comme la blouse d'une pastèque en pleine hystérectomie.. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se sortir de la situation dans laquelle lui et son caleçon s'était fourrés.. Il ne fut donc pas mécontent quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte.. Mme McGonagall entra.

Elle avait toujours son habituelle allure sévère, mais coup ci, elle n'avait pas son habituel visage impassible, elle avait vraiment l'air triste, comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de vraiment bouleversant …. Elle s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux long et lui murmura quelque chose, il perdit rapidement son sourire et lui répondit quelque chose tout bas..

« Mlle Ange, pourriez vous venir ? »Mme McGonagall fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir 

Ange se leva, pour une fois elle n'avait rien fait ..Mais la boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac n'était pas une boule de culpabilité, mais une boule de frayeur.. Elle en savait pas pourquoi mais l'air de la directrice adjointe lui faisait froid dans le dos.. Et lui foutait la trouille..

Sirius regarda les deux dames sortir..

« Mr, qu'est qu'il y'a ? »Demanda Seamus 

« Pourquoi est ce que tu te mêle de se qui ne te regarde pas ?! »

Sirius dit sa d'un ton qu'il voulait drôle, mais, il ne l'était pas , et bientôt on entendit des sanglots de l'autre coté de la porte .

….

Mme Gonnagall referma la porte derrière Ange …Elle en savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre …

« Ange … »Sa voix tremblait 

« Oui, madame ? »

« Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile.. Eh bien comment dire.. En se moment plus rien ne va.. Les hommes on peur pour leur famille … Et comme vous étés des pays de l'Est.. Comme Tu-sais-qui.. Alors des gens on fait l'amalgames …Un incendie …»

Ange ouvrit des yeux comme l'anus d'un éléphant,  elle comprenait, ou du moins commençait a comprendre ….La tête de McGonagall, puis aussi le ton de sa voix et aussi …… Car elle le sentait c'était tout.. 

Mais elle en voulait pas y croire , pas encore .. Pas tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit en face.. Elle refusait la vérité, tout en sachant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre … Elle le sentait et sa ne pouvait etre que sa, sinon  pourquoi cette mine triste, ou cette voix tremblante, ou alors cette sortie intempestive de cour ….

« Votre père est mort, je suis désolée.. »

Le monde s'écroula autour de ange, sa vue se troubla et elle se sentit défaillir.. Sa n'allait pas bien, non, sa n'allait vraiment pas bien …. Elle savait que c'était sa que l'on allait lui annoncer, mais elle en voulait pas y croire, jusqu 'a maintenant.. 

Les larmes lui montaient au yeux, et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir , et éclata en sanglot, que pouvait elle faire d'autre .. La seule famille qui lui restait venait de disparaître , d'abord sa mère il y'a des années et maintenant son père …Pourquoi , pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il meurt .. 

…

Les sanglots se faisaient entendre dans toute la salle de classe, et Sirius n'y tint plus …

« Restez calme je sort ! »

…

Ange entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle en releva pas la tête, qu'allait t'elle devenir, ou allait elle vivre, avec qui ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle en le reverrait jamais ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il l'abandonne, le seul etre cher qu'il lui restait ! 

Elle se retrouvait seule, dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien ….Seule ….Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par els épaules ….Et lui parler 

« Pleure, après sa ira mieux. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ? Et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre aide !! »

Elle ne voulait pas etre grossière mais s'était sorti tout seul.. Elle en voulait de personne, que se soit Sirius ou Rogue , elle s'en foutait … Elle voulait rester seule , et que l'on la laisse en paix … Sirius ne s'offusqua pas de cette réaction , il aurait réagi de la meme façon , surtout tel qu'il se connaissait …Au contraire , cela lui donna encore plus envie d'aider la jeune fille 

« Je le sais …J'ai tue mes meilleurs amis, je sais se que veut dire etre triste.. Je sais que quand on pleure, pares on se sent mieux … enfin un peu, tu ne pourra pas l'oublier, et encore heureux.. Il continuera a vivre dans ton cœur.. Tu n'a pas de culpabilité toi … Le deuil est quelque chose de long, mais on en passe tous par la un jour ou l'autre … »

Même si elle ne voulait pas au début, elle écouta Sirius …Et cela la réconforta un peu.. Mais seulement un peut … Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a son père, se qui tait normal.. Elle était seule, seule, abandonnée …..

« Mlle, vous pouvez rentrer dans la salle commune si vous voulez.. »

« Je veut bien, merci.. »

Il valait mieux sa que de pleurer au milieu du couloir …

« Mais je en veut pas y aller seule .S'il vous plait, je ne m'en sent pas la force. »

« Très bien , je vais demander qui veut bien rester avec vous .. »

« Merci Mr.. »

Après tout se dit elle n elle en perdait rien a essayer d'etre a peu près polie, peut etre pourrait elle rester a poudlard, en attendant de trouver autre chose alors autant se faire bien voir … 

Sirius rentra dans sa salle …. Et elle se remis a pleurer … Elle ne pouvait pas 'en empêcher, elle avait conscience de se donner en spectacle mais le plus important dans sa conscience était que son père était mort, et peut lui importait de se donner ainsi en spectacle …. 

Elles refoutait du reste du monde.. Elle se rappelait, quand elle était petite, quand son père lui racontait des histoires, celle qui lui revenait en mémoire, était l'histoire d'un petit orphelin qui a la suite de persévérance tait devenu roi..Mais qu'un méchant avait renversé …

Et qui essayait de reprendre son trône ….Quand il la faisait jouer au monopoly en la laissant gagner  ….ET puis toute ses fois ou ils avaient eu des fous rires a cause de rien.. Même pendant sa déprime, son père était resté quelqu'un de gentil attentionné, et elle l'avait toujours aimé …Peut de temps après, Harry ressorti avec son parrain.

« Ange, j'ai pensé que Harry pourrait t'accompagner.. Ça te va ? »

« Oui.. Il sait ? »

« A peu près. »

Ange se releva, s'essuya tant bien que mal les yeux, sachant pertinemment que dans 2 minutes ios seraient aussi trempés qu'a l'instant. Mais bon ….Elle était contente de ne pas avoir a rentrer seule, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, mais pas bien du tout …

Elle monta silencieusement els marches au coté d'Harry.. Lui, il n'osait pas dire un mot .Il en savait pas comment le prendrait la jeune fille.. L'ambiance était lourde pesante ….Ils arrivèrent a la salle commune.

« Tu veut que je reste avec toi ? »

« Si tu veut …Si sa ne te dérange pas bien sur.. »

« Tu sais après, on a potion alors garde moi autant que tu veut ! »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.. Mais en se moment, elle se rait jetée au cou de n'importe qui pour lui pleurer dessus, meme Rogue ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit avec Harry …Elle se mit a lui pleurer sur l'épaule, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait appris plein de choses, dans les livres et dans les cours mais jamais .

.Comment réagir dans se cas …Sa elle en le savait pas …Et elle laissait libre cour a sa tristesse.. Elle en le reverrait jamais sourire, elle ne le prendrais plus dans ses bras.. Il ne la consolera plus jamais 

« Pourquoi st ce que les gens sont con ? »

La question dérouta Harry il ne vit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle demandait sa .Puis il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion a la cause de l'incendie..

« Je ne sais pas.. »

« Suffit que mes parent étaient originaire D'Albanie, il son tout de suite été assimilés a Voldemort.. Pourtant il n'y a pas que nous qui somme de las bas, Tom l'est aussi, et beaucoup plus qu'on ne peut le croire, Avec les guerrerres qu'il y'a par la, nous somme beaucoup a quitter notre pays ….Pourtant ….Pourquoi est ce que lorsque l'on est différent, les gens ne nous acceptent pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas.. Mais en ce moment, tu sais les gens on peur….Alors ils 'en prennent aux premiers suspects.. »

« Mais il n'avait pas mérité sa !! Il a eu assez peine pour nous sortir de la misère de la bas.. IL avait assez souffert après la mort de ma mère ! Alors pourquoi lui ? »

Elle explosa en sanglots, et Harry mit plus de dix minutes a la calmer..

Harry et Ange passèrent une bonne heure dans la salle commune, Harry essayant de réconforter Ange, et Ange se mettant a chaque fois a chialer comme un ballon de baudruche rempli d'eau un jour d'orage ….Puis il fut l'heure de manger …Et Harry fit descendre Ange il fallait quand meme qu'elle se nourrisse..

Quand elle arriva, beaucoup de cinquième  année se retournèrent pour savoir se qu'il y'avait.. Mais un seul serpentard la regardait bizarrement.. Tom la regardait fixement, et Harry aurait juré qu'il sourirait, légèrement peut etre mais il souriait ..Puis Tom se retourna vers Malfoy et Harry cessa de regarder la table des serpentards …

Ange s'assit et essaya de manger, mais elle avait l'air de caler des les première bouchées.. Un professeur s'approcha d'elle ….c'était Rogue  …Harry se demandait sincèrement pourquoi est ce que lui était venu, la scène de Rogue présentaient ses condoléance a l'adolescente semblait tire d'un conte de fée.. Sa ne collait vraiment du tout avec son personnage …

« Mlle vous pouvez venir ? »

Elle se retourna, et dans le regard qu'elle échangea avec Harry, Il comprit qu'elle se demandait elle aussi pourquoi est ce qu'il venait, et ce qu'il avait a lui dire …

Il l'entraîna loin du brouhaha de la salle (pas pour se que vous pensez, bande d'obsédés ! )

« Mlle, vous savez, c'est aujourd'hui que commence le cour dont je vous ai parlé, et je voulait vous dire que dans ses circonstance vous n'étés absolument pas obligée de venir, je peut parfaitement comprendre. »

Ange resta bouche bée, lui le sadique de service, celui qui ne ratait pas une occasion de tyranniser ses élèves, était en train de l'autoriser a manquer un cour !!! Non, elle était en plein somme la !!!

« Merci de cette offre Mr mais je veut venir ! J'ai parfaitement l'intention de montrer a tout le monde que ma famille n'a rien a voir avec Voldemort ! »

Oui, c'était parfaitement sa, elle ne voulait que sa ! Montrer qu'elle n'avait rien a voir avec lui, mais aussi, et elle peinait elle-même a se l'avouer, pour sa vengeance, elle voulait etre plus puissante.. Enfin elle savait que parfois, ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissant que les autres, mais elle ne savait pas l'utiliser, et elle se jura de faire payer très cher a ceux qui avaient fait sa ! Ils avaient tué son père très bien, elle les ferait souffrir..

Elle en se disait pas encore sa dans ses termes la mais s'était se que son inconscient lui disait ! Elle allait devenir puissante, elle se développait, et ils regretteraient tous ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Ils lui crieraient grâce !

« Vous n'étés pas obligée Mlle.. »

« Je vous dis que je viendrait car je veut venir, c'est que je le veut, alors laisser moi y aller ! Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! »

« Du calme mlle .Je ne vous ai rien dit de mal, cela partait d'une bonne intention ! »

« De votre part, c'est surprenant ! »

« Justement, si qui que se soit apprend que j'ai été gentil, je peut vous assuré que vous irait rejoindre votre père ! »

Elle venait de retrouver le Rogue qu'elle connaissait …Finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que sa.. Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il était si sadique pendant ses cours ?

En fait Rogue n'arrivait pas a etre désagréable avec cette fille naturellement, contrairement a la majorité des autres élèves. Mais personne ne le pouvait vraiment.

Ange revint dans la salle sans un mot, et elle en répondit pas au question que l'on lui posa .. Même si elle furent nombreuse, elle ne les entendit qu'a peine.. Elle repensait trop a son père, son père, qu'elle aimait tant, et qui n'était plus…

La nuit arriva rapidement, Ron, Harry et Hermione savaient que c'était se soir que commençait le cour renforcé.. Il s'était débrouillés pour se faire passer des mots en cour , pour en parler , faire des hypothèse sur leurs futurs partenaires .A pressent , tous les niveaux allaient etre mélanges ..

Mais le pire étaient qu'il ne pouvaient demander  a personne si ils assistaient ou non … Harry espérait que Malfoy ne serait pas la.. De toute façon, comme celui la avait une carrière toute tracée de mangemort, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait venir a un cour de DCFM ….

En tout cas, tous les trois avaient hâte de pouvoir y assister, Hermione car elle allait pouvoir apprendre plus et qu'elle était flattée d'avoir été choisie, Harry, car sa lui changerait les idées.. Peut etre que de penser a ses cours, lui enlèverait le 24 juin de la tête..

Car se n'était pas parce qu'il se donnait l'air heureux et épanoui qu'il l'était, en fait il était peine, et rongé de l'intérieur par une culpabilité d'autant plus dévorante qu'il ne pouvait –ou ne voulait – en parler ….Il se sentait trop coupable, et il en avait honte, il ne voulait pas bassiner son parrain avec sa …

 Déjà car de toute façon, il ne voulait en parler a personne, mais aussi, car il savait que son parrain n'allait pas très bien  en se moment, meme si sa avait l'air de s'etre amélioré, il savait que le professeur pouvait très facilement ressombrer meme si le sujet ne s'y portait pas …Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas sa !

En tout cas, l'heure arriva, et il fut très vite  10 heures, le trio était reste longtemps dans la salle commune, après que tous els autres l'aient quittés , mais ils se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur lit , pour avoir le portoloin ..

L'estomac de Harry avait autant de nœud que les cheveux d'un indien qui n'a jamais vu un peigne de sa vie … L'idée de prendre un portoloin le terrifiait plus que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer… Si il avait su ou se trouvait le cour, il y serait volontiers allé a pied, meme en prenant le risque de se faire prendre par Rogue ou par Rusard… 

Il ne voulait plus que l'on lui parle de portoloin … Les souvenirs étaient trop près et trop douloureux …Mais malheureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre moyen et il se resigana a empoigner son oreiller …C'était sa leur portoloin….. Un oreiller …

Comme sa avait été une coupe quelques mois plus tôt ….  Harry se dit que si quelqu'un ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, celui de Ron ou celui d'Hermione, il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour qu'ils soient considérés comme fou a lier ….en effet, ils tenaient chacun leur oreiller tous habilles, prêt a on ne savait pas quoi ….La scène aurait était assez cocasse, pour quelque qui ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment …

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre …Cinq.. Quatre …Trois…deux.. Un ….Harry senti comme un crochet le tirer par le nombril.. Se n'était que la troisième fois qu'il utilisait un portoloin mais il s'en serait bien passé …Mais il fallait en passer par Là ….

….

Ange atterri dans une pièce sombre ….Elle en voyait qu'un mur clair, en face d'elle … Elle ne savait pas se qu'il y'avait, mais en tout cas elle ne voyait rien.. Elle se redressa, les mains en avant afin de ne rien culbuter … Elle ne savait pas ou elle était … Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche..

« Lumos ! »Murmura t'elle 

Une faible lueur apparue au bout de sa baguette.. Elle distinguai les tables et les banc d'une salle de classe, mais elle était desserte …Pourtant, si tout étais comme elle pensait, se serait ici que se déroulerait le cour , vu que le portoloin l'avait amenée ici ? Ou alors, il y'avait eu un probleme …

Elle n'espérait pas, elle avait eu assez d'émotion pour la journée.. Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait et elle était venue, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui pose un lapin .. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle … Elle sursauta puis se retourna , espérant que se serait un autre élèves et qu'elle n'était pas totalement perdue ..C'était bien une élève ..

« Ange ? »

« Hermione ? »

La griffondor se releva, murmura Lumos et fit un peu plus de lumière dans la pièce ...

« Toi aussi ? Tu en fais partie ? »Demanda Hermione 

« Oui.. Mais on n'est pas que toutes les deux j'espère ! »

Ange savait que normalement Malfoy aussi était la, et qu'elle ne seraient pas toues seules, mais elle avait légèrement peur, dans cette pièce vide.. Alors elle parlait pour meubler …Quelqu'un d'autre sembla arriver , car on entendit un grand bruit métallique.. Ainsi que la voix d'un garçon.. Une voix que ni Hermione ni Ange n'arrivèrent a identifié.. Apparemment, il était tombé sur une des armures..

Hermione posa sa baguette pour aller aider l'arrivant, elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais si comme elle le pensait, il était tombé sur une des armure, il allait avoir du mal a se dépêtrer de la tout seul … Elle alla vers la garçon, et lui tendit la main , pour l'aider a se relever , elle ne savait pas qui c'était et lui ne savait pas non plus qui était cette fille …

Et encore heureux pour els deux, car sinon, Hermione l'aurait laissé choir par terre.. Ce fut quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètre que Hermione reconnu les cheveux blond et qu'il reconnu sa touffe châtain !

« Granger ???? »

« MALFOY !!!! »

Elle lui lâcha vivement la main et se recula ..

« Qu'est ce que tu fout ici ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! »

Les deux n'eurent pas le temps de continuer la conversation, car d'autre élèves arrivèrent, a tour de rôle, a intervalles espacés au début puis de plus en plus rapproché .. Au bout de cinq minutes, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes.. 

Avec tous les lumos, on voyait désormais correctement qui était qui ..Hermione et Ange allèrent retrouver Ron et Harry …Les quatre griffondor ne connaissaient pas tout le monde présent..

« Pourquoi est ce que Malfoy est la ? Il est fils de mangemort non ? »

« Oui, mais peut etre que quelqu'un veut empêcher qu'il ne le devienne.. »Dit Ange 

Et se n'était pas une supposition, elle le savait, elle l'avait lu dans les pensées de Rogue… Ça aussi était un de ses dons, elle arrivait sans trop de peine, a percevoir l'état d'esprit des personnes qu'elle avait devant elle … Et pour Rogue , cela lui avait carrément saute au troisième œil …..

Puis les lumière s'allumèrent, et sur l'estrade apparurent Rogue, Sirius, Mlle trelawney, mme chourave et Mme McGonagall.

« Bonjours, élèves ! »Commença Sirius 

« Bonjours, je vais vous expliquez le fonctionnement du cour et aussi pourquoi il est ici ! »Le coupa McGonagall 

« Bon , comme vous le savez , se cour ,e st une sorte de peparation soit a un métier d'auror , soit a des affrontement ,que vous aurez a mener.. Je sais qu'il y'a quelques années, un club de duel avait été monté, mais notre but, n'est pas de le faire renaître.. Car je en pense pas que si vous vous retrouviez face a face avec Vous-savez-qui il vous défie en duel ! »

Le club de duel avait eu lieu il y'a trois ans , et était encadré par un professeur qui pensait plus ases cheveux qu'a ses compétences et qui avait fini en queue de poisson lorsqu'on avait découvert que Harry parlait fourchelangue … La langue des serpents , celle que parlait aussi Voldemort ..

« En fait, ce cours, va majoritairement etre base sur de la DCFM, Donc, avec Mr Black, c'est lui fera la plus grosse partie de ses cours … »

La moitié des élèves soupirent de dépit, car Black n'était pas que aimé, et les autres se retinrent de hurler de joie.. En effet les avis des élèves  sur Sirius étaient radicalement opposés de l'un a l'autre..

Une moitié pensait que c'était le meilleur professeur qu'ils aient jamais eu, car non seulement , il savait plein de chose sur sont métier , mais aussi car il savait rendre son cour intéressant , et pour els filles , car il était en plus plutôt mignon ..L'autre moitié le haïssait , pour sa tendance a s'éloigner du sujet et a se laisser emporter par ses émotions et surtout par ses pulsions …

« Mais , comme la magie est complexe , le recours d'autre matière seras fréquent , Et aussi a chaque Cour , vous aurez une intervention de votre professeur de divination » McGonagall fit une grimace en prononçant ses derniers mots ..

En fait , elle n'avait jamais porté Sibylle dans son cœur loin de la …Et la , quasiment tous els lesv , soupirèrent consternés ..

« Pour vous aider a vous concentrer et a augmenter votre pouvoirs.. Maintenant, je crois que l'essentiel est dit , je vous laisse avec Mr Black ! »

McGonagall partit …

« Bon, alors , aujourd'hui , je vais vous donner le programme et vous me poserez vos question , le cour ne commenceras véritablement que Jeudi prochain …Bon , alors pour commencer , nous allons , comment dire vous donner connaissances des pratiques de haute magie , qui en sont absolument pas de votre niveau mais auxquelles vous serez peut etre confrontés , je pense a la cérémonie qu'a fait Voldemort l'année dernière … »

Harry tressaillit a évocation de se triste jour ..

« Ainsi que les conséquences et pratiques de la magie noire, non que je veuille vous y plonger, mais que vous sachiez reconnaître se qui est de la bonne magie de la mauvaise !Nous parlerons aussi de l'invocation des esprits et comment se protéger des démons … »

Sirius continua a parler pendant une bonne demi heure puis les élèves posèrent keurs questions , tant et si bien , qu'il fut près de minuit quand les adolescent retrouvèrent leurs lits 

Ange était fatiguée plus que jamais …Cette journée avait été éprouvante , surtout a cause de la nouvelle qu'elle valait apprise 

….

Le soleil commençait a s'éveiller, et Ange se retourna dans son lit, elle était éveillée.. Enfin, pour etre plus précise , elle était dans cette état ou rêve et réalité se mêlent …Elle sentait que son réveil allait bientôt sonner ,mais elle en voulait pas se lever , elle n'en avait aucune envie , elle s'était couchée tard ..Et aussi, elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité …son Père ….

La sonnerie commença a mettre son bruit caractéristique qu'elle faisait juste avant de retentir.. Ange murmura quelque chose , et le réveil s'arrêta ..

Il en fut de meme pour toute l'école.. Aucun réveil, ni montre ni pendule ne marchait, il était impossible de savoir l'heure …

******fin du chapitre 8 ******

Alors , q'aveez vous pensé de se chapitre ? Dites le moi , vous savez , grace a ce bouton avec ecrit 'go' 

Réponses aux reviews :

Arwen : Non ! Non ! ne meure pas , j'aurait ta mort sur la conscience (qui je dis sa suffit que j'aurait pu de review si je mourrait ? Non , non , je t'assure , c'est sincère !) …..Eh pui , je sais Sirius est bo , mignon musclé et tt sa , mais bon ….Il a ben le droit de se montrer !!!C vrai que les élèves st un peu con , elles auraient pu remarquer avant ! Lent aussi p-e un peu ..mais n bn , moi je trouva po sa si flag que sa !!!Ensuite , Ange est zarb ? Non ! C vrai ? C''est pas du tout intentionnel !!je t'assure ..Pour tom avec Ange , je l'ai fait comme c t po prémédité , (et c vrai pour une fois .)C'est venu comme sa , mais je c po encore se que je vais en fer (g l'inpression , d'avoir déjà dit sa , mais je c pu ou ..)Bon ,fini ! BIiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Bouh , j'ai eu qu'une review __L ….Pour ceux que sa intéresse , et qui aiment les NC-17 , je vine d'en publier une et elle s'appelle 'mauvaise rencontre ' mais bon , elle est assez spéciale et donc je m'attend pas qu'a des compliments … _


	9. panne de reveil

_Eh oui , déjà le 9 eme chapitre !!! Et ma scène adorée est la !!! Je ne sais pas comment vous allez la trouver mais moi je l'aime !na !Vous pouvez pas imaginir a quel point je me suis ausée a l'ecrire ….Je en sais pas trop si les fan de Sirius vont apprecier …Mais bon , dites le moi.._

_Résumé : Après un cour de DCFM renforcé , tout les réveils, alarmes de Poudlard sont désactivés , personne ne sais comment _

Chapitre 9 : panne de réveil !

Le soleil brillait déjà dehors depuis un bon petit moment , quand Harry sortit des bras de Morphée …Le soleil transperçait els volets et lui caressait le pied qui pendait hors du lit …Harry n'avait pas entendu sonner son réveil , et a en juger par les ronflement autour de lui , le réveil n'avait pas sonné ..Pas encore ..Tant mieux ..

Il se décida a ouvrir un œil , puis mit ses lunettes ..Le réveil affichait 6 h59 ..Dabs une minute cela allait sonner …Sa ne lui servirait plus a rien de se rendormir , il se leva donc et commença a se diriger vers les douches , quand quelque chose l'arrêta ..Tout le monde dans le dortoir avait son réveil et en temps normal ,  le bruit de la trotteuse faisait un boucan d'enfer ..Or la , a part les ronflement , le silence était parfait .

Il s'approcha du réveil qui était le plus proche de lui celui de Seamus ..ET il s'aperçu que la trotteuse ne marchai plus ..Pas plus que sur son réveil , ni sur celui de Ron ni sur celui de Dean ..En fait aucun des réveils ne marchait ..Impossible de connaître la vraie heure ..Aucune montre non plus ne marchait …

Pourtant , ils auraient du entendre la sonnerie , celle qui retentissait tout els matin a7 heure pour hurler au élèves qu'il fallait se lever ..Mais par , il ne savait que magie , les réveil , et tout se qui donnait l'heure ne marchait plus ….Il alla a la fenêtre et ouvrit les volet ..

Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel ..Pourtant , on était en novembre et le matin , a 7 heure normalement il ne faisait pas jours _( j'en sais quelque chose , c'est a cette heure la que je prend mon car ).._Il se décida a réveiller els autres 

« Ron , aller !! Debout !! »

« HUmmmm….Quoi ? …Il est quelle heure ?... »Répondit la voix ensommeillée de son meilleur ami 

« A vu d'œil , je dirait 10 heure .. »

« Hein ? »

Ron se releva d'un bond 

« Mais on a cour aujourd'hui ! Non pas que je veuille absolument les suivre mais ma mère va me tuer quand elle va apprendre que j'ai la grasse mat' au lieu d'aller en cour ! »

« Personne n'est levé ! D'ailleurs il faudrait peut etre y remédier ! DEBOUT LA DEDANS , IL EST TARD !!!!! »

Peu a peu , les pensionnaires se réveillèrent , pour certain rapidement pour d'autre ce fut plus lent ..Neville eut besoin de toute l'aide de ses camarades pour pouvoir se mettre sur pied ..

« Putain , mais comment sa se fait , qu'aucun de nos réveil n'ai pu marcher ? ! »Demanda Seamus 

« Ben , c'est toi le préfet , c'est a toi de nous le dire .. »

« J'en sais rien je ne suis pas au courant ..On ferait mieux de descendre vite fait , tous els autres doivent déjà etre en cour ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

Les gars de cinquième année ne prirent pas de douche et descendirent en quatrième vitesse les sept étages qui els séparaient de la grande salle ..Si Harry avait bien dit c'était la recrée et la majorité des élèves  devaient etre la ou dans la cours .

Mais dans la salle communes , ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient as les seuls a ne pas s'etre réveillé …IL n'y avait pratiquement personne au rez de chaussée ..A part quelques élèves totalement perdus et étonnés qui ne savaient vraiment pas se qu'il faisaient la .

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a la grande pendule qui trônait derrière la table des professeur , qui était quasiment déserte hormis un Dumbledore en bonnet de nuit ..La pendule marquait : 6h59 ..Comme les réveils, comme les montres.. 

Les garçons comprirent que se qu'ils croyaient etre un accident seulement dans leur dortoir était en fait un accident généralisé a toute l'école .Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore 

« Mr , pourquoi est se que l'alarme n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi est ce que dans apparemment tout le château , rien ne donne l'heure ? »

« Harry ..Si je le savais ..Je viens moi-même de me réveiller …J'ai cru au départ que l'heure n'était encore la , puis j'ai vu le soleil alors je me suis levé …Mais apparemment , tous le monde n'a pas fait de meme .. »

Il montra les tables désertes puis aussi la table des professeurs ..

« Apparemment , c'est dans tous le château …Et c'est sa qui est grave .. »

« Pourquoi est ce grave Mr ? Nous pourrons rattraper les cours .. »

« Oh ..Ce n'est pas pour els cours que je suis inquiet ..Mais plutôt pour la portée de l'accident .Celui ou celle qui a fait sa , car il y'a obligatoirement quelqu'un la dessous , a réussi a atteindre tout poudlard ..ET c'est normalement impossible …ET c'ests cela qui est inquiétant. »

« Vous pensez a Vous-savez-qui ? »Demanda Ron qui venait de se mêler de la conversation .

« Si sa aurait été lui , je pense que Harry l'aurait senti ..En tout cas , celui qui a fait sa est puissant et donc potentiellement dangereux …Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussi a atteindre tout Poudlard ..Maintenant , Harry et Ron est ce que je peut vous confier une mission ? »

« Oui . »Répondirent les deux interpellés 

« Bon , je vais vous demandez d'aller veiller et de me ramener dans une ½ heure tout els professeurs , en meme temps demandez a vos camarades de chambres d'aller réveiller tout griffondor  ainsi qu'aux quelques élèves présent d'aller réveiller toute leur maison . »

« Bien Mr …Mais on est obligés d'aller chercher Rogue ? »

« Je le crois Mr Weasley . »

Les deux obéirent et partirent en passant le mot a tous elurs compagnon de chambres et aux quelques ames reveillées ..IL y'avait peu de monde , mais suffisamment pour en avoir au moins un de chaque maison ….

Tom qui était debout partit vers les serpentard , avec pour tache de tous les réveiller ..Il n'avait pas réveillé ses camarades quand il s'était levé , croyant que l'heure du réveil était la bonne ..Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait entendre ..

Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune, dans les cachot.. Ah …Etre serpentard n'avait pas que du bon , déjà que c'était un vieux château aux murs épais qui ne laissaient pas passer la chaleur , en plus ils vivaient dans les cachots sombres et froids .. Malgré les feux constamment allumés dans la salle  la pièce n'était jamais chaude.. Pas plus que les chambres ….

« Debout la dedans !! C'est L'heure !!! »

Quelques grognements ensommeillés se firent entendre, mais se fut Draco qui parla le premier..

« Tom , qu'est ce qu'il te prend !! On est pas des chiens pour se faire réveiller comme sa , je te signale ! On n'est pas tous comme toi ! »Proféra-t-il en se relevant et en sortant de son lit …

.Il n'avait pour seul vêtement un caleçon, laissant voir sa peau blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.. Il n'était pas non plus peigné, et sans gel, ses cheveux qui tombait sur le visage, il ne semblait plus aussi prétentieux, ni snob.. Mais rare étaient les gens a le voir au naturel …

A part ses camarades de chambres.. Il se faisait un  devoir de ne sortir de sa chambre que peigné et coiffé ..Même pour l'alerte , il avait pris le temps de se recoiffer ..il savait qu'il serait devant tout poudlard , et il en voulait a aucun prix casser son image ..

Bon après il s'était rendormi sur ses cheveux bien plein de gel , et il ,n'avait eu plus qu'a se laver la tête le matin suivant , pour défaire le gel et aussi , la mise en plis que sa lui avait fait !

« Humm….Draco, si tu commence a balancer des vannes a ta propre maison , ou vas le monde ? »Marmonna Blaise 

Draco attrapa son oreiller et entreprit d'étouffer Blaise..

« Faut pas me chatouiller le matin ! »

Tom attrapa Draco par la taille et l'éloigna de Blaise..

« Garde ton énergie pour les griffondor, se sera plus utile ! »

Pour toute réponse draco renifla et partit direction la salle de bain.

~*~*~*~*

Pendant se temps Ron et Harry était déjà au deuxième étage.

« Bon, alors comme on est sensé réveiller les profs autant se séparer ! TU veux t'occuper de qui ? « Demanda Harry 

« Déjà je pense que Sirius c'est a toi de t'en occuper , c'est ton parrain après tout , il ne te diras rien ..C'est comme si tu était de sa famille !..Mais je veux bien faire Mlle trelawney ! »

« Les restes de l'alerte , hein ? »

Ron hocha la tête ..En effet maintenant , il allait de plus en plus facilement en cour de divination , comme la plupart des filles allaient en courant au cour de DCFM ..

« Oui, je le reconnaît …Par contre pour le reste ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dire a Rogue quoi que se soit .. »

« Ben , on réveille Sirius et on lui dit a lui d'aller réveiller les autres .. »

« Tu vois ton parrain aller réveiller Rogue .. »

« Bon , ben , on ava voir McGonagall .. »

« Ouais, j'y vais ..De toute façon , c'est au meme étage que ton parrain .. »

Harry et Ron se séparèrent a un couloir ..Harry alla vers le bureau-chambre a coucher de son parrain ..Il entendait un peu de bruit ..Sans doute son parrain devait il etre réveillé , mais ne voyait aucune raison de sortir du lit tant que l'on en l'y forcerait pas ..

En tout cas , c'est ce que Harry aurait fait ..Il aurait attendu tranquillement  que l'on vienne le chercher et que l'on le traîné hors de son lit , si il avait été un professeur ..

Quand il ouvrit la porte du Bureau de Sirius , il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière , il faisait jour , il remarqua que Sirius , meme si il était plus musclé et apparemment moins déprimé n'avait pas changé quand au rangement de chez lui ..Il avait toujours autant de bordel ..Voir plus …Les bouteilles étaient toujours la , dans un coin …Harry ne détailla pas le capharnaüm plus que sa ….

Il aurait peut etre du ..

Il se décida a ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son parrain ..

Comme Harry l'avait supposé , Sirius était éveillé ….Comme Harry l'avait supposé , il traînait encore dans son lit ..Mais se que Harry n'avait pas supposé , c'est qu'il n'était pas seul !!!

En effet Sirius était allongé sur un femme blonde dont il était en train d'embrasser la base du cou ..Il ne voyait pas Harry , encore heureux pour se dernier , car sinon , il l'aurait tué ..La jeune femme ne semblait pas voir non plus Harry , trop occupée avec L'homme aux cheveux long ..Elle lui caressait le dos , tout en lui murmurant quelque chose  a l'oreille 

Elle avait apparemment , d'après les formes sous les draps noués ses jambes autour de Sirius ..Puis , peut etre avait elle senti quelque chose ou quoi que se soit , elle arrêta de caresser le dos de Sirius , et ouvrit des yeux rond a la vue du garçon ..Sirius ne sembla pas la remarquer et continuait a embrasser la dame ..

Harry n'avait jamais vu cette femme , ou du moins , elle ne lui disait rien …Elle avait des cheveux blond et bouclés , et un visage fin ..Enfin , si il pensait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part , mais ou , il n'en savait strictement rien …Il eut beau chercher ..La scène ne dura que quelques secondes mais Harry trouva que ce fut beaucoup plus long …

« Sirius ….. »Murmura-t-elle .

Et la Harry su qui c'était ..C'était normal que son visage ne lui dise rien , elle avait toujours les cheveux cachés …Cette voix la ne tout cas il ne l'oublierait jamais , pas plus qu'il ne la confondrait ..Cette voix chaude c'était celle de Sibylle trelawney …

NNNNnnnnnnnnnnoooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!

 Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de tomber sur son parrain qui était en train de faire l'amour a l'une des profs que Harry supportait le moins !A part Rogue bien sur N'importe qui , sa aurait été mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? 

« Mmmhhh. Pourquoi …hhuuummm.. »Marmonna Sirius , qui n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner son occupation 

« Retourne toi .. »

Sirius légèrement intrigué tourna la tête ..Il reconnu immédiatement le visage de son filleul ..Mais se dernier avait une expression , de surprise , d'indignation de gêne , et de bien d'autre sentiment mêlés ..Sirius se sépara vivement de Sibylle et s'assit ….

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que se soit Harry qui ouvre cette porte ? Et Harry se demandait : Pourquoi est ce qu'il a justement fallu que se soit elle qui soit dans son lit ? Harry aurait préféré encore voir Remus et Sirius ensemble ..Non, pas que se soit mieux , mais il aimait mieux Remus que cette folle totalement tarée qu'était Mlle trelawney et qui était dans le lit de Sirius !

« Harry ?!... »Sirius aussi paraissait atrocement gêné …

Harry se rappela la conversation de l'heure de colle , c'était Harry lui meme qui avait dit  Sirius de se trouver une femme , et de s'amuser ..C'était a cause de lui que Sirius était la ..Enfin , pas seulement , mais peut etre est ce que sa en faisait partie ..

Mais Harry en disant sa pensait a n'importe quelle femme mais pas –surtout pas – a Mlle trelawney ..IL y'en avait d'autre pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que se soit eux deux qu'ils surprennent au lit ? 

« Euh …. »Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien dit , ni pour s'excuser ni pour expliquer sa présence ..

« Je crois qu'il faut que je vous laisse … »

C'était stupide et il le savait ….Il en pouvait pas ne pas leur dire se qu'il était chargé de transmettre ..

« Ah non ! Tu en vas pas t'en tirer comme sa ! »

Sirius semblait plutôt amusé de la tournure que prenait la situation , non pas qu'il apprécie réellement de se faire prendre au mauvais moment , enfin le meilleur pour lui et sa partenaire , mais pas l'idéal pour son filleul ..Mais quand il voyait la scène en prenant un parti externe , il trouvait sa cocasse …

Pour Sibylle , c'était une autre affaire ..Elle , elle n'avait qu'une envie  - enfin deux serait plus juste – se jeter sur Sirius et reprendre la ou ils en étaient ..Mais surtout aller étrangler Harry ! 

Harry voyais que les yeux de la devineresse l'aurait volontiers tué sur place , ou tout simplement qu'elle vait très envie de se lever et de le tuer de ses propres mains ..Une seule chose m'en empêchait , de se relever et de le tuer ..Le fait qu'elle soit totalement nue sous se drap !

« Bon alors j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir nous faire chier ! Sinon je te jure que tes cours de divination vont etre un enfer ! je te le jure ! »

Sibylle n'était pas vraiment en colère , ou en rage folle , elle était plutôt agacée et frustrée !

« Euh , ben , il faut que tous les profs soient dans la grande salle dans une ½ heure …. »

« D'accord .. »dit simplement Sirius 

Harry se dépêcha de sortir …

« Attend ! »

Harry se retourna 

« Un seul mot , a quiconque et je te jure que tes cours a la fois de divination , mais aussi de DCFM seront tels que tu adoreras ceux de Rogue ! »Déclara Sirius d'un ton menaçant 

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son accord , puis sorti de la pièce 

Dans la chambre , Sibylle avait toujours ses envies de meurtres et Sirius se sentait totalement embarrassé , non seulement Harry était son filleul , mais se n'était pas le pire , s'était son élève !

« Sibylle , dis moi , tu es capable de t'habiller en cinq minutes ? »

La femme se tourna vers lui avec des yeux étonnés ! Elle en voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de la question .

« Oui , mais je perd pas mal de mon style , Pourquoi ? « 

« Car , sa nous laisserait 25 minutes … »

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle comprenait un sourire de plus en plus prononcé se dessinait ..

« Tant pis pour mon style ! »

Et elle se jeta sur Sirius 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dans le couloir , Harry était sorti ..il s'adossa au murs ..Il était choque ! Il s'attendait a tout sauf a sa ..Et de la part de son parrain ! Bon Ok , mlle trelawney n'était peut etre pas si moche que sa , mais quand c'était une tarée totalement fataliste !! Sirius aurait pu trouver mieux ..

C'est a se moment que Ron arriva  

« Eh beh !! Tu en fait une tête !!Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« Mon parrain … »C'est tous se que Harry réussi a sortir 

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Ne me dit pas que c'est pire que d'aller réveiller McGonagall , je te croirai pas .. »

« C'est ..que ..Il était pas tout seul .. »

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire mais bon , la il était sous le choc et en plus il connaissait assez Ron pour savoir que se ne serait pas lui qui irait crier sa dans toute la grande salle ..Ron quand a lui sembla comprendre .

« Putain pour que sa soit si terrible que sa …C'était Rogue ? « 

Harry suffoqua 

« Hein ? ..Mais t'es a la fois taré et degeu !!!! »

« Bon alors je dirait Remus .. »

« Pourquoi lui ? et en plus pourquoi faut il que mon parrain soit PD ? »

« Ben car sa te choquerait tien ! »

« Non , se n'était pas un homme ..C'était trelawney .. »

« Aaaahhhhhhhhhh*grimace de dégoût de Ron*eurk !!! »

« Oui c'est exactement se que je ressent .. »

« Mais quoi que , elle était bien lors de l'alerte ..et Tu n vas pas me dire que tu les a chopé au mavais moment .. »

Pas de réponse .

« Bon , on va descendre …. »

Les deux garçon se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle commune , Hermione était descendue ..

« Bonjour les gars ..Vous vous est réveillés ? Moi non ! Mon dieu , et dire que j'ai loupé arithmancie ! »

« Pas grave Hermione , tout le monde était dans son lit se matin ! »

« Oui , mais ..Harry tu en fait une tête ! »

Ron chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille d'Hermione , puis elle hocha la tete .

« Oh ..je suis désolée Harry , il a vraiment mauvais goût ..Mais euh …. »

Peu a peu , les élèves arrivaient dans la salle …Certains étaient encore en pyjama , ils avaient du se lever en courant en voyant qu'ils avaient loupés les cours …D'autre arrivaient en prenant tout leur temps …

D'autres aux contraire étaient plutôt heureux , soit car ils aimaient faire la grasse matinée, soit parce qu'ils avaient loupé des cours désagréables ….Comme Fred et Georges qui étaient très heureux d'avoir louper Potion ….Au bout d'une demi heure , Sirius arriva ..

« Harry tu m'a dit que tu avait été le chercher il y'a 20 minutes , alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrive que maintenant ? »

« Je serait toi j'éviterait de me le demander .. »Répondit Harry en désignant Mlle trelawney qui arriva quelques minutes après Sirius avec beaucoup moins d'habit qu'a l'ordinaire ….

Hermione comprit et baissa la tête …

Le directeur frappa dans ses main , voyant que tout les professeurs étaient la ..

« Bon , je dois vous dire que je en sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui , aucune sonnerie , réveil ou montre n'a marché …Je suis tout aussi étonné que vous …Ce n'est pas les conséquences de cet accident qui sont grave ..Quelques cours loupés , sa se rattrape .. »

Toute la salle ou presque murmura de désapprobation ..

« Mais le probleme est que cela a affecté une sonnerie magique qui ne peut normalement etre modifiée que part moi-même et que de plus cela a touché toute l'école sans exception ..C'est une envergure que nous pension impossible ..Et c'est a votre Professeur de DCFM que je laisse vous donner les quelques explications .. »

Sirius se leva .

« Bon , en effet , nous pensons tous que Poudlard est inviolable ! et c'est normalement le cas ..Or aujourd'hui , on vient de nous montrer sa vulnérabilité .Car si aujourd'hui c'est l'heure qui a fait défaut ..Je vous demande se que se sera le prochain coup ! Ensuite , d'après mes suppositions , sans pour autant vous alarmé , celui qui a fait sa , c'était peut etre une simple farce , dans se cas , qu'il vienne nous le dire , nous ne le punirions pas , ce il a montré une brèche ! Mais qu'il vienne , que cela nous empêche de nous faire des cheveux blancs ! »

La majorité des élèves se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley …ces derniers nièrent tout ..Pourtant , d'habitude , quand ils font une blague , il le reconnaissent , rien que pour asseoir leur réputation …

« Non , pour une fois , se n'est pas nous ! »

« Bon en tout cas , cette événement va nous poussez a réfléchir ..Ensuite je demande a tous les élèves de chercher si ils n'auraient pas remarqué un détail suspect , ou n'importe quoi .En gros je vous demande de nous aider .Ensuite , bah , les cours se dérouleront normalement pour cet après midi , la matinée est banalisée ! »

La grande salle se réjouit ..

« ET nous allons nous debrouiller pour que tout soit réparé d'ici a demain !Bon voila , j'ai fini ! »

Sirius se rassit et se remit a manger ..Tous les élèves murmuraient en lançant les rumeurs les plus folles ..

« Vous en trouvez pas sa un peu angoissant »demanda Hermione « Que quelqu'un puisse si facilement s'en prendre a Poudlard ? »

« Ça l'est un peu , mais il ne faut pas pour autant sombrer dans la paranoïa …. »Répondit Ron ..

Un seul garçon semblait réjoui de se qui se passait , non pas heureux pour les cours ni pour quoi que se soit …..Mais personne ou presque ne le remarqua , trop occupé chacun a papoter avec son voisin .. Seul son voisin le remarqua ……

****fin du chapitre 9 ****

_Voila ,__ j'ai fini !!!!Vous voyez quelle est ma scene adorée , ben oui , c'est quand Harry entre dans la chambre ^__^ !!!_

_La scène du dortoir des serpentard est dédiée a ma sœur , une des nombreuses fan de Draco et qui m'a foutu un AK47 sur le tempe pour que je l'écrive !!! ^__^ !!!!Lol !!!!!Mais promis , Dracounet (lol ) va avoir un plus grand rôle dans le futur …._

_Bon merci a tout ceux qui ont reviewer !!donc mainteant olace aux reponses …si vs voulez etre gentil , allez lire mes autre fic , ou allez voir mon site : http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/_

Harry Jedusort (c'est toi Math je crois ?) Merci pour les compliment, et voila la suite ..qu'en pense tu ? J'espere que tu aimeras encore

Mtah: (a moins que sa soit toi harry jedusor , dans se cas , ben tu auras deux reponses , sinon , ben voila ta reponse  ) : Hello !! c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un nouveau lecteur !! Contente que tu aime ma fic !!!!!!!et ce chapitre il est bien ? 

Arwen : Tu sais que tu as de la chance d'etre partie ..Ici il pleut (quel est le raport ? )..Sur le cup je dois avouer que je ne m'était pas rendue compte que Ange faisait Anakin !! Mais bon je vine sde revoir Star Wars , et tu as un peu raison , c'est assez comparable , sauf que Ange , elle devient pas mechante a cause de sa ..Elle est triste sur le moment , mais elle ne vas peter un cable comme notre futur Dzrk Vador !!! Tom mechant , qu'est se qui e fait dire sa voyons ? Ensuite , eh oui tu as deviné , ma scene cherie , c'est avec Sirius et pis sa Sibylle …C'est vrai que je me suis amusée a l'ecrire , aussi car , jusqu'à maintenant , je n'ai lu aucune fic ou ses deux la sont ensemble …..Contente que tu aime ma dedicace …Bbbizzoooooooooooo J ^__^


	10. mauvaise journée pour Ange

  
_Voici le dixième (déjà ? ) chapitre de Ange ..eh oui , sa passe vite ..Heureusement que j'ai promis de la finir , parce que coté Review , vous avez pas été nombreux ….Moins que pour sphère en tout cas .._

_Résumé : Après un panne de sonnerie , qui a touché tout Poudlard , Harry découvre que son parrain sort avec Mlle trelawney .Sinon l'école est inquiété par qui a fait sa ? Quelqu'un de puissant sans doute …_

_C'est un chapitre assez spécial qui se déroule en grande partie hors de Poudlard , et on ne voit quasiment pas les élevés habituels ..Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ..j'ai pas pu résister a faire un chapitre très très , mais alors très Drama ….Jusqu'a me faire a moitié chialer en écrivant mais bon tout le monde sait que je suis sensible , enfin pas tant que sa , car y'a pas grand monde qui lit cette gentil fic ..biuhouhouhouh_

Chapitre 10

« Venez Mlle Ange, tout est prêt.. »

La griffondor se leva et suivi le directeur..  Aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas en cour. .Elle aurait préfère etre en cour plutôt que de devoir aller la ou elle se dirigeai.. SE serait moins triste et moins dramatique. Car elle allait a un enterrement, l'enterrement de son père ..

L'école avais mis a sa disposition une calèche , et elle savait qu'elle serait accompagnée par un professeur , lequel , elle ne le savait pas mais peu lui importait , se serait avec Rogue , sa ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid .. Elle allait a un enterrement .Et qu'elle qu'il soit elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de soutien, elle était seule, seule au monde désormais …

Son père était la seule famille qui lui restait, du moins qu'elle connaissait.. Sa mère n'avait pas de frère et sœur, ses grand parent étaient mort, et il n'y avait ni oncle ni tante du coté de son père.. Pour résumer, elle savait que quand l'année serait finie, elle devrait aller dans un orphelinat ou un truc dans le genre..

Elle préférait ne pas y penser.. Le vent froid sur son visage la rappela a elle, elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres qu'ils soient professeur, élèves ou elfes de maison.. Mais quand elle repensait a son père et qu'elle pensait qu'aujourd'hui se serait la dernière foi qu'elle le verrait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Et lui fallait bien du courage en cette instant , en apercevant la calèche qui allait la mener au train , pour retenir ses larmes .. Car dieu sait qu'elles avaient envie de sortir de se montrer.. Non pas ici, je ne peut pas me mettre a pleurer maintenant.. L'école faisait déjà pas mal de chose on allait la conduire et elle en serait pas seule..

Evidemment s'était un professeur, mais c'était mieux que rien.. Elle en pouvait pas non plus espérer que l'école fasse louper les cours un élève.. Faut pas rêver non plus ..Mieux valait n'importe qui plutôt que de devoir affronter se voyage seule …

« Mlle, tout est près.. »Dit dumbledore

« Bien, mais qui est ce qui m'accompagne ? »

« Eh bien il semble que c'est Mr Rogue.. »Dit il en désignant l'homme qui sortait du château 

« Pourquoi ? »Chuchota elle 

« Parce qu'il n'avait pas cour aujourd'hui tout simplement. »

Elle poussa un soupir. .Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait bien n'importe qui mais quand meme, pourquoi avait il fallu que se soit Rogue ? Tant pis il faudrait faire avec …La jeune fille et le professeur montèrent dans la calèche.. Le voyage jusqu'au train fut totalement silencieux, Ange n'osait pas parler..

Rogue l'avait toujours un peu intimidée, et se dernier ne faisait pas d'effort pour entamer une conversation quelle qu'elle soit ..Ange se dit que si s'avait été un autre professeur se voyage aurait sans doute été moins pesant.. Sirius se serait débrouillé pour la détendre et meme Flitwick lui aurait parlé.. Par contre dans le train se fut un peu différent.. Il n'y avait quasiment personne, se qui est normal vu qu'en semaine peu de sorcier usent le train..

« Mr, vous savez à quelle heure nous allons arriver ? »

Ange n'en pouvait plus, l'atmosphère devenait bien trop pesant, il fallait qu'elle parle .De quoi que se soit, mais il fallait qu'elle parle .. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, la perspective de l'enterrement n'était déjà pas joyeuses mais la, c'était une atmosphère de pompes funèbres .

« Et bien je pense au alentour de midi, je vous emmènerai manger, et l'enterrement et vers 2h30.. Sans oublier que vous devrez ensuite vous rendre chez le notaire, pour la lecture du testament .. »

« Du testament ? Personne ne me l'a dit ! »

« Pourtant c'est la ou vous allez ….Quand quelqu'un meurt, les héritiers se doivent d'etre présents pour la lecture testamentaire.. ET vous est la seule héritière a se que je sais.. »

Rogue n'avait plus sa voix sèche et coupante, la on aurait dort une voix normale et Ange crut y déceler un instant une trace de compassion.. Non Ange voyons tu pense n'importe quoi, c'est Rogue ! Le professeur le plus sadique et sans pitié de l'école ! Pourquoi serait il gentil avec toi ?

« En effet je suis toute seule.. Seule … »

Non, elle n'allait quand meme pas déballer ses états d'âme a Rogue ?!Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se mettait a dire sa ?

« Que voulez vous, Mlle, tout a une fin, meme la vie.. »

Rogue n'avait plus aucune nuance de son sarcasme habituel dans la voix, il avait un voix tellement différente.. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour quelqu'un de gentil..

« Peut etre mais c'est triste.. »

« Oui, je le reconnais mais il faut surmonter sa tristesse, les morts n'aimeraient pas que l'on passe son temps a etre triste a cause d'eux , vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais comment pouvons nous le savoir vu que les morts ne peuvent pas nous le dire.. »

Ange commençait a trouver cette conversation bizarre, elle était en train de discuter de la vie et de la mort, thème pourtant philosophique avec le professeur le plus détestable que cette partie de la terre ait jamais connu.

« IL peuvent le dire, ils vivent encore dans le fond de votre …de votre cœur. »

Rogue se coupa, il venait de comprendre se qu'il était en train de dire, il était en train de devenir gentil.. Il était en train d'essayer de réconforter cette élève.. Peut etre que se  n'était as n'importe quelle élève, c'était Ange.. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réussi a etre aussi cruel et sadique envers elle qu'envers les autres, mais de la a etre _gentil_ avec elle ….

« Vous croyez ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle comprit qu'elle venait de retrouver son professeur de potion habituel..  C'avait été comme une éclaircie sous un ciel d'orage, quand le soleil se montre entre deux averse ..Une sorte de petite lumière s'était montrée sous sa carapace d'etre froid, sadique cruel et sarcastique ..

On m'a toujours dit que les apparences n'étaient souvent que des masques.. Peut etre est ce la vérité.. Mais dans se cas la, si lui est gentil, que cachent les autres, vu qu'apparemment tout le monde cache une partie de lui même ….En tout cas , c'était troublant ..Très bizarre , surprenant de la part de cet homme .Elle c'était toujours demandée qu'est se qu'il y'avait sous son masque ,mais elle ne s'attendait pas a voir de la gentillesse…

Le trajet se continua sans vraiment de discussion entre les deux , Rogue regardait par la fenêtre et Ange, elle, avait décidé de se concentrer sur ses pieds ..Le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent …La cloche sonna midi ..

« Pile a l'heure , venez il vous faut manger . »

« Si vous voulez .. »

« Comment si je veux ? Vous devez manger , il vos faudra des forces la bas …Ce n'est pas facile un enterremant .. »

« Je sais , j'ai déjà assisté a celui de ma mère . »

Elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien ..A se moment Ange n'avait que 7 ans a l'époque ..Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie ..Elle etait rentrée un soir de l'école par le car ..Elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas bien en se moment , elle allait parfois a l'hopital et elle avait perdu ses cheveux 0.

Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était très grave , son père lui avait bien expliqué du moins avait essayé , lui disant que parfois des cellules se comportent mal , qu'elle font se qu'on appelle des tumeur , et que Maman en avait dans le ventre ..Mais pour une petite fille s'était dur a comprendre .Elle ne savait qu'a peine se qu'était de cellules ..

ET puis quand elle demandait a sa maman si sa allait , cette dernière lui disait que oui , il ne fallait pas s'en faire et que les docteurs allaient la soigner ..SE jour la , cela faisait cela faisait deux jours que sa maman était a l'hôpital ..Ange était allée la voir la veille et sa maman lui avait dit d'aller a l'école de continuer a vivre ..Et que quoi qu'il arrive elle resterait sa fille adorée ..

Qu'elle l'aimerait toujours .Ange n'avait pas comprit ..En tout cas quand elle rentra a la maison , elle trouva son père assis dans le salon par terre a coté du téléphone , il pleurait ..Elle n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer ..Elle lui avait demandé se qu'il se passait , mais elle savait déjà que sa concernait sa mère ..

« C'est ta maman ..Elle est morte … »

Et il repartit a pleurer ..l'enterrement avait eu lieu deux jours après ..La petite fille avait été choqué par la peau froide de sa maman mais aussi par cette impression de paix qui se lisait sur son visage ..Si elle n'avait pas eu la peu si froide on aurait cru qu'elle dormait ..

Même morte elle restait très belle ..Elle avait la peau claire de Ange et ses cheveux , quand elle en avait encore ,mais elle avait le visage plus carré ..Elle ressemblait vraiment énormément a se que sa fille était devenue a part pour les yeux ..

Sa personne ne savait d'ou elle les tenait ,ses yeux violets ..Ses parent avaient tout les deux des yeux marrons et dans la famille il n'y avait jamais eu de personne comme sa …

Ange sentit ses yeux la piquer en repensant a sa ..Rogue le remarqua et la prit par l'épaule ..

« Allons …Faut pas se démolir le moral comme sa ..Venez manger .. »

Il l'emmena dans un espèce de restaurant moldu ou l'on servait des hamburger et en offrit un avec des frites a la jeune fille ..Elle en savait plus trop quoi penser de se professeur ..

C'est bizarre comme en sortant de l'école il avait changé ..Il n'était plus  aussi sadique ni autant cruel et sans émotions ..

C'était incroyable a quel point il était gentil …Enfin il n'allait pas non plus l'emmener au ciné voir Babar ! Mais quand même il avait l'air peiné pour elle .En étant se que la plupart des gens appelai gentil sans plus , pour lui s'était exceptionnel d'en dire sa ..lui qui avait une réputation de connard ayant pour seul distraction le tyranniser et les punitions d'élèves ..

Il fut bientôt l'heure ..Ange sentit son estomac se nouer …Elle n'aurait peut etre pas du manger ..Enfin après tout elle aurait eu belle allure si elle tombait évanouie a cause d'hypoglycémie en pleine église …

C'était une petite église a la sortie de Londres , c'était la que toute la famille du père de Ange était enterré ..Il était tôt quand la jeune fille et son professeur arrivèrent il n'y avait pratiquement personne ..

A part une vielle dame et son chien qui était attaché a un poteau ..Un espèce de chihuahua maigrelet ..Tout noir ..et Rogue ne empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage , un sourire machiavélique sarcastique , en imaginant son éternel ennemi la ….

« C'est une amie de mon père »

« Très bien , je vous laisse la Mlle .. »

« Vous ne venez pas a … »

« Non ! Déjà je n'aime pas beaucoup les églises mais en plus je n'aime pas les cérémonies , je viendrait peut etre a la fin , quand il sortira de l'église .Allez .. »

Ange se dirigea vers la vielle dame ..Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ..Elle n'était venue que pour l'enterrement de sa mère .

« Oh , ma pauvre ! Tu dois etre vraiment mal ..Ton père qui meurt …Te laissant seule.. »

Ange ne savait pas trop quoi répondre , d'ailleurs elle ne répondit pas …Oui , elle était mal , oui elle était mal , mais se n'était pas une raison pour que la terre entière le sache et puis de toute façon comment voulait elle qu'elle soit , elle venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait ..

Peu a peu les gens vinrent ..Pour beaucoup c'était des inconnus pour Ange , des hommes et des femmes qui travaillaient avec son père mais qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ..

Ils n'étaient arrivé que cette année peu avant septembre , donc elle n'avait jamais rencontré les collègues de son père , qui de plus était un pur moldu et travaillait dans une usine de fabrication de voitures nommée Matra (je sais c'est pas anglais pour deux ronds mais c'est tout se que j'ai trouvé )..

Ils présentèrent tous leur condoléances a la jeune fille avant même de rentrer dans l'église ..Puis tout le monde rentra dans l'édifice .Ange ne pus pas aller jusqu'au cercueil elle ne s'en sentait pas la force …

Jusqu'à maintenant , elle avait été triste , mais elle n'avait pas totalement pris conscience de se que cela impliquait , pourtant elle en avait déjà une certaine expérience ….Mais la elle comprit , elle se rendis compte du vide qui allait lui rester ..Comme a chaque perte de quelqu'un de précieux , on s'attend toujours a la voir nous sourire ou nous dire quelque chose ..

Et c'est trop triste , elle ne tenait plus , elle ne voulait plus aller vers se cercueil , elle ne voulait pas le voir comme sa ..Elle savait que l'incendie l'avait défiguré et que malgré tout les soins qu'aurait pu lui porter les croque mort, il était encore défiguré ..

Elle préférait garder de lui une bonne image une image de quelqu'un de vivant..  C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas a coté de se cercueil …D'ailleurs elle pensait qu'il aurait été plus décent de le laisser fermé Elle n'y irait pas ..Non ! 

Elle s'assit les yeux baissés et assista a la cérémonie , sans venir voir le cadavre qui était dans la boite ..Elle commençait a étouffer ..C'était trop triste  et tout ses gens qui disaient du bien de son père ..Elle ne savait pas que tant de gens tenait a lui , même des gens qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un ou deux mois disaient des choses très émouvantes ..

Et puis on sorti , le cimetière était a l'autre bout du quartier , a la sortie de la ville ..Elle retrouva Severus qui l'attendait la …Et ils marchèrent en silence accompagnés des tout les gens qui y avaient assisté a l'enterrement car meme si le cimetière était a l'autre bout du quartier c'était un petit quartier , a pas plus de 500 m…

**

Ça y était tout était fini , elle venait de mettre son père en terre ..Elle ne le reverrai plus ..Elle aurait aimé se coucher et s'endormir pour ne plus voir a y pensé , c'était impossible et elle ne le savait que trop bien ..Il lui restait encore aller chez le notaire et puis rentrer a Poudlard ..

Bon , son voyage et cette journée n'aurait pas te si terrible qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre avec Rogue pour accompagnateur , mais l'homme s'était montré totalement différent , il avait eu l'air peiné et gentil ….

Ils arrivèrent devant un cabinet , très grand et tout neuf , il y'avait ecrit Me lombard et associés …

« Allez , plus que cette formalité a subir et vous pourrez rentrer . »

« Ça va etre long ? »

« Je ne sais pas ..Je ne crois pas , vous êtes seule héritière …. »

« Oui ..malheureusement .. »

« Allons ne vous en faites pas pour sa .Vous trouverez sans doute quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous .. »

« Qui ? Qui voulez vous que se soit , je ne connaît personne , je en suis même pas d'ici !!Quel sorcier ou sorcière voudrait de quelqu'un qui vient du même pays que voldemort ? !! Non , c'est sa tout ceux de la bas sont des pestiféré !! Tuons les ! OUI !!! FAISONS LES BRULER !!!! ILS NE MERITENT QUE SA !!!!Que sa .. »

Ange pleurait et hurlait en même temps ..Cela avait bonne allure en pleine rue , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais quand même , et devant un cabinet d'avocat ..a se moment Rogue fit quelque chose que de la part de quiconque on trouverai normal mais que de sa part , était totalement surprenant ..Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura gentiment 

« Je suis désolé je ne voulait pas … »

Ange elle continuait a chialer et a se débattre ..

« Mais pourquoi , expliquez moi pourquoi ?§§ Pourquoi est se que les gens sont cons !! POURQUOI !????????? »

Rogue ne savait absolument as quoi lui répondre ..Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans se cas la ..D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais consol é une seule , ou un seul , de ses élèves …Mais il n'avait jamais accompagné aucun d'entre eux a un enterrement il était vrai aussi .

Au bout d'un moment , Ange se calma , elle pleurait toujours un peu mais elle n'hurlait plus , juste quelques petits sanglots , et puis elle ne frappait plus des poings sur la poitrine de Rogue ..Il se passa un moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise ni ne fasse quoi que se soit …

Puis soudain les deux prirent reprendre conscience de leur rangs : l'élève et le professeur au cœur de pierre …Elle se sépara vivement ..

« Vous racontez sa a qui que se soit , et j peut vous jurer que vos cours de potions seront de véritables enfers ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas j'aurait trop honte pour raconter sa a qui que se soit ! »

Et les deux rentrèrent dans le cabinet …Un homme ne costume cravate les attendait .

« Mlle Ange ? Je présume Et Mr . ? »

« Rogue , je l'accompagne c'est tout .. »

« Bon alors venez dan mon bureau ..Vous Mr vous n'êtes pas sensé venir .

« Si , il vient , je suis déjà assez seule comme sa ! »

« Très bien , entrez .. »

C'était un bureau très richement décoré , ponctué de fauteuils en cuir , avec des tonnes de diplômes d'encadrés  , sans oublier des tableaux .Tout était parfaitement en ordre , pas le moindre petit papier ne traînait ..

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau et les deux autre prirent place en face , Rogue en retrait ..Il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer dans le cabinet , mais bon Ange était déjà assez perturbée , et qui sait se qu'elle allait apprendre …

« Bon , Mlle , vous êtes la seule héritière .Vous le savez je crois ..Ce que vous devez savoir aussi , c'est que votre père n'avait pas grand-chose ..Son argent est dans un compte en banque qui est bloqué et dont vous disposerez a votre majorité ..Vous allez sans doute etre mis sous tutelle , de qui je ne sais pas …Il faudra chercher .. »

« Une école peut faire l'affaire je crois .. »Dis Rogue 

« En effet Mr , pourquoi ? »

« Car, il y'a très longtemps , l'école ou est cette jeune fille c'est déjà occupée d'orphelins , je n'était pas la a l'époque , mais j'en ai entendu parler .. »

« En effet eh bien vous nous communiquerez sa le plus vite possible , de toute façon , Mlle , si vous ne trouvez rien , vous irez  l'orphelinat.. Bon , maintenant passons a autre chose , il n'y a pas de maison , vous disposerez de tout les biens de votre père a votre majorité… »

« Est-ce que je peut demander l'émancipation ? »

« Eh bien , déjà il vous faut 16 ans , ensuite se sera a votre tuteur d'accepter ou nom , et après revenez nous voir , si vous l'obtenez , vous disposerez de l'héritage , et n'aurez plus besoin de tutelle .Mais bon , j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous. »

Il se leva, souleva un tableau , et tourna des molettes a la serrure d'un coffre fort ..Il prit une lettre , une lettre bien moldue et la tendit a Ange .

« Ceci est se que votre père voulait que vous ayez a sa mort , il ne savait pas quand cela arriverait mais il est temps pour vous d'avoir cette lettre …Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'ouvrir ici .. »

Ange déchiqueta la lettre , et sorti le papier un peu jauni , elle le parcouru des eyux , et sans prendre le temps de détailler , demanda a sortir ..

« Très bien , il vous faut juste signer la ..Vous pourrez revenir … »

La jeune fille signa et sorti , suivi par un Rogue interrogatif qui se demandait se qu'il y'avait dans cette lettre …Ange s'assit sur un banc pas très loin et reprit sa lettre qu'elle relut avec plus de détail ..

Puis comprenant se qu'il y'avait d'ecrit , elle eut une drôle de réaction a la fois un sourire et des pleurs en même temps …Elle se jeta sur Rogue et lui pleura sur l'épaule ..L'homme ne profita pour prendre la lettre et la lire 

_Ma chérie _

_Si tu lit sa , c'est que je suis mort , j'espère que c'est dans longtemps ..Aujourd'hui ta mère est morte , et je me rend compte que si je venait a mourir mon secret , son secret resterait a jamais tu …je mettrai cette lettre en lieu sur .Je sais que si je venais a disparaître , tu te retrouverai toute seule , c'est donc pour sa que je t'écris ..Tu en serait pas toute seule , il y'a quelqu'un d'autre , que je ne connaît pas , et dont je ne sais pas si il voudrait de toi …_

_Ton père …_

_Ton vrai Père je veut dire pas moi.. Je ne suis que ton père sur les papiers , ta mère était avec un autre homme a l'époque  puis cet home a du partir , elle venait tout juste de tomber enceinte , puis après on c'est rencontrés on c'est aimé , on c'est marié ..Mais ton père génétique était toujours en vie , je ne sais pas se qu'il faisait mais il nous  dit qu'il ne pourrait plus venir avant longtemps ..J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit …je t'ai aimé comme si tu était ma propre fille .._

_Ton père _

_Qui t'aimeras toujours ._

Décidément pensa le professeur , cette gamine n'aura pas eu une bonne journée …Il attendit patiemment que la fille arête de pleurer ….Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard .Elle vit que Rogue tenait la lettre 

« Vous avez lu ? »

« Je voulait savoir , et puis si vous ne vouliez pas que je la lise , il ne fallait pas la laisser la ! »

« C'est pas grave ..C'est bizarre , je n'y avait jamais pensé , pourtant c'est vrai , physiquement je ne ressemnvle en rien  on père .. »

« Comment vouliez vous imaginer sa ? Il aurai fallu vous faire du mal a vous-même ..Et puis se peut etre quelque chose de bien , vous n'êtes plus si seule a présent .. »

« Peut etre  , mais reste a le retrouver .. »

« Oui , mais maintenant c'est l'heure de rentrer a Poudlard . »

« Je le retrouverai coûte que coûte ! »

***fin du chapitre 10 ***

_Bon ,__ j'ai fait un chapitre plus curt que d'habitude (9 pages ) et la realité est que je bloque a un point pas possible sur cette fic , se qui explique le temps qu'il ma fallu pour la mettre …Comme ne plus , cette fic est celle pour laquelle j'ai le moins de reveeiw , je vais me permettre de ralentir ..Je ne vais pas l'arreter , je veux juste dire que je vais en profiter , deja pour chercher un peu d'inspiration , je sais ou je veux mener ma fic ,mais je n'arrive plus a l'ecrire , d'ailleur entre nous , je trouve se chapitre nul …Enfin c'est mùon avis ..Donc , ben le prochain chapitr se sera pas avant …je sais pas qund …_

_Bon maintant reponse a la review , review solitaire …toute eule ..bouh bouh ..Mais comme y'a qu'une review va yavoir une grande reponse !_

Arwen : j'suis contente que la scene , ma peite scene adorée t plue ..Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'ecrire ..Harry pas contetn.Ben faut se mettre a sa place , il aime quasiment autant sibylle que Rogue , enfin je suis sur , qu'il prefere se qu'il a vu avoir son parrain en train de se faire fourrer par Rogue …Ensuite , qui a fait le coup de reveils , ? ..Ben en relisant le chap 8 ya la reponse normalment ..ET le sourire de Tom ? Tom n'est peut etre pas si mechant qu'il en a l'air …Peut etre peut etre pas ..Son sourire en tout cas est assez enigmatique , ais il n'y a que draco qui l'a remarqué ,ma sœur va etre contente le dragon va appraiatre plus dans quelques chapitre , mais de la a savoir quand est ce que je les mets …..Sinon , oui , le cher j'habite même juste a cote , mais bon en se moment il grossi de tro et se rapproche de trop de mon garage , mais c'st una autre hostoire ! vilaines crues …Sinon , qui c cette mis_paddfot qui ecrit sur couple cheri ?lol ! Mais bon , en fait je suis en train de me emettre sur une fic , une mini , comme souvent , ben Siri il est en parriere plan mais on parle de lui et il est pas avc Sibylle .mais avec un loup garou !! Ben oui , c'est un theme telment courant ici , que ben g po pi resister , mais sa va etre une incartade , je reviendrai vite a sirius sibylle ….Et dir que demain c l'ecole ..je deteste sa !!!!Sinon , ben je crois que c tt ..ta une longue reponse !! 

Gros bizzzoooooooooooooooo 

_Bon pour les autres , si je n'ai pas au moins 4 reveiw pour se chappitre , je me grouille pas pour l'autre , même si celui n'est pas splendide !_


	11. nouvelle du soir

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Ange ..Bien que j'ai dit que je ne me presetrai pas pour elle , je vais quand même la continuer , je vous dit au moins sa ! Mais bon , plus j'aurait de review , plus j'irai vite !!!Bon en avant _

_Résumé général : 5eme année de Harry , une nouvelle griffondor Ange et un nouveau serpentard Tom ..Tout les deux sont d'ailleurs assez zarbs_

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent : Ange va a l'enterrement de son père avec Rogue , elle découvre que Rogue peut etre gentil et surtout que son père n'est pas son père .._

_Bon je sais pas pour vous , mais le résumé , dis comme sa , sa fait tarte …Mais je vous promet que je vais faire de mon mieux .A partir de maintenant , et jusqu'à un certain moment , je n'ai rien de planifier ..Je ne sais pas si sa se verra .._

Chapitre 11 : Les nouvelles du soir 

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ange était rentrée .Elle n'était pas venue en cour se que l'on comprenait et avait passé ses deux jours dans son dortoir …Harry , Ron et Hermione avaient bien essayé de sabvpipr comment sa s'était passé , mais seule Hermione avait pu avoir une réponse .

Ben , oui , elle était dans le dortoir des filles , donc était plus souvent avec la jeune fille , se qui faisaient qu'elles étaient plus proche que Ron et Harry ne l'était de Ange ..Mais comme elle avait juré a son amie de ne rien dire a qui que se soit , elle feignait l'ignorance .Elle le comprenait facilement ..Ange le dirai a ses amis quan elle serait prete .Se qui pourrait prendre du temps ..

Mais il y'avait quand même quelques petites choses que Ange avait tu , comme par exemple , le fait qu'elle aie pleré dans les bras de son professeur de potion ..Et qu'elle n'avait pas tant déteste que sa ..Sa , elle en risquait pas de le dire !Toujours est il que Harry devait aujourd'hui passer sa seconde heure de colle .

Il était tard , environ 6 heures quand il se mit en marche ..Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de réellement parler avec son parrain depuis 'l'accident ' si on pouvait appeler sa ainsi .Depuis qu'il avait surpris quelque chose qu'il aurait préfèré ignorer ! Il ne l'avait pas splendidement bien prit , il le reconnaissait ..

Et il détestait toujours autant mlle Trelawney Il n'avait pas encore re-eu cours avec elle , encore heureux .Car il se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas repenser a se qu'il avait vu ..Il ne l'avait dit qu'a Ron et a Hermione ..

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et se coup ci frappa ..Ce qu'il aurait du faire il la dernière fois .Sirius était tout seul , au soulagement de Harry qui avait cru que il serait peut etre encore avec elle ..

« Entrez ! Harry ? Tu as appris a frapper aux portes ? Bravo ! »Dit Sirius en riant 

« Tres drole , tres spirituel ! Bon si on y allait ? »

Sirius prit une pille de feuilles et une clé et sorti de la pièce suivi de son filleul .Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle et entra .Il s'installa derrière son bureau et Harry ramena un fauteuil qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce a coté du bureau ..

Au début aucun des deux ne dit rien, Harry avait bien quelque chose qui lui brûlait la langue mais il ne savait pas comment en parler a Sirius ..Toujours a propos de Cédric ..

Harry n'arrivait pas a s'enlever de la tête cette image du 24 juin , quand il avait rouvert les yeux et qu'il avait v le corps de Cédric a Terre sans vie ..Ni le bruit qu'il avait entendu juste avant , ni la voix froide qui avait lancé l'incantation ultime , celle dont on ne réchappe pas ..A quelques exceptions près !Il ne pouvait pas non plus se défaire de l'impression immense de culpabilité qu'il ressentait ..

C'était de sa faute , s'était lui qui avait dit a Cédric de prendre le trophée , et le temps ne faisait rien de bon ..Peut etre qu'il lui faudrait 15 an comme pour Sirius pour reprendre la vie normale ..Il n'espérait pas , il n'en avait pas envie ..Mais bon , en tout cas il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir sortir avec une fille .

Bien que les deux sujets n'aient en apparence aucun rapport , il voulait dire qu'il n'appliquerai pas la méthode qu'avait apparemment utilisé Sirius pour s'en sortir ..Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas reçu de proposition , au contraire , l'évènement de l'année dernière n'avait fait que le rendre populaire encore plus qu'avant , mais il n'en avait pas envie c'et tout ..

Mais il ne savait pas si l'homme était sorti totalement de sa déprime.. Même si Harry avait dit que se trouver une femme ferait du bien et sortirait peut etre Sirius , il ne savait pas si sa marchait , ni même si avec mlle Trelawney c'était sérieux ou juste une histoire d'un soir ..Evidemment il n'allait pas demander sa de but en blanc ..

Non pas que Sirius n'aurait pas répondu , il était capable de tout dire même , et surtout , se que la plupart des gens taisaient , mais surtout car il se sentirait atrocement gêné ..Harry considérait cela comme privé , même si Sirius n'avait peut etre aucun tabou , c'était des professeurs aussi pour Harry .. Enfin surtout elle , il n'avait jamais réellement considéré Sirius comme un prof …

Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'était que Sirius avait aussi quelque chose a dire ..En, fait il ne savait as du tout comment Harry avait pris se qu'il avait vu ..Et en tant que parrain , il pensait qu'il lui était important de connaître l'opinion de son filleul sur lui , sauf que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder ..

Non pas qu'il soit spécialement gêné , il assumait totalement , mais c'était un peu comme un père pour parler a son fils , car Sirius considérait a moitié Harry comme son père ..

« Harry , je voulait savoir quelque chose .. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien ..C'est quoi ta réaction ,  à cause de l'autre fois , tu sais quand …Enfin tu vois …. »

« Hein ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas a répéter !Je veux savoir se que tu en pense , et puis si ..Enfin tout se que tu peut en penser .Je veux que tu me le dise , sincèrement .. »

Oh non , si je te disait tout se que je peut penser d'elle , tu me tuerai , enfin je crois ..Se dit Harry ..

« Eh bien heu …Euh… »

« Sibylle m'a dit que tu ne l'appréciait pas énormément .. »

« C'est vrai ..Mais je l'aime mieux que Rogue ..Si je t'avait surpris en train de ….avec Rogue ..Je crois qu'il m'aurait fallu une cuvette immédiatement ! »

Sirius souri , puis le sourire s'effaça car l'image était en train de lui venir a l'esprit ..

« Mais je dois dire que c'était assez surprenant .. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une femme , je suis un homme .. »

« Bien a cause de se que tu m'as dit a la dernière heure de colle .. »

Il souri

« Bien , il faut croire que mes doutes et mes craintes se sont retrouvées anéanties ..J'ai encore toute mes capacités , et puis cela fait 15 ans ou presque que je n'ai pas eu de femme , un jour tu comprendra , en faite j'espère pas pour toi ..J » te souhaite de passer 15 ans sans femme ou sans homme , tout dépend ton bord ! ..Mais bon voila quoi . »

« Je suis ne suis pas PD ! »

« On ne sais jamais ! »

« Ton choix aussi est surprenant .. »Dit Harry en baissant la voix

« Je l'attendait , je l'attendais ! Je me demandait quand est se qu'une remarque allait venir ! Eh bien peut etre qu'il est surprenant mon choix , mais je le maintiens , et puis dans cet endroits , il n'y a pas mieux ..Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en changer. »

Harry fut légèrement saisi par la réponse ..le 'je le maintiens ' était assez bizarre ..Il avait jusqu'à maintenant que se n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit , mais apparemment non ..

Au non , s'il vous plait , ne faites pas qu'elle soit trop souvent avec mon parrain !Mais apparemment il avait tort …Après tout il devrait se réjouir , si sa apportait quoi que se soit de bien a Sirius ..Oui mais quand même c'était Trelawney !

« Tu veux dire que c'est sérieux ? »

« ben ..heu ….J 'espère … »

Harry s'apprêtait a répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte ..

« Va ouvrir Harry ! »

Harry obéi , et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se trouva nez a nez , enfin nez a robe serait plus approprié car Rogue était plus grand que Harry ..

« Rogue qu'est se que tu fous la ?! » s'écria Sirius en courant vers la porte ..

En fait Sirius , en voyant Rogue ne pouvait que supposer que se n'était pas bon augure , pour que Rogue déjà sorte de son cachot mais aussi pour qu'il vienne frapper a la porte de son ennemi ..Enfin d'un de ses ennemis ..

« Black ! Je suis sérieux ! Viens je veux te parler sérieusement … »

« De ta part sa ne peut pas etre autrement que sérieusement , tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ..De quoi tu veux me parler ? »

Rogue ne répliqua pas a la remarque mais tourna la tête :

« Pas devant lui . »Dit il en regardant Harry d'un air dédaigneux 

« Merci , dis lui aussi que c'est une merde collée sous ta chaussure ! »

« Je lui ai déjà dit . »

« QUOI ?????? »

« Bon on peut parler dans un coin tranquille ? »

« Ok , viens . Harry tu reste la tu bouge pas ! »

Le garçon hocha la tête .Sirius emmena Rogue a travers un escalier sculpté a même le mur qui emmenait a une estrade d'où était pendus bon nombres d'ustensiles et accessoires de DCFM…

Harry les regarda monter sans bouger , il resta comme sa un moment puis ne pus resister a la tentaion , il monta quelques marches puis s'allongea pour écouter la conversation .

« J'ai entendu se que tu en pensait .. »

« C'est bien tu as des oreilles ! »

« Arrête Black ! Ne crois pas que je fasse sa de gaieté de cœur de venir te parler ! C'est juste pour te dire quelques petites choses . »

« Bon ça va , parle ! »

« Ce que tu pense est impossible ! Qu'est se qui te permet d'affirmer sa ? »

« Je en l'affirme pas , j'ai juste fait par de mes supposition au directeur , si il te l'a répéter c'est pas mon probleme ! »

« Il m'a dit me faire attention et de surveiller si . » 

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase , une statuette tomba au même moment , il se precipita a sa table au cas ou Sirius ou pire Rogue jetterait un coup d'œil ..Il attendit un moment pour voir si l'un des deux venait voir.. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se déplaça et Harry reprit son terrain d'observation .Rogue avait haussé la voix mais pas Sirius .

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi !! Comment quelqu'un pourrait il vouloir de lui ??? »

« En effet tu en sais quelque chose a son propos .. »

« De se coté non , sûrement pas , encore heureux pour moi .. »

« Ah oui , j'oubliai , tu n'aime pas les hommes tu préfère les femmes , surtout tes .. CRAC »

C'était la marche sur laquelle Harry était a moitié allongé qui avait fait se bruit et il en put entendre la fin de la phrase 

« Tu peut parler , avec la voyante ! Elle doit te faire des belles prédictions j'imagine déjà : se soir tu vas ..comment dire …Arrose trop tôt .. »Rogue avait pris une voix totalement casée pour le dernière partie de la phrase ,pour se moquer de Mlle trelawney

« Rogue la sa commence a devenir malsain , tu veux bien qu'on arete se sujet ? »

« Si tu veux , mais se que je dis est vrai … »

« Sur qui ? Sibylle ? Ou Se que j'ai dit au directeur ? »

« Les deux ! »

« Pas d'accord , pour le deuxième truc , il y'a trop de truc concordants ..Ce que tu as appris , puis cette force , et aussi se 

caractère .. »

« Et la maison ? »

« Ouais , ouais …C'est tout se que tu avait a me dire ? »

« Non pas exactement , je voulait te dire que c'était des foutaises mais aussi a cause de ton filleul .. »

« Harry qu'est se que tu lui veut ? »

« Que tu lui bourre pas le crâne avec tes idées a la noix ! Que tu le penses , que tu le dises a ta voyante adorée ok , mais laisse ton filleul en paix avec sa … »

« Pourquoi ? je peut savoir ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi combien il sait tenir sa langue , si quasiment toute l'école est au courant pour toi et la tarée d'en haut .. »

Il y'eut un bruit au premier , comme si quelqu'un venait de se prendre un mur ..Harry déduisit que c'était Rogue 

« Tu l'appelle encore une fois comme sa et c'est pas le mur , mai plutôt le carrelage . »

« Ok , ça va , lâche moi ..Merci ! Je veut dire que sa ferait une sacrée affaire si toute l'école se mettait a penser comme toi ! »

« Ah oui , tu veut- .. »

Harry n'entendit que des mots étouffés , Sirius n'avait apparemment pas pu finir sa phrase ..

« Je suis sur qu'il nous écoute , fourbe comme il est .. »Murmura Rogue puis il hurla 

« POTTER , JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA !! »

Harry sursauta et couru vite fait s'asseoir sur une chaise .Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que la chaise fit un sacré boucan quand il se précipita dessus …Il vit Sirius se pencher a la balustrade et lui lancer un regard perçant ..Rogue rejoint bientôt l'animagus et dit

« Comme quoi j'ai toujours raison ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir ..

« Allez dégage , je t'ai assez entendu ! »

Rogue descendit les escaliers en lançant un regard noir a Harry et parti sans fermer la porte .Sirius descendit a son tour et regarda son filleul ..Harry aurait préfère qu'il l'engueule ou quelque chose dans le genre , mais pas qu'il se taise , il détestait quand il faisait sa ..Il en pouvait pas savoir comme sa si il était fâché ou pas .

« Alors Rogue a dis vrai ? »

Harry baissa la tête ,légèrement honteux ,il savait que son parrain n'allait sans doute pas etre content ..Mais bizarrement Sirius souri ..

« Allons voyons , il y'a mieux que de s'écrouler sur les marches pour espionner , allez vins voir ! »Dit il en faisant signe a Harry de le suivre . »

Se dernier était totalement surpris , Sirius ne semblait même pas en colère ..Il semblait plutôt amusé ..Un peu comme quand Harry était entré au mauvais moment , après Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire , même en menacant Harry de le tuer si il disait quoi que se soit !Il l'emmena a un tableau , chatouilla la dame au niveau de son soutien gorge ( a la dame pas a Sirius     -__- )

« Bon Ok , c'est un peu obscène mais c'est très pratique « 

La dame laissa place a une petite ouverture , juste assez grande pour une personne .

« Ça permet aussi de se cacher ..Allez entre ! »

Harry obéi ,Il entendit le panneau se refermer mais il ne voyait rien de changé , c'est comme si le panneau était transparent ..De la , il pouvait tout voir tout entendre c'était l'endroit parfais pour espionner ..Harry ressorti 

« J'ai découvert sa , il y'a plus de 20 ans , je te dis avec ton père toutes les fois ou l'on s'en ai servi ..A l'époque le prof était une femme et il y'avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle sortait avec le prof de potion de l'époque .Alors on a espionner pendant des heures . »

« Alors ? »

« Ben elle sortait bien avec quelqu'un de l'école mais c'était la prof de divination ! »

« Une femme ? »

« Ben oui !! Et on est revenu voir sa souvent ! Comme on était assez doués on avait trouvé ne formule pour pouvoir tenir a deux ! »

« En gros l'histoire se répète : les prof de DCFM et les prof de divination .. »

« La ferme ! »

« Pourquoi c'est pas vrai ? »

« Peut etre , mais c'est pas la peine que la chine soit au courant ! »

« En changeant de sujets , vous parliez de quoi avec Rogue .. »

La question sortit avant même que Harry eu le temps de la penser , c'est vrai qu'il avait très envie de le savoir , mais bon , il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer trop curieux ..On lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut …

Mais d'un autre coté vu que Sirius n'avait pas été plus en colère que sa , quand il s'était rendu compte que Harry l'avait espionne , il y'avait peu de chance qu'il soit en colère pour cette question ..

« Harry , désolé , mais je ne peut pas te le dire . »

« Ahh.. Désolé .. »

« Tu n'as pas a l'etre .C'est juste que c'est trop imprécis pour que je dise quoi que se soit , a quiconque ..Rogue l'a appris par des moyens détournés , mais tant que je n'aurait pas de preuve , juste des suppositions et des déductions , je ne peut pas en parler ..Sa ferait trop de dégâts si je le disait sans que se soit vrai .. »

« D'accord , je comprend .. »

« Je n'en suis pas sur , tu ne peut pas mesurer l'ampleur .Jr te le dirai peut etre si j'estime qu'il est important que tu le sache , même si se n'est encore que des supposition , si a un moment je pense que cela , tu devrai le savoir , je te le dirai »

« D'accord . »

« Allez je te laisse ..Tu peut partir .. »

« Mais , il n'est pas l'heure , il reste 20 minutes . »

« Je sais mais j'ai autre chose a faire ! Ne discute pas ! C'est un ordre , puis , tu devrai etre content ! »

« Oui , je suis content mais ..C'est un peu bizarre .. »

« J'ai peut etre autre chose a faire ! »

Sirius eu un espèce de sourire , qui fit penser a Harry que se que son parrain avait a faire , n'était pas en solitaire !Les soupçon se confirmèrent quand Harry en remontant vers son dortoir croisa sa prof de divination qui elle descendait ..

Harry ne savait pas trop si il devait parler de cette conversation qu'il avait surprise a Ron et Hermione ..Si s'était si grave , pourquoi ests e que Sirius ne le disait pas ..Il avait peur que cela effraye Harry ? OU alors peut etre était se une histoire personnelle ..

Dans se cas la , pourquoi Rogue serait il au courant ..Il décida de raconter sa a Ron et Hermione , Harry avait envi de savoir , malgré les avertissement de Sirius ..Tant pis pour les conséquence ..Elle ne pourrait pas être pire que celle d'une certaine troisième tache ..

Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter d'y penser et de culpabiliser ,mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .Il en parlerait a Sirius, oui , il le ferait ..Mais dans un peu plus de temps …

Dans il rentra dans la salle commune , Ron et Hermione était ne train de lire en journal ..Il trouva sa un peu surprenant , Ron , lire un journal était d'une aberration plus que énorme ..Ange elle était plongée dans des tonnes de parchemin ..Il s'approcha d'elle .. 

« Qu'est se que tu fait ? »

Elle se dépêcha de cacher la plupart des parchemins .

« Euh ..rien je me cultive ! »

Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers Ses amis ..Cela faisait quelques jours que Ange était plongée dans ses parchemins sans vouloir en parler a personne ..

En fait elle faisait des recherches généalogiques ..Elle avait juré de retrouver son père ..Quoi qu'il arrive ..Elle avait fait venir de la maison de son père tout les écrits et lettre , enfin tout se qu'elle avait pu trouver qui aurait pu l'aider …Elle voulait aussi consulter les registre des gens présents en Albanie il y'a 16 ans …

Peut etre trouverai t'elle ..Peut etre pas ..Et puis une question lui restait , même si elle le retrouvait comment réagirait il ? Est se qu'il serrait heureux de la voir , ou est se qu'il s'en foutrait ? Mais si il y'avait ne serait se qu'une petite chance qu'il l'aime ,alors il fallait essayer !

« Qu'est se que vous lisez ? »

« Eh bien quelque chose qui va changer bien des choses ! »

« Hermione a reçu le journal en avant première . »

« Oui , je viens de m'abonner a La gazette du sorcier ,et en cadeau de mon abonnement , on m'offre une semaine de journal , je le reçois le soir alors qu'il ne paraîtra que demain matin ! »

« Qu'est qu'il y'a de si important ? »

Hermione montra la couverture du journal a Harry 

UN MORT REAPPARAIT !suite de l'article ne page 4

Le titre s'accompagnai d'une photo de Peter Pettigrow .

Harry comprit immédiatement se que cela signifiait .

« Il faut aller le lui dire ! »Dit Hermione 

« Ben ..heu ..j'ai croisé Trelawney qui descendait quand je suis revenu .. »

« Je te signale que moi , je frappe aux portes ! »

Le trio descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse .Arrivée devant la salle de classe de Sirius , Hermione frappa.. On entendit des bruit rapide et une vois maugréa

« Rogue si c'est en encore toi , je te jure que je vais te »

« C'est Harry Ron et Hermione ! »

« Qu'est se que vous voulez ? »Demanda Sirius d'un ton suspicieux 

« Te dire quelque chose d'important , alors ouvre ! »Dit Harry qui commençait a s'impatienter .

L'homme ouvrit un peu a contre cœur la porte ..Harry et les deux autre remarquèrent que comme ils l'avaient supposé il n'était pas seul , Mlle Trelawney était la aussi ..

« J'espère que c'est important sinon ..Au fait Hermione , sa me fait plaisir que certaines personnes sachent se que veut dire le mot frapper a la porte ! »

« Ecoute les , je crois que se qu'ils vont te dire va t'intéresser au plus haut point . »Dit la voix de Sibylle .

Elle était assise sur le bureau avec une espèce de robe bien différente de celle avec lesquelles elle venait en cour .

« Comment sa tu savait ? Qu'ils allaient se ramener ? Et tu m'aurai laisser continuer jusqu'ou avant de me le dire ? »Demanda Sirius en se retournant vers elle 

« Continuer quoi ? »Dit elle d'un air angélique en regardant les enfants présents .

« Rien ! Bon alors qu'est se que vous avez a me dire ? »

Hermione lui tandis le journal .Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira immédiatement en voyant les gros titres .Il tourna frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à trouver la page ou se tenait l'article .

_D'après nos envoyés spéciaux en Albanie , qui étaient parti pour faire un reportage sur les coutumes sorcières des pays d'Europe de L'est ,Peter pettigrow , l'homme qui aurait été tué par Sirius Black , toujours en fuite , serait encore en vie ._

_Il aurait été aperçu dans un bar en train de parler avec des créatures peu recommandables . Après avoir mené leur enquête , nos reporters ont obtenu divers renseignement sur cet homme qu'il supposaient etre Pettigrow ., il ont appris qu'il venait souvent dans se bar .Des hommes du ministère vont etre envoyés afin de le retrouver et de tirer cette affaire au clair ._

_Cette affaire remet en cause la justice qui a été pratiquée au sortir de la sombre période ou vous savez qui était puissant . En effet , si il s'avère que c'est vraiment Pettigrow , cela remet en cause la culpabilité de Sirius Black ._

_Chose que personne n'aurait osé penser jusqu'a présent , on peut se demander si il est réellement coupable .En tout cas , pour le moment le ministère a annoncé qu'au retour des envoyés , et si les suppositions sont vraies , le procès de Sirius black serait ré ouvert , pour le moment dans le bénéfice du doute , les poursuites envers lui sont suspendues._

_Votre journal vous tiendra au courant de tout les rebondissement de cette affaire .Plus de détail dans les jours a venir _

_Mme April Novel_

***fin du chapitre 11 ***

Voici la fin du 11eme chapitre …Bon , bzn en fait j'ai mis autant de temps que d'habitude a l'ecrire ..En fait remerciez Angelys je crois que c'est elle ..Quand j'ai lu son forum , sur TWWO , disant qu'elle oulait savoir si j'avait mi la suite de cette fic , ben je me suis dit que y'avait peut etre plus de gen qui l'iamient cette fic ..Alors je me suis un peu depechée ..meme si je n'ai eu que 2 review ..bouhouhouhohouhohouhouhouhouhouhouhouh…Sui j'en ai 4 pour se chapitre je vous jure que je me depecherai encore plus 

REponses aux reveiws :

Arwen : t'en fait pas s'est pas si grave i tu fait pas de review bien longue ..je suis contetne que tu ai aimé le chap precedent , arce que sincerement j'avait trouvé mon style d'ecriture totalment pourri ..Peut etre ar s'était centrée que sur un perso , Ange , pi que je faisait un Rogue gentil …Bon pour son pere c'etai un peu fait pour qu'on sen doute , mais bon , ses yeux je ne sais pas si sa va etre bien important …Bon la crue c'est bon , pour l'instant c'est gelé donc sa va !! D'aileur y'a plein de la neige !! Ypupi !!!!..Mes autres fics , j les continues ..J'en ai une nouvelle un peu dan le style mauvaise rencontre mais avec des humains !!Bizzzzzzoooooooo Et Vive SiRiUs !!!!!!

Mystikal : C'est super ??? T'as aimé ? Bne je suis contente ! C'est vrai qu'y pas mal de rebondissement mais justement je trouvait que sa faisait trop ..Mias bon , contetne que tu aimes.

.Son pere ? C'est a l fois quelqu'un qu'on connaît et qu'on ne connais pas …Je sais c po une reponse , mais sinon , sa gache toute l'intrigue si je le dis !!!Bon bye

Que deux review ? Attention , je suis la descendante de Jack le moissoneur , le plus celebre cereal killer de tout les temps ! Alors prenez garde a vo tartines si vous reviewer pas !!!


	12. Potion et convocation

_Voici le 12eme chapitre de Ange (déjà ? ) mais vous en faites pas , elle est po bientôt finie ! Je suis toute contente , donc je vais pouvoir écrire pas mal aujourd'hui ! Je viens d'apprendre que s'était sur : Le 5 sort le 21 juin 2003 !!!!_

_Se chapitre se passe pour une bonne partie coté serpentard ..On va s'intéresser un peu plus a l'énigmatique Tom …_

**Chapitre 12 :Potion et convocation**

« Debout ! Allez, c'est l'heure ! »

Le garçon dans son lit fronça les yeux, aucune envie de se lever ..Jusqu'a se qu'il se reçoive un oreiller dans la gueule !

« Putain ! Fait chier Tom ! »Bougonna Draco en se levant …

Hier soir il avait eu cour de DCFM renforcé , et donc il s'était couché très tard.. Non pas qu'il adorait spécialement les professeurs de se cour , loin de lui cette idée , mais il trouvait que se cour était le plus intéressant qu'il n'avait jamais suivi. Ils apprenaient, ou allait apprendre des choses a la limite du bien et du mal..

 Comme d'invoquer les esprits , ou faire augmenter les pouvoirs.. Sirius leur avait aussi donner des exemples de mauvais sort très courants comme le nouement de l'aiguillette, mais aussi et surtout le moyen de s'en défaire.. En faites , ils commençaient par apprendre a peu près comment on réalisait se sort , les profs faisait exprès de supprimer une partie , pour que les élèves ne puissent pas l'utiliser a de mauvaises fins , puis on apprenait le moyen de le combattre.. 

ce qui intéressait Draco c'était que se n'était pas le même genre de magie que celle que tout les sorciers utilisaient tout les jours , se n'était pas de la magie ou il suffisait d'une incantation et d'un mouvement de baguette. La il fallait des cérémonies des ingrédients qu'on ne trouvait pas partout.. 

Certain ingrédients que même Rogue avouait n'avoir jamais vu.. Et avec cette magie on avait du pouvoir. A chaque cour , Draco écrivait sur un bout de papier les sorts qui pourraient lui etre utile.. Et il s'était promis aux vacances de chercher dans la bibliothèque de son père et d'apprendre a les maîtriser.. Qui sait cela lui serait peut etre utile.. En tout cas il s'était couché tard…

Il détestait que l'on le réveille brutalement..Surtout que le réveil n'était pas son moment de la journée le plus glorieux.. Coiffé avec un pétard et en caleçon, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir sa propre chambre

« Putain ! Draco ! T'as vu ta tête ! »

Le dénommé lança un regard meurtrier a l'autre serpentard..Si il y'avait bien un sujet qu'il détestait, c'était de parler de ses cheveux mal coiffée .Sans un mot le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain..

« Tu l'as mis en colère.. »Dis Blaise

« Tu parle, c'est son état habituel..Il est assez sanguin le petit draco ! »

« J'aime pas que l'on parle de moi dans mon dos ! »Lança une voix de la salle de bain..

« Bon ben moi je vais manger.. »

« Tu sais Blaise, on s'en fout .. »

« Ta gueule Tom ! »

Devant sa glace Draco réfléchissait.. Il pensait a Tom .Non pas parce qu'il avait envie de lui _(bande d'obsédés) _mais plutôt car se gars la l'intriguait …Il y'avait pas mal de détail bizarre sur se gars la.. Malgré qu'ils avaient maintenant plusieurs mois de connaissances, il ne savait quasiment rien de lui.. 

Tom n'avait jamais dit clairement d'où il venait, Draco savait juste que s'était vers l'Europe de l'Est. De même pour la famille, Tom disait qu'il n'en avait pas, mais Draco était persuadé qu'il mentait.. Et puis surtout, se qui l'intriguait s'était l'attitude du garçon, a bien des égards elles n'étaient pas normales.

Comme par exemple le sourire qu'il avait eu lors de la panne généralisée des réveils de poudlard , ou aussi cet air satisfait quand il avait vu la griffondor , la nouvelle, pleurer en apprenant la mort de son père.. Et c'était comme sa pour un peu tout se qui se passait d'étrange et bizarre a Poudlard.. A chaque fois , il en paraissait ravi..

 Il faisait l'impression d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Draco avait beau essayé par tous les moyens de le faire lâcher quelque chose, il n'avait rien obtenu pour le moment…

« Bon, tu fais quoi la dedans ? Tu te branle ou quoi ? »Hurla Tom 

Draco ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller correctement sorti de la salle de bain et se jeta sur Tom pour le tabasser. Le garçon surpris, tomba à Terre. Draco l'immobilisa et s'assit sur lui.

« Tu ne me redis plus jamais sa ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Ok ? »

« D'accord D'accord ! J'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas comment on faisait ! »Ajouta le serpentard en riant 

Il se prit un bon gros pain de la part de Malfoy Qui se releva et parti finir de s'habiller 

« Se n'est pas car c'est ta pratique préférée, que nous sommes tous comme toi ! »

Il se dépêcha de boutonner sa chemise et sorti sans adresser un mot au gars par terre qui saignait du nez. Il croisa Crabbe et Goyle et se dépêcha de les éviter.. Ses deux la lui collaient un peu trop aux baskets depuis un peu trop longtemps.. 

Et il en avait assez de ses espèces de gorilles avec autant de cervelle que des petits pois lobotomisés. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle tout le monde était la ou presque …Il vit que la nouvelle griffondor , la fille aux yeux violets , dont il ne connaissait pas le nom n'était pas la..  Par contre la bande a Potter était la.. Putain celui la il  ne pouvait rien faire tout seul..

Tom n'arriva qu'un bon quart d'heure après que Draco n'ait commencé a manger.. Les deux ne s'en voulaient pas.. S'était comme un habitude pour eux se genre de bagarres et de piques. Ce qui d'ailleurs exaspérait Draco. A chaque fois qu'il posait une question un tant soit peu indiscrète a Tom, se dernier s'esquivait par une pique ou une remarque de se genre. 

Il était très habile dans l'art de ne pas répondre ..Un peu comme ses politiciens …

« On a quoi en première heure ? »

« Potion ! »

Tom soupira , potion était le cour qu'il appréciait le moins .Il n'aimait pas les manières du prof même si il était dans la maison la plus avantagée par Rogue …De toute manière même a serpentard , très peu de monde aimait Rogue ..A part quelques tarrés de première , et Malfoy ..

Se dernier adorait le cour de potion, Non pas pour le prof car la , Potter se faisait toujours engeuler ou ridiculiser , ou encore mieux les deux en même temps ..

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le cachot sombre ou se déroulait le cour de potion ..Rogue était bien entendu déjà la , et déjà de mauvaise humeur ! Il n'attendit même pas que tout le monde soit assis pour commencer

« Bon , alors aujourd'hui est un cour important ! Et j'ai la charge de vous signalez , que Vous serez ensembles aussi pour le cour suivant qui est celui de Divination. »

Toute la classe soupira et bougonna..

« Oh non ! Déjà que je déteste le cour de la vieille folle , alors si en plus faut que l'on supporte les abrutis de serpentard , on est pas servis ! »Dit Harry d'une voix éteinte

« Eh bien , moi je suis contente d'avoir Arithmancie. »

« Peut etre , Miss Granger , que vous êtes trop intelligente pour m'écouter ? Se n'est pas car vous n'avez pas divination que vous devez faire le bazar ici ! 10 points de moins pour Griffondor ! »

Hermione se tu et se concentra sur son rouleau de parchemin.

« Vous allez devoir préparer une potion qui vous servira pour le cour suivant !Voici les ingrédients. »Il claqua des doigts et des écritures a la craie blanche apparurent sur le tableau noir.

« Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main , suivie de près par Ange , et comme d'habitude , Rogue ignora royalement Hermione et interrogea Ange.

« Cette potion permet d'avoir des flashs de l'avenir .Mais c'est de manière symbolique que l'on voit l'avenir ..Il faut l'interpréter .Ce que dit la potion est toujours juste mais se sont les interprétations qui peuvent etre fausses , tout dépend de la personne qui le voit. .. »

« Très bien Mlle. Bon alors , vous tous qu'est se que vous attendez ?? Préparez la ! »

Chaque binôme se dirigea vers son chaudron mais fut interrompu par Rogue

« Attendez ! Il n'y a pas assez d'ingrédients ! il faut des groupes de quatre !  Et c'est moi qui vais les faire ! »

« Parfais , je te parie se que tu veux que je me retrouve avec Malfoy ! »Chuchota Harry

« Potter , Malfoy , Granger et parkinson ici ! »

Harry et Draco se tapèrent la tête contre la table. Harry car il se retrouvait mais Draco surtout car il se retrouvait avec Pansy. Cette fille était un véritable boulet ..Il avait fait l'erreur de sortir avec elle pour le bal de l'année dernière mais il l'avait très vite regretté !

 Elle n'avait plus cessé de le coller , et de lui demander de façon plus ou moins explicite de réellement sortir avec elle, bal ou pas bal !Et il ne le voulait surtout pas ! Il avait son honneur tout de même ! Fallait pas pousser non plus .. C'était comme imaginer Cho avec Crabbe ! 

Cette fille était moche , en plus sans cervelle et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ! il ne voulait pas faire groupe avec elle ! Non , non , tous sauf sa ! Même se retrouver avec le trio des saintes nitouches pendant toute l'année , mais pas Pansy ..

Il se dirigea vers la table a contre cœur .Et il avait raison de redouter , rien qu'en voyant le sourire réjoui de Pansy..

« Draco !!! tu te rend compte !! C'est trop cool , on est dans le même groupe ! »Dit elle de sa voix aigu et grinçante en lui prenant le bras . 

Il se degagea vivement et eu juste le temps de croiser le regard d'Hermione qui était a deux doigts d'eclater de rire. Mais elle se retenait , car elle savait que si jamais elle faisait sa , Rogue ne manquerait pas d'enlever d'autre points a Griffondor .

« Dracounet tu te met a coté de moi ? »

C'en était trop pour Hermione .Elle se mit a rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter ..Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas a arrêter.

« Miss granger , je peut savoir se qu'il y'a de drôle ? »

Elle pouffa de plus belle et bredouilla

« Dracou …ppffffffffff…dracounet …Hahahahahahaha »

« Ah bon , vous trouvez mon cour drôle ? Eh bien 10 points de moins pour griffondor . »

Hermione se tu , mais son rire était toujours la , silencieux mais la ..

« Parkinson , changez de table ! Zabini , venez ici ! »

Draco poussa un retentissant soupir de soulagement ,espérant faire comprendre a Pansy se qu'il pensait ..Mais apparemment elle n'en fit rien , car elle continua a lancer des regards enamourés a Draco. Une fois que tout les groupes furent fait , Rogue prit la parole

« Quand vous aurez fait la potion , versez en qans 4 bouteilles , une par personne , et ajoutez deux gouttes de votre sang dans la bouteille ! »

Toute la clase murmura de dégoût.

« Pas de discutions , la potion est comme sa ! Alors faites et taisez vous ! »

« Bon , alors Sang de bourbe , tu la fais cette potion ? »

« Malfoy ! je te signale qu'a mon grand malheur on est un groupe ! Alors tu travailleras autant que nous ! »

« Mais oui , sang de bourbe , t'as de l'espoir ! »

« Malfoy ! Y'a aucune raison que moi ou Hermione on fasse tout le travail ! »

« Ohh !! Comme c'est émouvant ! Le petit balafré qui prend la défense de la petite sang de bourbe… »

« Arrête avec Cette insulte ! »Harry sortit sa baguette de sous son pull.

« Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire quoi Potter ? »

« Arrêtez merde ! On est sensé travaillez alors arrêtez vos gamineries ! tout les deux ! »Dit Hermione qui commençait a en avoir marre, et qui ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaise note.

« Ben , ta qu'as faire la potion , en attendant , moi je vais m'occuper de la cicatrice de ton petit copain ! »

« C'est pas mon petit copain ! Et tu travailleras aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? Je vous signale que moi , contrairement a toi , je me fout des notes ..Je ferait tout se que je voudrait plus tard , je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour prouver que je suis quelqu'un ..Contrairement a toi .. »

« Pour prouver que tu es d'une famille d'assassins ? »

« Assassins ? Se n'est pas moi qui est tue Diggory ! N'est se pas , Potter ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »

« Peut etre mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ! »

Harry sentait la colère monter.. mais aussi la culpabilité . Il n'aimait pas penser sa , mais Malfoy avait raison. Et de jour en jour ça lui pesait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait pas a s'y faire , il essayait de faire semblant, de faire croire aux autres quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai.

 Il se donnait un masque , pour en pas montrer qu'en réalité il était plus que ronge.. rongé par les remords par la culpabilité. . et puis personne ne faisait rien pour empêcher sa. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de tourner la page et d'oublier. Il avait l'impression que se serait avouer que c'était sa faute. 

Et personne ne pouvait l'aider vu que personne ne le savait. Après tout c'était peu etre mieux comme sa .. Il ne supporterai pas plus de moqueries que celles qu'il avait déjà , ni plus de sarcasme.. Tout sa était trop dur… Et se serait trop dur de devoir supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue ou de Malfoy si on venait a savoir se qui le tourmentait.

« Écoute Malfoy , tu pourrais pas te le fermer ! J'essaye de travailler ! »

« Oh ! le sang de bourbe veut travailler ! C'est nouveau ! C'est même a marquer dans le livre des records ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Vous ne savez faire que vous disputer quand vous vous voyez ? »Demanda Blaise.

Malfoy se remémora la dernière fois ou il s'était disputé avec la jeune fille , lors de l'alerte.. et il repensa aussi comment elle était habillée.. Sa lui avait fait un sacré effet se soir la !(Pas comme vous pensez ! enfin si peut etre un peu..) Il ne l'avait plus vue comme la petite pimbêche, je sais tout de poudlard, mais comme un adolescente.

« Peut etre que je fais sa car elle a besoin d'etre remise a sa place ! »

« C'est toi qui devrait un peu se rabaisser ! »

« ARRETEZ !!!!!! » Cria Blaise « Je n'apprécie pas spécialement de me retrouver avec eux , Draco , mais quand même on va essayer de faire cette potion , et plus vite se sera fini , plus vite tout le monde sera content ! Non ? »

Tout le monde se tus ..Ce que disait Blaise était vrai..

Puis tous se retournèrent car on avait entendu le bruit d'une explosion. Le groupe d'Ange, de tom et de Lavande et Parvati avait fait exploser son chaudron.. Du liquide bleute se répandait partout dans la salle .. Rogue s'avança vers eux , avec une tête de serial killer.

« Qu'est se que c'est que sa ?? »

« Bien , vous le voyez , la potion a saute ! »Dis Ange en souriant. 

« Ça vous fait rire Mlle ?? Eh bien sachez que vous n'allez pas rire longtemps ! Vous aurez 3 heures de colle supplémentaire ! »

Harry plaint la pauvre fille ! Déjà qu'elle venait de perdre son père , qu'en plus elle avait encore des heures de colle avec Rogue pour les araignées et bien elle en avait trois de plus car elle avait été assez bête pour répondre au Prof ..Ce que même Harry évitait , le plus souvent possible ..Les heures de colle avec Sirius sa allait , mais avec Rogue c'était pire que de cramer en enfer !

« Bon , et puis changez de groupe ! Ange allez avec Londubat , Finnigan  Parkinson ! Et si jamais vous me faites encore exploser quelque chose, je vous jure que vous me le paierez ! »

La jeune fille obéi , elle avait une espèce de sourire , un peu diabolique aux lèvres...Et Rogue avait presque l'air déçu

Le reste du cour se passa sans trop d'anicroches….Bien que les deux heures semblèrent passer bien lentement …Pour tout le monde ou presque.. Malfoy se débrouilla pour ne pas faire grand chose laissant le soin a Hermion , Harry ou meme Blaise de faire tout le travail ..

Il était un malfoy alors exploiter les autres , même si ils étaient de la même maison était plus qu'n sprot national ! Il détestait faire quoi que se soit , de salissant ou tout simplement de pas intéressant , alors il laissait les autres faire a sa place.

En gros tout le monde fut plus qu'heureux lorsqu'ils purent sortir de la pièce et respirer un peu d'air pur… Apparemment , personne n'avait raté sa potion , pas même Neville , mais bon , il était avec Ange , se qui expliquait pas mal de chose. 

Le trio était en train de se diriger vers la cours quand Ange les interpella.

« Eh !! Lisez sa !! »

Elle tendait un exemplaire de 'sorcier mag' un magazine hebdomadaire qui publiait une photo de Peter Pettigrow en pleine page .

« Tous semblent s'etre donnés le mot. »Souffla Harry en lisant le journal ..

« Notre prof de DCFM va peut etre innocenté ? C'est vrai ? »Demanda Ange

« Bien j'espère ! »

« On va le voir ? »Proposa Hermione

« Hein ???? »

« Ben oui , quoi , il a peut etre des nouvelles plus fraîches que nous ! »

« D'accord on y va ! »

Les quatre firent demi tour et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sirius ou il devait etre a cette heure si ..Hermione toqua ..On en tendit un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose tombait puis Sirius vint ouvrir , la chemise légèrement débraillée.. Harry soupira mentalement ..

Ah la la est se qu'a chaque fois qu'il viendrait voir son parrain il faudrait aussi qu'il supporte la folle ? Non pas que Sirius n'avait pas le droit a une vie sociale , mais quand même c'était Trelawney , la prof la plus tarée et la plus parano de toute l'école ! Et en effet elle était bien la …Debout , en peu en arrière en train d'arranger ses cheveux..

Harry réalisa soudain que Ange n'était pas au courant, et que Sirius n'aimerait pas qu'elle soit au courant … Apparemment les deux autres n'y avait pas pensé non plus ! 

Sirius lui, sembla s'en soucier car il se précipita et serra Harry , Ron Hermione et même Ange a tour de rôle , dans ses bras.

« Humpf…Sirius ..Tu m'étouffe … »

« Oups ! Désolé Harry …C'est juste que je suis trop content ! »

« De quoi ? »

« C'est merveilleux splendide .. »

« De quoi ?? »

« Tellement bien , que je croirai que c'est un rêve.. »

« Mais de quoi ??? »

Harry se reçu une lettre en plein la figure.. C'était Mlle Trelawney qui lui avait balancé ..Pendant se temps Sirius continuai a s'extasier..

_Cher Mr Black_

_Mr Dumbledore nous a informé qu'il savait ou vous etiez , nous nous permettons de vous envoyer cette lettre . Au vu des récents éléments découverts par des enquêteurs , Nous vous informons que votre procès sera rouvert le jeudi 2 Décembre a 14h30 au palais de justice de Pré au lard . Nous vous prions de bien vous vouloir vous y présenter quelques jours avant en compagnie de votre avocat._

_Cordialement_

_Le ministère_

Le visage de Harry se réjoui , il fit passer le message a tout les autres qui sourirent aussi .

« Vous comprenez pourquoi il est dans cet etat la ? »Dit Mlle Trelawney en pointant Sirius

« Je comprend ! »Dis Harry

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler a la femme sans rapport au cours… Très bizarre ..Il se dit qu'il devrait peut etre s'y habituer.. Ben oui , tout les profs son des êtres humains ..Meme Rogue…

« C'est super ! Sirius ? Qui vous allez prendre comme avocat ? »Demanda Hermione

« Hein ? Ben ..heu …Je sais pas ..Dumbledore a dit qu'il m'en trouverai un bon …Parce qu'il ne peut pas quitter l'école. »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Ron

« Bien … »Sirius paru étonnement gêné , se qui de sa part était légèrement bizarre.

« C'est a cause de Voldemort ..Oui c'est sa de Voldemort…Il a peur qu'il attaque l'école.. »Ajouta il vite fait

« Ahhhh… »

Harry ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu.. Il avait la désagréable impression que Sirius ne leur disait pas tout.. Et il était persuadé que sa avait un rapport avec se qu'il avait dit a Rogue hier soir.. D'ailleurs Harry se souvint qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle a Ron et Hermione …

« Bon je vous laisse , sa sonne das peu de temps , j'ai cour après.. »Dit la devineresse.

« Au fait , Mme , pourquoi vous êtes descendue ? »Demanda Ange qui n'était pas au courant.

La femme s'empourpra. Et mis un certain temps avant de répondre :

« Eh bien , Sirius m'a demandé quelle issue je voyais a son procès… »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien , c'est a lui de décider si il veut le dire ou pas.. »

« Et je ne le veut pas ..Superstition oblige ! »

Et elle sorti , laissant Sirius seul avec les élèves

« Bon , vous vous rendez compte ! Je vais peut etre être innocenté ! »

« Et je pourrais vivre chez toi ? »Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

« Bien , si je suis réhabilité , je n'y vis pas d'inconvénients .. Si ton oncle et ta tante veulent bien évidemment… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénients. »

« Bien , alors , oui ..Mais ne te fais pas trop d'idée , la justice , moldue ou sorcière , a énormément de mal a reconnaître qu'elle c'est trompée ..Je serai peut etre sous liberté conditionnelle , c'est-à-dire , quand même soupçonné .Et se je suis un tant soit peu soupçonné d'avoir tué tes parents, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te garder. »

« D'accord je ne me ferai trop d'illusion. »

« Bon , allez en cour ! sa va sonner ! »

Les élèves obéirent , et des qu'ils sortirent la sonnerie se mit en marche . Ils se dirigèrent donc a contre cœur vers la salle de classe de Mlle trelawney . Harry espérait que le faite qu'elle soit avec son parrain puisse lui enlever de la bouche les prédictions fatalistes qu'elle lui faisait.

***fin du chapitre 12 ***

_Eh oui sa fini comme sa ! Le cour de divination était sensé etre dans se chapitre mais bon ,sa aurait fait trop long !_

_Boin__ voila ! Ah bientôt !_

Maintenant : les reponses aux reviews !!!!!

Losgann : Sa ta fait rire ! Jsuis contente alors !! sinon pour le couple Sirius/Sibylle ben ..La par contre , disons que il est a peu pres dds chacune de mes fics.. c po ma fote mais bon , ché po pk mais je pe po arriver a voir Sirius avc qqun dotre ..Me demande po comment sa mest veu , car jen c rin ! En faite si ds une fic tu vois scouple la ya 3 chances sur 4 pr que sa soit une fic a moi ! Car de tt les fics que g lues yen a po dotre qui ai scouple.. Par contre si tn trouve dis le moi , que jaille les lire ! Bon vla ten fait po jcontinue , juste un pe plus lentement….J'espre que ta aimé se chapitre ! Gros bizzooo

Patmol 666 : un ou une fan de Sirius je suppose !Chui contente que t'm sis si , je c je repete sa a tt le monde , me bon c vre , a quoi sa sert decrire si personne aime.. a chaque review chui tt contetne !!!Le chapitre 7 .. c celui ou Sirius est en calecon ?? Ah oui clui la il a plu a bcp de monde….On se demande pourquoi.. pis bon quand on lit la suite , la scene prend tt son sous entendu ..on comprend ou était Siri pi pk y voulait y rester.. je me suis enormement amusée a fer Siri en vcalecon ! Je suppose que tu est une fille ..a moins que…pour aimer c t scene !Sinon tenfe po je deteste quon me vouvoie… ce qui est plutot chian car o lycee tt les prof te vouvoie.. alors quo college c po pareil..mais bon c u le sujet.. jespere que ta aimé se chap la !! Bizzoooooo

Mystikal : La suite zst la tu vois !!! sinon ben la possib rehabilitation de Sirius ..ben tu verra lissue….c pour bentot !!

Angelys : Clui la aussi g fini de lpondre , le prochain va aller plus vite.. je lai deja en tete !! Sinon contente que tu aimes !! Bizzooo

_Eh beh !: J'ai eu mes quatres reveiws !! je vous avait promis un cadeau si jen avait quatres ben le vla , un preview du prochain chapitre :_

Elle se recula vivement

« Non … c'est impossible…. Vous n'avez pas d'avenir…. Et pas de passé.. c'est.. »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Sa tet tomba sur sa poitrine et ses yeux devinrent blanc.. Tout le monde se tut , la regardant.. Puis elle se mit a parler d'une voix totalement differente de celle que 'lon lui connaissait.

_Quatre reviews , donc quatre lignes de previews.. si vous voulez continuez a avoir des preview en fin de chapitre , ben il me faut minimun quatre review par chapitre.. Je c c du chantage !! et alors ???^__^_


	13. divination et prediction

_Voici le 13eme chapitre de Ange .. Et oui déjà !Hi, hi ! Celui là est assez important , enfin ils le sont tous suffit de lire entre les lignes pour certains.. Bon allez en avant._

_Résumé : Les griffondor et serpentard on fait une potion pour lire leur avenir , ils vont maintenant la tester, et le procès de Sirius se fait de plus en plus proche._

_Alors se chapitre fait partie des plus important, avec l'enterrement du père de Ange. Pourquoi, vous le verrez en lisant. Puis dites merci à la correctrice , Quisty , comme ça vous avez plus de fautes en lisant !!._

Chapitre 13 : Divination et prédictions

Les Serpentard et griffondor étaient assis dans la pièce surchauffée de Mlle Trelawney. Déjà qu'elle est chaude en temps normal mais alors avec le double de personne ça faisait encore plus chaud. Cela faisait a peine deux minutes qu'ils étaient entrés et la moitié était déjà en bras de chemise.

 D'ailleurs la majorité des filles en étaient contentes. A cause de Malfoy , puis aussi de Harry, suivant les goûts. Le blond et le brun avaient beaucoup de leur succès et pas seulement dans leur maison d'origine. Ils étaient totalement opposés et cela permettait a chaque fille d'en trouver au moins un beau. 

Parvati et Lavande pour une fois n'avait plus les yeux fixés sur la prof mais sur le blondinet. Bon en fait, elle lui jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'oeil intéressés, même si Lavande regardait Tom plus que Malfoye. Depuis le coup de l'alerte, ses deux-là se regardaient de plus en plus. Trop au goût des serpentards et des griffondors..

Hermione, elle trouvait ça totalement stupide, en plus elle ne supportait pas d'être de retour dans ce cours. Elle y avait été obligée car c'était 'un moment très important pour leur programme et pour leur examen de Potion de la fin de l'année' et elle s'était retrouvée à entrer de nouveau dans ce cours qu'elle détestait plus que tout.  

Malfoy mis à part. Et elle se demandait sincèrement se qu'elles pouvaient trouver à Malfoy. Bon d'accord il n'était peut être pas moche mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! En plus raciste et on ne peut plus prétentieux. 

C'était la première fois que Harry avait divination depuis qu'il avait vu ce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Non pas que ça l'avait choqué tant que ça. Enfin si, ça l'avait choqué. Mais ce n'était pas de surprendre son parrain avec une femme, il était un homme c'était ma fois normal, mais de le surprendre avec elle ! 

Comment pouvait il avoir aussi peu de goût. A voir le regard de autres filles, il n'était pas moche loin de là, alors pourquoi prendre elle ! Bon elle n'était pas moche non plus, même lors de l'alarme elle était plutôt belle, mais quand même côté intelligence ! Non seulement elle était parano, mais en plus.. .Elle était parano ! 

« Les enfants. Qui peut me rappeler à quoi vous sert cette potion ? »

Ange et Lavande levèrent la main. Elle interrogea Lavande. Même quand Ange était la seule à lever la main, Mlle Trelawney ne l'interrogeait pas, nul ne savait pourquoi. Elle ne lui faisait pas de prédiction fataliste comme à Harry, mais elle l'ignorait le plus possible. 

Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Ange le moins du monde, elle profitait du fait que la prof l'oubliait pour dessiner ou faire quelque chose d'autre. D'ailleurs elle dessinait très bien. Parfois même elle continuait ses recherches généalogiques sur sa table de cours, contente que la prof la laisse faire.  

D'ailleurs Harry trouvait que c'était plus qu'injuste, si lui avait dessiné en cour, il aurait fallu voir l'engueulade qu'il se serait pris ! Et en plus maintenant il était sûr que son parrain lui aurait fait la morale aussi ! 

« Et bien, on va pouvoir voir le futur de la personne dont le sang est dans la bouteille ! »

« En effet , très bien cinq points pour Griffondor. Bon alors mettez vous par deux . »

Ron se tourna vers Harry et Hermione vers Ange. Malfoy se mit avec Tom laissant Pansy toute triste , elle espérait pouvoir faire équipe avec un Malfoy en maillot de corps. Mais tant qu'il serait vivant, il ne lui donnerait pas se privilège. 

« Chacun va boire la potion de son partenaire, vous aurez de visions, dites les ou inscrivez les, puis interprétez les. Si vous avez un problème appelez moi. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'on va devoir boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ?? »

« En effet, Mr Finnigan ! C'est bien vous comprenez le français ! »

« Si elle, elle se met a faire des sarcasmes, moi je vais me faire moine. »chuchota Malfoy à Tom

« Bon dans chaque binôme, vous décidez qui commence à boire. Et vous buvez ! Ok ? »

« Oui, madame »

Se furent Tom , Harry , Ange, Lavande et d'autre serpentard que l'on ne connaissait pas qui commencèrent. Harry lisait l'avenir pour Ron, Ange pour Hermione, Tom pour Draco et Lavande pour Parvati.

Ange vit une prison  mais aussi une sorte de lumière qui s'alluma dans le noir, du sang aussi, et de la musique.

« D'après ce livre, ça veut dire que tu vas faire une découverte, que tu avoir un petit ami, mais que tu vas souffrir. »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je hais la divination ! »

« Peut être mais c'est possible, tu as quinze ans, donc ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies un copain, tu lis souvent des livres donc c'est normal que tu fasse des découvertes. Et oui tu peux souffrir à cause de ton mec ou à cause de tes découvertes. »

« Oui, ça m'a l'air un peu simpliste.. »

Tom vit une lune pleine, mais aussi un chemin qui bifurquait à l'angle droit, et un nœud.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu vas tomber amoureux et te marier, d'où le nœud, puis aussi que tu vas totalement changer. »

« Oui , je vais devenir Brun , ou eunuque ! »

Tom se mit a rire , sans pouvoir s'arrêter. 

Mlle Trelawney leva les yeux et regarda Malfoy

« Qui y'a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Rien, Mme, il est taré ! »Dit Draco en pointant Tom qui se tenait les côtes.

« Mr Malfoy , je ne vous autorise pas à commenter vos camardes. »

« Je dit juste la vérité, la pure vérité. »

« Ne me répondez pas ! »

Les deux avaient haussé la voix, se qui était rare dans le cas de la femme. Toute la classe regardait à présent la dispute, impatient de voir comment ça allait se finir.

« Très bien, Mr Malfoy, vu que vous êtes si doué, que vous vous parlez , vous allez boire la potion de votre partenaire ! Maintenant, tout de suite ! »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, vous nous direz ce que vous voyez a haute, puis nous vous écouterons nous expliquer. »

« Ahhh… »

« Évidement je vous noterai. »

« Allez y , buvez ! »

Malfoy soutint un moment le regard de la femme. Puis il regarda d'un air dégoûté la fiole de potion posée sur sa table. C'était du sang. Il était prêt à faire pas mal de choses, mais boire du sang… Y'avait des limites, il n'était pas un vampire tout de même !

Il regarda à tour de rôle Mlle Trelawney et la potion, plusieurs fois. Puis déglutissant il attrapa la fiole et en prit une bonne gorgée. Il la prit sans ciller sans faire la moindre grimace  juste pour préserver son honneur, et aussi montrer qu'il n'avait aucune crainte et aucun rebut.

Il senti sa tête tourner, comme si on lui faisait faire un tour de manège, mais à cent quatre-vingt à l'heure. Il se sentait quitter Terre, il n'avait plus conscience de la présence de ses camarades autour de lui. Disons qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là , mais il ne les entendait plus, il ne sentait plus l'odeur de la pièce, ni sa chaleur. 

Il n'entendait plus les autres parler. Il senti ses yeux se fermer et il eu l'impression de tomber en arrière. L'impression seulement, car dans la classe, il avait juste fermé les yeux. Les autre élèves étaient tournés vers lui, près à le voir convulser ou se transformer en dieu seul sait quoi à tout instant. Ils furent déçus.

Il vit une grande lumière blanche l'aveugler. Il plissa les yeux, il essaya de se cacher les yeux avec ses mains, mais il n'arrivait pas a bouger quelque soit le membre. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était paralysé, à l'exception de ses yeux. La lumière s'affaiblit peu a peu. Mais il ne vit rien apparaître. 

Il lui sembla passer des années et des années a voir le blanc devenir moins lumineux, moins aveuglant . En faite s'était ses yeux qui s'habituait a la blancheur éclatante. Il voyait tout en blanc, il regardait autour de lui, mais partout s'était le même paysage blanc. 

Sans rien sans , forme aucune.

Que du blanc. 

Rien d'autre. 

Il ne savait pas si c'était normal, et d'ailleurs il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était bien. Rien à voir, rien d'agressif maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués. Que du blanc. Cela lui picotait quand même un peu les yeux, à force de voir toujours la même chose, constamment immobile.

Il semblait flotter, car il ne voyait rien au dessous de lui. Rien à côté, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y'avait de l'air. Que du vide, un vide immaculé, un vide énorme pourtant. Il se sentait pourtant bien, dans se monde a part. 

Puis il commença à entendre des voix. Une voix plus particulièrement. Une voix de femme. A peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Au fur et à mesure la voix s'amplifia. Il connaissait cette voix, mais ne se demandait même pas d'où elle venait, ni à qui elle était.

 Il reconnu la voix de sa professeur au fur et à mesure que le blanc se dissipait et qu'il revenait mentalement dans la classe, car pendant un court instant, qui lui avait paru très long, il l'avait quittée. Les tables et les poufs apparurent, il revit les visages de ses camarades qui le regardait étrangement d'ailleurs.

 En temps normal , il leur aurait dit 'Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai , vous voulez ma photo ?' mais là, il se sentait vidé de toute force, à l'état larvaire, ou plus poétiquement, comme un espèce de papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide pour la première fois et qui revoit le monde. 

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se réhabituer à ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui se tenait la professeur qui semblait lui parler. Ces lèvres bougeaient mais il n'entendait aucun son. Ou du moins aucun son compréhensible. (Elle) avait l'air inquiète, ou étonnée, il ne saurait dire, mais en tout cas, pas indifférente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut totalement de retour, enfin avec un peu moins d'arrogance pour le moment. Il était troublé par se qu'il avait vu, après coup, il avait peur. Oui, il n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer, il avait la trouille. Mais, il n'irait sans doute jamais dire ça à personne.

Il avait eu l'impression, pendant ce court instant, que tout allait bien, mais maintenant  qu'il était revenu, il se disait qu'il aurait très bien pu y rester, ne jamais revenir. Demeurer à tout jamais dans ce paysage immaculé, certes, mais flippant. Et pas qu'un peu..

C'était très bizarre de se retrouver dans le vide complet, dans aucun repère de temps et d'espace. Sans savoir si ce qui venait de s'écouler était une minute, une seconde ou une année, ou tout simplement rien.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement conscients, totalement de retour, il se tourna vers la femme qui lui parlait et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée..

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »Comprit-il difficilement.

Il réfléchi un instant. Est-ce qu'il devait dire ce qu'il avait vu, c'est-à-dire rien.  C'était la vérité, mais le truc était de savoir si la prof le croirait… Normalement, il aurait du voir quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait rien vu. Peut-être que la potion avait été raté, peut-être qu'il n'était pas réceptif, peut-être… peut-être que n'importe quoi !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Vous êtes resté au moins cinq minutes sans rien dire, sans rien faire ! Maintenant, dites nous ce que vous avez vu ! »

Cinq minutes ? Seulement cinq minutes, il avait eu l'impression de rester plusieurs heures, si ce n'était plusieurs jours... Et pourtant ça ne faisait que cinq minutes… Et bien décidémment, le vide retient le temps par contre, faudrait qu'il s'en rappelle pour son prochain voyage aux pays des prédictions foireuses… 

Bien mieux valait dire la vérité. De toute façon, il n'allait pas inventer ! Non pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable, mais il n'avait pas envie, puis, en disant rien, peut-être qu'elle le laisserait tranquille..

« Alors ? »

« Ça va je suis pas débile , j'ai entendu ! »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! »

Hermione se pencha vers Harry : 

« Je crois que ton parrain a une mauvaise influence sur elle ! »

« La ferme, ne ramène pas ça ! J'ai pas envie de cauchemarder ! »répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Mlle Trelawney avait dû entendre quelque chose car elle se retourna et fusilla du regard le petit groupe.

« Répondez ! »

« Rien ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien ! Je n'ai rien vu ! »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

« Non !! Pour une fois, je dis la vérité ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Que du blanc et du vide ! »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Ça n'est pas possible je vous dit ! » 

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. »

« Très bien, je vais vérifier par moi-même . »

Elle s'approcha et prit la fiole.

« Elle m'a l'air pourtant bien préparée cette potion. »

Elle prit un petite gorgée de la potion. Peu à peu elle ferma les yeux et tomba sur un pouf à proximité, enfin que Lavande avait fait venir pour ne pas que la voyante ne se fasse mal. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivé sur elle. Elle ne fit rien, ni grimace, ni convulsion ! 

Rien !

 Draco comprit qu'elle était dans le même endroit que lui avait été. Il se dit que si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas d'ici à quatre minutes, il faudrait que se soit les élèves qui la réveille de la manière forte. 

Pour en avoir fait l'expérience, il savait que l'on perdait toute notion du temps, et aussi que l'on n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit. Que l'on s'y sentait bien. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille se réveiller.

Mais c'était sous estimer la femme. Quatre a cinq minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux, mit, comme Draco , un certain temps à s'acclimater de nouveau à ce qu'elle venait de retrouver. Puis finalement elle se redressa, se mit debout. 

Les élèves purent voir qu'elle n'avait pas le même visage que d'habitude, pas la même expression. D'habitude elle avait une sorte d'expression on ne peut plus neutre, parfois mystérieuse. Harry l'avait même vue en colère, mais jamais comme ça. Bon il était vrai qu'il ne regardait pas beaucoup Mlle Trelawney, mais là ça faisait bizarre. Même plus que bizarre, inquiétant.

 D'ailleurs c'était une sorte d'inquiétude, mais aussi une terreur. Elle avait vu la même chose que Draco, mais contrairement a lui, elle comprenait ce que cela voulait dire, ou du moins ce que cela ne voulait pas dire. Lentement, les yeux fixés sur Tom, elle se mit face à lui. Elle avait toujours se regard mi terrifié, mi inquiet.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Se furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à articuler sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, de comprendre. Tom la regarda d'un air totalement étonné. Il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait ça… il semblait..

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Elle se recula vivement.

« Non .. c'est impossible… Vous n'avez pas d'avenir…. Et pas de passé.. .c'est.. »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine et ses yeux devinrent blanc.. Tout le monde se tut , la regardant… Puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix totalement différente de celle que l'on lui connaissait. 

Harry l'avait déjà vu une seule fois comme cela, s'était a la fin de sa troisième année, cette fois-là, elle avait prédit la fuite de Pettigrow et aussi le retour de Voldemort. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Peter s'était enfui le soir même. Il avait rejoint Voldemort , et l'avait aidé a reprendre sa force d'antan.

_Il la retrouvera_

_Elle le retrouvera_

_Tout les deux réunis_

_Elle la plus pure puissance_

_Lui fort de son expérience_

_Du bien s'en est fini_

Elle se tut un moment, tout les élèves l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, même Hermione avait levé l'oreille, ce qui voulait tout dire. Beaucoup avaient été effrayés par ce qu'elle disait. Après ce temps de pause, elle se remit à parler de la voix si étrange  qui ne lui était pas du tout commune.

_Mais l'avenir n'est pas figé_

_Un sentiment peut le changer_

_Quand son amour elle assumera_

_Tous elle les sauvera_

_Les amour non autorisés_

_Sont les flammes qui le plus vont brûler_

( je ne suis pas douée pour les poèmes c'est pas ma faute !)

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, elle resta un moment comme ça. Personne n'osait faire un bruit, lançant des coup d'oeil en coin aux autres élèves… Hermione avait saisi un parchemin une plume et écrivait quelque chose à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir se qu'elle grattait avec tant de force. Il reconnu ce que venait de dire Sibylle.

« Hermione, tu peut me dire pourquoi tu écris ça ? »

« Pour rien. »

« Tu dis détester la divination et tu note une prédiction sur un bout de papier, je veux des explications. »

Elle soupira, posa sa plume, puis se tourna vers les deux gars, médusés et murmura : 

« Je n'y crois peut-être pas, mais ce qu'elle avait prédit à Harry était vrai. Elle est peut-être tarée la plupart du temps, mais là, c'était à part. C'est pour ça que je l'ai notée, je vais l'étudier et voir quelle interprétation je peux en faire. »

 « T'es sûre que tu es Hermione, pas un clone ? »Demanda Harry.

A ce moment, la professeur releva la tête, cligna quelques fois des yeux, puis regarda ses élèves qui l'observait avec des yeux aussi grands que des passoires. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Personne n'osait vraiment lui répondre, la majorité étaient effrayés. Malfoy aussi se taisait mais pas parce qu'il avait eu peur, mais car il avait encore en tête ce qu'elle avait dit a Tom. Il trouvait déjà ce mec bizarre mais là, s'était …C'était .. C'était pire que tout… 

Cela voulait dire que ses doutes étaient fondés… Non pas qu'il croyait tout ce que disait la femme mais là elle n'avait fait qu'aller dans son sens, il n'allait pas la blâmer pour ça !

« Vous êtes tombée en transe, ou un truc dans le genre, et vous avez fait une prédiction. »Dit Ange le plus calmement du monde. 

La voyante paru étonnée. Il était normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'elle disait lors de ses transes, mais se qui était étrange s'était que normalement, elle n'en avait pas quand elle était en cours, devant tout ses élèves, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé devant une classe. 

Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses visions, elles venaient comme bon leur semblait, sans prévenir. C'était souvent gênant de ne pas pouvoir les prévoir. Cela arrivait n'importe quand, parfois lors d'une réunion super importante, une transe lui prenait, ou une fois alors qu'elle utilisait le bus moldu. Tout le monde l'avait prise pour l'envoyée d'une secte quelconque. Bon encore heureux ça ne lui était jamais encore arrivé quand elle était avec un homme... Encore heureux !

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Et bien vous avez dit que deux personne se retrouveraient, qu'elles auraient le pouvoir de tout détruire, puis vous avez dit que l'amour pouvait empêcher ça.. »

« C'est possible, le problème s'est qu'il y a des tonnes d'interprétations pour ça. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que la divination n'est pas une science exacte. »Dit Hermione.

Il n'y avais que les deux filles qui ne semblaient ni impressionnées ni choquées de ce que venait de faire la professeur. Même Harry et Ron étaient un peu sur le cul, il faut dire que s'était quand même un peu effrayant de voir ça... Lavande et Parvati regardaient elles, la femme avec un regard mélangé avec de l'admiration, de l'impression, et un peu de peur il faut bien le dire.

« Bon eh, bien, je crois que mon cours est fini. Sortez. »

« Mais il reste encore une demi heure !? »Dirent Lavande et sa copine totalement abasourdies et choquées aussi.

« Eh bien estimez vous heureux ! Je vous laisse sortir en avance …Allez ! »

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, hormis les deux groupies. Mais même une fois dehors la Transe de Mlle Trelawney était le sujet principal de toutes les conversations. Toutes sortes d'interprétation et aussi de rumeur courraient. 

« Ron, Hermione, venez, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire… »Murmura Harry

Il les entraîna dans une pièce déserte et s'assit sur une table

« Voila, vous vous rappelez hier j'étais en colle avec Sirius.. »

« Si c'est pour nous dire ça , on pouvait rester dans la salle commune. »

« Non ! Laissez moi finir ! Rogue est venu voir Sirius… »

« Il était pas sensé surveiller l'heure de colle de Ange ? »

« Peut-être je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que lui et Sirius sont montés pour parler de quelque chose. Au premier, quelque chose que Rogue ne voulait pas que j'entende. »

« Et je suppose que tu as écouté ? »

« En effet Hermione . Et ils parlaient d'un élève qui  semblait dangereux, avec ses pouvoirs, et cette force… je ne sais pas qui s'est .. »

Il leur raconta en détail toute la scène, les bruits qui l'avaient empêché d'en savoir plus, et aussi la réaction de Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

« Parce que j'ai oublié ! Quand je suis remonté, j'ai lu la gazette puis on est descendus. Puis se matin, bien, j'avait oublié, mais la prédiction de Mlle Trelawney m'y a fait repenser.. »

« Très bien, alors, ça fait deux mystères à élucider. »Dit Hermione

« Mais, celui-là, se serait facile de demander à Sirius non ? »Émit Ron

« Pas la peine, je lui ai demandé. Il m'a répondu que si il me le disait et que s'était faux, les conséquences seraient trop importantes, il dit faire ça pour me protéger.. »

« Oui, ou tout simplement que s'est une excuse pour ne pas te le dire.. »

« Possible aussi.. »

« En tout cas, je suis persuadée que Trelawney et Sirius parlaient de la même chose… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis quasiment sûre… »

« C'est possible, même fort possible. »

***fin du chapitre13***

_Nda : Ben oui c'est déjà fini ! mais bon il fait 10 pages quand même.. vous vous rendez compte que l'on est mercredi et que j'ai fini le chapitre ! Ca m'était jamais arrivée, je vais pouvoir continuer toutes les fics ,que j'ai en attente, en plus sphère le chapitre aussi est pratiquement fini !!_

_Bon voila .laissez moi une review !!_

_Reponses__ aux reviews._

Arwen( du chap11) : Chui vrément dsl de pas avoir repondu !! mais bon voila ta reponse !! ben quand je di que mon style était a chier , je ve dire surtout que ben le chapitre na pas été amené la ou je voulait… sinon merci bcp pour les compliment !! sissi !!!

Losgann : c''est vrai je l'avoue se couple la , je pe po men empecher !!! chui tt contente que tu trpuve la fic drole..Parce que quand jecris je trouve pas specialment que c'est drole !!Alors comme sa on aime po les erpentards ? ten fe po ds le procahin chap on parle po mal de Sirius !!! lol !!!! Merci pr les compliments !! bizzzzzooooooooooo

Valerie ! Merci pour tes compliment !! chui tt conente apres !! sinon pour le balia , ben j'essaierai de lelire un de ses 4 !!Mais bon mm avc un coussin sa ma lair zarb !! lol ! bizzzzooooooooooo

Arwen : (review du chap12) Chui tt dsl de po avoir repondu mais la je me repete..Chui tt contente que t'es aimé !!C fou comme j'm les compliments !Alors comme sa t'm tom ??? Wouah ! T'es sure que t'es pas dans une piece close avec une chemise blanche a tres longues manche !Sinon c po grave que tu fasse po,de long review ! bon normalment aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour d'exam..Alors j'espere que ta eu bon !!!! Vla !! Bizzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooo

Fran_fran : ben maintenant ! lol ! 


	14. Eleves vs lacets

_Voici le 14ème chapitre de Ange. Eh oui déjà finalement , j'ai trouvé de quoi j'allait parler dans ce chapitre.._

_Résumé Général : Deux nouveau élèves sont a Poudlard en 5ème année , Ange une Griffondor et Tom , un serpentard_

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent : Sirius est convoqué à son procès qui s'ouvre incessamment sous peu. Mlle Trelawney de son côté, fait une prédiction pour le moins inquiétante.._

Chapitre 14 :Elèves vs Lacets !

            Cela faisait trois jours que Mlle Trelawney avait eu sa crise. Harry l'avait vu et entendu aussi, souvent en parler à Sirius. Car en ce moment, avec les actualités sur son procès, Harry Ron et Hermione venaient souvent voir Sirius, pour avoir les dernières nouvelles.

             Et à chaque fois, ou presque ils tombaient sur Mlle trelawney  qui devait penser que squatter le bureau de Sirius était un bon plan. En tout cas, toujours est-il que Harry avait saisi quelques bribes des conversations qu'il interrompait, et ils parlaient bien souvent d'un élève. Sans doute celui de la prédiction sans doute celui dont Sirius avait parlé avec Rogue…

            Sirius serait convoqué ce samedi, et le procès commencerait probablement la semaine suivante. Un procès qui se déroulait sans la présence du centre du débat. Peter. Il n'avait toujours pas été pris. Sirius espérait que les doutes seraient assez gros pour qu'il puisse avoir la liberté conditionnelle même sans la preuve de Peter. 

            Evidemment s'était une gageure assez dure à relever. Dumbledore avait dit a Sirius qu'il lui prendrait le meilleur avocat possible. Pour l'instant, Sirius ne l'avait pas encore vu.. Il allait aller le rencontrer, à Londres dès Vendredi .Il espérait que Dumbledore disait vrai et que s'était un bon avocat.

            Bon, il était vrai que si Dumbledore disait que s'était un bon avocat , il y'avait toute les chances pour que ça en soit un bon. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que se serait mieux si Dumbledore lui même pouvait le défendre, c'était le sorcier le plus respecté de toute la grande bretagne. 

            Mais Sirius savait que s'était impossible. Il savait exactement pourquoi Dumbledore devait absolument rester à Poudlard , ne pas en bouger et surtout être très vigilant. C'est Sirius lui-même qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi. Disons plutôt que Sirius avait depuis certain temps des soupçons plus que fort. Il les avait exprimés au directeur.

            Le directeur avait un peu réagi comme Rogue au départ, mais en réfléchissant, il avait dit que finalement, s'était une hypothèse à envisager et il était devenu plus vigilant. Par contre il avait demandé à Sirius de trouver des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Ca par contre s'était bien moins facile.

            Même la bibliothèque n'était pas qualifiée pour ce genre de recherche. Alors Sirius continuait à explorer les livres, dans une pièce à laquelle les élèves n'avaient pas accès. Comme il l'avait dit a Harry, ses soupçons étaient trop important pour être dit à la légère… 

            Ca serait trop destructeur si jamais les élèves l'apprenaient et que ça se révélait faux…! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire quoi que se soit pour le moment a quiconque tant qu'il n'en serait pas sr.

            Toujours est -il que les élèves attendaient devant la porte de la salle de DCFM et que Sirius était en retard. Plus de dix minutes de retard. Les élèves les plus optimistes disaient qu'il était peut-être malade, et qu'ils n'auraient pas cour de tout le reste de l'année les plus pessimistes pensait que s'était juste un retard de rien du tout et qu'il allait arriver d'un moment a l'autre. 

            Harry pour sa part pensait qu'il était avec Mlle Trelawney. Il faut dire que Sirius semblait avoir entrepris la longue mais pas fastidieuse tâche, que celle de rattraper ces douze années de prison… Harry ne savait pas si s'était une bonne chose, après tout s'est qu'il était sorti de sa déprime, ou une mauvaise, c'était Mlle Trelawney quand même…

            Sirius arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard, il semblait essoufflé et avoir couru, mais ses habits étaient en ordre, remarqua immédiatement Harry. Donc son hypothèse était sans doute fausse. Il fit entrer les élèves. Ces derniers étaient un peu déçu quand même , ils avait espéré avoir une heure de perm..

« Bon, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. »

Seamus leva la main.

« Oui Seamus ? »

« Vous avez dit au début de l'année que l'on pouvait vous poser toute les questions que l'on voulait ? »

« Oui.. Et je suppose que vous en avez une... »

« Oui. »

« Alors posez-la ! »

« Bien, c'est au sujet de votre réhabilitation. Vous allez être absent quand ? »

Seamus fut regardé un peu de travers par Sirius

« Vous voulez avoir des trous ? N'est se pas ? Bien, c'est raté ! Remus va me remplacer… »

Devant les yeux , un peu ahuri des élèves il précisa : 

« Remus Lupin ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne connaissez pas son prénom ! »

« Ben, on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'appeler les profs par leurs prénoms.. »Dit Hermione

« Bon, bien vous savez au moins mon prénom.. »

« Oui…Mais bon, vous c'est pas pareil… »Dit Seamus.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ben, vous n'êtes pas un prof comme d'habitude vous êtes plus cool… »Répondit Seamus.

Ange ajouta mais plus bas de manière à ne pas trop se faire entendre : 

« Et plus beau. »

« Puis vous êtes le parrain d'Harry ! »Fini Hermione.

« D'accord ! Ça me va ! »

« Pour répondre a votre question, Je ne serait pas là la semaine prochaine , Harry non plus peut être.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben ! C'est mon filleul, je vous signale ! Il est directement concerné, je suis quand même accusé du meurtre de ses parents ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…. »

« Et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis venu en retard, je viens de rencontrer mon avocat. »

« Ahhhhh…. »

            Seamus était un peu refroidit, il n'aimait pas que son prof se fasse remplacer, fallait pas exagérer non plus, il voulait avoir plein d'heure de libre… Mais bon, il trouvait quand même que s'était bien d'avoir Lupin de retour en prof de DCFM , car c'était l'un des meilleurs prof de DCFM du mal qu'ils aient eu. Puis ils auraient pu avoir pire, Rogue par exemple…

« C'est qui votre avocat, Mr ? »Demanda Lavande.

« Oh, bien je ne suis pas sensé le dire… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas qu'il subisse de pression, son nom restera secret jusqu'à temps que le procès commence ! »

« Tant pis on demandera à Mlle Trelawney.. »Chuchota Lavande a sa copine Parvati

« Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait.. »Répondit l'autre en chuchotant.

            Harry souri en entendant ça.. Elles pouvaient toujours espérer, l'espoir fait vivre. Et elles vivraient sans doute longtemps… En regardant Sirius, Harry vit qu'il avait aussi entendu et qu'il avait un espèce de sourire en coin.. Evidemment cela passait inaperçu pour le reste de la classe, mais pas pour Harry.

« Bon, maintenant, si ça ne vous gène pas, on va repasser à notre cour. A moins que vous ayez d'autres questions ? »

            Neville leva timidement la main. Sirius souri. Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire des parents du garçon, d'ailleurs, il était allé à l'école avec sa mère. Il voulait donc que le garçon devienne meilleur et qu'il prenne confiance en lui ! Sirius chassa de ses pensées le dernier garçon trouillard et nul qu'il avait pris sous son aile !

            Non, Neville, bien qu'ayant des points communs avec lui, n'était pas Peter. Il ne trahirait pas ses amis. C'est ce qu'il pensait aussi pour Peter. Il essaya de chasser ces idées noires de sa tête mais il ne le pouvait pas, Peter était encore présent et le souvenir du 31 octobre 1988 était encore bien là. 

            Peut-être plus pareil, plus de la même manière, il était moins déprimé, mais il y pensait encore. Et puis le procès qui venait à grands pas(1) ne l'aidait pas à oublier. Peut-être quand tout serait fini, quand il serait innocenté, peut-être pourrait-il arrêter de penser a Peter. 

            Par contre pour penser à James, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêté. C'était son meilleur ami. Le genre d'ami que l'on ne trouve qu'une fois. Comme on a une personne, un amour unique qui nous attend quelque part, une sorte d'âme sœur, il y'a un ami, que l'on cherche, qui est l'Ami. 

            Cet ami a qui on peut tout dire qui nous comprend et nous complète. Celui qui nous retient et nous conseille sur le chemin à prendre. Le seul. Des tonnes de personnes passent dans ce monde sans avoir trouvé l'Ami. Comme d'autre passent sans avoir trouvé l'Amour.

             Quand on a un des deux au moins c'est déjà bien. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre et la vie est superficielle, terne. Il l'avait trouvé, l'Ami… Et il l'a perdu... Depuis quatorze ans il vivait en sachant ce qu'il avait perdu, en sachant qu'il ne retrouverait personne comme James. Alors à défaut de l'Ami , il lui restait plus qu'à chercher l'Amour…

            Il ne savait pas si c'était Sibylle. Pour le moment, il l'aimait bien, mais il ne savait pas encore si elle était différente des autres. Il trouvait que leur liaison était différente de celle qu'il avait eu, plus forte. Mais et c'était possible, cela pouvait venir du fait que c'était la première femme qu'il ait en quatorze ans.

            Avec le temps, il le saurait.. Mais pour le moment il en profitait, se disant que si c'était la bonne, il avait tout intérêt à vivre avec elle le plus possible, se disant qu'elle allait peut-être mourir demain… Evidemment il ne souhaitait pas ça, mais la mort de son ami lui avait fait prendre la devise 'Carpe Diem' pour sienne.

            Perdu dans ses pensées, il fini par émerger pour voir que la classe attendait toujours, et que Neville avait toujours la main levée. Il chassa James, Peter et Sibylle de son esprit et regarda le griffondor.

« Oui, Neville ? »

« Bien, j'ai entendu parler d'un sort… Je voudrais savoir comment le contrer… »

Il resta un moment silencieux, comme si il hésitait a dire la suite.

« Alors ? Quel sort ? »

« Bien. »Neville se tortillait les mains..

« Allez ! »

« Vous me jurez de ne pas vous moquer ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête a m'appele Rogue ? »

« Bien, vous avez les cheveux.. »Commença Ange mais elle se tu en croisant le regard de Sirius. 

            Pour lui avoir ne serait ce qu'un seul trait commun avec Rogue était une insulte suprême mais bon, il n'allait pas se couper les cheveux et se teindre en blond pour ça ! 

« Allez, Neville je te jure de ne même pas esquisser un sourire. »

« D'accord , mais vous vous moquez pas… »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Bien s'est un sort qui rend les lacets de chaussure vivant.. »(2)

            Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que venait de dire Neville. Il dut faire tous les efforts dont il était capable pour ne pas hurler de rire. Le reste de la classe lui n'avait rien promis du tout. Et ça se voyait. La majorité était écroulé sur sa table, qui riait à ne plus pouvoir en respirer et à en pisser dans son froc.

            Le reste de la classe, par respect pour Neville, Hermione en faisait partie, se retenait plus ou moins discrètement. Les lèvres d'Hermione n'étaient plus qu'un fin trait. Harry lui ne se retint pas longtemps et se mit  rire comme un dératé. Ange elle restait calme, elle avait d'ailleurs cette faculté pour a peu près toutes les situations. 

            Elle était tout le temps impassible. Que se soit des situations totalement irrésistibles ou alors le contraire, elle restait calme, sans émotions. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu en colère ou en plein rire, du mieux qu'il se souvienne. Il n'était pas Rogue et ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à l'enterrement..

            Ah si en y réfléchissant, il l'avait vu en pleur lorsque McGonagall lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. Mais a part cette situation extrême, elle restait toujours calme et impassible.

« TAISEZ-VOUS !!!! »cria Sirius 

            Il ne voulait pas non plus que tout le monde se foute de la gueule de ce pauvre Neville. Même si il devait reconnaître que s'était plus que drôle… Une partie seulement des rieurs parvint a s'arrêter. Harry eut besoin de toute l'aide de Hermione et Ron pour s'arrêter.

            Il fallut au moins cinq minutes pour ramener l'ordre dans la classe. Neville était tout triste et regardait fixement sa table. Sirius était peiné pour lui… Quand tout le monde fut calmé, il prit la parole

« Arrêtez ! Vous vous moquez mais c'est pas si con ! »

La classe le regarda stupéfaite.

« C'est vrai, on y pense pas à ce sortilège normalement dans les cours, mais en y réfléchissant, tout le monde ou presque à des chaussures a lacets… Celui qui lance ce sortilège à tout pouvoir sur vos lacets. Vous savez que les lacets sont comme des cordes. Alors ils peuvent vous étrangler.. »

            Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'image de quelqu'un se faisant étrangler par ses propres lacets entre dans l'esprit des élèves. Mais dès que se fut fait, personne ne pu se retenir, à part Ange. Même Neville ri de bon cœur. Ce coup-ci s'était de Sirius dont on se moquait, pas de lui, pour une fois !

« Mais arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle ! »Tenta Sirius qui se retenait lui-même de rire.

            Mais cela n'arrêta pas le moins du monde les élèves qui maintenant peinaient a reprendre leur souffle. Sirius croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que les élèves arrêtent de rire. Et il attendit longtemps. Mais au bout d'un (long) moment, les élèves arrêtèrent et il pu reprendre son cour.

« Bon, même si c'est très drôle, je vous l'accorde ! Mais regarder plutôt ! »

            Il pointa sa baguette sur Lavande, qu'il n'appréciait pas nomment. Enfin elle était un peu chiante à toujours ricaner et à toujours parler divination.. Bon s'était vrai, Sirius aimait beaucoup la divination, surtout la prof, mais y'avait des limites. 

« _Lacettus__ viviendo_ »

            Les lacets de la jeune fille devinrent mouvant, ils se libérèrent des chaussures. Puis comme un serpent sous le charme d'une musique ondulèrent au rythme des mouvements de baguettes de Sirius. Peu a peu ils s'élevèrent au niveau du visage de lavande. 

            La plus grande partie des élèves se remirent à rire, et encore rire est un euphémisme, c'était plutôt hurler de rire qui aurait été approprié. Lavande, elle faisait bien moins la fière… Non pas qu'elle ait peur de ses lacets, mais plutôt de ce que Sirius allait en faire.

             Il était connu ici pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire, d'ailleurs il les racontait lui-même, et elle se demandait si ça ne l'avait pas repris mais ce coup-ci avec elle comme victime. Elle se tassa sur la chaise en gardant les yeux fixés sur les lacets qui lui étaient maintenant a la hauteur de la tête.

            Sirius lui, souriait, tout content de voir les élèves s'amuser et aussi Lavande intimidée par deux pauvres lacets. C'était plus amusant que l'on ne pourrait le croire. En tout cas, il se promit d'essayer ça avec Rogue ! Ca promettait… Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et les lacets de la griffondor retombèrent par terre, inertes. Comme ils l'avaient toujours été…

            La jeune fille soupira et se rassit correctement, en jetant un regard noir à son prof de DCFM. Les autres avaient fini de rire. Ils attendaient maintenant que Sirius dise quelque chose ou du moins qu'il continue un tant soit peu son cour. C'est ce qu'il fit !

« Bon, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas si drôle quand ça vous arrive, vous ne trouvez pas Mlle Brown ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

« Bo , vous voyez ! Elle a tellement eu peur qu'elle ne veut même plus me parler ! »

Elle se renfrogna encore plus

« Voyons, petite, ce n'était pas méchant… »

« Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait sur moi ? »Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Bien, parce que je l'ai décidé ! »

« Connard ! »Murmura t'elle très bas, de manière à ce que Sirius ne l'entende pas. 

« Bon , mon cour ne doit tout de même pas tourner au pugilat général ? Non ? Alors maintenant on reprend le fil du cours ! Vous voyez que se sort n'est pas qu'une blague, j'aurai pu la tuer par strangulation si je l'aurai voulu, or, je ne suis pas pervers ! »

Lavande murmura quelque chose du genre

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Sirius continua comme si il n'avait rien entendu ou peut-être qu'il n'avait réellement rien entendu.

« Donc, je vais vous apprendre a vous défendre contre cette attaque, car il existe une formule très simple, il suffit de la connaître et d'avoir votre baguette et vous ne risquez plus rien de ce sort ! Allez, sortez vos baguettes ! »

Les élèves obéirent. Chacun sorti sa baguette.

« Alors, il faut dire _Lacettus__ muriendo_ ! Allez, essayez »

La classe répéta tranquillement les paroles de Sirius.

« Bien, pour vous entraînez, mettez-vous par deux, l'un lance le sort, l'autre doit le contrer. »

« Mais c'est dangereux ! »Protesta Parvati.

« Mais non voyons ! Essayez juste de ne pas étrangler votre camarade ! »

            Les groupes se formèrent, Harry avec Ron, Hermione avec Ange, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre avec Neville de peur qu'il ne l'étrangle. Seamus comme toujours avec Dean. 

            Chacun leur tour, les élèves se lancèrent et repoussèrent le sort. En majorité, ils y arrivèrent très bien, et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Tant et si bien que la cloche leur paru sonner un brin trop tôt. Ce qui était rare quand c'était une cloche de fin de cour et qu'après il avaient déjeuner !

« Harry tu viendras me voir avant de partir ! »

Harry remballa ses affaires et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Sirius alors que ses amis l'attendaient dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Rien, juste te dire que tu seras sans doute convoqué toi aussi au procès donc prépare-toi à partir quand on te le dira. Moi je pars après demain, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais revenir. Alors se sera un prof, je ne sais pas encore lequel qui t'accompagnera. J'espère juste que tu auras plus de chance que Ange… »Ajouta il avec un sourire.

« J'espère aussi. … »

« Oui ! Mieux vaut pour toi ! De toute façon, je doute que ça soit Rogue, il va être appelé à la barre bien avant toi, vu que ça a été un espion très bien renseigné a l'époque. »

« Ça veut dire qu'il va être absent ? »Demanda le garçon , plein d'espoir.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand non plus… Par contre là-bas tu seras sans doute logé avec moi à l'auberge du palais, mais aussi tous ceux qui sont appelés, Rogue risque d'en faire partie… »

« Pas grave ! Au moins tu seras là . Mais de toute façon je doute que Rogue veuille dormir dans la même maison que toi ! »

« Oui, mais bon, il me faut son témoignage.. »

« Y'a qui d'autre qui va témoigner ? »

« Les anciens,ceux qui ont résisté avec moi et tes parents… »

« Et ? »

« Eh bien, Remus, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait beaucoup de poids.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Depuis ta troisième année et ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc tout le monde sait que c'est un loup-garou… »

« Et alors ce n'est pas parce que c'est un loup-garou qu'il n'a pas de poids ! »

« J'aimerais que les juges pensent comme toi… malheureusement, ici, les gens différents sont mal vu… »

« Ils sont cons ! »

« Je sais ! Encore heureux, Dumbledore lui-même va témoigner.. »

« Mais euh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, tu t'es enfui de prison, ça c'est interdit , et tu ne peux pas dire que tu es innocent pour ça.. »

Sirius s'assombrit.

« Je sais, mais on ne m'a pas encore parler pour ça… Si je suis totalement réhabilité, et bien, cela voudra dire que je toucherais moins d'indemnités.. »

« Et si tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Parle pas de malheur ! Mais si je ne le suis pas, il me remettront en prison, pour encore plus de temps. »

« Alors il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas, à ce procès ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chance que j'aille ! »

« Et tu joue ta liberté, c'est comme un jeu, soit tu perds tout, et tu repars à la prison, soit tu gagne tout »

« Peut-être mais si je gagne c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

« Et si tu perds ? »

« Je ne vais pas perdre ! Ne devient pas Sibylle, tu deviens aussi défaitiste qu'elle ! »

Harry ne savait pas si il devait prendre ça pour un compliment, après tout son parrain aimait bien Sibylle ou alors comme une insulte, lui il n'aimait pas Sibylle.

« Ça va, ça va, mais c'est quand même un risque , ne le nie pas ! »

« Je peux pas te dire ! Bon allez va, on t'attend.. »

« Oui, j'espère juste que se sera Mlle Trelawney qui m'accompagnera.. »Dit Harry en sortant. 

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

Le griffondor se retourna en souriant

« Moi non, mais toi… Je suis sûr que ça ne te déplairait pas... »

Sirius rougi légèrement, puis souri et mit Harry à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations ? Allez va manger ! »Fini-t-il par dire en riant.

Harry commençait à sortir quand Sirius le rappela.

« Harry, Ron Hermione , Revenez ! »

Ron et Hermione sortirent du couloir où ils s'étaient mis pour pouvoir tout entendre de la conversation de Sirius et Harry… Non pas que se soit bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher ! Puis tous les trois se mirent devant le bureau.

« J'avais oublié, vous deux.. »

Il désigna Ron et Hermione

« Vous aussi vous allez être appelés. »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Ron.

« Tu te souviens, il y'a deux ans dans une cabane hurlante… »Chuchota Hermione.

« Exactement, Hermione a encore bon ! Vous devez témoigner de ce que vous avez vu. »

« Vous croyez que le témoignages d'enfants va apporter quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être , peut-être pas.. Je ne peux pas savoir, mais un seul de grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance… »(3)

***fin du chapitre 14***

(1)= ARAGORN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est pas ma faute, je viens de revoir le film !! Trop beau en tout cas !!! Me demandez pas ce que sa a de rapport avec la fic, car y'en a pas ! 

(2) Ça c'est une invention de ma sœur ! je sais, je sais , c'est de famille ! Mais bon , je trouve ça drôle pas vous ?

(3) si je me rappelle bien, cette replique vient de 'mulan'. Oui , bon je sais comme culture c'est pas super élevé

_Sinon ,__ voila se chapitre est fini ! Vous vous rendez compte il est fini et on est lundi !!! Ca vient peut-être du fait que j'avais pas cours aujourd'hui (vive les réunions pédagogiques) et en plus demain comme y'a grève j'ai cours que l'aprè- midi ! (vive les greves aussi !) Donc j'ai pu quàa envoyer le chap à Quisty et vous l'aurez bientôt ! Voila !! Au fait Wingardium et Meviosa, je c pas si vou slisez c't fic , mais je suis dsl de mettre enervée contre vous ….Dsl !_

_Vla__ ,__ c'est tout !! maintenant, Review !!!!!!!!!_

Reponses aux reviews :

_J'arrive pas a en revenir !! J'en ai 6 !!Donc y'a 6 lignes de preview a la fin..Encore plus que pour sphere !! je suis vrément contente !! en plus pour une fois vous allez avoir le chap jeudi , car on est mercredi pi j'ai fini !!Donc je voulait solonellment remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fic , car je sais qu'elle prend du temps* mais c koi se ton a la chirac ? Allez remet toi a parler comme un troll dasn tes rep , personne comprend t abrev un pe con , mais sa fé po gros connard menteur- qui-se-fé-reelire-pour-pas-aller-en-prison !!!Bon d'accord vous l'orez voulu !!* Dc merci merci gracie gracie bite ? c kom sa en allmand ? Non ? On sdemande pk c le seul mot d'allment que je connaisse ^__^ Allez place aux reponses_

Stephanie : Merci merci !! J'adore les compliments , mais sa tout le monde le sait , ya pas a tortiller !Sinon t'en fait pas, je continue , pi en plus je vais plus vite maintenant !

Angelys : Ben oui , elle va venir vite la suite t'en fait pas , des que j'aurai recu le mail de ma correctrice !! Pis en plus on est lundi et l'otre a été publié vendredi…vla

Stéphanie : en faite maintenant c la reponse au chap 12 , j'ai eu ta reveiw au même moment que je mettait le chap 13 ! dc ten fais po les prochains chaps vont venir plus vite ! 

Patmol666 : hihi !! javé bon !! une fan de Sirius de plus !!!et vive Sirius !!!Au fete pk ta rajouté le nb de la bete a la fin de patmol ! sa va po avc lui , il est tt gentil , po diabolic (mon dieu mais c nimporte quoi se soir !)quioique ..vo mieu po lire sphere aloers..en fete je suis en train de me contredire, mais on oublie..Remettre Sirius en calecon …sa ma deja été demandé (n'est se pas arwen ?) et c'est possib quil i re soit…jpense quand il sera a lotel pr son proces..Pär contre, on mavait pas demandé de le fer ss calecon ..Ma pov' dame , mais ou va la jeunnesse.. c la kan fete ta 70 ans ..non jrigole !! mais bon on c po ..regarde aragorn , il a 40 ans ( eh oui Arwy  -ton nouveau surnom ma pov cloclo ! 'alexandrie, alexendra' non non chui po tarée- j'men remet po) et ta vu comment il est bo !!! Au fete je faisait quoi la ? avant de me emttre a baver en pensant  aragorn…Ah si je repondait o reveiw….C T koi le sujets ? Ah….oui…le bo Sirius……Sirius ? Sand calecon ? Dans cette fic , je c po …. Mais je suis en rain decrire une fic avc Sirius…je c po jusquou il va aller ds celle la ..avc Sibylle , sa explique commo ils se foutent ensembles..alors p-e quikl aura pas de calecon , enfin il en ora po , mais je c po si j'ecri c't scene ou po .. sa s'appelra 'sur le toit' mon dieu quelle longue reponse !! vla 

Bizzzoooooooooooooooo

Arwen : Déjà je vien de lire 'addictive , pi comme ta vu plus haut je me remet po que aragorn ait 40 ans …parce que , il est vachment canon pr son age …..^__^ o fete tu prefere quel surnom : arwen, arwy ou cloclo ? Non me je suis debile se soir !!!Fo po sen fer !!Bon jespere que sa ira pour tes exams , se serait vrément con de deveoir les repasser…Avec une planche et un fer ?....no comment….o fete c po parce que g fe Rogue ne sanglier quil fo limaginer po bo , moi j'm Rogue na ! tm bien tom , alors….C t po un prof d'histoire clui qui ta fe rater ton exam , car c t mon prof d'histoire de 5ème (fe le calcul) qui ressemblait a sa !mais bon ojourdhui sa va po très bien ma tête, la preuve ! mais c p-e car g po u cour de la journée , pi que dmain non plus (on est madi, ya greve !)bon ben c tt !! Biiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooo !!!!!

Ccilia : Hello !! conytente que t'm encore !!! hihi !! j'm be recevoir des review mm qd ma fic est pu en premiere page..sa ve dire quya d gens qui viennes la lire..ben oui, vu que vous reviewer…je c c con ! sion, ben ..continue aussi a reviewer..non, non c po d menaces.. c juste que + de review= + de preview !!!!ben oui jmarche au chantage !!!

_Boin__ puisque g u pl1 de review (6 g battu le record pr c't fic !!!) voila 6 lignes de preview..(j'ai deja fe 4 pages du prochain chap…)_

Sirius avait obtenu se qui était un grand pas de venir a son proces en homme libre. Le proces n'avait pas eu lieu il y'a 14 ans et on comprenait. Tout était a reconstruire. Il falalit enfermer les coupables le plus vite posible, pour que la popultion ne 'en soucie plus.Et tant pis pour les errueurs judiciaires. 

(…)

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre proces est exeptionnel. C'est la premiere fois depuis des siecle que l'on rouvre une affaire au ministère de la magie. Cela fait donc beaucoup de bruit. »

_Voila c tt se que vous aurez.. sa vous donne envie ? j'espere que oui….Maintenant, si vous aimez cette fic et si vous voulez encouragez l'auteur bienaimé (la sorciere !) de cette fic…laissez lui une review…Elle sera contente !!_


	15. debuts mitigés

_Voici le chapitre15 de Ange ! Et dire que je le commence un mardi matin, vous voyez le record !!!!_

_Resumé__ : Harry est en 5ème année, et Sirius devenu prof de DCFM passe en jugement._

_Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps va durer le proces, tout dependra…Mais ne vous en faite pas j'ai deja l'issue en tête…_

Chapitre 15 : Débuts mitigés

« Bonjour Mr Black. »

« Bonjour Me Tyane. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sirius s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser passer l'homme. C'était son Avocat, Me Apollonius Tyane. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux châtains et très longs, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses. Il portait le bouc. Il était assez grand, mais moins que Sirius.

 Son visage inspirait la confiance mais aussi il exprimait la détermination et la persévérance. Il avait des yeux gris bleu perçant. Son nez avait du être cassé, il y avait quelques temps. On ne lui donnait pas d'âge précis, la cinquantaine peut-être. Il avait du être musclé jadis, mais maintenant c'était plutôt de la graisse qui le grossissait.

Lui et Sirius c'était déjà rencontrés il y'a quelques jours alors que Sirius était encore au collège Poudlard. Désormais, Sirius était dans une suite d'un hôtel londonien, un peu miteux mais assez grand. Il devait se présenter au palais de justice dans quelques heures.

Dumbledore lui avait trouvé un coin tranquille loin de la presse. C'était un hôtel nommé 'l'alchimiste'. Les appartements de Sirius se composaient d'une salle circulaire qui pouvait accueillir tous ceux qui viendraient pour le procès ou les avocats…Autour étaient disposés plein de portes qui donnaient accès soit aux commodités soit aux chambres qui étaient nombreuse. 

Sirius avait obtenu, ce qui était un grand pas, de venir à son procès en homme libre. C'était un record, parce que la plupart du temps, même pour un seul crime on partait direct au cachot sans passer par la case départ ni toucher vingt mille francs. Mais pour un accusé de douze crimes il venait libre. Il voyait ça comme un signe positif, cela voulait dire que même la justice savait qu'il était innocent.

Et puis aussi la justice savait qu'il fallait bien rattraper les erreurs d'antan. Elle était peut-être aveugle mais elle n'était pas bête pour autant. Le procès n'avait pas eu lieu il y'a quatorze ans et on comprenait. Tout était à reconstruire. Il fallait enfermer les coupables le plus vite possible, pour que la population ne s'en soucie plus. Et tant pis pour les erreurs judiciaires. 

Il fallait que les gens se remettent à vivre. Qu'après la décennie, plus ou moins marquée par Voldemort, il fallait souffler. Tous les sorciers qui avaient été touché de près ou de loin demandaient la punition des coupables. Ou dans certains cas, des boucs émissaires.  Sirius en avait été un.

Le majeur problème avait été que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. On enfermait ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre, pas assez d'argent, ou des gens déjà mal vu par la société. Si tout le monde à cette époque avait su que Remus était un loup-garou, il aurait été enfermé lui aussi. Avec pour seul crime que d'avoir été mordu, enfant..

Tandis que les plus coupables, mais aussi les plus influents étaient blanchis. Ou alors même pas soupçonnés… Comme Lucius par exemple.. Lui et les siens, grâce – à cause –de sa famille, ancienne, riche, très riche et influente n'avaient même pas été soupçonnés.

Pourtant il était et est encore l'un des plus fervents et plus dangereux partisan de Voldemort.. Pareil pour Nott, Avery et tout ceux-là... Ils n'étaient pas riches, pas beaucoup en tout cas, mais était assez bien placé. Nott était un Langue de plomb, il l'est encore, et c'est un gros problème…Avery lui c'est son amitié depuis les banc de l'école avec Lucius qui l'avait sauvé. 

Malheureusement, le ministère refusait toujours d'avouer que Voldemort était de retour, on ne pouvait donc rien tenter. Pourtant le procès de Sirius était un grand pas en avant. Non seulement ça montrait que la justice n'était pas infaillible, et aussi cela faisait réfléchir les gens sur ce qui c'est réellement passé dans la période de l'après Voldemort. 

Que tout n'avait pas été rose, et que la demande de justice intégrale n'amenait pas que du bien. C'était remettre en cause le ministère, mais aussi toute la société qu'avouer qu'un homme comme Pettigrow avait pu passer à travers les mailles du filet pendant presque quize ans, et que pendant ce temps, un innocent moisissait à Azkaban. Innocent peut-être pas temps… pensa Sirius. 

Son procès était donc d'une importance capitale, pour lui d'abord mais aussi pour tous ceux qui savaient et qui luttaient. Il avait fait des efforts, enfin Remus surtout, pour se trouver des habits convenables pour un procès. Lui qui était tout le temps en jean moulant (grreeeeuuuuuhhhhh) et en chemisa moitié boutonnée ou en pull noir. Remus lui avait dégoté un pantalon de costume et une veste. Par contre l'évadé avait formellement refusé la cravate. 'Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne suis pas un pingouin'. 

Par contre Sirius avait été bien obligé d'abandonner son éternelle barbe de trois jours. Remus lui avait expliqué que mieux valait se donner l'image de quelqu'un de 'clean' si il voulait mettre la presse de son côté. Il lui avait juste fallu changer un peu ce style mais comme Sirius était naturellement beau, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'autres changements.  

A part que Remus espérait bien qu'il attacherait ses cheveux d'ébènes en queue de cheval…Oui, c'est vrai les cheveux qui pendaient et cachaient la moitié du visage n'était pas du meilleur effets. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien réellement prouver, tant que Peter ne serait pas capturé, il lui fallait tout miser sur son apparence… 

Evidemment, se ne serait pas ça qui ferait pencher la balance mais cela pouvait aider d'être bien vu, comme un bon gars, tout gentil, que comme un rebelle, beau certes, mais pas vraiment présentable. Parce que même quand Sirius était en cour, il s'arrangeai à sa manière des standards vestimentaires professoraux.

Il faisait cours sans sa cape, en chemise, même quand l'envie lui prenait hawaïenne, et puis oubliée les robes, les jeans faisaient plus cool, et puis il n'aimait pas les moules tout préconçus. Et cela ne portait pas préjudice à son enseignement. Au contraire les élèves allaient plus volontiers dans son cours que dans celui des profs traditionnels. 

Que ça plaise ou non à ses supérieurs. D'ailleurs cela ne plaisait pas à grand monde. Pas à Rogue, évidemment, pas non plus à McGonagall, vieux jeu comme elle était et d'ailleurs à tous les profs sauf à Hagrid, qui s'en foutait, et mlle Trelawney qui le trouvait bien plus sexy en jean qu'en robes…CE que l'on comprenait aisément..

« Quand partons-nous ? »Demanda Me Tyane

« Eh bien, je suis convoqué à trois heures, je suppose que je partirai d'ici à deux heures et demi.Le palais n'est pas loin. »

« En effet, nous avons juste le temps de mettre quelques petits trucs au point. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre procès est exceptionnel. C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que l'on rouvre une affaire au ministère de la magie. Cela fait donc beaucoup de bruit. »

« C'est bon ou mauvais ? »Demanda immédiatement Sirius.

Il savait que son procès était rare, mais pas à ce point. Il se sentait gonflé à la fois d'une sorte de fierté, tout le monde parlait de lui, et comme tout être un tant soit peu narcissique, se qu'il était quand même pas mal, c'était plaisant. Mais d'un autre côté il se sentait gêné, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tant d'attention. 

ET aussi dans son esprit, tout n'était pas clair et il n'était pas tout blanc. C'était l'un des dilemmes qui l'inquiétait jour et nuit, où qu'il soit. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était quand même un peu pour quelque chose dans l'affaire, il était quand même un peu coupable. Il ne voulait pas que l'on ramène sur le tapis tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

 Même lui n'aimait pas s'en rappeler. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier pour autant. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça, se serait une insulte à la mémoire de James, de Lily, et une insulte à Harry… Harry…. Décidément, il se passerait toujours des choses médiatiques autour de lui. 

Même si pendant les deux premières années d'Harry à Poudlard, il était en prison, il avait eu accès aux journaux et savait à peu près tout ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard, du moins ce que la presse avait vu. Pour le reste, les affaires cachent, Remus et Sibylle s'étaient chargés de lui apprendre. Décidément il arriverait toujours des choses pas ordinaires au brun. 

Déjà il affrontait Voldemort déguisé en professeur puis un basilic géant. Il se trouvait face à face avec un dangereux évadé – il souri a cette pensée- qui se révéla être un gentil , et finalement était le quatrième champion du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et cette année ne s'annonçait pas plus normale que les précédentes. 

Déjà le dangereux évadé se faisait rejuger, mais ça se n'était pas le pire, d'étranges événements se tramaient à Poudlard. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon. C'était pour la plupart des petits détails à qui personne n'aurait fait attention, détails totalement invisibles pour quiconque. 

Justes des événements bizarres. Mais tout mis bout à bout, avec l'apport de ses connaissances et des racontars d'autre prisonniers d'Azkaban, formait une thèse qui se tenait, mais pour laquelle il n'avait aucun argument concret. Juste des suppositions auxquelles le directeur croyait à moitié, Rogue pas du tout, mais Sirius dur comme fer.

En tout cas, plus vite ce procès serait fini plus il irait mieux. Il voudrait tellement être à Poudlard. C'était là-bas désormais sa place. Et ce n'était pas pour Remus ni pour Sibylle. Juste parce qu'il sentait le danger. Il avait toujours pu le sentir, mais maintenant l'odeur se précisait et se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Des qu'il était entré en temps que prof à Poudlard, il avait su que quelque chose clocherait. Et ce n'était pas le temps qui lui avait enlevé cette idée de la tête. Au contraire elle n'avait fait que se renforcer. Il pensait que ça risquait d'être grave, et ne pouvait que difficilement supporter que de laisser son filleul sans surveillance.

Bon Harry n'était pas totalement in surveillé, mais quand même. Il n'y avait personne qui s'inquiétait autant que lui pour Harry à Poudlard. Normal, il était tout ce qu'il restait de son meilleur ami, et puis Sirius avait fait serment de le protéger. Alors il se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rattraper les années où il avait été absent et où il avait laissé Harry seul, les Dursley n'était pas à proprement parler une compagnie respectable.

Et puis il espérait aussi que le procès serait fini avant Noël, pour qu'il puisse pour la première fois en quatorze ans le fêter en homme libre avec ses amis et son filleul. Il savait déjà quels cadeaux il lui offrirait si seulement il avait accès a son compte, ce qui n'était pas le cas tant qu'il était coupable. 

Elle est belle la présomption d'innocence. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir un procès il y'a une quinzaine d'année et aujourd'hui c'était à lui de dire et de  prouver qu'il était innocent. Pas vraiment conforme aux droits de l'homme… Mais il n'était pas ministre et ne pouvait rien y faire, juste espérer. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule il devrait partir dans une dizaine de minutes. Autant tout mettre au point avec son avocat maintenant, il n'aurait plus à le faire après.

« Eh bien, ce n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Tout va dépendre de vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien tout simplement parce que vous, c'est vous qui allez être la cible de la presse, c'est votre comportement qui va décider les journalistes à prendre leur parti. Si vous êtes sympathique et tout, il seront de votre côté, sinon, bien tant pis. Ils vous démoliront. »

« Alors je dois répondre à leurs questions ? »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! »

« Mais si je réponds pas ils ne seront jamais de mon côté ! »

« C'est là la nuance. Vous devez être sympathique et répondre mais répondre dans le vague, ne pas donner d'indices capitaux sur votre procès, il ne faut pas que la partie adverse connaisse nos arguments ou alors elle aura tout son loisir de les examiner pour mieux les démolir. »

« Alors je fais quoi ? »Demanda Sirius légèrement déstabilisé

« Usez de votre diplomatie. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.. »

« C'est malin ! »Lança-t-il en guise de sarcasme.

« Ecoutez, sachez que vous pouvez répondre aux vérités générales, mais ne vous montrez pas trop sûr de vous, ni trop douteux. Il faut trouver le juste milieu. Et ne répondez qu'à ce dont vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas se retourner contre vous. »

L'alarme de Sirius sonna, il était temps d'affronter son destin.. D'affronter ce procès qui lui changerait totalement la vie. Dans le bon ou mauvais sens, ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire… Il prit sa veste et sorti. Le palais de justice n'était qu'à trois cents mètres. Lui et son avocat se débrouillèrent pour passer dans des ruelles afin que personne ne sache ou résidait Sirius. 

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Peter qui était contre lui, il y'avait la famille de tous ceux qu'il avait été accusé d'avoir tué. Des gens qu'il serait très difficile de convaincre. On n'avait représenté que les familles des sorciers tués, pas des moldus. Vu ce qui allait être dit au procès, se serait trop dangereux pour l'équilibre de la nation sorcière. 

Et puis aussi parce qu'il y a quatorze ans le ministère avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que les moldus pensent à une fuite de gaz. Les familles des victimes auraient sans doute mal pris d'apprendre que l'on leur avait menti pendant des années sur la mort de leu proches.

Sirius arriva devant le palais assez tôt pour remarquer que déjà les journalistes se pressaient en nombres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y'avait tant de journalistes dans le monde sorcier… Ni même tant que ça qui s'intéresserait à son procès. On aurait dit que chaque magazine, hebdomadaire, mensuel trimestriel avait envoyé trois ou quatre journalistes. Cela faisait à la fois drôle et peur au professeur. Son avocat lui chuchota : 

« Ayez l'air naturel, souriez.. Vous devez les mettre dans votre poche. »

Sirius le regarda essayant de lui faire comprendre avec ses yeux que ce n'était pas si facile. Il se sentait totalement intimidé. Evidemment il n'allait pas le dire ni le faire voir, il avait son amour propre. Mais quand même ça lui faisait un peu peur. Lui qui pendant quatorze ans avait vécu caché ou en prison toujours solitaire…  

Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'il était à nouveau dans la lumière du jour. Il était stupéfait de voir que son procès était si important, on lui avait dit, redit et même expliqué mais il ne s'attendait pas à ÇA ! Là il y'avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop a son goût. 

« Mr Black ! Une question ? ! »

« Mr Black, pour la gazette du sorcier ! »

« S'il vous plaît, juste une question ! »

Et tous les journalistes parlaient et posaient à peu près se genre de questions. Sirius désespéré se tourna vers Me Tyane.

« Mr et Mme les journalistes, Mr Black accepte de répondre à quelques une de vos questions ! »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, horrifié ! Ce n'était pas du tout se qu'il avait espéré !Putain, il avait désormais des envies de meurtres sur la personne de son avocat. Il se retint, se disant qu'un meurtre devant des tonnes de journalistes, et sur le parvis d'un tribunal n'était pas forcement le plus intelligent pour gagner son procès ! 

Une femme aux cheveux rouges et au corps d'obèse lui posa la première question : 

« Qu'attendez-vous de ce procès ? »

Sirius hésita un moment avant de répondre : 

« Eh bien, que l'on prête déjà attention à mon cas, mais aussi que ça fasse une lueur d'espoir pour tout les condamné à tort. »

Il soupira ce n'était vraiment pas super. 

« Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut Me Tyane qui répondit, car Sirius ne savait pas vraiment.

« Eh bien les charges contre mon client vont être lues, les témoins qui vont être convoqué seront évoqués et aussi chaque partie va mettre en avant sa stratégie. »

Sirius ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se dérouler, mais il pensait que ça n'allait pas être la journée la plus éprouvante du procès. Il n'aurait pas encore à témoigner, pas encore à se justifier. Il pensait que l'on lui administrerait du Veritaserum mais il ne savait pas comment sous quelles conditions. Mais le fait de savoir qu'on en utiliserait lui faisait du bien.  Il était impossible de mentir sous son emprise, donc tout le monde serait forcé de le croire.

 Il n'avait rien d'autre à cacher. Le fait qu'il soit un animagus… Peut-être mais bon il avait vu pire comme secret, de toute façon, tout le monde savait déjà que Remus était un loup-garou. Il ne pourrait rien y avoir en infos croustillantes. Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait guère. 

Peut-être que lors de l'audition de Peter, si il était retrouvé corrigea-t-il mentalement, apporterait peut-être plus de surprise… Mais pour cela il fallait encore que l'on le retrouve, et ce n'était pas partie gagnée. Après tout il avait bien passé douze ans dans une famille de sorciers pourtant très sur leur garde. Et il n'était pas sur que même Maugrey Fol œil aurait pu y voir la différence… C'est vrai qui ferait attention a un rat. Et qui ferait attention à un auror parano… Non mauvais jeu de mot..

Le palais se dressait désormais devant Sirius comme un portail par où passerait les âmes  et qui les garderait… Il se senti prit d'une angoisse indescriptible. Il pressentait ce que ce palais allait lui coûter… ET il n'était sur d'en ressortir inchangé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, ni pourquoi se sentiment lui venait, mais il le ressentait c'était tout.

Les colonnes de granit du bâtiment se dressaient comme des signes aux cieux. Le palais était immense et très grand. Fait de pierres de tailles avec des briques rouges autour des ouvertures, il semblait dater du siècle dernier. Il devait en avoir vu passer des choses, témoin impassible de la folie des hommes. 

Témoins des criminels et des innocents, des voleurs et des volés. Garant des secrets d'audience. UN tribunal comme tant d'autre. Qui sait si il aurait pu parler aurait pu raconter des pages et des pages de l'Histoire. Mais aussi témoin muet en pierre qui ne pouvait confirmer ni infirmer se qu'avançaient les avocats. 

Ayant oui de toutes les plaintes de tous les crimes affreux passionnels ou encore crapuleux. Mais témoin aussi comme bien des palais d'heureux événements. C'était à lui que l'on s'adressait pour les adoptions, où les contrats de mariages. Ses pierres étaient là pour punir mais aussi pour aimer et récompenser. Il semblait comme un juge impassible impartial. On ne peut pas mentir aux pierres. Il voyait tout, entendait tout, savait tout.  

Et pourtant Sirius ne se sentait pas très bien à son approche, il  se sentait petit, insignifiant, et aussi… Il ressentit un autre sentiment, un qu'il avait essayé de chasser depuis quatorze ans, celui de la culpabilité. Mais ce n'était pas que le bâtiment, mais plutôt le procès qui était sur le point de s'ouvrir sous ses pas, tel un gouffre insurmontable. 

Il avait pourtant attendu ce jour pendant des années et des années, espéré ce moment. Rêvé tellement de fois de son ouverture. Et pourtant, là, alors que tout était sur le point de commencer, il redoutait. Il se rendait compte que si il perdait, il perdrait tout. Quand  on est prisonnier, on rêve de sortir, mais quand on est sorti, on ne veut pas risquer de retourner en prison. 

Pourtant c'était ce qui lui pendait au cul. Il avait une chance sur deux de perdre. Et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Si jamais il venait à être à nouveau condamné, soit il se sauvait encore une fois, soit il se tuait de lui-même. Il ne voulait plus jamais autant souffrir que ce qu'il avait vécu pendant douze ans, pas question. Même si on lui promettait, je ne sais pas moi, des milliards, il aurait préféré rester dehors. Même dans la rue, sans le sous, sans rien, mais dehors, libre.

Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Tout y brillait ciré peut-être pour l'occasion. Sirius n'entendait plus les journalistes, il était dans un autre monde, celui de son cerveau. Il regardait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, ce comptoir en acajou, ses portes qui semblaient tellement nombreuses. Tous ses gens qui passaient sans le regarder. Tous gens qui passaient sans qu'il les regarde.

Et puis le bruit revint, il atterrit. Les journalistes protestaient à la porte. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans un tribunal. L'avocat le guida dans une salle, la troisième sur la droite qui conduisait à un boudoir. Deux gardes étaient là. Habillés en bleu avec des armes au ceinturon. Voyant Sirius ils s'effacèrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent. 

Ça y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le moment qu'il avait tant et tant espéré était là, maintenant, plus dans ses rêves, ni dans ses espérances irréalisables, il était là maintenant dans ce monde. Les rangs des invites étaient vides. Droit devant lui se dressait la table ou serait les juge, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. 

Le procès ne commençait que dans un quart d'heure. Deux longues tables étaient placées devant celle des juges. L'une était déjà occupée par quatre personne. Mes adversaires… Pensa Sirius. L'avocat s'assit à la table d'à côté, côté couloir. Sirius prit place à ses cotés et lui chuchota : 

« Qui sont ces gens ? »

« Des représentants de la famille des deux sorciers que vous êtes sensé avoir tué et leurs avocats. »

« Merci. »

L'avocat ne paraissait pas satisfait de ce qu'il y'avait d'assis à la table d'à côté, Sirius le remarqua et lui demanda : 

« Qui y'a-t-il maître ? »

Tyane hésita un peu avant de le dire à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas non plus démolir le moral de son client, c'était pas son boulot pourtant il le fallait bien, il en pouvait pas le cacher. 

« Eh bien »Chuchota l'avocat « Vous voyez l'avocat. C'est maître Baal … »

« Et…C'est mauvais ? Hein ? »

L'avocat hocha la tête.

« Oui, très mauvais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement car il est très proche de Lucius malfoy ils ont été à l'école ensemble… »

« Quel est son prénom ? »

En effet si ce mec là avait été à l'école avec Malfoy il aurait du en entendre parler.  Après tout il avait été l'un des gars les plus populaires de Poudlard il avait été au courant de tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans ce collège.

« Satanas Baal. »

Cela fit pire qu'un tilt dans la tête de Sirius. Bien sur qu'il le connaissait le Satanas. Il avait été quasiment aussi célèbre que Lucius… Célèbre dans le mauvais sens évidemment. Bourreau invulnérable, inlassable. Il était connu pour faire énormément de mal, beaucoup de mal… 

Il torturait toujours les plus jeunes et ne manquait jamais une occasion de se battre. Mais il savait aussi assener ce qui faisait mal, des paroles coupantes comme des couperets. Il savait manier les mots, même très bien les manier. Sirius n'avait jamais été à l'école avec lui, il était entré à Poudlard au moment même où Lucius et sa bande en sortaient. 

Mais même après leur départ et pendant encore six ans des témoins de leur violence et de leurs frasques étaient là pour témoigner. Ceux qui avaient été les petits premières années battus ou insultés avaient encore été là jusqu'à la sixième année de Sirius. Et il avait entendu pas mal de leurs exploits. Mais pas de ses exploits comme les maraudeurs, mais plutôt dans le sens inverse. 

Ils ne faisaient jamais de coup pour s'amuser ou faire rire, c'était pour blesser ou pour humilier. Ils étaient les chefs de Serpentard, et même la plupart des griffondor avaient peur d'eux. Pendant sept ans ça avait été la période de la terreur Serpentardesque. Et après était venue l'époque des maraudeurs… 

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ça pour se douter qu'il devait être un redoutable avocat. Non seulement car il avait toujours été doué en joutes orales, mais aussi car comme il était encore et toujours ami avec Lucius, il avait le bras long. Ça allait être très dur à battre..

Mais il avait confiance, si Dumbledore disait que Tyane était un bon avocat, il le croirait. Mais quand même, il fallait dire que sa allait être dur…Depuis le début ce procès ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ça aurait été trop beau qu'on le laisse comme ça en liberté. Ok, il était venu en homme libre mais peut-être que se serait la dernière fois…

Il n'espérait vraiment pas, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'envisager. Ca aurait été faire l'autruche, il devait penser à toutes les éventualités. Mais maintenant, si il était à nouveau condamné que ferait il ? Il ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban, jamais de la vie. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il reprendrait une vie de fuyard ?

Il ne pourrait plus être prof, se serait trop facile de le choper mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de prendre la fuite. Peut-être pourrait-il rester sous forme de chien et se faire adopter par un gentil maître. Oui, mais et si pendant le procès tout le monde apprenait qu'il était animagus, tout le monde se méfierait des chiens noirs… A moins d'aller chez des moldus et encore dans un autre pays… 

Son fil de pensée fut coupé par l'arrivée dan la salle du juge et de ses assistants. Les deux partis se levèrent et attendirent que les arrivants soient assis pour se rasseoir. Le juge était un vieil homme qui semblait sage. Il avait une longue barbe, mais elle n'était pas blanche comme celle de Dumbledore mais grise. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules.

            Sirius fut rassuré en le voyant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mai cet homme avait l'air d'un sage, de quelqu'un d'impartial, et qui ne se laisserait pas influencer par Baal. Peut-être que Sirius se trompait mais le juge lui inspirait confiance et aussi respect. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si le juge dégageait une bonne aura… Non, non, je crois que Sibylle me détint dessus pensa Sirius.

Les deux assistants étaient deux vieillards aussi. L'un était chauve et avait de très grosses lunettes. Il était d'ailleurs assez dodu. L'autre était très maigre portait des lorgnons, et cachait sa calvitie en rabattant ses cheveux. Ils avaient l'air un peu sénile. Mais comme ils étaient moins importants que le juge, ça n'était pas grave.

« Bonjour à tous. »Dit le juge « Nous somme ici pour l'affaire numéro 3402, plus connu sous le nom de l'affaire Black. Les deux parties sont-elles bien là ? »

« Oui »Répondirent les deux avocats. 

« Très bien, nous allons vérifier tous vos noms, dates de naissances... etc… »

« La partie représentée par Me Baal. La famille Winston ? ET celle de Hobourg ? »

« En effet Mr. »Répondit Baal.

« Mr Pettigrow est toujours introuvable. »

« Oui Me. »

« Malheureusement »murmura Sirius

« ET l'autre partie Mr Black je suppose ? »

« En effet ! »Répondit Sirius.

« Êtes vous votre avocat ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Alors laissez-le parler ! »

Sirius se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il fallait qu'il se comporte mieux et surtout qu'il se calme. Pas de commentaire, on laisse parler Tyane tant que l'on ne m'interroge pas explicitement.

« Mr les Avocats, quels témoins allez vous appelez ? »

Baal se leva et prit la parole.

« Les témoins et gens qui on connu Black et Mr Lucius Malfoy. »

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a à voir la dedans ? »Murmura Sirius à son avocat.

« Rien. »Lui répondit l'autre de la même voix « Mais il veut impressionner le juge. »

Sirius se rassit, ça allait être encore moins facile que tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser…

« Et vous Me Tyane qu'allez vous appeler pour témoin ? »

« Et bien nous en avons beaucoup. »

Baal murmura quelque chose à sa partie. Quelque chose du genre ' vous en faites pas..'

« Mr Potter, Weasley fils, Rogue, Lupin. Mlle Granger.. »

« Des enfants un loup-garou et un ex mangemort ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous proposer ? »Dit le juge

Tyane soutint son regard. Evidemment cela ne faisait pas le poids face à Lucius. Tant pis, il fallait bluffer. Même si il ne savait pas si il allait se déplacer, il sorti :

« Et Mr Dumbledore. »

Baal ouvrit des yeux comme des pastèques. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Même le juge ne dit rien de plus. Du moins sur le sujet. Il restait à lire les chefs d'accusations.

« Donc, Mr Black, vous êtes accusé d'avoir trahi le couple Potter et d'avoir tué une douzaine de personne. Que plaidez-vous ? »

« Nous plaidons innocents. Mais nous plaidons contre Pettigrow ! Pour lui il est évident que mon client ne l'a pas tué. »

« Vous ne savez pas, on ne l'a pas retrouvé ! »Protesta Baal. 

« Silence ! »Dit le juge avec un retentissant coup de marteau « La séance est finie. Vous pouvez sortir. Demain nous interrogerons les premiers témoins ! »

Le juge se leva accompagné par toute la salle, et tout le monde sorti par des sorties différentes mais tout le monde sorti. Sirius ne se sentait plus confiant encore moins que quand il était entré. Il ne vit qu'à peine les journalistes, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

***Fin du chapitre15***

Et oui on est samedi et j'ai fini ! Vous vous rendez compte du record !!! Bon je remercie quand même la neige, parce que si javé été en cour hier , j'auré pas fini aujourd »hui !!

Voila, maintenant reviewer….

Réponses aux reviews….Si j'ai bien compté, je n'en ai pas assez pour que vous ayez des previews.

Arwen : Hello !!!Alors como va !! Oui bon c les reponses o review , dc je vé repondre a ta review!!C vré k'Viggo est trop bien conservé , chavé po quil avé joué ds perfect murder, mais comme jconné po le film tt court !Mais c vré ke plus il est degeu , mieux il est !!!! Mais bon je vé eviter de baver during mes reviews !!!Ccon de devoir passer des exams en septembre, il a la rentrée, Hein ?hihi !!! Pour le proces de Siri, jpe po dire, secret defense comme dirai lotre…..Mais bon dapré toi, que vais-je fer ? Pi tu c c po grave que tu fasse des review quon po rapport avc le chap..De tt facon les reponses on que pe raport avc les review !!!!Aujourdh'ui sa me fe chier, si toi tu va voir les deux tour(oin est mercredi) moi ma rue est coupée par la crue !sa avé baissé, mais avc la fonte d neiges pi la grele qui vient de tomber pi l'o, ben sa monte, pi vite !! pi comme i on fé un gros mur , c connard de la mairie, ds le pré ou secoulé normalment le cher qd yavé crue, maintenant c ma ru qui sent prend plein ds la geule !!!!!Fait chier !!!!!! Mais bon tt que sa touche po mon ordi ( se que sa risque po , vu quil est o premier) ni mon magneto et la k7 de SdA (sa f éché po combien de fois que je lé vu maintenant !) jattend avc imaptience la sortie d deux tour en K7 passquil va passer lui ossi !!!hihi !!! Pi vala g fini !!!!Bizzzoooooooo pi ben jcroi que pr le moment se sera Cloclo, a moins que je trouve mieux , ou pitetre Clo' ben jveré !

Patmol666 : hello !!!! la fada de Sirius hysterique , je me trompe ?lol ! En effet j'm aragorn !!! mm si je reconnai que c dur de departager Siri pi Aragorn..p-e car jvoi Siri un pe comme aragorn ! Mais aragorn, quesquil est bo !!!!! *bave , bave*En plus g trouvé de trop bo foto dlui !! ( merci clo' !!!)niark !!! vala , bizzoooo

C moi ki reve ou je n'ai eu que 2 reviews ?? c encore moins que pour Sphere !!! Donc vous n'orez pas de preview !! Tant pis pour vous !! Zaviez qua Reviewer ! Na !!!!!!


	16. arrivée surprise

_Voici le 16 chapitre de Ange !! Celui-là est dans la lignée du chap7 (qui avait été beaucoup apprécié)enfin le début surtout car je ne sais pas encore quand s'arrête ce chapitre…. Il est un  peu court, mais c'est parce que je garde le reste pour le prochain chapitre…_

Resumé general : Harry est en 5ème année et deux nouveaux arrivent Ange , griffondor et Tom, serpentard.

Resumé du chapitre precedent : Le proces de Sirius s'ouvre. Et sa commence plutot mal, l'avocat de la partie adverse est un ami de la famille Malfoy, influent et qui a le juge a sa botte..

Et merci a Quisty, pour ses correction trs très utiles et merci a tout ceux qui review..

Chapitre 16 : Arrivée surprise

Sirius se retourna. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir cette nuit. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il se réveillait. Il avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour trouver le sommeil. Il avait compté les goules qui sautaient. C'était mis en position yogi pour se relaxer. Mais finalement rien ne marchait. Il se réveillait tout le temps. 

Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond, faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue. Il fallait quand même qu'il dorme. Demain il fallait encore qu'il se lève tôt. C'était demain qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient. Ils devaient témoigner dans l'après midi. 

Cette nouvelle réconfortait un peu l'homme allongé. Il allait voir son filleul, et puis ça lui changerait un peu les idées. Parce que jusqu'à présent, pas grand-chose ne c'était passé correctement dans ce procès. Cet après-midi, Rogue était venu témoigner. 

Sirius, bien que détestant Rogue avait espéré que cela aiderait sa cause, ou au moins que ça ferait pencher un peu les jurés en sa faveur. Après tout Rogue était professeur et avait l'entière confiance de Dumbledore lui-même. En effet Rogue avait plaidé la cause de Sirius et avait utilisé de bons arguments, il n'avait pas démoli Sirius. Contrairement à ce que ce dernier aurait pu imaginer. Non le problème n'était pas là.

            C'était le jury le problème. Car même si Rogue était de bonne foi et pas trop sadique sur ce coup-là… Il était resté lui-même. Et ce n'était pas du bon. Après tout, le jury était des gens du peuple, ni plus ni moins. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils comprennent toutes les conséquences et tous les enjeux de ce procès. Beaucoup avaient déjà une idée préconçue, celle que tout le monde ou presque avait cru pendant quinze ans.. Celle que Sirius était bel et bien coupable. Il en faudrait pas mal pour leur enlever cette idée de la tête.

Et comme tout peuple, comme tout jury populaire, il se fiait beaucoup aux impressions. Comme beaucoup de monde qui devenait juré, le temps d'un procès, c'était à la tête du client. Et celle de Rogue n'était pas vraiment dans les faveurs des jurés. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort de présentation, pas plus que d'habitude. 

Il était venu tout en noir, sur ça pas de problème, il était habillé sobrement mais bon il avait toujours ses cheveux gras et pas lavés. ET puis, il n'était pas devenu plus aimable pour l'occasion. Il avait répondu, certes correctement, mais froidement. Sans aucune sympathie, à croire qu'il en était incapable. 

Sans aucun sourire, sans rien de ce que faisait Sirius pour se les mettre dans la poche.. Rien… Il n'avait pas fait spécialement bonne impression. Aucun regard amical vers les jurés, ni même un seul et unique sourire. Rien. Et ça n'arrangeait pas spécialement les affaires de Sirius.

Surtout que la partie adverse elle avait fait bonne impression. Lucius n'était pas encore venu, mais bon, cela ne faisait que deux jours que le procès avait commencé. Mais Sirius espérait quand même que ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff comme eux et Dumbledore. Parce que sinon.. Lucius avait toujours eu une très grande influence. Même sur les simples sorciers du peuple.

Il était non seulement très riche, très haut placé, mais en plus il venait d'une famille plus que prestigieuse. ET il savait y faire pour se faire aimer de tous les gens importants. A croire que personne ne voyait qu'il était le plus dangereux des Mangemorts. Ou alors que tout le monde s'en foutait.

Le seul qui pourrait, rien que par sa présence rivaliser avec lui était tout simplement Dumbledore. Or il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse venir. Sirius en savait que trop bien pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas non plus que tout Poudlard soit en danger tout simplement parce qu'il passait en jugement. Même si il était vrai que secrètement il espérait qu'il vienne. Il pensait que ça le sauverait sans doute. 

Baal faisait tout pour empêcher ou retarder l'utilisation du Veritaserum. Evidemment il savait parfaitement, que dans ce cas, il perdait à coup sûr. Il avançait comme argument qu'il fallait tout simplement attendre que Peter soit attrapé pour que les deux récits puissent être comparés en même temps et non pas que la déposition de Sirius traîne dans les papiers de l'administration. 

C'était un argument totalement stupide et qui n'avait même pas raison d'être, mais le juge devait être impressionné ou intimidé par Baal, parce que pour le moment, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé les mots magiques qu'étaient Veritaserum. Pourtant ça, ça aurait été un argument plus qu'irréfutable !

Si jamais il ne le prenait pas, Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser de l'issue du procès. Sans Veritaserum, se serait sa parole contre celle des autres. Evidemment, le meilleur se serait que Peter soit trouvé. Il était toujours recherché, mais en tant que Mangemort, il devait avoir pas mal de relation, et donc pas mal de cachette inviolable.

Sirius se retourna encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit… Si jamais il n'était pas innocenté, il aurait encore tué Peter aux yeux de tout le monde…Ce qui veut dire que le sale rat ne serait pas poursuivi… Il venait de comprendre l'une des nombreuses motivations de Baal… 

Si Sirius perdait, un autre des Mangemorts serait totalement impuni. Vu que Baal était ami de Lucius il devait être difficilement autre chose qu'un connard de Mangemort. Ce qui voulait dire que si cette motivation était bonne, le procès allait être encore plus dur que tout ce que Sirius avait pu cauchemarder depuis qu'il en avait appris l'ouverture. 

Tous les Mangemorts allaient défendre Peter. Ordre du maître sans doute… Nott, Avery…Des hommes influents pour résumer allaient venir, et faire pression parfois a défaut de témoigner.. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça au lieu de dormir ? Je ne peux pas changer ça, de toute façon…. Et merde ! Maintenant j'ai pu du tout envie de dormir !

Le brun se leva du lit et s'assit en caleçon sur son bord. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé qu'allait-il faire… L'idée lui vint directement…Manger…  Depuis qu'il était sorti, il adorait manger, plus qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il avait toujours aimé manger.

Peut-être pas autant que Peter mais dans un registre différent. Peter se goinfrait de gâteaux, bonbon, soda, plein de choses purement sucrées. Sirius lui aimait ce qui était bon, sans pour autant que sa soit sucré.. Cassoulet, Choucroute frites saucisse, rillettes baguettes de pain (~__^ pour ceux qui comprennent…). Tout ce qui était bon quoi. De plus il savait très bien cuisiner et adorait se faire à manger.

A cette heure-là, il n'allait peut-être pas se faire du cassoulet se dit-il.. Quoique, je pourrais… Il chassa cette idée et se releva. D'abord, il allait aller au frigo, on verrait après…Le contact du linoléum glacé sous ses pieds fini de totalement le réveiller. Il ne faisait pas très chaud… 

Un courant d'air devait se faufiler par une fenêtre. Vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, il commençait sincèrement à se les geler. Passa par la grande pièce qui marquait le centre de son appart' et atterri dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vite fait vers le frigo qui lui tendait les bras. Ce frigo était rempli gracieusement par l'hôtel, et Sirius ne se gênait pas, loin de là, pour se servir généreusement. Il sentait l'appel du frigo entrer dans ses veines…C'était comme un chant de sirène qui l'attirerait et à moins d'être attaché à un mat, il ne pouvait que difficilement résister…

Il ne put pas résister et ouvrit la porte blanche. La lumière s'alluma comme par magie…Il repensa un instant à ses interrogations enfantines, celle revenant le plus souvent étant ' est ce que la lumière reste allumée quand le frigo est fermé ?' Et sourit. Il se demanda un instant si elle s'éteignait vraiment. Il fut tenté de faire des expériences, mais se retint. Il allait juste manger, pas non plus examiner le frigo pour voir ce que devait la lumière. Non seulement se serait stupide mais aussi totalement puéril. Il avait quand même trente-cinq ans ! 

Il vit un beau pot de rillettes qu'il empoigna. Il le posa sur la table et se mit à la recherche du pain et d'un couteau… Peu de temps plus tard il était en train de tartiner allégrement ses tartines de rillettes toute fraîche. La scène vue d'un œil extérieur était assez cocasse. Un mec, en caleçon, dans un appart désert en train de faire des tartines de rillettes a 2h00 du matin…

Il fit trois ou quatre tartines, plus par gourmandise que par faim véritable. Au moment de croquer dans la première, il redressa la tête  il avait entendu quelqu'un parler. Son ouie de chien ne le trompait jamais, si il entendait des voix, c'est qu'il y'en avait. Et apparemment elle était dans les escaliers. Des chuchotements. 

Ils étaient deux.. Minimum…Lentement, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, il éteignit la cuisine, sa tartine toujours à la main, empoigna un rouleau à pâtisserie qui se trouvait ans le coin, reste de la fabrication de la pizza qu'il avait mangé hier soir. Puis précautionneusement se dirigea vers la porte.

Il colla son oreille. Les voix étaient faibles, mais présentes. Il entendait des pas qui montaient les escaliers montants a sa chambre. Des personnes avec les bras chargés. Il se demanda qui ça pouvait être… Il avait un mauvais sentiment à ce sujet. Mais en ce moment, c'est ce qu'il avait à longueur de journée.

Il était devenu un peu pessimiste sur les bords. Décidément même maintenant, ce procès ne lui donnait pas de bonnes répercussions sur lui, sa santé, il était debout quasi à poil en train de bouffer des rillettes, et son moral. Il espérait que les effets négatifs s'arrêteraient là, il ne voulait pas non plus ressembler à Rogue

« Chut fait pas de bruit il doit dormir. »Chuchota une voix, un gars apparemment.

« Comment on entre ? C'est fermé alors ! »Dit une autre

« T'es un sorcier ou quoi abruti ! ? »Dit un troisième.

Sirius avait retiré son oreille de la porte et se tenait sur le côté. La voix lui semblait pourtant familière, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de connaître au moins une des trois personnes qui étaient là. Il avait mit sa tartine dans sa bouche tenait désormais son rouleau à deux mains, près à frapper quand quelqu'un rentrerait. Il entendit : 

« Alohomora. »

La poignée se tourna doucement comme si celui qui était de l'autre coté ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer. Mais Sirius était là. Il leva son rouleau. Une forme sombre entra et l'homme abatis son rouleau de toues ses forces. On entendit un gros 'COW !' Et des cris. 

« ROONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Hurla une voix que Sirius reconnu immédiatement.

Des frissons l'envahir. Il venait de comprendre sa méprise… Comme par un besoin plus que macabre de vérifier de lui-même, il alluma vite fait la lumière. Et ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Le gars qu'il avait frappé n'était ni un brigand ni un vaurien. C'était un de ses élèves, Ronald Weasley…Et les autres arrivants n'étaient autre que Harry et Hermione… Ron était par terre, l'air totalement sonné.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.. »Commença Sirius qui ne savait plus où se mettre.. 

Harry aidait Ron à se relever, mais Hermione, elle regardait plutôt en direction de celui qui avait porté le coup. Sirius se senti heureux de dormir avec au moins un caleçon. Ca aurait pu être pire…Pire ou mieux, tout dépendait du point de vue… Bon cette gamine pourrait regarder autre chose que moi…Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même !

Mais bon, Hermione était pardonnable, Sirius était intéressant à regarder. Il était grand musclé…Torse nu…Beau quoi ! Mais bon Hermione était une de ses élèves, fille ou pas, et c'était pas super. Ron semblait reprendre de ses esprits sous les baffes que Harry lui administrait pour le lever. Il s'assit sur son séant puis regarda Sirius et dit d'un air suppliant et accablé

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que tu fais du mal ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux.. Le souvenir du jour où il avait, sous forme animale cassé la jambe de Ron était encore présent et le faisait encore souffrir. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Ron, sa jambe était la première chose sur laquelle se fixait son regard, qu'il le veuille ou non. 

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que c'était vous ! »S'excusa rapidement Sirius en parlant a toute vitesse comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou emmerdé.

« Pourtant c'était nous ! »

« J'aurai remarqué. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on allait arriver la nuit ! Ben oui quoi c'est pas que ma faute ! »

« Pas que ta faute, oui, mais en partie ! Toi qui à des oreilles de chiens tu  aurais du entendre ! »Précisa Harry.

« Je sais j'ai entendu.. Mais je ne vous ai pas reconnu…. »

« C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais… »

« Mais bon, tout le monde va bien ? !! Vous voulez aller manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci »Répondit Ron « Je suis encore un peu sonné.. Il m'était arrivé pas mal de chose mais pas de me faire tuer par un rouleau à pâtisserie tenu par mon prof de DCFM… »

Sirius souri quand même, malgré le faite qu'il était atrocement gêné.

« Moi par contre je veux bien ! »Dit Harry « Le voyage m'a donné faim ! »

« C'est bien, t'es le digne fils de ton père ! Lui non plus ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour bouffer ! »

Sirius les emmena à la cuisine, où même Ron suivi car il n'avait pas envie de rester tout seul dans l'entrée. Arrivés dans la pièce, après avoir allumé la lumière, le trio remarqua tout de suite les quelques tartines pleines de rillettes qui traînaient-là.

« Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu étais en train de bouffer ça !!!!! » S'exclama Harry dégoûté

L'homme le jaugea du regard.

« Ben si pourquoi ? C'est mal ? »

« Disons que ce n'est pas ce que font la majorité des gens normaux à cette heure-là de la nuit ! »Précisa Hermione elle aussi choquée.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, du style 'ah bon je savais pas' …

« Ah bon ?? Moi je trouve ça normal ! »justifia t'il.

« C'est normal, c'est toi ! »Dit Harry avec un ton sarcastique.

« Mais puisque ces tartines sont préparées, faut pas les laisser perdre ! »Ajouta le brun en prenant une des tartines sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione et celui étonné de Ron

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle puis haussa les épaules, du style y'à rien à regarder ! Et commença à la manger.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu te balade toujours en caleçon devant tes élèves ? » Dit une voix du salon.

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite, les trois étaient pourtant là, à la table. Qui était cette voix. Et puis ça lui fit tilt, il comprit et reconnu tout de suite la voix.. Cette voix-là il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais le fait qu'il soit si tard expliquait sa lenteur de réaction. Il tourna peu a peu la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Espérant y voir ce qu'il espérait. Et il eut bon.

La jeune femme qui avait dit les mots était là accoudée aux montants de la porte d'un air amusé. Elle était blonde et souriante. Harry replongea la tête, soudainement très intéressé par les dessins du bois de la table. Sirius mit quelque temps à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait-là. Et puis ça lui vint…

 Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Les trois ne pouvaient pas être venus tout seul ! Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois !  Evidemment qu'il fallait un accompagnateur !  Et que cet accompagnateur devait être obligatoirement un prof ! Et oui !! Il avait eu la prof qu'il espérait le plus mais qu'il pensait être comme une utopie…. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Sibylle ?? !!!!...... Comment ? ? ?.... »

« Par le train ! »Répondit-elle simplement.

« Mais… Pourquoi toi ? ... »

« Dis donc ça à l'air de t'enchanter ! »

« Hein ! !... Oh si, si.. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit toi qui les accompagne ! »

« Et bien si !! Faut croire que le directeur sait tout ! »

« Hein ? ?...IL le sait ? ? !.. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais sinon, pourquoi me l'aurai-il demandé a moi ? »

« C'est vrai… »dit-il. Elle ne lui répondit pas trop occupée à l'embrasser.

Hermione ferma les yeux, dégoûtée. Elle appréciait encore moins que Harry cette relation, peut-être parce qu'elle détestait vraiment Trelawney. Elle ne supportait pas du tout de devoir adresser la parole à la femme. Elle la haïssait autant que Trelawney la méprisait, c'est a dire beaucoup.

Harry lui commençait à s'y faire. Il était vrai qu'au début, il avait eu du mal, et qu'il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour oublier ou se faire à ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Sirius. C'est vrai c'était Trelawney, la tarée de Poudlard. La folle qui passait son temps à lui prédire sa mort imminente ! Puis dans la vie privée, elle n'était pas aussi tarée que dans ses cours. Enfin elle ne faisait pas autant de mauvais présages que dans sa salle. Harry en était devenu à se demander si se n'était pas du folklore.  Et puis il comprenait Sirius, elle n'était pas si mal…

Au bout d'un moment ou les deux adultes n'avaient rien dit, Harry toussota. C'était bien beau tout ça, ces romantiques retrouvailles, mais il était crevé, ils avaient fait un long voyage. Ils étaient partis de Poudlard dans l'après midi, au retour de Rogue. C'était lui qui avait conseillé au directeur de faire partir le trio maintenant. 

Après, le directeur avait convoqué les trois et aussi Mlle Trelawney. Elle n'était pas plus au courant que les élèves du fait qu'elle allait partir. Evidemment ça ne lui avait pas déplu, mais elle avait été étonnée. Par contre les trois n'avaient pas tous été aussi contents que ça. 

Ron lui s'en foutait royalement, Harry se remettait difficilement de ce qu'il avait vu mais comme c'est dit plus haut, dans le privé elle est beaucoup plus supportable que dans ces cours, et Hermione elle ne supportait vraiment pas. Et qu'elle les accompagne allait signifier que quand elle et Sirius se retrouveraient, ils s'embrasseraient et tous ça…Et ça la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose ! Déjà Hermione c'était débrouillé pour ne pas adresser une seule parole à la devineresse, à moins qu'elle ne soit réellement obligée, et dans ce cas c'était sur un ton sec et froid.

Ils étaient partis quelques temps plus tard. Après avoir pris le train et changer plusieurs fois dans pas mal de gare et avaient fini leur périple là, à une heure ou deux du matin accueilli comme des voleurs par un mec en caleçon... Et maintenant il n'espérait plus q'une chose…dormir. 

Surtout que Londres n'était pas vraiment un parcours de tout repos, les pancartes semblaient être inconnues aux bataillons, les gens répondaient rarement gentiment, et personne apparemment ne savait ou se trouvait Sirius Black. Sirius fini par se retourner et parler

« Eh bien, je pense que vous êtes tous fatigués ? »

« Vous avez deviné tout seul ? »Demanda Hermione. 

Ron lui n'approuva même pas, il était encore un peu assommé par le rouleau à pâtisserie qu'il s'était pris sur le crâne.

« On dort où ? »Demanda Harry

« Et bien il y'a deux chambres d'amis ici. Les filles vous en prendrez une, puis les gars une autre…. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami ? »Protesta Sibylle.

« Moi non, mais Hermione est une fille à ce que je sache.. Enfin je crois.. »

« Merci ! »Dit l'intéressée.

« Bon, allez-y. Moi aussi maintenant j'ai sommeil ! »

« Dit tout de suite que l'on t'ennuie ! »S'exclama Harry.

« Mais non filleul…Allez. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle commune. Harry et Ron prirent la chambre de droite et Hermione, celle de gauche. Les deux adultes entrèrent dans celle plus grande de Sirius. Sibylle regarda Sirius s'allonger sur son lit et elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Allez dit moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »Murmura-t-elle

Il la regarda, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait répondre. Pouvait-il mentir.. On ne ment pas ces yeux-là.. Ils savent tout détecter.. La moindre défaillance, le moindre sentiment, ils le peuvent.. Ils voient à travers les choses, ils voient tout ce que ne voient pas les autres. Ils voient tout. Et on ne peut pas leur mentir. 

« Le procès.. »Soupira-t-il

« Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, ça va bien se passer »Répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Si je m'inquiète, justement parce que ça ne va pas bien se passer.. Il fera venir Lucius. Le juge est intimidé et si je ne prends pas le Veritaserum c'est foutu ! »

C'était le monde à l'envers pensa t'il. Et si ça n'avait pas été aussi grave, ça aurait été drôle. C'était elle qui était devenue optimiste et lui qui était pessimiste.. A croire que tout changeai en ce bas monde..

« Ecoute, tu es innocent ! Tu ne dois pas t'en faire ! »

« Peut-être que je suis innocent, et encore pas totalement. »

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse

« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, par pitié ! Combien de fois faudra t'il que tout le monde te le répète, tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Si, j'y suis pour quelque chose et je devrais vivre avec ça, toute ma vie ! »

« Chut… »Lui murmura-t-elle

Il se tu, à quoi bon servait de rabâcher ça. Mais il se taisait aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il y penserait moins. Au contraire il savait qu'il y penserait tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il soit innocenté ou non…

« Ecoute, tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête avec ça, tu ne peux pas le changer, juste repose-toi.. »

« J'aimerais… Mais… Depuis trois heures je peux plus dormir… »

« Que veut tu que je te dise. Moi en tout cas, j'ai sommeil… Je vais me changer.. »

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, en repensant à celui qu'elle avait laissé. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le voir comme ça. Elle espérait pour lui que le procès se terminerait bien, et que se serait une très bonne issue. Elle aurait aimé voir clairement la sortie, or tout était flou. Trop flou à son goût. 

En fait, elle savait pourquoi elle ne voyait pas bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle était impliquée par cette affaire. En divination on ne voit correctement que si et seulement si on a l'esprit ailleurs, totalement vide, or pour ce cas là c'était un peu dur. Et ses visions étaient souvent bien trop subjectives, elle n'arrivait pas faire le vide, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas inconsciemment. Elle avait peur de voir une mauvaise fin.. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas le moins du monde. 

Autant ne pas savoir si c'était pour se faire du mal à l'avance. Avec les années elle en était venue à la conclusion que le don de double vue n'était pas qu'un avantage, loin de là... Souvent elle était heureuse de l'avoir, heureuse de voir l'avenir, d'avoir un pouvoir supérieur au commun des mortels, le sentiment de supériorité. 

Mais souvent elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir, ne pas connaître toutes ses choses sombres, sales et mauvaises qu'elle voyait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de moyen pour le contrôler. Pour le procès elle avait eu de la chance, elle n'avait pas encore eu trop de flash, encore heureux…

Elle ressortit de la pièce et alla s'allonger à côté de Sirius qui était sur le dos, allongé sur ses mains regardant fixement le plafond. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se faisait toujours du souci bien qu'il n'ait pas le don de Sibylle, il sentait que ça se terminerait mal.. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de Baal. Il l'avait connu, enfin comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il avait entendu parler de lui, et pas en bien.

« T'en a mis du temps dit moi ? »Dit-il en se tournant vers elle 

« Mouais… Enfin c'est surtout parce que je ne savais pas ou était la salle d'eau… »Répondit-elle

« C'est stupide tu sais ? »

« En effet ça l'est… Au fait, je t'avais déjà dit que je te préférais mal raser ? »

« C'est quoi le rapport ? »

« Aucun, c'était juste une remarque. »

« Eh, bien, je préfère mal me raser aussi, mais  ça ferait moins style au tribunal ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas que des inconvénients….C'est mieux à embrasser… »Et elle confirma ses dires, par la pratique. Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta quand même, même si elle aurait bien continué. Elle aurait eu belle allure si Harry  trouvait encore une fois le moyen d'entrer sans frapper.. OU pire, quelqu'un important, à les retrouver, même endormis, à poil…

« Je suis désolée mais  j'ai envie de dormir… » Elle se recroquevilla dans les bras du brun et ferma les yeux. Lui la regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et frustré..

Sirius la regarda un moment s'endormir et reprit sa contemplation du plafond. Le plafond était un passible et inébranlable compagnon. Quand on voulait poser des questions sans réponses il était l'interlocuteur idéal. Contre sa poitrine la respiration de la femme se faisait plus régulière au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Sirius ne s'endormit que tard sur le matin. 

Tant pis il ne serait peut-être pas en très grande forme demain, mais il savait que de toute façon le témoignage de Harry Potter, le célèbre garçon qui a survécu, celui qui devrait être le principal attaquant de Sirius serait un moment fort et qu'il faudrait du temps et beaucoup de chose pour que Baal le renverse et le tourne à son avantage. Enfin, tel qu'il était, il en était bien capable..

***fin du chapitre16***

_Oui, je sais il est un peu court, et il n'y a pas énormément d'action, mais c'est parce que je garde le témoignage et la sentence aussi sans doute pour le prochain chapitre…Je me suis pas mal amusée à écrire ce chapitre-là !! Surtout ben à cause de Sirius, j'adore le faire déconner !! C'est tout !! Maintenant Reviewer !!_

_Ensuite je me rend de plus en plus compte, que si dans cette fic, il y'a vraiment un perso qui est OOC (out of character..c ça la traduce non ?) ben c'est Sibylle.. Peu- être parce que moi je l'aime bien. Je sais que dans le bouquin, elle a un putain de sale rôle, mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme séduisante dans Hp, et qu'il m'en fallait une pour Sirius, je n'allait pas mettre McGonagall, j'ai decidé de mettre Sibylle…_

_ Terminé le dimanche 9 février 2003( miantenant je mettrai toujours la date d'ecriture)_

_Corrigé le : 13 février 2003(Quisty la c toi qui rempli)(je sais d'habtude je v plus vite, mais là y avait mon frangin ki squatait l'ordi)_

Maintenant Reponses aux reveiw !!

Patmol 666 : lmettre un connard en face de Sirius, pi très influent.. Hum..non, je ne suis pas tarée…Il y'a des raisons.. Disons qu'il y'a une chance sur deux pour que tu pete un cable et que tu ne veuille plus me donner de review…. Se qui serait dommage vu que quoi qu'il arriave, j'aime Sirius, donc je ne le ferait pas trop souffrir !! Mais il y'a une raison ! Bon, ben il reste quoi deux xhapitres avant que tu sache la fin !!vala ! bizzoooo

Mystikal: hello !! merci pour tes gentils complimments !! le deroulement, ben dans le prochain et apres chapitre.. mais je peine a le faire se putain de proces !! mais bon..C'est pour ça que je vais essayer de pas trop le faire durer ! vala bizoooo

Que deux review ?? ben , vous n'aure pas de previews.. Si vous en voulez dans le procahin chapitre, il faut qutres reviews !!


	17. Procès

_Voici le 17ème chapitre d'Ange.. Normalement, c'est le dernier qui se passe pendant le procès, j'ai dit normalement…Mais je ne vous dit pas comment je rame… là j'en écrit six pages, mais je n'aime pas ce chapitre, les autres seront mieux. Je ne suis pas douée pour les procès…Je n'ai pas détaillé les témoignages, parce qu'à mon avis ils ne sont pas nécessaires pour la compréhension, et aussi que ça me barbait de les faire._

Chapitre17 : Procès

Tout le monde s'affairait dans l'hôtel 'L'alchimiste' où résidait pour le moment Sirius Black. En effet l'audience reprenait tôt ce matin, enfin tôt pour Sirius était tout ce qui se passait avant midi, et le principal intéressé était en retard. Il devait assister à la séance du matin, qui allait durer sans doute jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne viendraient témoigner que plus tard, dans l'après midi. Eux ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dépêcher. Sirius si. C'était ça de n'avoir qu'une salle de bain pour cinq personnes qui veulent tous se laver. Et puis aussi il fallait avouer que le brun ne s'était pas dépêché pour se lever. Se trouvant bien là où il était, dans les bras de sa copine. 

D'ailleurs il y serait resté plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu ce putain de Procès. Sirius, qui l'avait tant et tant souhaité, venait à le détester. Il détestait ce palais qui le regardait comme un criminel. Il détestait l'avocat adverse et ces témoins, il détestait ces regards que lui lançait le jury. 

En somme, il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à ce procès. A part évidemment la venue du trio et de Sibylle. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait réellement rien de positif, mais alors rien de rien. Mais il avait beau pester, il fallait qu'il y aille. Son avocat tapotait du pied en regardant sa montre d'un air soucieux.

« Vous allez être en retard… »

« Mais non, on courra. »Répondit Sirius en enfilant sa chemise vite fait.

« Cela ferait très mauvais effet de louper son propre procès. »

« Je sais Tyane, mais laisser moi m'habiller. »

Ce dernier obéit et se tut. Laissant Sirius se fringuer en paix. Après tout, rien ne servait de le presser, sauf à la tresser. Et dieu sait que même pour l'avocat, ce procès était stressant. Avec la pression de la notoriété de Baal, la rareté du procès et les enjeux qui n'étaient pas simple. Pour Tyane, c'était l'un des procès les plus médiatiques qu'il avait eu à défendre.

 Sirius était un bon client. Il était sympathique et amical. Il parlait à son avocat comme à un pote, et rare était les accusés qui faisaient ça, de plus les accusés de dizaines de meurtres sont rarement aussi amicaux et sympas que Sirius. S'il n'y avait pas de vraies preuves sans Peter et sans Veritaserum, ça au moins devrait prouver aux jurés que c'était un innocent qui se tenait sur le banc des accusés. 

Car ce n'était pas un rôle qu'il jouait pour se faire aimer. Ok côté présentation, de lui-même il ne serait pas venu comme ça, mais ses manières, ses paroles et tout ça étaient purement naturelles. Il était quelqu'un de gentil sympa et aussi mignon. Bien que Tyane ne soit pas spécialement attiré par les hommes, les femmes jurées étaient toutes ou presque quasi en adoration devant le beau mâle sur le banc. Au moins ça, ça jouait en sa faveur. 

L'avocat, contrairement à ce que pensait son client, ne désespérait pas quant à l'issue de son procès. Il avait confiance, peut-être à tort, mais il avait confiance.  Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre à part ça. Mais bon, si Sirius se ramenait en retard, il ferait sans doute pas du tout bonne impression. 

« C'est bon, on peut partir ! »Cria Sirius qui était en tain de s'énerver contre une godasse qui ne voulait pas s'attacher.

Tyane le regarda un moment s'évertuer contre la grolle innocente et pure puis agrippa la porte. Cela ferait peut-être courir Sirius. Il eut vite fini, mais se fut le temps des au revoirs qui fut long et chiant. Il prit Harry  dans ses bras, lui dit quelque chose, alla voir Ron, lui parla longuement, trop au goût du maître, de sa jambe et du fait qu'il était désolé pour hier. Il dit quelque chose qui fit rire Hermione et embrassa Sibylle.  

Au bout, il s'approcha de Tyane et fit signe que c'était bon, ils pouvaient, enfin, partir. L'avocat soupira, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Maintenant il pouvait lui donner les dernières nouvelles du procès. Il n'avait pas osé le faire pendant que Sirius était encore dans l'hôtel, de peur que ça le retarde ou que aa apeure les autres. Car les nouvelles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes. 

« Bon, maintenant, voici les nouvelles.. Elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes, je vous préviens. »

« Allez-y, je suis prêt à tout ! »

« Eh bien, d'abord, Dumbledore ne viendra pas. Il ne peut pas quitter Poudlard. Là-bas, il se passe des choses étranges, il veut y rester. »

« Des choses étranges.. Comme… »

« Je n'en sais pas plus… Dumbledore ne m'en a pas dit plus.. »

Sirius se passa la main sur le menton. Il réfléchissait. Des choses, étranges, comme il aurait aimé être la bas. Après tout c'était lui qui en savait pas mal.  Et ça le faisait chier de ne pas pouvoir être là, quand on avait besoin de lui ! Merde ! Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours quand même ! 

Mais, bon, il était rassuré, si jamais il se passait quelque chose, pas grand monde à qui il tenait ne serait touché. Harry était là, ses amis aussi, Sibylle aussi. Juste manquait Remus. Mais Remus était assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire toucher. ET puis, il n'allait rien se passer pas maintenant ! Non ! Après tout il ne pouvait pas se passer grand-chose et puis, il retournerait bientôt au château.. S'il gagnait évidemment..

« Vous croyez que c'est grave ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé plus que d'habitude… Mais je ne le connais pas assez pour déceler la peur ou quelque chose dans le genre.. »

« Très bien, je comprends. »

« Mais vous savez ce que cela veut dire…. »

« J'en ai peur.. »

« Que nos chances sont affaiblies de gagner. Sans l'appui de Dumbledore. Il ne reste que votre apparence et aussi Harry et tout ça. »

« Mais Harry a quand même une certaine influence ? C'est quand même le garçon qui a survécu ! Et puis si j'étais coupable, il serait le premier à me haïr ! Cela prouve que je suis innocent ! »

« Je sais… C'est Harry Potter… mais le problème c'est que ce n'est qu'un enfant.. Hermione aussi et Ron. Ils n'ont que quinze ans… Contre Lucius ce n'est pas lourd.. »

« Mais Lucius ne va peut-être même pas venir.. Et puis il n'a rien à faire avec cette affaire… »

« Je pense qu'il viendra.. Vous savez comme moi que Baal et lui sont très proches.. De plus il est vrai qu'il n'a aucun rapport, mais qui pourrait refuser qu'il vienne à la barre… Je ne pense pas que le juge en soit capable.. »

« Peut-être mais il le faudrait pourtant ! »

« Que voulez-vous, nous ne pouvons pas changer le juge, malheureusement, mais on peut essayer avec les jurés.. »

« Encore heureux.. Vous croyez sincèrement que l'on peut gagner. »

« Eh.. bien.. Oui.. »

« J'ai dit sincèrement ! Je préfère savoir, ça ne me fera pas déprimer pour autant ! Si je dois aller en taule, autant que je me prépare ! »

« Eh bien, vu que je dois être franc, je vais l'être. Je ne vous cache absolument pas que ça sera dur, mais j'espère que vous n'irez pas en prison.. »

« Si je perds y'a quelles autres solutions ? »

« Et bien, soit ils ordonnent un complément d'enquête auquel cas vous serez incarcéré en attendant que vous repassiez en jugement, ou alors vous êtes définitivement coupable, auquel cas, vous êtes incarcéré à vie.. »

« Réjouissant ! »

« Désolé Mais c'est malheureusement ce qui risque d'arriver..»

« Je sais, mais si c'est ça, je vous jure que je me ré évade ! »

« Chut ! »L'intima Tyane « Taisez-vous, les murs ont des oreilles dois je vous rappeler ? »

« Ça va ! En tout cas j'espère sincèrement qu'on y arrivera. »

« Moi aussi.. »

Tout en parlant, les deux étaient arrivés à la façade du palais. Comme à chaque fois, Sirius commençait à y être habitué, des tonnes et des tonnes de journalistes étaient là. Ils se pressaient contre les grilles et demandaient tous la même chose.. Sirius glissa à son avocat :

« C'est bizarre, la première fois que j'ai été condamné, j'ai eu aucune interview…. »

« Que voulez-vous, pas d'enjeux, pas de journalistes.. »

« Une question Mr Black !! »Hurla une jeune journaliste qui avait réussi à passer au travers des mailles de la sécurité.

 Elle était jeune, très jeune pour être journaliste, elle devait avoir à peine vingt-cinq ans. Ces cheveux décolorés en auburn lui barraient le visage et elle semblait épuisée. Sirius pensa qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.. Elle tenait son dictaphone à la main et le tendait en s'approchant de Sirius. Tyane s'avança pour l'arrêter mais Sirius fit signe et laissa la jeune femme venir le voir

« Je peux vous poser une question ? Juste une, je vous promets, ce sera pas long ! »Elle parlait à toute vitesse avec un air de supplication

« Faites. »

« Je voulais savoir, vous prétendez que le coupable est Pettigrow.. »Sirius tiqua au mot prétendez mais après tout le procès n'était pas fini.. Il la laissa quand même continuer

« Que feriez-vous si il était la maintenant sous vos yeux ? »

Sirius soupira, décidément elle aurait pu choisir une question moins chiante. Il était évident qu'il pensait, je l'étranglerais et je m'éclaterais à le tuer, mais ça ferait mauvais effet et les gens le verrait encore plus comme un criminel. C'est pourquoi il répondit

« Je lui lancerai un maléfice de Jambencoton et j'appellerais les flics. »

Elle sourit. On aurait dit que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Merci beaucoup Mr Black. »

Elle tourna les talons et commença a partir

« Attendez !! »Cria Sirius.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, interloquée

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Il n'avait pas pu résister à lui poser cette question, non pas pour la draguer, mais plutôt pour savoir qui elle était. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui..

« Rose, Rose McFord. »

« Merci. »

Il rejoignit son avocat et entrèrent dans le palais. Les opposants étaient déjà là, ils parlaient et sourirent en voyant Sirius entrer. Lui par contre repensait à la jeune journaliste. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui.. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir connu une McFord ou un McFord dans sa jeunesse, ni de fille nommée Rose.. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de jugement… 

Baal avait amené à la barre plusieurs personnes qui auraient pu plaider contre Suirius. Il y'avait même la mère de Peter. Elle était comme son fils, grosse et molle. Elle pleurait en évoquant son fils. Avec son petit mouchoir et ses lunettes, et son air de grand-mère parfaitement respectable.

« Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait de mal a personne.. S'il a fait des bêtises à l'école, c'est à cause de cet abruti de Black !! Mon fils était influençable et il en a profité »Avait-elle sangloté en désignant Sirius.

Elle aurait pu être convaincante, d'ailleurs elle l'était. Elle raconta avec émotion le jour où on lui annonça que tout ce qui restait de son fils était un doigt.

« Mon fils ne se le serait pas tranché lui-même comme il dit ! Il a toujours eu peur du sang, il ne se serait jamais fait de mal, ni à quiconque ! »

Sirius  voyait de son banc les réactions des jurés. Ça n'était pas vraiment bon. La mère leur rappelait leur propre mère ou grand-mère. Le pire c'était que la dame croyait ce qu'elle disait. C'était normal dans un sens, c'était son fils et une mère ne voudra jamais croire que son fils est un criminel. Et les jurés sentaient qu'elle était sincère. Et ce n'était pas bon. Tyane essaya de rattraper le coup.

« Si vous saviez que votre fils avait de mauvaise fréquentation, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de les arrêter ? »

« Je le savais ! Je savais que Black était une mauvaise fréquentation ! « 

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissez votre fils se lier d'amitié avec lui ? »

La dame fut prise de mutisme soudain et bizarre. Après tout là, Tyane avait vu juste. La réponse, la vraie était tout simplement que comme son fils, elle était molle et incapable d'arrêter qui que se soit. Mais évidemment elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Elle commençait à transpirer. Sirius espérait que les jurés avaient vu ça.

« Parce que c'était les amis de mon fils. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à mon Peter ! »

Tyane continua un moment. Puis ayant montré de manière assez évidente que la mère n'avait pas vraiment été compétente, il se rassit. Baal avait amené un autre témoin. Un Serpentard qui avait été à l'école à Poudlard, en même temps que Sirius. Et que Sirius avait bien souvent tabassé.

Il démolit évidemment Sirius et toutes les théories mais nous ne rapporterons pas les détails ici, un procès devant rester confidentiel (vous avez comprit que c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas envie de le raconter) mais en fait ce que toute l'assemblée attendait c'était la déposition de Harry. Quand Sirius et Tyane sortirent pour manger au snack d'en face, ils retrouvèrent Harry Ron et Hermione devant la façade. Sirius remarqua tout de suite qu'ils avaient l'air tendu. Et Sibylle n'était pas là….

« Ça va ? »Demanda-t-il

« Bof.. Ouais… Si on veut… »Répondit son Filleul.

« T'es stressé hein ? »

« Oui.. »

« Nous aussi d'ailleurs. » Approuva Hermione.

« Allez venez, on va bouffer quelque chose. »

« Pas la peine, Sibylle nous a fait à manger.. »Dit Ron.

« Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?? » S'horrifia Hermione

« Oups ! Désolé, c'est venu comme ça… »

« Mouais… On va manger ? « Coupa Hermione.

« Je croyais que vous aviez mangé ?? »S'étonna Tyane.

« Il a dit qu'elle avait fait à manger, j'ai pas dit que j'en avais mangé, je voulais pas m'empoisonner… »

Sirius lui donna une tape sur la nuque et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent  manger un brin. Sirius essaya de faire rire les adolescents. Ils rirent mais c'était plutôt nerveux.. Car les blagues de Sirius étaient plus que débiles…. Comme :

« Alors écoutez, c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille, mais petite, environ six ans, qui entre dans une pharmacie. Elle demande des capotes à la pharmacienne, celle-ci lui répond 'mais t'es trop jeune pour acheter des capotes, t'as à peine six ans.. Regarde t'as encore du lait sur la bouche..' 'C'est pas du lait… 'répondit la fille. Alors c'est bien ? »

Ron était en train de rire, mais Hermione elle était légèrement 'amazing'

« C'est vraiment grave….. »

« Que veux-tu, au moins j'aurais réussi à en faire rire un.. Puis, Hermione faut pas être coincée comme ça ! »

« Je ne suis a pas coincée.. Je n'aime pas la vulgarité. C'est nul, et à la portée de tout le monde ! »

« Mais c'est drôle ! »Dit Ron en riant encore.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Le temps avait passé trop vite au goût d'Harry, il avait peur maintenant. Tout à l'heure, il était le dernier à avoir peur des trois, mais là, il avait vraiment l'estomac qui dansait le tango. Il n'était pas sur d'être sûr d'apprécier d'avoir manger la bouffe de Sibylle. D'ailleurs il ne savait plus trop ce que c'était, mais bon, c'était pas mauvais, ça ne valait pas des saucisses frites quand même …

Il entra pour la première fois dans le palais de justice. La salle lui semblait bien trop grande et bien trop brillante. Il avait peur, mais il était aussi impressionné par la salle. Elle lui semblait si.. Affamée… On aurait dit qu'elle allait le bouffer. Quand il s'assit derrière la barre, il sentit son cœur battre comme un fou. Se fut Tyane qui l'interrogea en premier.

« Mr Potter, voulez-vous raconter à l'assemblée ce que vous avez appris sur Mr Black ? »

« Bien sur. J'étais en troisième année.. »

Harry raconta toute l'histoire dans tous les détails, racontant tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la cabane hurlante, mais en oubliant volontairement l'histoire du Retourneur et la fuite de Black. En effet, Dumbledore, lorsqu'il avait convoqué le trio avait explicitement demandé à ce que ce passage soit omis. Se serait trop dangereux, non seulement c'était illégal, mais de plus ils perdraient toute crédibilité..

Il devait s'en tenir à la version officielle, comme quoi ils étaient dans l'infirmerie quand cela c'était produit et qu'ils ne savaient rien de la fuite de Black. Encore heureux, Baal n'avait pas interrogé Sirius sur ce point. Tyane paru satisfait. Il ne posa que cette question ou amenant parfois Harry à détailler plus l'histoire. Ce fut au tour de Baal de se lever et de l'interroger.

« Mr Potter… » Commença t-il avec une voix doucereuse qui n'était pas sans rappeler Rogue « Tout ce que vous affirmez ressemble à une histoire pour enfants.. N'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est seulement la vérité. »Dit Harry sans se décontenancer.

« Oui.. Évidement.. Mais avouez que le coupable qui en fait est l'innocent qui a quand même passé douze ans en prison sans rien dire mais qui s'évade pour protéger son filleul.. C'est très mignon, mais aussi quelque peu invraisemblable.. Ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre sur les raisons qui ont poussé Sirius à s'évader. Je vous dit ce que je sais, j'ai vu moi même Peter de mes propres yeux ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

« Comment pouvez vous être sur que  c'était Peter, vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! »

L'esprit de Harry fonctionna à toute vitesse. Ce coup-ci, Baal avait raison.. Et merde ! Il ne répondit pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre.. Peut-être parce que là, j'ai vu juste. Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu ! Cet homme aurait pu être n'importe qui ! »

« Je vous dit que c'était Pettigrow ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas sur ! n'est-ce pas ? Très bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir .. »

Il repartit s'asseoir. Oui se fut au tour de Ron de se ramener. Il devait aussi témoigner, il raconta la même histoire que Harry, mais Baal aussi le démoli. 

« Vous dites que se rat a été dan votre famille pendant près de dix ans, et vous n'avez pas trouvé sa bizarre qu'il vive aussi longtemps ? »

« Je bien… On pensait que c'était parce que l'on avait bien traité… »

« Mouis… »

Puis Hermione passa aussi à la barre. Baal aussi la fusilla mais pas trop gravement. La séance passa plus vite que ce que Sirius avait imaginé. Le juge suspendu la séance, qui était déjà commencée depuis maintenant trois heures. Mais la journée n'était pas finie. Il restait encore quelques témoins.

« Nous entendrons les derniers témoins aujourd'hui ou demain matin, après ce sera les plaidoiries et puis les délibérations. » Annonça le juge.

Sirius se dressa. Tyane aussi.

« Et le Veritaserum ?? »Hurla Sirius, que Tyane tentait vainement de retenir

« Désolé, mais il ne sera pas utilisé tant que Peter Pettigrow ne sera pas retrouvé. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Y'a pas de rapport ! »

« Si ! Et on ne conteste pas les décisions d'un magistrat ! »

« Un MAGISTRAT ?? UN VENDU PLUTOT !!!!!! »

« Sortez ! Ou je vous poursuis pour insulte a magistrat ! »

« NON !!! C'EST INJUSTE, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!!!! »

« Sortez ! »Ordonna Le juge.

Tyane avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione et tout ceux qui étaient du camps de Sirius, empêchèrent le brun d'aller démonter la gueule au juge. Se ne fut pas une mince affaire car Sirius était non seulement grand, mais aussi fort. Mais il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie

« La séance reprend dans une heure, que vous soyez calmé ou pas ! »

Dehors on fit asseoir Sirius sur un banc. Il avait comprit ce que voulait dire le fait de ne pas avoir de Veritaserum. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et il ne voulait pas ! Il avait déjà été douze ans à Azkaban, il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Jamais ! 

« Je ne viendrait pas demain, Tyane »

« Vous le devez ! »

« Non, je pars, je redeviens un fuyard !Je ne veux pas y retourner ! »

« Ecoutez, tout n'est pas perdu, vous devez y aller ! Ne serait ce que pour prouver votre bonne foi ! »

« Non ! JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER A AZKABAN !!!! »

« Mais ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Si ! Reste plus que Lucius et Remus à témoigner ! C'est trop tard ! »

« Rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance ! »

Pendant toute l'heure de pause, Sirius voulu partir et Tyane essaya de le retenir. Mais Sirius s'aperçu vite, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du palais, des flics gardaient les entrées. Après ce qu'il venait de faire en pleine salle d'assise, il serait sans doute escorté par des flics jusqu'à chez lui, et sans doue demain aussi. Et merde.

 Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la fin, il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Hermione, Harry, Tyane, Ron, tous avaient beau lui dire qu'il y 'avait encore de l'espoir, lui n'en avait plus. Il savait qu'il serait demain de retour dans ça cellule. Tout recommencerait. Ce procès n'aurait servi à rien. 

On vint le rechercher. La séance reprenait. Il resta assit sur son banc, les yeux fixés sur le parquet tandis que Lupin se ramenait. Il était venu exprès après ses cours, pour venir témoigner. Lui aussi raconta ce qu'il c'était passé dans la cabane hurlante, Peter et tout ça.

 Mais Baal le démoli en  répétant bien à tout le monde que c'était un loup-garou, et que ces bêtes là 'ne sont pas digne de confiance' . Sirius eut envie de se lever et de casser la gueule non seulement au juge, ça c'était depuis plus d'une heure mais aussi à Baal temps qu'on y était.

Et puis vint le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Le témoignage de Lucius. Il se présenta et établi sans aucun mot le silence total dans toute la salle. Toute l'assistance avait les yeux rivé sur lui. Baal fut le premier  l'interroger

« Je crois que vous avez quelques petites révélations à nous faire, Mr. »

« En effet Me. J'ai moi-même été Mangemort, j'étais soumis à l'impero. Mais je me souviens des autres Mangemort, certains étaient comme moi, obligés, mais d'autres ne l'étaient pas du tout. Black était là. Il n'avait pas d'imperio. Il était l'un des plus servants Mangemorts de Vous savez qui. »

Toute la salle murmura de frayeur et de surprise. Sirius lui fut indigné, mais se tut, il ne voulait pas non plus aggraver son cas. Mais là c'était cuit. Baal lui fit raconter les détails des exploits qu'avait fait soi disant Sirius. Puis Tyane se leva. Il essaya de convaincre les autres que Lucius n'avait pas renié d'être Mangemort, mais voyant que cela n'amenait a rien, il essayait de prouver à tout le monde que sous l'impero on peut voir des choses fausse. Mais somme toute la séance s'acheva assez mal..

***fin du chapitre 17***

_Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Parce que pas moi !! Lol ! Mais bon, je hais les procès, encore heureux que le prochain chapitre n'en parle plus ! Ouf ! Sinon plusieurs choses… Déjà je promets un dessins d'Hp, quelqu'il soit au premier qui me découvre qui est Rose McFord. Sinon, et bien Reviewer !!!!_

_Terminé le lundi 17 février 2003_

_Corrigé le Mardi 18 Février_

_ Bon, je n'ai pas une seule review pour le chapitre precedent..J'en suis bien trsite…… J'espere que j'en aurai au moins une pour celle la. De toute facon, j'   i decidé que je ne me creverai plus le cul pour vous mettre un chap par semaine, etant donné qu'apparement, ça n'interresse personne…… Voila c'est tout._


	18. Sentence

_Voici le 18ème chap D'ange. Je ne suis pas sûre de le faire bien vite celui-là.. Je n'arrive plus à faire au procès.. Encore heureux, Dieu Merci, je l'ai bientôt fini ce satané Procès !!_

Chapitre 18 : Sentence

Sirius venait de rentrer. La journée avait été épuisante. Les mots de Lucius résonnaient encore dans son esprit. 'S'était un des plus fidèles et servant Mangemort.' Maintenant comment pouvait-il espérer sortir indemne… Harry et Tyane lui avaient parlé tout le long du trajet mais il n'en avait pas comprit un seul mot.

 Il s'en foutait royalement, il faut l'avouer. Om sentait que tout était déjà joué. La roue avait tourné et s'était arrêtée à la case prison. Même si la sentence ne tomberait que demain, il savait ce qu'elle serait. Il n'avait pas besoin des dons de Sibylle pour ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ? 

Elle devait le savoir. Elle qui savait toujours tout. Et puis Harry avait raison. Il lui avait bien dit que ce procès était dangereux. Et il avait eu raison. Non seulement la justice n'aimait pas reconnaître qu'elle avait tort mais en plus la partie adversaire était composée de Mangemorts aux bras longs. 

Si jamais ils avaient eu un autre avocat, autre que Baal, Sirius aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Après la déposition de Lucius, les regards des jurés avaient changé. Lucius était influent et respecté. Non seulement il était d'une très ancienne et très puissante famille, mis en plus il était bien placé au ministère. Il avait les bras plus qu'influent. Et puis il était très puissant.

 Tout le monde savait que personne ne lui résistait et qu'il valait mieux être dans son camp, même si ce dernier était celui des méchants. Il faisait peur à pas mal de monde. Et après on se demandait pourquoi son gamin était aussi prétentieux. Normal avec un père comme ça…. 

Après tout cela faisait partie des raisons pourquoi il y avait tant de Mangemort, parce que la plupart étaient puissant politiquement et aussi physiquement. Beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient des gens faibles, qui avaient évidemment un potentiel magique, mais qui s'engageaient dans cette voix par peur. Comme ça, ils pensaient être à l'abri. 

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'il valait mieux ne pas être du côté des méchants en ce moment. La résistance s'organisait. Clandestinement bien sur, vu que le ministère ne reconnaissait toujours pas, malgré les attentats et tout ça, la renaissance de Voldemort, mais toujours est-il qu'il y'avait quand même pas mal de monde.

 L'ordre du phénix était puissant. Pour le moment il n'était pas encore au grand jour, mais son heure allait venir. Et dire qu'il ne serait même pas là pour ça. Il n'aurait même pas la chance de laver son nom, étant donné que quand la guerre serait ouvertement déclarée, il serait en prison. Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. 

Il avait pensé à ça pendant tout le trajet. A ça, et aussi à quelque chose d'autre qui lui trottait en tête sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Cette Rose. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'il la connaissait. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi mais il était certain qu'il la connaissait. 

Un peu comme un ami que l'un revoit après des années, qui à énormément changé et que pourtant on reconnaît. Sauf que là, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été une de ces amies parce qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour ça. Pourtant, elle lui disait quelque chose. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il le découvrirait. De toute façon, il allait avoir tout son temps pour y penser en prison pensait-il. 

Il était rentré chez lui sans vraiment savoir comment. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir marché et pourtant il était là à accrocher son blouson au porte manteau. Remus et Sibylle étaient là à l'attendre. Il essaya de se ressaisir. Après tout il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout. Remus lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Il balbutia quelque chose comme : 

« Tu demanderas à Tyane. »

Et il partit vers le frigo. Il avait faim. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de la faim, plutôt un  besoin de se venger sur quelque chose et plus précisément comme il faisait toujours à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, ça allait être la nourriture qui allait y passer ! Encore heureux il avait toujours un pot de glace dans son frigo, au cas ou comme il disait. Comme il se servait il entendit une voix derrière lui : 

« Ça ne va pas hein ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle devait le savoir, vu qu'elle savait toujours tout.

« Ce n'est pas en bouffant et déprimant avant l'heure que tu vas arranger les choses. »

C'était une remarque de trop. Une remarque qui venait de faire déborder le vase qui avait été rempli au fil de la journée. Il posa son pot et se tourna vers elle avec un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de psychopathie.

« Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je chante, rie et danse ! Je te signale que demain je vais en PRISON ! »

« Je ne dis pas ça. »Continua t'elle calmement sans s'offusquer du ton de son amant « Je dis juste que ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'es pas encore en taule je te signale. »

« Peut-être.. Mais pourtant il ne me reste plus vraiment longtemps avant d'y retourner.. »

« Et bien profite du temps qui t'es alloué. »

« Comment ? »Dit-il en reprenant son pot et se dirigeant vers le salon. « Comment le pourrais-je avec le souvenir que j'ai essayé de chasser depuis trois ans en tête ? Celui d'Azkaban. Tu n'y a pas été, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »Finit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais je peux quand même te donner des conseils ! »

« Allons, vous n'allez pas vous disputer non plus ! »Dit Remus en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

« Non, mais peut-être que si je devrais… » Répondit Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique « Parce que de toute façon bientôt je ne pourrais plus me disputer avec personne. A part avec mes murs peut-être ! »

« Allons ! Sirius arrête ! Tu ne vas désespérer quand même. Ils en seraient trop heureux. »Dit Remus.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, je ne vais tout de même pas me réjouir ! »

« Non.. Mais je ne sais pas moi, occupe-toi ! »

Harry se ramena en disant :

« T'as qu'à faire la cuisine ça te fera penser à autre chose ! »

Sirius regarda Harry d'un ai suspicieux. Bon, il aimait bien cuisiner mais là. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais rien fait à bouffer à Harry. Mais après tout, c'était ça ou rester assis à regarder un feuilleton sans intérêt à la télé tout en mangeant de la glace .

« D'accord ! Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Pizzas ! »

« Frites ! »

« Pot au feu ! »

Et chacun y alla comme ça de son plat favori. Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord on choisit une pizza avec des frites, les légumes pour le pot au feu n'étant pas disponibles. L'idée d'Harry, bien que saugrenue n'était pas si bête que ça car en tout cas Sirius sembla oublier quelque peu sa déprime et l'issue de son procès.

Toujours est-il que Sirius  cuisinait très bien. Et Harry en fut heureux, car Mlle Trelawney n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu. Tout le monde se régala. Sirius plus particulièrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, même si il ne l'avait pas avoué, que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait manger ce qu'il avait lui même cuisiné et que bientôt il devrait se contenter du potage infâme qui était servi quasiment tout les jours à Azkaban.

 Sirius en somme, profita de tout ce qu'il fit mangea ou quoi que se soit comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ce que  c'était peut-être. D'ailleurs il se retira dans sa chambre bien tôt… Et pas seul.. Mais bon, les autres avaient d'autres choses à faire. Lupin avait pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir assister à la conclusion du procès de son ami et les trois gamins restaient aussi.

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva sans faire de difficulté contrairement à d'habitude. Il n'avait plus autant l'air préoccupé que la veille. Il avait l'air reposé. Même si en réalité il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il avait réfléchi. Il avait ressassé tout ce qu'avait été la prison et ce qu'avait été ces trois ans de liberté.

Somme toute, le bilan n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il avait pu accomplir en partie ce pourquoi il était sorti. Il avait réussi à revoir son filleul, il n'avait peut-être pas pu capturer Peter, mais il savait que la majorité des gens à qui il tenait le savaient innocent. 

Il avait même été quasiment réhabilité par Dumbledore en étant professeur. Il avait revu ses amis. Ça aurait été court, mais bien, quand même. Même si les années de prison avaient été longues, il les avait assez bien oubliées. De toute façon la mémoire humaine essaye toujours d'oublier ce qui n'est pas intéressant ou pas plaisant.

La nuit porte conseil comme on dit… Et dans son cas ça avait été vrai. Il abordait désormais ça sentence avec plus de philosophie. Du moins pour le moment, il se disait que peut-être dans quelques heures se ne serait plus pareil, mais pour le moment, il n'avait plus peur, il n'était plus angoissé. Non, tant pis, il s'en foutait. Evidemment ça le faisait chier de devoir y retourner, mais pour le moment il ne se prenait pas la tête avec ça, ça serait bien assez tôt le moment..

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour décisif. Il y avait les plaidoiries, puis après. Après le verdict… Et encore après. Soit la joie inimaginable, soit la tristesse la plus grande. Se serait l'un ou l'autre. Ce coup ci, Harry, et toute la bande avaient décidé de venir dès le début. Ils voulaient entendre les plaidoiries et être là, au cas où. 

Ils ne le disaient pas, mais ils le pensaient. Ils voulaient être là, si jamais... Si jamais Sirius était déclaré coupable ou en tout cas qu'il repartait en prison. Non seulement pour lui dire au revoir, mais aussi pour le soutenir et peut-être aussi le retenir. Remus connaissait assez Sirius pour dire que ce dernier était assez imprévisible.

 La nouvelle pourrait le démolir ou alors l'enrager. Qui sait. Même Sirius lui-même ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ferait si il était à nouveau emprisonné. Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'évader encore une fois. Ce serait dur, il serait deux fois plus surveillé du fait qu'il c'était déjà évadé une fois.

Il y avait deux fois plus de journalistes, peut-être parce que là, c'était le jour ou il fallait vraiment être là, la décision finale. Sirius les observa. Depuis le début du procès il les considérait de plus en plus comme des charognards. Des vautours qui se nourrissait sur la misère des autres. Ils étaient payés pour ça.

 Et c'était ça le pire. Si jamais il y'avait une fin heureuse, on parlerait de lui pendant quoi, encore deux jours, mais si jamais il avait une mauvaise fin, ils se battraient pour qu'il leur accorde une interview. Le malheur et la misère font vendre comme on dit… Il les haïssait de plus en plus.

A part peut-être… Il remarqua dans la foule la jeune fille d'hier. Rose. Il la regarda un moment. Elle aussi. Il essayait de fixer ses traits. Il était sur qu'il la connaissait, mais qui était-elle, il ne le savait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, son visage fin et aussi sa silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Tout lui sembla passer à toute vitesse. Et en deux coups de cuillère il se retrouva sur le banc à écouter la plaidoirie de Baal.

« Mr et Mmes les jurés, il faut se rendre a l'évidence, cet homme est coupable. Il préfère accuser un garçon innocent et faible tel que Pettigrow. Mais réfléchissez, si vous, vous aviez un secret à garder, qui choisiriez-vous, votre meilleur ami en qui vous avez toute confiance ou le gars faible qui vous lèche les baskets ? Votre meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi les Potter n'auraient-ils pas fait comme vous ? A moins évidemment qu'ils ne soupçonnaient déjà Black d'être un traître ! »

Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à rester assis en entendant tout ça.

« Et même si ce qui se dit est vrai, que Peter soit vivant, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se cache ? Tout simplement parce qu'il a enfermé leur plus fidèle membre. Vous avez entendu les témoignages d'un ex-Mangemort, il nous l'a dit, Black faisait partie des plus servants Mangemort, et il n'était pas sous l'impero. Et quel intérêt aurait Lucius Malfoy à mentir ? Aucun ! »

Evidemment, pensa Sirius il insiste bien sur Lucius, mais aurait-il oublié Rogue ?

« Alors Mrs et Mmes les jurés, je ne vous dis qu'une chose moi, Black est coupable ! Il mérite la prison à perpétuité. N'oubliez pas ça quand vous serez dans la salle de décision, si vous le laissez en liberté, il recommencera ! »

Baal se retourna, souriant apparemment, et se rassit à sa place. Maintenant c'était à Tyane de plaider, la défense était toujours la dernière.

« Mme et Mrs les jurés il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, cet homme est innocent. »

Sirius sourit en voyant la parodie de la plaidoirie de Baal.

« Vous l'avez entendu, Il se repend lui-même d'avoir convaincu ces amis de prendre Peter, de cela il le reconnaît, il en coupable. Mais il n'aurait jamais trahi ces amis. James qui était comme un frère pour lui ! Il ne l'aurait pas trahi. Vous avez entendu tous les témoignages. 

Rogue lui-même, un ex-Mangemort, nous l'a dit, Sirius ne faisait pas parti de la bande. 

Peut-être que Rogue n'est pas influent parce qu'il ne vient pas d'une grande famille mais il à la confiance de Dumbledore, comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Même si le directeur n'a pas pu venir, il a hébergé Sirius au château. Albus Dumbledore. Lui vous pouvez au moins vous fier à lui. 

De plus la personne qui devrait le plus détester Sirius, celui qui est sensé être orphelin à cause de lui, prend la défense de sa cause. N'est-ce pas la une preuve de l'innocence de Black ! Pensez-y quand vous serez dans la salle de décision, cela fait maintenant trois ans que Sirius c'est évadé et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a jamais tué personne, alors je demande la réhabilitation totale ! »

Tyane se retourna et retourna s'asseoir à coté de Sirius. Le juge se leva ainsi, par conséquent que tout l'assistance.

« Maintenant, le jury va aller délibérer, la séance est levée. »

Tout le monde put sortir. Mais les parties impliquées ne purent pas aller bien loin en effet, ils devaient rester dans le palais en attendant. Deux pièces avaient été aménagées, une pour chaque partie. Sirius, Remus, le trio, Sibylle et Tyane y entrèrent. Cela faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup de monde, mais après tout c'était important là. 

Sirius sembla attendre une heure avant que qui que se soit ne se décide à parler. Lui ne pouvait rien dire il avait la gorge sèche. Il fit venir une bouteille d'eau. 

« D'après vous, le jury penche vers quel côté ? »Demanda Hermione à Tyane, rompant enfin le silence.

« Eh bien.. C'est assez dur à dire, il semble très indécis.. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que l'attente soit longue. »

« Je ne la supporterai pas longtemps, je préférais être fixé et vite ! »Dit Sirius

Tyane avait raison, l'attente fut très très longue. Et le pire était que ni Sirius ni Tyane ne pouvait sortir du palais. Ils avaient donc envoyé Ron et Hermione chercher quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent vite harponnés par les journalistes. Encore heureux que se ne soit pas Harry sinon, les journalistes auraient été encore plus chiant… 

Ils allèrent dans un snack en face.

« Hermione, dis-moi, sincèrement, tu pense quoi de ce procès ? »Demanda Ron.

Elle le regarda. C'était donc ça que Ron voulait tant lui demander. Durant tout le chemin il avait eu l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Et dire que ce n'était que ça… Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. D'un côté il y avait ce que sa raison lui disait et d'un autre ce qu'elle aimerait. Mais puisqu'il fallait être sincère..

« Je pense qu'il va perdre. C'est triste mais c'est pourtant le plus possible »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est dommage… Je l'aimais bien.. »

« Il ne faut pas parler de lui au passé Ron. Tu ne m'as pas laissé aller au fond de ma pensée. Pour moi il va perdre mais il ne restera pas longtemps en prison. »

« Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir s'évader ? Pourtant il risque d'être l'un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. »

« Eh ! Il nous a prouvé que quasiment rien ne lui était impossible, s'évader d'Azkaban ou retrouver un rat parmi des milliers. Ce n'est pas deux Détraqueurs de plus qui vont lui faire peur ! »

« Peut-être que tu as raison, mais peut-être pas.. »

Ils commandèrent et ne parlèrent plus de ça pendant le trajet. Ils ne tenaient pas non plus à être entendus par les journalistes ou pire par la partie adverse. Ils apportèrent à manger pour tout le monde. C'était pas grand-chose mais c'était suffisant.. En tout cas, Sirius ne mangea quasiment rien. Les heures passèrent lentement… A la fin, il était plus de quatre heures de l'après midi, cela faisait plus de quatre heures que les jurés délibéraient, un policier frappa à la porte

« Vous pouvez revenir, les jurés vont rendre leur verdict. »

Sirius se leva d'un bond, comme si on venait de lui jeter une décharge électrique. Il prit une grande inspiration et sorti. C'était l'heure, l'heure de faire face au verdict mais aussi à son destin… Dans moins d'une heure peut-être serait-il lavé à tout jamais des crimes qu'on lui imputait ou peut-être serait-t-il en route vers une île au large des côtes anglaise ? 

Qui sait… La partie adverse était déjà assise à sa place. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que le juge et la cour arrivent, des minutes qui semblèrent interminables. Puis le juge prit la parole : 

« Dans l'affaire 3402, L'affaire Black, avez-vous rendu votre verdict ? »Demanda t'il aux jurés.

Ce fut celui qui semblait être le chef des jurés qui lui répondit : 

« Oui votre honneur. » il tendit un papier au magistrat, ce dernier le lu puis le rendit au juré, qui prit la parole : 

« Dans l'affaire 3402, nous demandons un complément d'enquête, au vu de cette décision, Mr Black restera en prison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le monde sembla s'ouvrir et s'effondrer sous les pieds de l'accusé. Cela lui fit pire qu'un tremblement de terre. Il allait retourner à Azkaban. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé que ça arriverait. Même si il l'avait rarement montré il avait toujours gardé un peu d'espoir.

« Très bien, Mr Black vous avez une heure pour vous préparer, et interdiction de sortir du palais. » Conclut le juge. 

Sirius n'entendit rien. Il vit au ralenti passer le visage souriant de Baal, Il vit Tyane lui parler, mais ne l'entendit pas. Il lui sembla qu'on l'emmenai dans la pièce où il avait attendu tout à l'heure. Il n'entendait rien, il voyait les autres marcher passer ou lui parler au ralenti. Il était sous le choc, il allait repartir à Azkaban. Dans une heure… Il se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment assis sur une banquette dans ce qui avait du être une salle d'attente. Les autres parlaient…

« C'est injuste, maître, est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque chose ? »Demandai Remus

Tyane lui répondit « Non.. C'est tout bonnement impossible. On ne peut pas faire appel, c'est une décision d'attente. Ce que l'on doit espérer c'est que l'on trouve bientôt des preuves. »

« Qu'on retrouve Pettigrow vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui, en effet, cela prouverait que Sirius ne l'a pas tué. »

Remus sembla un instant être différent du gentil gars que l'on voyait d'habitude, il avait le visage déterminé, et quelque chose faisait penser à Harry qu'il n'aimerait pas être Pettigrow. Pendant ce temps Harry essayait de faire revenir Sirius sur la terre ferme. Ce dernier voyait bien qu'on lui parlait mais il ne savait pas qui, quand comment, il était carrément dans les vapes.

Et puis peu a peu, il redescendit.. 

Il ne lui restait qu'une heure, il ne déprimerait pas pendant cette dernière heure de liberté. Il ne pouvait pas. On ne lui laissait qu'une heure alors autant en profiter. Il se releva et regarda autour. Remus était en train de fomenter avec Tyane quelque plan pour libérer Sirius. Harry et Sibylle étaient assis sur un canapé, semblant tous les deux ailleurs, Ron parlait avec Hermione combien c'était injuste.

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas passer cette heure à ne rien faire et à déprimer à l'avance, ça aurait été stupide. Il prit un des paquets de M&M's qui traînait sur la table et commença à les lancer en l'air et à essayer de les rattraper dans sa bouche.

« Sirius tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de t'amuser ? »Demanda Remus qui paraissait quasiment autant atterré que si ça avait été lui le condamné.

« Tu préférerais que je continue à déprimer ? Désolé mais j'estime que j'aurai bien assez le temps comme ça là-bas. »Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton assez mauvais que son ami ne lui connaissait que rarement.

« Du calme Sirius, c'était pas méchant… »

« Peut-être.. Désolé… »

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il avait retrouvé tous ceux à qui il tenait, et on allait les lui enlever. Il se retrouverait encore en prison. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que la dernière fois. Là il était préparé et ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité. Evidemment il mentirait si jamais il disait que ça ne lui faisait rien. 

Il avait été anéanti au procès quand il avait entendu le verdict, il avait eu l'impression de passer dans un autre monde, que tout s'écroulait sous ses pas, mais là, il prenait conscience, que cette heure qu'on lui laissait était à la fois formidable et détestable. 

Formidable car il pourrait dire au revoir à tous ceux qui étaient là, mais détestable parce qu'au fur et à mesure que l'heure avancerait il aurait de plus en plus d'angoisse. C'était inévitable. Il ne savait pas si il devait bénir ou damner cette heure. Il allait tous les quitter. 

Remus, le seul ami qui lui restait, il le laisserait à son triste sort de solitude. Depuis que l'année avait repris et que Remus était revenu, il allait avec lui dans la cabane hurlante à chaque pleine lune. Il retrouvait un peu ce qu'il aimait ressentir adolescent. 

Ce n'était pas pareil évidemment, ils n'étaient plus que deux, ils ne faisaient plus de blagues, mais ils communiquaient. Pas en langage humain, mais ils communiquaient. Les sentiments et les émotions étaient plus faciles à dire et à expliquer. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Pendant tant d'année il avait souffert du regard que Remus lui avait lancé quand il avait été emmené à Azkaban. 

Sirius s'était rappelé pendant toutes ces années du regard de Remus. Un regard dégoûté, un regard de haine. Il n'avait pas supporté ce regard. Mais il avait finalement retrouvé l'ami qu'il connaissait. Mais seulement pour deux ans, maintenant il partait.. Il y avait une autre chose qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné. 

C'était d'avoir osé croire que Remus était le traître à cause de sa lycanthropie. Sirius, lui qui se voulait l'anti-raciste, le tolérant par excellence, avait fait preuve de racisme à ce moment. Le pire c'est qu'il en avait parlé à James. Ils avaient tourné le dos à Remus. Pourquoi penser qu'opter était mieux que lui ? 

Ils auraient pu s'en douter. Peter lui était trouillard, lui aurait pu se laisser influencer par le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais non.. On avait toujours dis que les loups-garous étaient des monstres. C'était tellement facile de tout mettre sur son dos… Sirius ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était excusé face à Remus. Ce dernier avait beau dire que c'était pas grave, Sirius trouvait ça indispensable quand même.

Il quittait aussi Sibylle. Elle ce n'était pas pareil, il ne l'avait pas connue avant.. Mais il l'aurait peut-être aimé. En tout cas, il n'aimait pas la laisser comme ça. D'un côté elle aussi l'avait aidé à redevenir le Sirius normal, pas celui qui était sorti de prison, brisé. 

Même si au début il l'avait méprisé, ayant entendu assez de choses sur la tarée de service comme elle était si souvent appelé, que ce soit McGonagall ou Harry, mais il avait appris à la connaître et puis…Après tout, elle était peut-être un peu tarée à ses heures mais elle était gentille et puis… physiquement ça allait quoi… Enfin bref..

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, plus que de quitter Sibylle, plus que de quitter Remus, c'était de laisser Harry. Harry, tout ce qu'il restait de James. Son meilleur ami. Il avait juré de protéger et de s'occuper de son fils. A l'époque quand Harry était né, James et Lily savaient déjà qu'ils étaient la cible, mais ils n'étaient pas encore les premiers de la liste.

 Ils étaient en danger mais pas tant qu'après. Au fur et à mesure que Voldemort tuait ou ralliait les autres, ceux qui étaient plus important que les Potter, ils avaient été de plus en plus en danger. Mais quand Harry était né, c'est pour ça que le choix d'un parrain avait été si important. 

Lily et James avaient tout deux entière confiance en Sirius, et même si ce dernier n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants, ils étaient sûrs qu'au moins il le protégerait et l'élèverait si jamais eux ne résistaient pas à Voldemort. Même Lily qui avait connu Sirius bien après James elle avait vite comprit que Sirius aimait de tout son cœur James comme un frère, ce frère qu'il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre eu. Même elle pensait impensable que Sirius les trahisse. Malheureusement… 

Tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. James et Lily avaient été tués bien plus tôt qu'eux même le pensaient et c'était Sirius qui avait été accusé. Il n'avait pas pu honorer sa promesse. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais quand même, il était plus que désolé de ne pas avoir pu le faire. Et il l'était encore plus qu'il allait devoir encore une fois abandonner celui qui lui avait été confié il y a de ça près de quinze ans.. 

Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Plus mal que l'idée de partir en prison solitaire avec une bouffe infâme des conditions d'hygiène plus que justes et tout ça. Peu lui importait l'environnement dans lequel il allait continuer à vivre, mais plus grave était son abandon de son filleul. Sirius resta là à parler à tous ces gens qui l'avaient aidé car il sentait que venait l'heure des adieux. Il n'y avait certes pas de pendule ni rien qui ne marquait le temps, mais il le pressentait.

« Au revoir Mr. Et merci pour tout. »

« Au revoir Sirius. Mais je n'ai pas fini, ils ont demandé une enquête supplémentaire, je la surveillerais et je vous rendrai des visites pour vous faire part des avancées. »

« Merci. Au revoir Hermione, que j'aimai beaucoup avoir en classe… »Elle rougit un peu mais répondit : 

« Au revoir Sirius, mais je suis sûre que vous allez sortir de prison et que vous serez à nouveau prof. »Ce fut à lui de sourire faiblement mais c'était un sourire. 

« Quel bel espoir que celui de la jeunesse. J'aimerai réaliser ton présage mais ce n'est pas de moi dont sa dépend ! Au revoir Ron. Et désolé pour les canines, et le rouleau a pâtisserie. »Tyane regarda son client sans comprendre. Ron lui souri au souvenir à la fois douloureux et hilarant de ce que venait d'évoquer Sirius.

Maintenant venaient les personnes à qui il était plus délicat de dire au revoir.. Hermione, Ron ou Tyane, il s'en foutait un peu, ils n'étaient pas très important pour lui.. Mais maintenant.. Il prit Remus dans ces bras, l'étouffant quelque peu au passage.

« Au revoir Mumus, désolé de te laisser. »Remus lui tapota le dos.

« C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute.. Puis maintenant y a la potion tue loup ! »

Sirius continua de serrer Remus encore quelques minutes puis le lâcha et prit Sibylle à son tour dans ses bras. A elle, il lui parla plus bas.

« Au revoir ma Sibylle… J'aurai voulu…. J'espère… Enfin… J'aurai voulu rester avec toi plus longtemps… »

« Que veux tu c'était le destin…On n'y peut rien. Et puis j'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Oui moi aussi.. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne dit rien, mais elle pu lire comme un espèce de bonheur sur son visage, ce qui était  à la fois paradoxal et mignon. Paradoxal parce qu'il s'apprêtait à aller en prison pour un crime dont il se savait innocent, mais mignon parce que ça montrait que même dans les situations les plus désespérée, ces trois mots étaient toujours aussi efficaces. Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il avait un drôle de sourire mais surtout que les autres, qui n'avaient pas entendu ne posèrent même pas de question. Finalement cette heure était à bénir. Il la lâcha, l'embrassa, puis étreignit Harry.

« Au revoir mon filleul. Je suis désolé de te laisser à nouveau.. Je t'écrirai si j'en ai l'occasion »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas grave.. Et puis ne t'en fait pas on t'en tirera. »

« Tu as de l'espoir, c'est bien. En tout cas, j'espère revenir bientôt même si ça parait impossible. »

« Tu reviendras. »

Sirius lâcha Harry et regarda tous ceux qui étaient là.

« Tous, j'aurai aimé rester avec vous plus longtemps, mais là n'est apparemment pas mon destin. »

A ce moment pile poil, comme par un tacite accord on cogna à la porte.

« Je crois que c'est mon heure je vais vous laisser. Peut-être que nos routes se recroiseront. »

Un homme entra. Il parla quelque peu à Sirius, puis ce dernier se laissa conduire sans rien, pas de cri, et pas de rire comme le denier coup.

*** Fin du chapitre 18***

_Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment quelles critiques je vais avoir. Moi aussi j'adore Sirius, mais à mon avis il y'avait trop de fic où son procès se déroulait bien et finissait par sa réhabilitation. Et comme chacun sait, je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Voila pourquoi notre Siri adoré retourne en prison. Pour combien de temps je ne le sait pas…._

_Sinon, et bien je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir enfin fini avec ce satané procès… A bientôt !Au fait je maintiens que je promet un dessin d'HP a quiconque me trouve qui est Rose McFord et si vous faite des prooposition laissez votre mail_

_Terminé : le lundi 24 février 2003_

_Corrigé : le Mardi 25 février2003_

Ensuite je tiens a dire que je suis a la fois heureuse et furieuse. Je suis très contente de voir le nombre de review que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre.. Plus que pour pas mal de mes chapitres..Mais dois je chaque fois vous faire des menaces, pour savoir que des gens lisent mes fics ? Car en effet sans review, si vou saviez comme un autauer a tes peu envie d'crire.. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre est un peu tard, et je ne parle pas du prochin qu'est a peine commencé

Alana Chantelune : tiens je savait pas que tu m'avait reviewé….C'est toi l'ecriavaine des conseils…. Ouais… je et reconnais bien la.. Mon vocabulaire limite.. ouais c'est fort possible..Mais je ne suis pas ecrivaine professionele et comme je te l'ai deja dit, les fics, sont a mon avis pour ecrire comme on veux.. Et encore je me restrain..Passque je parle bcp en ..en familer alors…. De plus avec le lycée et les prises de notes, je met enormement d'abrev et dsn mes fics sa me coute enormement de ne pas en mettre…Sinon, oui pour une fois Sirius perd !!! hihi ! Chui sadique !! Même si j'aime enormemnt Sirius !

Kaorou : Le dernier chap genial ??? soit tu men soit ben.. pasque je la hai ! je hai e proces de Sirius c'est ben simple ! Je en pretend pas avoir du talent loin de moi cette idée, je dis juste que si vous aimez cette fic faites le savoir..Ce n'est pas quand je dis que je me creverai plus le cul qu'il faut pour autant mettre des reviews, si vous aimez c't fic fites le avant !! non pas que j'aime pas que vous m'ayez donné des reviews, mais vala quoi !! a chaque fois ya que si je fait des menaces que j'ai des reviews alors…Merci pr tes compliments ! o fete mm si ma reponse est assez seche c po pour ça que chui po contente c juste que je trouve ça dommage de n'avoir des gens qui aime ma fic que qd jfé des menaces !

Michael is good : Hello ! Non Rose c'est pas lily..Je te signale que Lily est morte !! De plus si elle était en vie, je en pense pas qu'elle aurait la vingtaine…De plus Sirius perd !!sinon, bon ce chap aur mis une semaine..Coimme les autres a peu pres pour vous, mais moi j'ai mis plus pour l'ecrire.. Car normalment je termine un chap le samedi et je met le chap Samedi suivant.. la j'ai fini le chap lundi !!! 

Tiffany: Hello ! L'otre chap bien ?? pourrave je dirai mais bon merci qd mm!! Sinon, t'as raison, Lily est morte.. C'est vrai que Rose a les cheveux de la mm couleur que Lily, mais n'oublions pas que quelqu'un aux cheveux auburn, c'est qu'elle a fait une couleur, auburn ça exist pas dans la nature alors…Et si Siri repart en prison ! j'm po fer comme tt le monde ! mais g po di qu'il y resterai longtemps !!biz

Mystikal : Lucius ? Enfoiiré ? Je dirai plus enculé..par voldy !!!!! zavez po lu slash collectif ?? Non ?? Ben vous comprendriez si vs l'aviez lu.. Dc on passe sur cette parenthese.je maintien que je hai mon otre chap, mais bon yen a pl1 qui dise qu'il est bien, ce que je pige po mais bon..alors ben vala.. biz

Angelys : Non, non je ve po une baffe *par se cacher sous la table* C'est bon ?*ressort* je hai lotre chap, et de plus comme apparement personne ne lisait pu cette fic, ben javais arrté un pe…

7 reviews ??? C'est beaucoup je le reconnai….Mais je ne ferai pas ici comme dans sphere , je en vais pas sauter partout comme une tarée. Je sais parfaitement que je dois ces reviews aux menaces que j'ai faites , plus qu'autre chose, car je ne pense pas que d'un coup 7 personnes vont lire ma fic…..Sans que je fasse mes menaces, j'aurai quoi au mieux une reviews alors vous savez….Je en sais pas si je recommencerai a faire des menaces…. Si un jour j'en ai marre, je stoperi san pour utant vous menacer avant… Mais bon, zavez quand même droit a un preview du prochain chapitre.. En esperant que ma certaine mauvaise humeur, très visible dans mes reponses ou mes notes, ne vous empechera pas de le lire…

***

« On a DCFM harry ! »

« Mais c'est la pleine lune, Remus ne pourra pas assurer ! »Coupa Hermione.

Harry la regarda, un peu surpris, puis comprit, il était heureux que Ange sois trop occupée a parler a Lavande.. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ell sage que Remus était loup garou. Les trois se rappelerent leur troisieme année quand ça avait été la pleine lune et que Remus avait été absent. En effet ils avaient eu un remplacant. Mais pas le meilleur du monde…

« Ne me dit pas que l'on va avoir Rogue… »Soupira un Harry deseespéré

Mais il fut vite fixé. Dans l'encadrure de la porte se trouvait leur nouvelle prof de DCFM 

***

Voila c'est tout….Maintenant faites ce que ous voulez, mais sachez que vous me feriez plaisir en cliquant sur le petit bouton nommé go en bas…


	19. Retour au chateau

_Voici le 19ème chapitre d'Ange. Et oui déjà ! Fini le procès, on retourne à la vie de Poudlard et à cette bonne vieille Ange qui avait été délaissée !_

Chapitre 19 : Retour au château.

Harry sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage. Ce dernier faisait pleurer un de ses yeux. Enfin il n'y avait peut-être pas que ça qui lui faisait écraser une larme mais c'était un bon coupable. Il regrettait vraiment que Sirius ne puisse pas être là. De plus noël approchait. 

Noël, cette fête que l'on nommait la fête de la famille. Depuis près de quinze ans il n'avait pas vu ce que voulait dire se surnom. Il ne se sentait pas concerné. Les Dursley avaient toujours été détestables avec lui, pas comme le serait de vrais membres de votre famille.. 

Et puis à Poudlard, évidemment là il avait vraiment commencé à aimer noël, mais ce n'était toujours pas noël en famille, c'était une fête entre copains, rien de plus, rien de moins. Là pour une fois , il avait de la famille. Quand il avait vu Sirius entrer dans la salle et tout ça, il avait pensé que peut-être cette année ils feraient une fête, comme les autres, comme ceux qui ont une famille. 

Et si ce n'était que comme d'habitude, au moins Sirius aurait été là, Harry aurait pu dire aussi 'je passe noël avec ma famille'. Car même si Sirius n'était pas par le sang de la famille de Harry, ce dernier le considérait vraiment comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, la seule réelle qu'il lui reste. 

De plus Sirius se comportait vraiment comme un père avec Harry. Il le conseillait l'aidait, lui donnait quelques trucs. Mais il n'avait pas les défauts qu'avaient les pères. C'est-à-dire, qu'il traitait Harry comme un égal, Sirius n'avait aucun tabou, et il racontait autant ces frasques qu'il allait parler de couleur de chaussettes deux secondes plus tard avec son filleul. 

Disons qu'il jouait le rôle paternel, protecteur et conseiller en même temps que celui de copain, ou de confident. Et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir fêter Noël avec lui. Harry avait aussi à l'esprit que son parrain n'avait pas eu une vie rose depuis quelques années, pire que Harry lui-même.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie que son parrain soit heureux. C'est pour ça qu'il avait vite accepter le fait que Sirius sorte avec Trelawney. Et si il voulait passer noël avec Sirius, c'était bien aussi pour que Sirius, lui aussi fasse la fête, qu'il soit heureux quoi…

Pour une fois où il aurait pu passer un noël avec sa famille. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'un gouvernement stupide et des jurés tarés emprisonne tout ce qui lui restait de famille. Harry qui n'avait jamais porté la famille Malfoy dans son cœur était encore plus remonté contre eux. Que se soit  le père ou le fils. Quelle bande de connard ceux-là. 

Non seulement ils étaient racistes mais en plus ils étaient injustes. Harry en venait même à préférer Rogue à Lucius. Ce qui voulait bien tout dire. Il détestait Rogue, mais quand même Rogue était venu pour témoigner en faveur de Sirius, malgré toute la haine que l'un et l'autre avaient pu éprouver au fil du temps. 

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il portait Rogue dans son cœur, mais que comparé à Lucius, Rogue était le père noël ! Et puis au moins Rogue n'était plus un disciple de Voldemort. Même si Rogue avait été un des mangemorts, dans le temps, il ne l'était plus et avait prouvé sa valeur. 

En tout cas le directeur lui faisait confiance et jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de ne pas se fier à Dumbledore. Ce dernier, même si il était vieux et bien souvent imprévisible était sage et avait raison. Sans avoir le don de divination, il savait à qui ne pas faire confiance et à qui le faire.

C'était en partie pour ça que Poudlard était si sûr et si réputé. Et pourtant Harry n'était pas très, très, heureux d'y retourner. C'était compréhensible… Après le procès qui venait de se dérouler, Harry n'avait aucune envie de reprendre les cours, mais aucune. 

Cela se comprenait, il venait de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait. Enfin Sirius n'était pas totalement perdu, il aurait sans doute le droit de lui écrire, mais il ne serait plus là pour le conseiller ou ce genre de trucs. Car même si il pourrait lui écrire, en prison les lettres que reçoivent les condamné sont lues, et censurées au besoin, comme en temps de guerre. 

Et Harry ne pourrait pas lui parler de ce qui se passait de bizarre à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas non plus que les Détraqueurs le lisent, ou les directeurs d'Azkaban. Car il ne pensait pas que les Détraqueurs étaient  les seules créatures à gouverner Azkaban. C'était physiquement impossible. C'était comme de révéler des secrets d'états. 

Sirius ne pourrait plus lui parler comme il le faisait dans les heures de colles que Harry avait encore  passer avec lui. Mais pourtant la vie devait continuer. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les cours, même si ce n'était que pour une ou deux semaines. Après ce serait les vacances de Noël. 

Il aurait quand même préféré n'avoir que des cours, car il savait qu'en vacance, il aurait tout son temps pour penser à Sirius. Au moins en cours, il pourrait essayer de penser à autre chose, mais en vacances. Il avait tout son temps de libre, alors il repenserait évidemment à Sirius.

Après que Sirius eut été emmené, tout le monde était retourné à l'hôtel. Personne n'avait plus parlé et chacun était reparti dans ça chambre silencieusement. Encore qu'Hermione et Ron avait essayé de remonter le moral d'Harry, mais Remus et Sibylle n'étaient plus ressortis de leurs chambres respectives avant le lendemain matin. 

Ce jour là, le train partait de la gare 9 ¾ a 10h. Le départ de l'hôtel s'était fait sans bruit, Remus avait laissé les clefs sur le comptoir du concierge et ils étaient partis. Les journalistes étaient là. Il avaient voulu voir Harry ou Remus. Mais ces derniers étaient sous cape d'invisibilité. 

Hermione et Ron n'intéressait pas les journalistes. Sibylle non plus, les journalistes ne sachant pas qu'elle sortait avec Sirius. Ce qui d'ailleurs était sans doute mieux pour elle, si elle ne voulait pas se faire poursuivre par des questions, toute plus stupides et indiscrètes les unes que les autres

 Le Poudlard express était quasiment vide, hormis quelques représentants ou voyageurs. Après tout on était en semaine et de plus à une heure avancée de la matinée. Les travailleurs étaient partis au travail et les touristes mangeraient d'abord à la maison avant de prendre le train.

Mais pas grand monde n'avait parlé. Apparemment tout le monde était atterré par la nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise la veille. C'était vrai que c'était énormément injuste, et pour tout ceux-là, il aurait du être lavé de tous soupçons, à jamais. Mais c'étaient des souhaits et des espérances. La réalité est bien souvent le contraire de tout ce que l'on espère. 

Remus  s'en était voulu d'avoir cru son ami coupable comme Sirius s'était sentit coupable d'avoir laissé et abandonné Remus. Sibylle elle venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé plus connaître. C'est un peu comme passer à côté d'une chance. Harry lui était triste car c'était une famille qu'il avait perdu. 

Seul Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas trop, trop attristés, ils l'étaient bien sûr mais moins que Harry Remus ou Sibylle. Eux il connaissait le Sirius prof et le Sirius parrain de leur ami. Ce n'était pas le Sirius ami, le Sirius amant ou le Sirius famille qu'ils regrettaient. Mais même eux avaient la décence de se taire.

 Entre eux deux, ils auraient pu parler de tout ou même de rien, mais ils se taisaient. Ron en tout cas se taisait car il trouvait malvenu de parler alors que tout le monde autour était triste et sombre. Hermione elle aurait bien aimé parler, détendre un peu l'atmosphère… Mais elle ne trouvait rien qui semble potable à dire. Tout semblait terne et dénué d'intérêt pour les autres.

En tout cas, voila qu'à trois heure de l'après midi, ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Quand ils étaient descendus à pré au lard, une diligence les attendait. Elle avait du être mandée par le directeur, ou peut-être par quelqu'un d'autre qui sait. Elle était assez grande pour tous. Ce n'était pas un des diligences de l'école, elle était plus grande et aussi plus luxueuse.

 Il y'avait même un espèce de bar. Harry n'y avait pas touché, pas plus que Ron et Hermione, mais Remus avait bu un bon verre de Whisky et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'une bouteille entière avait disparue dans le sac de Sibylle. Il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être un peu fan de l'alcool sur les bords, sinon comment pourrait-elle arriver à des états de paranoïa ou de folie tels que les siens.

            La diligence fut rapide malgré le chemin qui séparait Pré au lard de Poudlard. Ils descendirent. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres et des lustres qu'il en était parti. Le château lui n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi majestueux et impressionnant que la première fois où Harry l'avait vu il y'a quatre ans. 

Mais pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était si loin la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. Et même le jour où il en était parti était si loin qu'il était flou dans ça tête. Les cours ne lui étaient plus qu'un faible souvenir. Son esprit était obnubilé par les souvenirs du procès de son parrain.

 Quand il entra dans la grande salle il se rendit compte qu'apparemment personne n'avait cours. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient là, en train de parler ou de jouer à quelques jeux sans doute amusant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, mais ces derniers lui firent comprendre qu'ils ne savaient rien de plus. Les deux adultes les laissèrent.

« A demain en cours ! »Leur dit Remus tandis que Sibylle était déjà retournée vers sa tour.

Les trois Gryffondor virent Ange venir à leur rencontre. Harry aussi l'avait quelque peu oubliée elle aussi. Elle était toujours pareil, à part qu'elle avait troqué sa jupe d'uniforme par un jean délavé. Elle avait des tonnes de parchemin dans les bras. C'était encore des recherches généalogiques. 

Mais ça évidemment elle tenait à ce que Harry et tout ça ne le sache. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion ou de leur pitié. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin d'aide, elle était bien trop fière pour se faire aider. Et même si elle ne s'en allait pas, elle les avait toujours avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on soupçonne ce qu'elle recherchait ni même les pistes qu'elle avait.

« Alors vous êtes de retour ? »

« Comme tu vois ! »Répondit Ron

« Pourquoi est ce que personne n'est en cours, il est pourtant que trois heures ! »Dit Hermione, pressée de savoir.

« Oh, bien, tout les profs sont en réunion. »Répondit Ange évasivement en balayant la question de la main.

Harry redescendit sur Terre et arrêta de repenser au procès. Il fallait bien qu'il pense à autre chose, et comme les réunions professorales en pleine semaine, peu de temps avant les vacances de plus faisaient parties des choses qui pouvaient le faire redescendre.

« Pourquoi ? »Interrogea-t-il

« Et, bien c'est un truc pour l'ordre du phénix… »Répondit Ange, l'air de dire : 'je n'en sais pas plus' Puis elle prit un air un peu plus triste pour « Au fait je suis désolée pour Sirius. »

« Merci. Tu sais pourquoi ils se réunissent ? »

« Ça non, je ne suis pas dans la confidence.. »

« Tant pis »dit Ron « Tu t'en vas ? »Demanda-t-il en montrant la tonne de parchemins que tenait Ange. Elle regarda ses parchemins et sourit un peu :

« Oh ! Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les laisser sans surveillance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va s'asseoir ? »Répondit Ange, en évitant habilement la question de Ron.

« Bonne idée ! »Dit Hermione « Tu nous expliqueras ce qu'on a manqué en cours. Je n'aime pas prendre du retard ! »

« Hermione, tu ne prends jamais de retard, même quand tu es à moitié en chat à l'infirmerie ! »Dit Ron en riant. Ange se retourna, apparemment intéressée.

« En chat ??? »

Hermione soupira, maudissant intérieurement Ron. C'était un passage sombre de son histoire qu'elle  aurait préféré passer sous silence. Mais avec Ron pour ami c'était dur de cacher quelque chose.

« Oui ! C'était il y'a longtemps, mais on n'en parle plus ok ? »Dit elle vite fait essayant de passer à autre chose et de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Oh.. Dommage ça aurait été cool.. Et drôle sans doute… »

Hermione se renfrogna tandis que Harry chuchotait à Ange 'on t'expliquera t'en fait pas'. Ange sourit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à un morceau de la table de libre. En fait il y'avait beaucoup de place. La plupart des élèves étaient soit dans leur salle commune soit dans le parc. Beaucoup d'élèves en chemin dirent à Harry des :

« Désolé pour ton parrain. » ou :

« C'est dommage il aurait du gagner… »

En tout cas, ce genre de paroles. A chaque fois Harry balbutiait un espèce de merci. Mais en fait il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait préféré que personne ne soit au courant. Que personne ne le lui rappelle. C'était déjà bien assez dur comme ça. Mais apparemment ses souhaits n'étaient que des souhaits car même Fred et Georges se ramenèrent.

« Salut Harry. »Dit l'un des deux, impossible d'être plus clair, ils se ressemblaient de trop.

« Salut »Répondit Harry

« On est désolé pour Sirius… »

« Je m'en doute. Merci quand même. »

« Tu sais on l'aimait beaucoup… »Dit Fred. Enfin celui qui avait un F sur son pull. Ce qui ne voulait bien rien dire, après tout, ils passaient leur temps à se faire passer pour l'autre alors… L'autre qui devait être George se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota

« Tu sais c'était l'un de nos maîtres en la matière. »

Harry sourit. C'est vrai. Sirius James et Remus, il écartait volontairement Peter avaient été l'équivalent de Fred et George la génération précédente, et bien des profs comparaient les deux groupes d'élèves. Enfin ceux qui étaient assez vieux pour sen souvenir. Fred et George partirent. 

Hermione elle partit aussi, elle avait besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Même si comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, elle n'avait pas de devoir, elle était quand même partie. Elle passait quasiment tout son temps de libre. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle trouvait de tant intéressant, mais toujours est-il qu'elle y allait souvent.

Un jeune homme s'approcha de la table de Gryffondor. Sans doute l'une des dernières personnes que Harry aurait eu envie de voir… Car quand il venait, c'était pas pour dire des gentillesses, loin de là, c'était son style.

« Alors Potter ?! Sans ton parrain.. On se retrouve tout seul ? »Commença Malfoy avec un air moqueur et dédaigneux, son air habituel quoi…

« La ferme Malfoy »Coupa Ron.

« Oh, toi le rouquin, je te signale que je ne t'ai pas parlé, je ne m'abaisse pas ce niveau ! »

« Pourtant tu me parle à moi ! »Répondit Harry.

« Toi c'est différent j'adore te faire chier ! » Dit Draco en souriant. « Alors comment il est l'autre à Azkaban ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Tiens tu prends exemple sur le rouquin… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas. Mais bon apparemment tout est possible. Même mes rêves les plus fou… Oui j'ai souvent rêvé que l'autre connard perdait son procès… J'espère que les Détraqueurs vont lui faire vraiment du mal ! »

Harry se releva et fixa Malfoy dans les yeux. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de Draco et de ces sarcasmes, surtout quand les sarcasmes étaient sur Sirius. C'est facile de dire du mal de quelqu'un quand ce dernier n'est pas là. C'est un  peu comme tirer dans le dos de quelqu'un c'est l'affaire de lâches.

« Que veux-tu me faire Balafré ? T'as pu ton criminel adoré pour te défendre ce coup-ci ! »

« Il n'était pas un criminel ! »Dit Harry, qui sentait la colère lui monter au nez.

« Oui…Peut-être pas dans le sens littéral… mais c'est de sa faute si tu n'as plus de parents, tu devrais le haïr un peu plus… A moins que tu ai évidemment d'autre raisons pour l'aimer… »Fini Malfoy avec un sourire en coin. 

Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa table où il retrouva Crabbe et Goyle. Ange regarda un moment Harry l'air étonnée et déçue en même temps. Elle demanda à Harry :

« Et tu le laisse s'en tirer comme ça ? »

« Ben oui pourquoi ? »

« Il vient d'insulter ton parrain, t'insulter toi-même en même temps, et tu ne lui fais rien ! »Ange était vraiment abasourdie et étonnée.

« Non ! C'est habituel, on se lance des piques et c'est tout ! »

« T'es con ! »Soupira Ange.

« Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je lui fasse quoi ? Que je lui lance Doloris ??? »S'énerva Harry.

« Oh, Doloris peut-être pas… mais un sort, oui. Se serait ce que tu devrais faire ! »

« Et après il m'en lance un aussi et je me retrouve en colle avec Rogue ! »

« Au moins tu aurais défendu ton honneur ! »

Ron prit part à la conversion « Harry, laisse la dire, Malfoy ne veut que ça, t'attirer des ennuis, ne tombe pas dans son jeu ! »

« Parce que tu trouve mieux qu'il se laisse insulter sans rien dire ? »protesta Ange.

« Bien… » Ron hésitai beaucoup « Oui je pense que c'est mieux, mais c'est mon avis na ! »

En tout cas, la journée se passa sans rien de notable. Harry alla se coucher tôt, juste après avoir mangé. Il voulait réfléchir à son aise. Le coup du procès lui avait fait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être seul.. Oui, il avait des amis, mais pas seul dans ce sens là. Eux ils ne le comprenaient pas plus que ça. 

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas perdu quelqu'un de leur famille. De plus personne moins que Sirius ne méritait la prison. Il avait assez souffert. Pendant douze ans, il avait mois là-bas. Il en était sorti, oui, mais brisé et affaibli. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire. 

Il avait eu le soutien de son filleul. Puis il avait eu Remus puis en dernier Sibylle. Même si Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup elle, il devait avouer qu'elle avait quand même pas mal aidé Sirius. Et au moment, où il semblait avoir à nouveau une stabilité. Un emploi aussi. Et ou apparemment plein de monde le pensait innocent. 

Eh bien, tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il perdait tout. Amis filleul, copine, emploi et blancheur, tout ça était perdu. Il était à nouveau traîné dans la boue, isolé en prison. Cela faisait mal au cœur à Harry. De plus Sirius était le seul qui comprenait vraiment Harry pour ce qu'il ressentait envers Cédric. 

Sirius aussi s'était senti coupable. Apparemment il s'en était sorti, mais là, après son séjour à Azkaban, serait-il à nouveau sorti de sa déprime ? Peut-être pas. Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit. Encore heureux il ne restait qu'une semaine d'école alors, il pouvait se permettre de ne pas dormir beaucoup il se rattraperai après…

Tant et si bien que le matin arriva bien vite. Et quand Ron le tira du lit il avait l'impression de s'être endormi il y avait à peine une minute. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler quel jour on était et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, et tout ce qu'il c'était passé avant. Ron le tira du lit.  

Il s'habilla, la tête encore dans le cul et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Hermione et Ange les rejoignirent dans les escaliers. Le petit déjeuner paru bien terne à Harry. Mais bientôt il cessa de s'intéresser à son manger, le directeur venait de tapoter une fourchette sur une cruche, c'était levé et s'apprêtait a parler.

« Chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les vacances de noël approchent. Un certain nombre d'entre vous restent pour les vacances et c'est à eux que je m'adresse. Le soir de noël, un réveillon sera organisé avec pas mal d'ancien élèves, d'anciens professeurs ou même tout simplement des élèves qui étaient venus pour le tournoi de l'année dernière. »

Le cœur de Harry se glaça en repensant au tournoi des trois sorciers. Surtout que le souvenir de la dernière tâche bien qu'éloigné dans le temps, lui était encore proche. Il ne s'était pas vraiment remis de ce qu'il avait vu le soir du 24 juin. Et il pensait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais de toute façon

« Donc »reprit le directeur « J'espère que vous viendrez à ce réveillon et que vous honorerez votre maison. »

Le directeur se rassit. Il avait fini

« On a quoi comme cours ? »Demanda Harry, la tête dans la brune, en tout cas, il ne se rappelait pas par quel cours ils commençaient .

Hermione se leva, c'était l'heure d'y aller

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas ? T'as fait ton sac comment si tu connaissais pas tes cours ?? »

Le brun la regarda outré

« Tu crois que j'emmène mes livres ???? Juste un trieur avec des parchemins ! »

« Comment peux-tu apprendre sans livre »

« Il prend les miens ! Un pour deux c'est suffisant ! »répondit Ron.

« Bon, alors on a quoi ? »Redemanda Harry, en suivant ses deux amis dans les escaliers.

« On a DCFM Harry ! »Dit Ron

« Mais c'est la pleine lune, Remus ne pourra pas assurer ! »Coupa Hermione. Qui venait de s'en rendre compte

Harry la regarda, un peu surpris, puis comprit, il était heureux que Ange sois trop occupée à parler à Lavande. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle sache que Remus était un loup-garou. Les trois se rappelèrent leur troisième année quand ça avait été la pleine lune et que Remus avait été absent. En effet ils avaient eu un remplaçant. Mais pas le meilleur du monde…

« Ne me dit pas que l'on va avoir Rogue… »Soupira un Harry désespéré

Mais il fut vite fixé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait leur nouvelle prof de DCFM. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé la trouver la. C'était une jeune femme, la vingtaine qu'il  avait déjà vu. C'était Rose McFord. Elle attendait adossée à la porte. Elle était pourtant un peu jeune comparée aux autres profs que Harry et les autres connaissaient.

« Je ne vous fait pas rentrer tout de suite, je veux attendre tout le monde »Leur dit-elle. 

En effet, la cloche n'ayant pas sonné depuis bien longtemps, il n'y avait que le trio Lavande, Parvati et Neville qui étaient là, il manquait encore pas mal de monde. C'était la première heure de cours de Rose, et heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas à enseigner aux Serpentard dès son premier jour. 

Elle avait été ici à Poudlard et connaissait très bien la réputation des Serpentard. Même il y'a quelques années, les serpentard avaient déjà cette réputation la. En faite c'était depuis toujours qu'il avaient mauvaise réputation, depuis la dispute entre Salazar et Godric…Puis Seamus, Dean et tout ça arrivèrent et elle les fit entrer.

« Où est Mr Lupin ? »Demanda Seamus.

« Il est malade, je le remplace. »Répondit Rose « Allez vous asseoir. »

Elle resta debout derrière son bureau pendant que ses élèves s'asseyaient. Apparemment elle ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer. Puis elle se racla la gorge et commença.

« Bon.. Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer. Toujours est-il que je suis votre nouvelle prof jusqu'à ce que Mr Lupin soit guérit, ou jusqu'à ce que Mr Black soit de retour parmi nous. Je m'appelle Rose McFord, mais pour vous se sera Mlle McFord. »

« Encore une Mc on est envahi d'irlandais ?? »chuchota Seamus à Dean

Mais Rose l'avait entendu « je ne suis pas Irlandaise ! C'est tout simplement le nom de mon mari ! »

« Vous êtes mariée ? Alors pourquoi faut il vous appeler Mlle. »

« J'étais mariée, mais j'ai gardé mon nom de mariage, je n'aimais pas mon nom de jeune fille. »

« C'était quoi ? »

« Je l'ai abandonné, ce n'est pas pour vous le dire ! »

Seamus eu l'air déçu, mais il se promit de le trouver quand même.

 « Bon, eh bien , nous allons commencer le cours ! Qu'avez-vous fait les dernières fois ? »

« Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Non ! Je ne suis qu'à peine professeur alors.. »

Toute la classe la regarda d'un drôle d'air, si elle 'n'était pas professeur alors qu'était elle ?'

« Ce n'est pas mon premier métier, à l'origine je suis journaliste, mais comme on cherchait quelqu'un pour remplacer un prof au pied levé, je me suis présentée, j'ai réussi les tests et me voici ! »

En tout cas, Rose savait quand même bien son cours, elle en fit un sur les Mangemorts et les moyens de protections courants.

***Fin du chapitre19***

_Voila, il est fini Dimanche ! J'ai encore quelques fignolages à faire, mais je ne promets pas que le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement, je suis comme qui dirait au point de non retour. Je veux dire par là, que d'ici à un bon moment je n'ai rien de planifié, je ne sais donc pas ce que je vais écrire le prochain coup. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews…_

_Terminé le dimanche 2 mars 2003_

_Corrigé le lundi 3 mars 2003_

En avant pour les reponses aux reviews… merci a vpus tous, braves reviewer…Finalment contrairement a ce que j'avit pu penser, vous avez continué a me reviwer..En tout cas le fait de condamner Sirius aura fait des reactions.. Merci et surtout : CONTINUEZ !!!!

Patmol666 : Comment ça moi atroce ??Dans les precendentes reponses aux reviews que je tavai fait, ceté entre lres lignes..J'espere que tes vacances se sont bien passées.. mais ten fait pas opur Siri, jli laisserai po 12ans..come JkR…Mais tu ne me reviwera encore ??*air de patmol battu*vala c tt bizzz

Missouistiti : Non, Rose 'nest pas Lily !!! Est non, en effet c'est trop simple ! Et je hais fer comme les otres..la preuve, jpense etre la seule a condamner Siri et a le foutre avc Sibylle…Le titre a en effet grande importance avc l'hoistoire, mais personne ne ma trouvé ce qu'il signifiait reelment, pourtant, il ve tt dire, amis non c po lily, Rose, mm si vs êtes très très nombreux a penser a elle pour Rose…biz

Kaorou : hello ! Merci bcp pour tt ces compliment…tt le monde c que j'm bcp les compliments..vala c tt

Angelys : Hello !!Dja merci pr aboir fé de moi une administratrice, mais bon ya po rapport…Sinon oui Rose est la prof de DFCM est po ça quil fo trouver… mais qui est ce, elle a un rapport, une signification…Mais c'est ça que je ve que vous trouviez, si vous voulez un dessin…vala c tt ! bizzzooooo

Mickael is good : Hello !! Oui jvoulé une femme en prof de dfcm, enfin c just passque je voulé mettre Rose, mm si elle était pas prevue au programme, elle y est, et est importante, en tt cas, elle cache qqch…Quoi a vous de voir…Ten fé il en fo bcp pour me demoralise..mais en ce momment, cqui me demoralise, c que jarrive po a ecrire le prochain chap… Je bloque et j'l'm po…mais bon on verra…bizzzzoooo

Lunenoire : Hello !! chui contente que tu aime !! voila un otre chap pour te donenr de la lecture !!ten fé po jcontinue, mais bon, la je bloque sur le 20….vala biizzzooo

Miya_Black : Hello !! Non Rose n'est po la fille de Siri…jy avait po pensé a celle la..ca aurait ete possible, surtt comment je vois Siri (va lire sphere tu verra) mais non c'est po sa...Dsl…c po tant tiré por les cheveux, ça aurait été possible, mais non dsl c po ça….vala jattend si t dotre teorie ! Biizzzz

Ryan : T'attendait la suite ?? la vala !! Elle est como ? Passque g peiné, non po tant que lotre !! Mais c vré c t triste !! snif..enfin g po reussi a me fer cjialer passque je chiale souvt pour rien..jarrive mm a me fer chialer moi mm de tps en tps, celle du boa mavé fé chialer mais bon on passe..lol !!! vala c tt ! biiizzz

_8reviews ??? qd mm !! c'est po mal !! je ferai du mal a Siri plus souvt ! Non jrigole j'm Sirius !! il tro bien comme perso ! mais y'a bien tro de fics ou il est libéré ! Or po ds la mienne, il me semblait po en avoir lu des ou il se faisait condamner..si vs en connaissez dites les moi, qujaille voir..enfin le truc c que svt ceux qui veulent le condamner c ceux qu l'm po… or la c'est po le contraire, regardez mon pseudo ! Oui J'ADORE Sirius !!! et j'lai condamné, c t plu drôle, enfin bon.. Vous avez droit a un preview vu que g eu tant de reviws…._

***

Mais quelque chose de plus extraodinaire, qui fit penser a harry qu'il avait bien fait de se planquer et de regarder. La plume voletait encore. La fille mit son autre main au dessus de la plume. Et une sorte de lumiere eclaira la plume. Quand elle retrira sa main, il n'y avait plus une plume, mais plutot une bonne dizaine.

Harry resta collé sur le sol. Eklel vcenait de multiplir sous ces yeux une plume, c'était pas les petits pains, au moin ! Mais quand même, c'était rare, du moins au peu qu'il savait. Il du faire du bruit, ou quelque chose comme ça, car en tout cas, la fille claqua des doigt, fit disparaître les plumes dans une petite explosion insonore, et se retourna

***

_Voila un preview..par contre je ne sais pas vraiment qd vs aurez le prochain chap, passque c po que la chui decpiragée, c que j'arrive po a le finir, alors….je vé esayer mais je ne promet rien, c dur a ecrire, surtt que la c un moment, ou jai rien de premedité…voila, pour me dir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap, dites le moi par review_


	20. encore une journee

_Voici le 20ème chapitre de Ange.. Et oui déjà, je ne vous cache pas que c'est dur d'écrire en ce moment, parce que la , rien n'est prémédité….Je suis desolée du temps que j'ai mis a faire ce chapitre… Mais je bloque vraiment sur cette fic, excusez moi….J'ai enfin mis les reps au reviews en bas !_

Chapitre 20 : Un jour de plus…

            Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sirius avait été de nouveau emprisonné. Il avait écrit à Harry depuis, mais il le faisait dans un style sobre et rapide dépouillé de détails. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry plus que ça avec ces malheurs, peut-être aussi parce que ces lettres seraient lues…

            La dernière lettre que Harry avait reçue était arrivée avec un hibou mordoré qui avait hurlé car il s'était perdu et était resté en haut d'une tour. Elle se limitait à 

Bonjour Harry !

J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ça va, je supporte. Ne te soucie pas vraiment pour moi, ça va. Bonne moi de tes nouvelles

Bye

Sirius

            Harry lui avait répondu mais dans le même style et pour les deux raisons en même temps.  Lui aussi ne voulait pas que son parrain sache combien cet emprisonnement le rendait triste et il ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un la lise. Il prenait donc un style direct et sans fioriture, mais sans détails non plus.

            Les vacances étaient arrivées, et comme Harry l'avait pensé, elle ne lui avait pas apporté du bien. Les derniers jours de cours, avaient été légers, les profs les laissant faire quasiment tous ce qu'ils voulaient. Le cour de DCFM surtout était très relax. Rose voyant que ses élèves étaient quasiment en vacances, n'avait pas jugé utile de commencer une nouvelle leçon. 

            Elle leur avait fait faire les rappels de base, et avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'il pouvaient avoir sur n'importe quoi. Evidemment c'était moins drôle et moins déjanté qu'avec Sirius. Lui il se battait même contre des lacets. Ou même il leur parlait de carré blanc et tout ce genre de chose. 

            Même si il n'avait été prof que quatre mois, ça avait suffit pour qu'il ait une réputation en béton, et qu'il soit beaucoup aimé des élèves. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le même genre de remarques et de pensées qu'eux. Il était aussi obsédé que les gars de quinze ou seize ans, et plus sérieux quand il le fallait.

             Il était apprécié et aimé des gars, un peu comme un grand frère taré, et admiré des filles, ça plus comme une beauté suprême. Ben oui c'était des filles, il était un beau mec… Puis il était drôle, ses cours n'étaient ni ennuyeux ni stupides, même si ils en avaient l'apparence. 

            Mais il y avait toujours une leçon à retenir d'un combat contre une choucroute enragée, et ça pourrait servir, qui sait. Il leur faisait apprendre des sortilèges oubliés sur des supports variés, le plus souvent stupides, mais les sortilèges marchaient..  

            Mais Rose n'était pas du tout Sirius. Elle répondait à leurs questions. Et quand ils n'en avaient pas, elle les laissait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que le règlement aussi le permettait. De plus comme elle n'était pas réellement prof, elle avait pensé que ça aurait été plus simple d'attendre pour eux le retour d'un vrai prof, plutôt que de leur faire une leçon, dont elle ne serait pas elle même sûre de la véracité de ce qu'elle racontait. 

            Les élèves avaient donc fait tout sauf des cours. Par contre si il y avait un prof qui les avait fait travailler jusqu'au bout, c'était bien Rogue. Le dernier jour, contrôle surprise sur la fabrication d'une potion de sommeil. En plus il avait Rogue en dernière heure. Belle fin de cours. Mais bon.. 

            C'était Rogue, on ne pouvait pas non plus le changer en claquant des doigt. Même si ça n'aurait pas été contre, si Rogue devenait gentil, qu'advenait il du reste du monde. Même avec le bal et la réunion des anciens, peu de monde restait pour Noël. En tout cas à Gryffondor, il y'en avait peu. 

            La famille Weasley en faisait partie. Harry et Hermione aussi avec quelques septièmes années que Harry ne connaissait pas et puis évidemment Ange, elle était maintenant orpheline… Dans les autres maisons c'était pareil. Au moins se serait un petit réveillon… 

            Ça ne remontait pas vraiment le moral d'Harry, mais quand même un peu. Il riait aux blagues de Fred et Georges, au moins il pensait à autre chose que le procès. Mais quand même il avait bien plus de temps libre qu'avant. Donc bien plus de temps pour y repenser.

            Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Ron dormait encore et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller, il était assez tôt, seulement neuf heures trente et Ron ne serait sans doute pas content de se faire réveiller comme ça, surtout à cette heure. Harry le comprenait sans problèmes et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais lui, il en pouvait pas attendre plus. 

            Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne dormait que très peu la nuit. Mais ça ne datait pas seulement du procès de Sirius, oh non, loin de là. Ça datait plutôt du 24 juin. Encore, il avait eu un moment après qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie avec une potion pour faire dormir sans rêves. 

            Mais après, il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à la mort de Cédric et de tout ce qu'il y avait eu autour. Evidemment le retour de Voldemort lui faisait peur, mais ça ne l'avait pas autant obsédé que la mort de Cédric. Harry n'avait plus peur de Voldemort. En quatre ans il avait rencontré Voldemort deux fois, et en était sorti en vie. 

            Même cette dernière fois, face à un Voldemort puissant avec toute sa puissance, il avait pu se sortir vivant. Il n'avait quasiment plus peur du seigneur noir. Mais voir un camarade mourir, ça par contre ça lui était resté en tête. Ça aurait pu être un autre de ses amis… 

            Et c'était ça qui l'obsédait et le hantait. La nuit surtout, mais au début des vacances, ça avait été nuit et jour. De plus en vacances, il avait les Dursley qui le traitent comme un monstre tout le temps, et comme ce qu'il pensait de lui-même n'était pas vraiment rose, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

             Quand il était en vacances, bien souvent il restait éveillé quasiment toute la nuit. Il se couchait vers onze heures, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, c'était toujours les même images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Celles de Cédric mort, couché par terre Et puis aussi Peter se coupant la main. 

            Il se relevait peu de temps après, les larmes aux yeux, et le sommeil toujours lointain. Alors quitte à être debout, il allumait la petite lampe et se mettait a son bureau. Il avait maintenant le droit de prendre avec lui ses affaires, sans doute depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il avait revu son parrain. 

            Les Dursley avaient toujours peur de Sirius, surtout parce qu'ils pensaient que Sirius était criminel. En tout cas, il faisait ses devoirs la nuit. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire. La journée, quand il ne se promenait pas pour échapper aux Dursley, il lisait des livres, qu'il avait ou emprunter à la bibliothèque de l'école avant les vacances. 

            Au moins il avait eu des bonnes notes. C'était déjà une compensation. Mais n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup pendant les vacances. Enfin souvent il se réveillait écroulé sur son bureau, courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une si mauvaise position. Tout ça pour dire que ces grandes vacances n'avaient pas été reposantes.

             Il avait été heureux de retourner à l'école. La aussi il avait pu penser à autre chose. Quand il avait appris que Sirius avait été nommé prof, ça avait été un peu mieux. Il avait été soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher pour se confier ou alors pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. 

            Et en effet c'est ce qu'il c'était passé. Surtout les heures de colles… Harry ne savait pas comment Sirius s'était débrouillé pour le prendre avec lui, mais en tout cas, Harry lui avait été reconnaissant même plus que reconnaissant. Il avait pu parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec son parrain. 

            Car quand il n'y avait pas les heures de colles, évidemment ils se voyaient et parlaient, mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls, ou alors Sirius n'avait pas énormément de temps, ou c'était Harry. Mais pendant ces heures de colles, ils étaient seuls, et Harry avait pu  parler de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Sauf… 

            Sauf l'affaire de Cédric. Sirius était parti avant. Harry s'était promis de lui en parler quand il sortirait de sa déprime, c'était apparemment le cas, avec Sibylle, il ne sortait plus de cours comme ça en laissant ses élèves seuls, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui en parler. 

            Le procès était arrivé très très vite, et Sirius avait perdu. Enfin, il n'est même pas sûr que même si Harry avait eu du temps qu'il aurait parlé de ça à Sirius. Après tout c'était vraiment quelque chose de personnel. C'était quelque chose qui lui était vraiment interne et personnel. 

            Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était quelqu'un de très très ouvert. Enfin maintenant il l'était devenu beaucoup moins. Avant il ne l'était pas par la force des choses. Les Dursley n'avait jamais été des confidents pour lui et ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'être. A l'école il n'avait pas eu d'amis parce que personne ne voulait être contre la bande à Dursley. 

            Et puis par contre à Poudlard, là pour une fois il avait eu des amis, des vrais, des gens qui étaient sympa et aussi amicaux et qui écoutaient. Ron d'abord, puis Hermione étaient devenus ses amis. Il avait pu parler avec eux. Pendant un temps, quatre ans en fait, il leur avait tout dit. A part aussi Cho il n'avait rien dit à eux au sujet de cette jeune fille.

            Mais en somme il leur avait tout dit. Mais le 24 Juin avait tout changé. Harry avait changé. Mais c'est vrai que le malaise venait déjà d'avant, Cédric n'avait été que le déclencheur. Harry c'était un peu plus replié vers le début de la troisième année, un peu tout du moins. 

            Mais ça avait été pire lors de la quatrième année. Surtout à cause de la réaction de Ron envers son élection à la coupe de feu. Mais Cedric. On ne sort pas indemne de ce genre d'épreuves. On ne s'en sort pas indemne en voyant son camarade mourir, à se retrouver ligoté sur une tombe, de participer à la renaissance de Voldemort.

            Enfin si on peut s'en sortir. En parlant se confiant. Or Harry ne l'avait pas fait. Mais la faute n'en incombait pas qu'à lui-même. Peut-être que si à son réveil, à la fin de l'année avant qu'il ne parte de l'école il y avait eu quelqu'un qui serait venu lui parler de ce qu'il c'était passé, lui demandant comment il prenait ce qu'il avait vécu… 

            Comme c'était encore récent et que la déprime n'était pas enforment installée il aurait peut-être parlé, et se serait confié, et que ça n'aurait pas dégénéré. Ou alors si en vacances il avait pu parler à quelqu'un. Or maintenant c'était trop tard, et l'affaire de Sirius n'arrangeait rien.

             Harry étant déjà mal, là, c'était pire. On venait de condamner son parrain. On venait de le lui enlever. Il n'aurait plus personne à qui se confier, si jamais il en avait besoin. Ça ne lui était pas encore arrivé, mais peut-être que un jour il en aurait besoin. Il n'aurait pas du attendre… Il aurait du lui en parler, Sirius l'aurai sans doute aidé, et peut-être que maintenant il ne serait pas là, en train de déprimer seul sous sa douche. 

            Enfin il serait encore seul sous sa douche, mais pas en train de déprimer… Mais c'était trop tard, il n'avait plus personne. Evidemment il avait des amis, mais c'était pas pareil. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à des amis, du moins dont on est gêné d'en parler.

            Devant ses amis, il était le gars qui a survécu. Même si ils ne l'auraient jamais dit, si ils lui auraient dit que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il avait tort, et qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils le voyaient comme un gars normal et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, il savait que c'était faux. Sans doute plus Ron qu'Hermione

            Lui il avait été toute sa vie élevé dans l'histoire du gars qui avait réussi à survivre à Voldemort et qu'il l'avait tué.  Comme dans toutes les familles de sorciers, tout le monde admirait Harry. Et Ron avait baigné dans cette histoire depuis toute son enfance. 

            Et il l'avait trouvé l'année dernière. Sa jalousie venait sans doute de là aussi. Ron, lui, n'était le héros d'aucune histoire, il n'était qu'à peine le copain du garçon qui a survécu.

            Et Harry ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, pas à eux, c'était trop demander. Alors maintenant que Sirius n'était pas là, il ne le dirait à personne. Parce que Sirius était le seul et unique qui voyait Harry comme un gamin comme les autres, contrairement au reste du monde

            Harry s'habilla et descendit les marches en silence. Il baissa la tête pour regarder si jamais il y avait quelqu'un ou pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire demander trente mille fois si il allait bien ou pas, si c'était normal qu'il se réveille à cette heure-là.

            Même si ce n'était pas fait exprès de regarder, il vit quand même qu'il y'avait quelqu'un. Il se coucha sur les escaliers, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et regarda en bas. De dos il reconnu qui était là. Elle était en train de faire quelque chose de bizarre. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait continuer à regarder.

            Elle leva la main. Elle faisait léviter une plume. La plume voletait au dessus de la paume de la jeune fille. Harry soupira, finalement, pas grand-chose d'intéressant, hormis le fait qu'elle le faisait sans la moindre baguette. Et que même chez les plus grands sorciers c'était assez dur de faire de la magie sans baguette.

            Mais quelque chose de plus extraordinaire, qui fit penser à Harry qu'il avait bien fait de se planquer et de regarder. La plume voletait encore. La fille mit son autre main au dessus de la plume. Et une sorte de lumière éclaira la plume. Quand elle retira sa main, il n'y avait plus une plume, mais plutôt une bonne dizaine.

            Harry resta collé sur le sol. Elle venait de multiplier sous ses yeux une plume, c'était pas les petits pains, au moins ! Mais quand même, c'était rare, du moins au peu qu'il savait. Il du faire du bruit, ou quelque chose comme ça, car en tout cas, la fille claqua des doigt, fit disparaître les plumes dans une petite explosion insonore, et se retourna

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

            Harry ne savait pas vraiment si il devait répondre ou pas à la jeune fille. Elle s'approchait des marches, de plus en plus, il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre comme ça, couché par terre, à espionner. Il se releva et commença à descendre les marches, comme si il venait de sortir de son dortoir

« Oui, c'est moi. »

            Ange le regarda un moment essayant de sonder sans doute si jamais il l'avait vue ou pas. Harry se débrouilla pour garder le visage le plus impassible possible, afin de lui faire croire, à tort, qu'elle pouvait être rassurée, et qu'il n'avait rien vu de bizarre, ou de pas ordinaire en tout cas.

            Mais c'était bel et bien faux. Il l'avait vue faire. Ok, depuis la rentrée, il lui semblait qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs, mais personne ne lui avait jamais appris à multiplier de la matière ni à la faire disparaître. C'était normalement impossible. Même si en magie, beaucoup de choses étaient possibles, multiplier quelque chose, lui semblait assez dur à faire. 

            Même si on était dans le monde magique, il obéissait quand même à quelques lois physiques. En tout cas, Hermione lui dirait bien. Elle savait tout, ce qui était quand même normal, si elle passait tant d'heures à la bibliothèque et qu'elle ne savait rien ça aurait quand même été grave.

            Les magicien moldus, ceux qui se représentent dans les foires ou les spectacles font bien ce genre de choses, mais c'est grâce à des tours de passe-passe, pas comme ça. Harry sourit à Ange. Il se promit par contre d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, quand elle ne serait pas là évidement..

« Tu descends déjà ? »

« Oui, j'arrivais plus à dormir. »

            Elle parut comprendre. Elle savait pourquoi il dormait mal, c'était évident, du moins elle en savait une partie. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était si elle pouvait lui demander ou pas. Elle du pencher pour la deuxième solution car elle se tut.

« Tu va manger ? »

« Bien, normalement c'est ce que je fais le matin.. »Dit-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

            Ça n'était pas totalement dirigé contre elle, enfin si un peu, il était un peu effrayé. Il y avait bien déjà eu des fois ou elle lui avait semblée bizarre, mais là, elle lui faisait un peu peur. Evidemment il ne l'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture, mais c'était pourtant vrai. 

            Si elle savait faire ça, il préférait ne pas savoir si elle en était capable sur un humain.. Enfin non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Si elle était à Serpentard, je pourrais m'étonner, mais là, elle à Gryffondor, ça veut donc dire qu'elle est du bon côté. Enfin j'espère.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

            Harry haussa un sourcil, sans qu'elle le voit, puis ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'il ait vu quoi que se soit, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le faire exploser dans la salle commune. Ils arrivèrent en bas. La salle avait été décorée pendant la nuit.

            Elle était peuplée de sapin et de gui. Les guirlandes étincelaient accrochées en travers du plafond ou sur les sapins. C'était magnifique, comme à chaque noël d'ailleurs. Mais avant Harry était émerveillé, et était capable de rester des heures dans la grande salle  regarder autour de lui. Ça lui mettait la joie au cœur. Mais plus maintenant.

             Aujourd'hui ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ça ne ferait revenir ni Sirius ni Cédric. L'emprisonnement de Sirius avait ramené à la surface la culpabilité de la mort de Cédric. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. Sirius lui avait fait oublier, mais c'était temporaire… Maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là, les effets disparaissaient.

             Il n'y avait pas grand monde parce que non seulement on était en vacances, mais on était aussi à dix heures du matin, heure à laquelle les autres se réveillent. Rares sont ceux en vacances qui sont déjà prêts à cette heure là. Harry remarqua tout de suite que Cho, elle, était descendue. 

            Contrairement à d'habitude ou elle était entourée de toutes ces copines et tout ça, elle était seule. Ces cheveux lui barrant le visage, elle mangeait une tranche de brioche. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer à sa vue. Il y avait quelques temps il aurait pris ça comme un chance et serait aller la voir, la draguer comme on dit. 

            Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne se sente coupable de la mort de son petit copain. Maintenant c'était plus pareil. Il la trouvait toujours belle bien sûr, mais c'était plus pareil, il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Elle lui rappellerai bien trop Cédric. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

            En tout cas Harry s'assit à côté d'Ange et commença à manger, la tête dans son assiette, mais donnant quand même quelques coups d'œil à la fille assise à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu avant de descendre. Ange avait crée de la matière à partir de rien du tout. C'était impossible. Et pourtant.

            Il ne fut pas mécontent de voir Ron et Hermione descendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, il n'avait plus envie de rester seul avec Ange. Ron avait l'air encore endormi, mais Hermione avait déjà quelques livres dans les bras.

« Hermione, me dit pas que tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? »Demanda Harry effrayé

«Et pourquoi pas, comme ça j'aurais tout mon temps pour me préparer pour Noël et pour le bal ! »

« Se préparer ?? Tu vas pas mettre deux heures de toute façon ! »

« Si vous voulez venir en dégeulasses, c'est pas mon problème, mais moi je viendrais en habit de soirée ! »

            Harry et Ron, ne dirent rien, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils se rappelaient très bien de la dernière fois où Hermione était venue à un bal. Elle avait tellement changé, dans le bon sens, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue tout de suite. Par contre, pour Ron ça avait été une catastrophe. Il avait du porter une veille robe violette à fioritures. 

« Allons Ron, t'as qu'à aller à Pré au lard, on t'achètera une tenue de soirée correct ! »Rit Harry

            Ron pali. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi. Ron était ainsi, tout simplement parce qu'il était pauvre. Cela gênait toujours Ron de parler de sa pauvreté. Il était gêné.

« Mais euh… J'ai pas d'argent de poche… »

« C'est pas grave, se sera ton cadeau de noël »Se ramena Fred

« Fred, je te signale que c'est pas ta conversation ! »

« Tant pis !! On a gagné un peu d'argent, Ron, on te paye ta tenue si tu veux bien »

            Ron voulu demander un moment comment ils avaient eu l'argent. Mais il préféra se taire, vu la mine de ses frères il se douta immédiatement d'où venait cette masse de fric. De leur commerce, quelque peu illégal de farces et attrapes. Du moins c'est ce que Ron pensait.. La réalité était toute autre.

            L'année dernier, après la mort de Cédric, Harry avait reçu la récompense de mille galions revenant au vainqueur de la coupe de feu, mais ne se sentant pas en mesure de l'accepter, pas après avoir vu Cédric tomber, il les avait refilé à Fred et George, en leur faisant promettre d'acheter une nouvelle robe à Ron.

            L'occasion ne s'était pas encore présenté, et ils n'avaient pas utilisé leur argent, pour le moment, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sûr qu'un bal était organisé, ils tenaient à honorer leur promesse. Ron paru moins gêné, voyant que s'était ses frères, c'était donc moins une dette.

            Ron hocha la tête. Sans pour autant le montrer, il était heureux. Il aurait même sauté de joie si il avait pu. Secrètement en entendant les mots Bal et tenue de soirée, il avait espéré que quelqu'un lui en achèterai une nouvelle, mais il était bien trop humble pour le demander à quiconque.

« Parfait alors comme ça, on sera tous en tenue de soirée ! »

« Oui ! Mais je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas comme l'année dernière ! Un vrai bal, je veux dire, je n'ai pas aimé chercher des cavalières. »

            Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle, elle n'avait pas eu a chercher un cavalier, c'est lui qui était venu la chercher. Elle avait eu le privilège, si on peut dire, de sortir avec Viktor Krum..

« Je n'ai pas de tenue de cérémonie. »Dit Ange d'une voix faible

Ils se retournèrent. Ange continuait à fixer son assiette « Mon père voulait m'en acheter une, mais je n'ai pas voulu. pourtant j'aurais du. J'aurais eu un souvenir de plus. »

« Allons, t'en fait pas, tu dois bien avoir un peu d'argent pour t'en acheter une, y a un magasin de prêt à Sorcier à pré au lard. T'en trouvera sans doute une la bas. » Dit Hermione d'un ton chaleureux

« Oui, sans doute.. »

            Ange se leva, prétextant du travail elle s'en alla et remonta les marches. Harry saisit cette occasion, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait fait Ange. Il fit asseoir Ron et Hermione dans un coin tranquille et leur raconta l'histoire. Que Ange avait créer des plumes et qu'elle les avait fait exploser.

« Putain elle est douée ! »Dit Ron

« Et dangereuse aussi ! »Dit Harry « Hermione tu connais le sort qu'elle a utilisé ? »

« Et bien, elle n'a pas utilisé de baguette tu dis ? Eh bien elle c'est servie de ses pouvoirs purs. C'est très très dur à réaliser, et même moi je ne serais pas sûre de savoir faire ça sans baguette. »

« Mais alors comment elle a fait ? »Demanda Ron, quelque peu inquiet.

« Et bien je sais comment elle a fait, mais je ne sais pas comment elle a pu en arriver là. »

« Hermione, soit tu arrête de faire des mystères et tu nous dit tout soit tu te tais ! »

« D'accord. Et bien je sais comment elle a fait. Tu sais que notre corps est constitué d'atomes et de molécules. Elles sont en perpétuel mouvement. Jusque là vous me suivez ? »

            Les deux hochèrent la tête, ils ne savait pas vraiment trop où était le rapport mais bon. Même si ils n'avaient jamais appris ça, ils voulaient bien croire Hermione

« Et bien pour détruire un corps, il faut totalement désagréger ces molécules. C'est très dur à mains nues. Dans une baguette c'est beaucoup plus simple, on concentre l'énergie sur un objet, la baguette, mais à mains nues, c'est beaucoup plus dur. De plus en cassant les molécules, si on en prend pas de précaution, cela dégage un souffle terrible. Une véritable explosion atomique.»

« Pourtant je n'ai vu aucune énergie, aucun souffle, même pas le plus petit. »

« C'est bien ça le truc qui va pas… »

« Elle a pas pu aspirer l'énergie ? »Demanda Ron

« Ron ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'énergie que ça dégage. Il y'en a tant, que ça la détruirait ! »

« Tu as d'autre explications ? »Dit Harry

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Non »

« Mais elle ne peut avoir aspiré toute cette énergie ! Il y en a trop pour un corps humain ! »continua Hermione

« Et pour multiplier ? »Harry désirait changer de conversation avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat !

« Et bien, il faut tout simplement créer les molécules. Et ça c'est quasiment impossible.. Vous connaissez le principe de Lavoisier ? »

Les deux garçons secouèrent négativement la tête

« Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée tout se transforme. »

« Pourtant elle l'a fait ! »Répondit Harry avec Véhémence.

« Ne t'en fait pas je te crois… Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! »

***Fin du chapitre 20***

_Je sais j'aurai mis du temps à le faire ce chapitre, et je pense que se sera pareil pour l'autre, et encore l'autre ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je peine comme une malade ! excusez moi je vous prie…_

_De plus dsl pour mes explication sur les molécules.. J'ai beau être en S il est possible que quelques détails soient faux. Si ça l'est dites le moi ! _

_ Terminé le lundi 17mars 2003_

_Corrigé le mercredi 19 mars 2003_

_Maintenant les reponses aux reviews !dsl de pas tout avoir mis tout de suite, mais serieux j'avait des problemes avec ma messagerie !_

**Ryan **: je sais qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action, c'st bien ça le probleme, c'est pour ça que je bloque…-__- je n'arriva pas a fer quelque chose d'interessant, alors je meuble… Dsolée… Mias je n'y peut rien je n'y arrive pas… Cela fait depuis le proces que deteste ce que j'ecrit.. Je ne voudrait pas abandonner, car je sais que quelques personens lisent, mais je n'y arrive pas… soory…

**Lunenoire** : Continuez, oui j'aimerai, mais de la a ce que je puisse… snif….

**Rowena4** : Hello ! Sirius reviendra peut etre…mais sachant que je l'adore aussi…^contente que le couple avc Sibylle te fasse rire, moi j'l'm bien^^ c pour ça que je le fait d'ailleur…mais bon on verra…

**Fizzy****/Arwen** (celel du 18): Hello ! Eh oui, j'ai été assez sadique pour balancer Sirius aux detraqueurs..^^eh oui j'ai eu que ça a faire, c'était plus original non ?Qui est Rose..ahhhh.. Grabde question ! Non c'ts pas un perso d'aotres fic a moi ! mais ta raison je ne dirai quasiment rien ! **A part que tout est dans son nom !vala c tt**

**Fizzy****/Arwen :**(celle du chap 16) T'as aimé Sirius en calecon ?! lol ! J'm'y' attendait de ta part ! Pour une fois que t'es d'accord avec Sibylle !^^ vive les Sirius mal rasés ! Lol ! Pour se fer des tartibnes a deux heures du matin, très peu pour moi ! Mais j'ador la rillette quand même !tk bon travil ! moi ossi j'ai plein de boulo en mm tps !...pi jme suis fé dechirer au conseil ! mais bon c'est une otre histoire !

**Fizzy****/Arwen** : (celle du chap 15) hello ! o fete tu c j'ai définitivement adopt » padoune ! jlai mm prit comme pseudo sur Aim..mis_padfoot etant deja pris par plein de monde !O fete qd tu le fé le prochain d'addictive ???Je pense que sur l'idée de l'issue du proces ta du bien raté ! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ! C vré que j'ai tro hate d'avoir les 2tour en K7 ! Tro top ! Comem il va sortir en aout, ma sœur va le demander, jlui paireai, autant pour moi que pr elle que pr moi ! plus pour moi ! comme si elle m'achete le cd d'eminem pour mon anni, ben c autant pour elle !^^ et oui ça sert d'avoir une sœur qu'a a peu pres les mm gouts !^^

**Patmol666** : Haa !!!! J'attendai ta review tu sais !une gds fan de Sirius comme toi ! Non, non, j'ai po trah, j'm tjrs Sirius, mais j'm ossi bcp le fer Souffrir !^^quelle mechanceté hein ?Mais c'est tant plus drôle de fer ça ! comemnt ça, c'est quoi ces caracteres zarb devant le nom de Sibylle, voudrait tu dire que tu ne l'm po ette brave Sibylle ?? Quel dommage ! Comemnt oe tu dire ça sur ma Sibylle ! Oui, bon je sais, je dois etre la eule a aimer Sibylle ici mais bon…-__-  Moi sado mazo ?? non, jut sado, je m'm tro pour me fer du mal a moi mm !!lol ! vala c bon ! c tt !

Aux quelques personnes qui lisent..ne vous attendez pas a avoir l'otre chap bientôt..Deux semaines minimun… Desolée, mais je peine comme un tarée… Desolée..


	21. une sortie explicative

_Voici le 21eme chapitre d'Ange. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour finir le dernier, mais ce coup-ci, je vais essayer de me rattraper. Je vais essayer d'avoir fini ce chap en une semaine. J'ai enfin décidé de mettre un peu d'action dans cette satanée fic !_

Chapitre 21 : sortie révélatrice… 

            Le soleil brillait étonnement bien pour un mois de décembre. Les fêtes approchaient de plus en plus, Noël n'était plus qu'à quelques jours et Pré au Lard était rempli de monde. Plus encore que la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment possible.

            Le soleil et la douceur, relative, du mois faisait sortir les gens. Les enfants étaient en vacances, et on les voyaient déambuler avec leurs parent dans les magasin décorés pour l'occasion. Les commerçant affichaient presque tous le sourire qu'on ceux qui on fait leur beurre.

            Evidemment ils n'étaient pas tous heureux de cette euphorie  de noël.. Les vendeurs de bouée par exemple.. Mais la majorité étaient très heureux. Tout le monde était content. Les clients car ils étaient dans des ambiances festives, des décors magnifiques, les commerçants car ils gagnaient bien leur mois !

            Et au milieu de toute cette joyeuse euphorie avançaient six personne que l'on connaît bien. Harry était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir. Il avait le nez rouge de froid et la bourse bien pleine. Il comptait sur cette sortie pour acheter des cadeaux à ses amis. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il avait bien des idées, mais avec le procès et tout ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les mettre a exécution.

            Hermione elle avait un grand trench resserré à la taille. Elle avait comme toujours une jupe, mais aussi des bottes qui lui arrivaient au genou. Elle n'avait plus de livres dans les mains, et avait dressé Pattenrond pour qu'il marche à ses côtés sans le moindre problème.

            Ron suivait. Il avait toujours son éternel manteau verdâtre. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en changer. Il avait son jean éliminé, mais tant mieux pour mieux pour lui, les jean délavés étaient à nouveau à la mode. Il n'avait quasiment pas d'argent en poche, il avait déjà ramé pour trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaire…

            Il y avait aussi Fred et Georges, ils avaient dit qu'ils viendrait avec eux au début, le temps d'acheter une robe de soirée à Ron, mais après ils partiraient. Ils avaient quelque affaire inconnue à régler. Les trois supposaient que ça avaient rapport avec leur futur magasin..

            Et enfin venait Ange. La jeune fille ne voulait pas venir au départ, mais Hermione l'avait traînée. En disant que ça lui ferait du bien de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas, mais devant l'insistance de la fille, elle avait accepté. Elle suivait en silence. Regardant d'un air attristé tout les enfants qui passaient tenant par le bras leurs parents.

            Comme Harry s'était à ce moment de l'année, où ça lui faisait plus mal de ne pas avoir sa famille avec elle. Evidemment elle en souffrait le reste de l'année, mais pas autant. La dans cette période, elle voyait toutes les familles se réunir, toutes les mères, tous les pères avec leur progénitures.

            Ça lui pinçait le cœur. Et pas qu'un peu. Encore avant elle avait son père, Noël était triste, car sa mère lui manquait, mais elle avait au moins son père, du moins celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son père. Mais là elle se retrouvait toute seule, abattue et mélancolique.

            Harry pointa quelque chose ou quelqu'un du doigt. Les autres se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Il semblèrent reconnaître le mec qui s'avançaient, car leur visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ange elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année.

            Il était brun, les cheveux mis en piques. Il avait la carrure d'un athlète avec un visage plutôt fin. Il avait des yeux noisette perçants. Il s'avançait en faisant de grand signe de la main au groupe, le visage joyeux. Les jumeau se jetèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent

« OLIVIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu nous as manqué !! »

« Vous aussi… mais là ce qui me manque c'est la respiration ! »

Les jumeaux desserrèrent leur emprise, enfin un peu. Olivier serra aussi Harry dans ces bras. Pendant ce temps , Ange demandait discrètement à Hermione

« C'est qui celui-là ? »

« Olivier Dubois. Ex capitaine de quidditch ! »

« Alors tu viens pour le réveillon ? Tu deviens quoi ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Du calme , pas tout en même temps ! »

Les jumeaux desserrèrent Olivier. Il remit son blouson en place et commença à répondre

« Oui, je joue au quidditch dans l'équipe de Cardiff, oui. »

« Dans l'équipe de Cardiff ?? Mais t'es monté en grade ?? »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? »Demanda Fred

« Eh bien, je ne voulais pas paraître prétentieux de me vanter ainsi.. Et puis je vous l'aurai dit au réveillon ! Eh qui est-ce ? » Il montrait de la tête Ange

« Eh bien c'est une nouvelle elle vient… »Commença Fred mais il fut coupé par Ange elle même

« Je viens d'Albanie et je m'appelle Ange. »

« Je suis Olivier Dubois ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. »Se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Ange la serra

« Enchantée. »

« Vous m'aviez vous aussi caché quelque chose d'intéressant »murmura Olivier aux jumeaux.

« Bon, alors que faites-vous ici ? »Continua Olivier a haute voix ce coup ci.

« Eh bien on se promène… On fait aussi les derniers achats de noël ! »

« Eh beh ! Vous vous y prenez quand même tard ! »

« Oh hein ! La ferme ! On doit acheter une tenue de soirée pour Ronnie »Murmurèrent les jumeaux.

            Olivier hocha la tête, comprenant. Il n'avait pas été là l'année dernière, mais on lui avait raconté. Il connaissait aussi bien la famille Weasley. Il avait été l'un de ceux qui avait connu Charly, mais il les savait pauvres.. Il savait aussi pourquoi Fred et Georges avaient de la thune.

            Mais évidemment il se garda bien d'en dire un mot à quiconque. Ron n'aurait pas apprécié, et Harry non plus. Il admirait le geste qu'avait fait Harry, il le comprenait aussi un peu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de la pure et simple folie, de donner mille gallions, même à des amis.

             Olivier se proposa de faire un petit bout de chemin avec eux, et ils acceptèrent, enfin Ange ne dit rien, elle s'en foutait. Elle n'était pas contente, pas de bonne humeur, et elle ne pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait changer ça.. Elle se trompait. Elle changerait bientôt, mais pas de la manière à laquelle on aurait ou penser…

            Olivier accompagna les jumeaux à Gaichiffon, sous prétexte de les aider à trouver une belle tenue pour Ron, mais il y allait aussi pour s'acheter quelque chose à lui, et acheter quelques cadeaux de noël a la dernière minute. Les jumeaux trouvèrent sans vraiment de peine une robe pour Ron.

            Avec les cheveux de Ron, ils ne pouvaient pas en prendre avec des couleurs trop voyantes, ça n'aurait pas été.. Ils prirent donc une robe bleue profond .Elle n'était pas spécialement belle ni luxueuse, mais c'était dix mille fois mieux que sa robe de l'année dernière. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, ils furent assaillis par Ron.

« Alors ? Faites voir ! Allez quoi ! »

            Pendant que Ron harcelait ces frères, Olivier essayait de faire la conversation a Ange.. Pour rien vous cacher la jeune fille lui avait quelque peu tapé dans l'œil. Elle était belle, plus belle que les autres, mais aussi d'une beauté différente. Pourtant il en avait vu des belles filles.

            En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il avait eu beaucoup de succès, et il en avait toujours. Son succès n'était pas dû qu'à ses talents sportifs, il était aussi assez beau garçon. La pratique du quidditch lui avait donné des muscles d'acier, Il était bronzé avec des yeux noirs.

            Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il en connaissait et en était sorti avec bien des filles , de belles filles, mais il n'en avait jamais vu des filles comme ça.. Elle, elle était différente, personne ne pourrait lui dire le contraire. Elle avait une beauté spéciale, et sans doute rare.

            Elle avait un visage parfait, ovale et pur, une peau de porcelaine et des cheveux de jais. Ces cheveux encadrant son visage soulignant la pâleur de son visage ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de pureté et de perfection. Tout son visage était en parfaites proportions.

            Ses yeux légèrement en amande ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression et attirer, accrocher et capturer son regard. On se serait perdu dans ses yeux.  Mais toute cette perfection n'amenait pas que l'émerveillement ou admiration.. Non, au contraire..

            Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle effrayait aussi. Cette beauté, ne semblait pas normale, ni humaine.. Ça avait fait la même impression pour Fleur, mis Fleur ne paraissait pas dangereuse, juste Nymphomane. Ange c'était pas pareil, elle avait une beauté Surnaturelle.

            Tout ça ne semblait ni humain ni angélique ni vélane, on aurait plutôt dit démoniaque. Sans pour autant traiter Ange de démon, elle était quand même assez zarb, et ce n'était pas l'aura de pouvoir qu'elle avait qui était quasiment palpable, qui allait dans le sens contraire.

            En effet, elle avait tant de pouvoirs, de puissance, que l'on aurait quasiment pu toucher sa puissance, sa force. On sentait sa détermination, on sentait aussi qu'elle avait la puissance de faire tout ce que bon lui semblerait. Elle était à la fois belle et effrayante, d'apparence faible mais on la sentait puissante.

            Mais elle ne lui répondait pas, ou d'une voix monocorde, sans la moindre émotion, ni entrain. Elle essayait de lui faire explicitement comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas lui parlait et qu'il importait peu, mais tant pis, Olivier était quand même tenace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un verre au bar ? »

« Non ! je ne suis pas une soûlarde, et ce n'est pas en me rendant saoule que vous vous attirerez mes bonnes grâces. »

            A côté, Hermione se retenait de ne pas se cogner la tête par terre. Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais Ange. N'importe quelle fille de Poudlard se serait mise à glousser en se faisant draguer par Olivier. Tout le temps où le jeune homme avait été à Poudlard, les filles n'avaient pas cessé de lui tourner autour, mais lui s'en souciait bien peu.

            Il n'était pas sorti avec tant de filles que ça. En tout cas, il ne profitait pas de son succès, alors  En temps normal, il s'attendait à ce que la fille lui fasse de grands sourire, ou du moins réponde à ses avances, mais là.. Ça devait etre la première fois qu'une fille le traitait avec tant d'indifférence.

« Bon, moi je vais au quidditch shop. »Dit Harry

« Pourquoi ? »Demandèrent Fred et Georges en même temps

« Parce qu'il faut que je me rachète une robe de jeu, la mienne est en très mauvais état, et elle commence à être trop petite »

« Je viens avec toi. »Se proposa Ron

            Et les deux amis partirent en direction du magasin de quidditch. Il était à peu près à l'autre bout de la rue commerçante, dans une ruelle consacrée seulement au quidditch. Partout, dans tout les magasin, étaient exposés des balais de couse, des livres qui ne parlaient que de ce sport.

            Si jamais quelqu'un recherchait quelque chose, un tant soit peu en rapport avec le quidditch, il pouvait être sur de trouver son bonheur dans la ruelle des balais fous. C'était l'endroit rêvé. Harry lui savait précisément ce qu'il cherchait et il savait aussi parfaitement ou la trouver, quelqu'un lui avait donné l'adresse à l'école.

            Ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la ruelle quand leur attention fut détournée. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry qui regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son meilleur ami. Dans cette direction, ce trouvait un petit groupe qui marchait à pas de loup vers les bois..

            Harry s'attentionna plus à la scène, essayant de reconnaître quelque chose, ou de détailler un peu plus ce qu'il se passait. Le groupe, marchait et de temps en temps, quelqu'un regardait sur le côté, vérifiant ainsi que personne ne suivait. Harry reconnu de loin la personne qui tournait la tête, c'était Goyle.

            Il s'en voulu intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt pourtant, avec sa musculature, il n'était pas spécialement du genre à passer inaperçu. En cherchant mieux, Harry se rendit compte que tout ceux qui étaient là, n'était quasiment que des serpentards.

            Un groupe de serpentard, marchant discrètement, ne voulant pas être suivis.. C'était quand même bizarre. A voir la tête de Ron, Harry se dit QUE Ron avait la même idée que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, et se mirent discrètement en marche. Tant pis pour la robe, leur curiosité était bien trop importante.

            Ils prirent soin de laisser un grands espace entre eux et les serpentards afin de ne pas tout fausser. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais quelque chose leur disait inconsciemment qu'il fallait qu'ils les suivent. Harry regretta très rapidement de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape d'invisibilité.

            Les serpentards se dirigeaient maintenant vers une clairière ou il serait très difficile pour Harry et Ron de passer inaperçu. Les deux griffondors s'arrêtèrent a l'orée de cette clairière, cachés par quelques magasin, et regardèrent les serpentards traverser la clairière sans s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »Murmura Ron

            Harry haussa les épaules. Il voulait suivre les serpentards, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Et puis aussi, même si ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation, qu'allait penser les autres ? Si jamais ils restaient longtemps à surveiller les serpentards, les autres allaient sans doute s'inquiéter…

            Les serpentards venaient de traverser la clairière et entraient maintenant dans la foret. Harry et Ron savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se décider. Si ils voulaient les suivre c'était maintenant ou ils allaient les perdre. Ils prirent rapidement leur décision.

            Ils traversèrent la clairière, tête baissées, cape sur la tête, essayant d'empêcher la cape de s'envoler à la moindre bourrasque, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils furent de l'autre côté. Les serpentards n'avaient toujours pas disparu de leur chant de vision.

            Il étaient entré dans la forêt, mais cette dernière, du moins au début n'était pas assez sombre pour les masquer totalementàa la vue des griffondors. Les deux garçons purent ainsi les suivre pendant un moment à une certaine distance d'eux. Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus possible.

            Le groupe de serpentard zizaguait avec dextérité dans cette forêt ils devaient connaître par cœur le chemin, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron et Harry. Ils durent se dépêcher et se rapprocher d'eux, afin de ne pas les perdre au détour d'un arbre, ce qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas.

            Mais heureusement pour les deux garçons, à ce moment, le bois était tellement dense, que même à deux mettre d'eux, les serpentards ne pouvaient pas les voir. Ils faisaient un parcours compliqué, tournant là où on ne s'y attendait pas, passant dans des sentiers non marqués.

            Si Ron et Harry n'étaient pas sur de ne pas être vus, ils auraient été persuadés que les serpentards faisaient tout pour les semer. Après tout c'était peut être le but..  Ils devaient tenir à ne pas être vus. Ça ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Ron et Harry à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait.

            Ils étaient si près, qu'ils pouvaient désormais distinguer les visages des gens qu'ils poursuivaient.. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris pour la plupart. Crabbe Goyle, Malfoy évidemment. Des serpentards aussi que Harry et Ron ne connaissaient que de vue.

            Mais il y avait quand même des personnages plus intrigants que ça. Le pire était qu'il y avait des griffondors.. une griffondor pour être exact.. Katie Bell….Harry pourtant la fixa longuement, pour être sur de ne pas se tromper, chose qu'il aurait pourtant préféré.

            Mais non, ses cheveux noir en queue de cheval, ce visage, il n'y avait pas à tortiller c'était Katie la jolie Poursuiveuse des griffondors. Harry prit ça comme un coup de couteau. Il aimait beaucoup Katie. Il l'avait toujours bien considérée.. Et s'était une ennemie ?

            Il y avait aussi des poufsouffles et des serdaigle, dont une amie de Cho à ce que remarqua Harry. Il ne connaissait pas les autres, sinon, de vue. En tout cas, apparemment il n y avait qu'une griffondor de traître, heureusement.. Il avait failli s'étrangler en voyant Katie, mais Ron l'avait retenu, heureusement d'ailleurs.

            Car maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Non, seulement ils souffriraient, se paieraient la honte, mais surtout et pire, ils mourraient sans doute torturés par Voldemort ou leurs espions. Et c'était pas vraiment une très bonne perspective d'avenir.

            Harry se mit soudain à penser a quelque chose.. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort soit présent sinon s'en était fini pour eux. En effet avec le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort non seulement il tomberait dans les pommes tellement il aurait mal à la tête, mais surtout Voldemort le sentirait. Le lien allait dans les deux sens.

            Il fallait qu'il parte. Il essaya de faire comprendre ça à Ron en lui tirant par la manche et lui faisant des signes, il était exclu de parler, mais Ron ne comprit pas, et avant même que Harry n'eut le temps de faire un pas, une explosion verte retentit, et un homme apparu.

            Harry s'attendait à voir à tout moment Voldemort apparaître, mais non, le seigneur noir n'était pas venu en personne. non, c'était un de ces serviteurs qui se tenait là. Ce dernier avait la tête capuchonnée. Si bien que ni Harry ni Ron ni d'ailleurs les aspirant mangemorts ne pouvait voir qui il était.. Mais quand il se mit à parler le doute n'était plus permis

« Bonsoir a vous tous… » Dit l'arrivant.

            Harry connaissait très bien cette voix. Cette voix traînante et hautaine, évidemment c'était une voix qui ressemblait intonation pour intonation à celle de Draco. Ron et Harry en déduirent donc qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Lucius Malfoy qui était un mangemort comme chacun sait.

            Les aspirant mangemort le saluèrent tous « Je veux vous donner quelques informations de la pus haute importance. »continua Lucius « Le maître gagne de plus en plus de force.. Il ne lui reste plus que quelque temps et il aura retrouvé sa force passée. »

On entendit des murmures de contentement dans les rangs et Harry sentit Ron frémir à côté de lui. 

« Quand il aura assez de forces pour faire de long trajets lui-même il vous marquera lui-même, vu que vous n'avez pas tous le permis de transplaner. « Là aussi les futurs mangemort murmurèrent de contentement. « mais d'abord parlez moi de vous.. Avez-vous trouvé ce que nous cherchons ? »

            Un jeune homme s'avança, Harry reconnu Tom le transfuge de Beauxbâtons. Décidément, lui il était là depuis à peine quelques mois et il était déjà mangemort « Nous avons de gros doutes. Je surveille, cela va bientôt se déclarer Maître. »

« Parfais Tom… Tu es très utile… Le maître te laisseras peut être vivre quand tout sera fini. »

            Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce que voulait dire Lucius. Pourquoi le laisser vivre serait il une récompense ? Tom serait-il un prisonnier contraint à devenir mangemort sous peine de mort ? C'était une des possibilités après tout..

« Sa puissance augmente de jour en jour.. On sent la puissance qui en émane… »Dit Draco.

« Très bien vous m'avez l'air de bien travailler.. Bon, maintenant les nouvelles.. Déjà une bonne partie du parlement  est sous notre contrôle.. Il en faudra pas longtemps avant que nous aillons la majorité »

            Le parlement était le conseil qui faisait les lois en rigueur dans le monde magique. C'était l'instance la pus importante, plus importante encore que le ministre seul.

« Et aussi, bien que les géants n'aient pas voulu se joindre à nous, faute à ce connard de vieillard rabougri, nous avons d'autres alliés et des alliés de choix.. Les detraqueurs, vont nous rejoindre et ainsi laisser en liberté tout nos membres emprisonnés. »

            Malgré le dramatisme de la nouvelle le cœur de Harry ne pu s'empêcher de bondir de joie dans sa poitrine.. Si jamais la prison d'Azkaban était réouverte, ça voulait dire que Sirius aussi serait libéré… Et Harry sentit de la joie l'envahir, mais il évita de le montrer..

            Les mangemorts eux semblaient partagé et Ron comprenait pourquoi. Même chez les mangemort, les detraqueurs n'étaient pas très appréciés, et on comprenait pourquoi après tout.. Mais Lucius ne semblait pas s'en soucier.. Il dit quelques menues information et reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant les jeunes ensembles.

            Ces derniers apparemment aussi devaient tenir une réunion. Sans doute pour tracer 'perspectives d'avenir'. En tout cas le chef semblait être Draco car tout les autres étaient tournés vers lui. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Katie

« Tu connais ton rôle ? »Elle hocha la tête « Alors j'espère pour toi qu'il sera bien exécuté.. Ce match est plus important qu'il n'y parait, alors je compte sur toi ! »

            Harry sursauta, ainsi que Ron.. Il parlait de Match.. Est-ce ce que ça voulait bien dire le match de quidditch ? Oui sans doute, car Katie jouait aussi.. C'était le prochain match ou griffondor jouait contre les serpentards.. Il y'avait en tout trois match dans la saison pour chaque équipe. Chaque équipe rencontrant une fois chaque autre.

            Pour le moment les griffondor n'avaient pas joué, car il étaient de repos le premier trimestre, mais le prochain se serait à eux, et donc il allait sans doute se passer quelque chose.. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que la traître soit dans l'équipe. Harry ne savait pas quel coup allait tenter les serpentard, mais en tout cas, ça promettait.

            Harry échangea un bref regard avec Ron, lui aussi semblait quelque peu paniqué, mais ils devaient se taire et ne surtout pas parler. A leur grande déception Draco ne donna pas plus de détails sur ce qui allait se passer lors du match. Chacun parlait à mot couvert, sans doute redoutaient-ils qu'on les écoute…

Draco se tourna vers tout les autres « Vous savez ce qui sera tenté ! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, et même si nous aurons d'autres réunions comme celle-ci, je tiens a ce que des maintenant chacun sache ce qu'il devra faire quand le moment sera venu. »

            Tout le monde dit 'oui' évidemment, ils ne pouvaient dire autre chose, et Draco annonce que la réunion était finie. Ils se dispersèrent. Harry et Ron restèrent un moment là, à ne rien faire. Ils ne voulaient pas partir trop tôt, si les mangemorts les voyaient sortir des bois peu après eux, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour faire le lien.

Il s'assirent donc dans l'herbe et commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais à voix basse 'au cas où' « Qu'est-ce qu' on va faire ? »Demanda Ron

« Eh bien on va rentrer, les autres nous attendent d'abord ! »

« Non, sérieusement ! qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de ce qu'on surpris tout à l'heure ? »

« On en parlera avec Hermione, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle à un prof… Quel dommage que Sirius ne soit pas là… »

« Mais un prof en qui on ai toute confiance.. On en sais pas qui est traître.. »dit Ron

            Harry savait qu'en parlant de ça il faisait référence à Katie, lui non plus n'aurai jamais cru que le jolie poursuiveuse soit une traîtresse.. mais tout devait arriver.. Cela aussi allait influer sur le professeur à qui il devrait en parler. Sur Sirius ils n'auraient eu aucun doute, mais Sirius n'était malheureusement pas là…  Il restait à savoir qui ça allait être..

« Peut etre McGonnagall ou alors Dumbledore ? »

« Ouais… Je pense qu'avec Dumbledore y a pas de risques…J'espère en tout cas.. »

« Moi aussi.. »

            Ils se levèrent car ça faisait déjà assez longtemps qu'ils attendaient. Ils regardèrent quand même bien autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis partirent en courant à toute vitesse vers les bois pour être à couvert et enfin ressortirent à l'air libre.

            Ils ne savaient pas le temps qu'ils avaient été là-bas a écouter et à parler mais sans doute un bon moment car par terre les ombres des bâtiments de Pré au lard c'étaient considérablement agrandies. Ils regardèrent encore autour d'eux, cherchant du regard leurs amis. Ils les trouvèrent peu de temps après et coururent vers eux.

« Harry !Ron ! »S'exclama Hermione « Mais ou étiez vous passé ?? On vous a chercher partout ! »

Ron lui murmura « on t'expliquera plus tard. »

« On s'était un peu perdu et puis on a été visiter une boutique assez éloignée ! Désolé de vous avoir fait peur ! »Dit Harry à haute voix pour tout le monde.

            Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiances, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu ici, en plein jour, en plein pré au lard.. C'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire…Ils EN parlerait plus tard….

*****fin du 21eme chapitre******

_Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre, et pardonnez moi pour cela… Evidemment j'espère de tout cœur que le prochain sera fait plus rapidement, mais je ne peux à mon grand malheur rien garantir…_

_Pardon pour ce temps affreux que j'ai mit encore une fois…. Pardon.._

 Pour me faire pardonner, il n'y aura pas de dacalage entre le moment ou je l'ai refu corrigé et le moment ou je le publie… mais d'abord en avant pour les reponses aux reviews…

Angelys : Hello…Ouais en effet j'avait un gros blocage mais c'est bon c'est reparti, c'est sur sphere maintenant que je bloque, mais c'est bon, Ange, y'aura le prochai chapitre assez vite, y'en a deja plus de la moitié du chap d'ecrit.. merci pour tes encouragments…

Lunenoire : Ah bon tavait du mal a suivre ? Je ne sais plus ce qu'il y'avait dans le chap precedent alors je ne peut pas dire…^^ mais celui est beaucoup plus imple a comprendre !^^Ah si c'était ange et des plumes !! Ah ben que t'es pas toutt capté est fé expres, important pour apres^^

Patmol666 : Oui, oui, Siri (qui est a moi !) fait mieux, mais c'est pas pareil lui il est notre chouchou… Pis Sibylle ben quesque tu veux ben si elle 'l'aime, pi il me fallait queluq'un pour sortir avec lui, alors ben je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Sibylle qui c'est imposée a moi..^^bye

Miya Black : hello, en effet, j en dis pas que les sorciers se tiennent a toute les regles de la fisik, mais même pour eux, on en peut pas casser des molecules, a moins de les descendre au zero absolu (yen a qui voyent ma source ou pas ? pak ya un dessin animé qui di ça… Vous savez po ? Ben les chevaier du zodieque, je me souvient d'une frase que dit lme maitre du blond, mais j'ai oublié la frase exacte) et puis, même d&ans les grimoires de sorcelerie on en fait rien aparaitre ni disparaître totalment.. en j'ai bien lu des fic ou c'était possible de créer a partir de rien c'est-à-dire ex nihilo, d'où le nom de la magie dont on parle dans les portes mais bon.. je ne cautionne pas cette these, pi ben falalit bien un moyen de montrr qu'ange est speciale, pi chui une scientifique moi^^ alors…

Alana chantelune : Hello.. Eheh oui, le principe de lavoisier, de la ce que se soit de la poesie…ce que je pense de la fisik… no comment. Eh oui, t'aura attendu ce chapitre, une mois a lire la date de ta review…desolée.. Pour l'introspection d'Harry, ben dans quasiment toute mes fics, il y'a une enorme part d'introspection, parce que j'm plus faire ça qu'autre chose…c plus cool.^^

Vala 5 review c'était deja pas mal, j'espere que je retrouverai mon public même malgres se long arret…

Ma deprime du jour _:(desolée chui obligée de la mettre)_

Lee est mort bouhouhouhouhouhouhou …pk…. Non….po lui… Mon perso favori… Non..y pouvait po mourir, il est mm po sorti avec Serafina…non…. Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou…. Chui triste….pk lui ?..en plus c tt trsiet avc son tit lapin…ouinouinouinouin…

Vala j'ai pas pu m'en empecher, desolée pour ceux qui comprennent po…

Vala maintenant laissez moi des reviews !


	22. preparations

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera plus rapide à faire que le dernier.._

_J'ai trouvé finalement un nouveau souffle à cette fic, je vais donc continuer plus vite…_

Chap 22 : préparations

            Cela faisait maintenant un jour que Harry et Ron avaient surpris la petite réunion de mangemort. On était mardi et c'était la veille de noël. Le trio était réuni dans la chambre des filles. Ils étaient en train de parler avec Hermione. C'était la seule pièce ou ils pouvaient être seuls.

            En effet dans la salle commune il y avait toujours quelqu'un comme les jumeaux, et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas pu en parler avant à Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas tant que ça que ça soit étalé sur la place publique. Même si normalement les jumeaux étaient des gars de confiance, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas tout leur dire, c'était quelque chose de trop secret.

            Alors là, il avaient une occasion, sous le prétexte de dire à Hermione la robe qui lui irait le mieux, ils étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle se changeait dans la salle d'eau, du moins c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire. Car Hermione avait mit sa première robe, et ne l'avait pas quittée trop occupée à écouter ce qu'avaient à dire les garçons.

            C'était une robe violette à volant qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un col un peu mao, une goutte était découpée là ou aurait dû être le décolleté. La robe avait aussi une espèce de cravate accrochée au col. Elle avait décidé qu'elle garderait cette robe, et elle mettrait des escarpins parme.

            Ange, elle n'était pas dans le dortoir, car elle s'était changée assez tôt ayant mis une robe simple en soie bleu ciel qui la moulait beaucoup ses cheveux étaient libre, mais pailleté grâce à du gel. Elle était partie en bas, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. C'était peut-être vrai, peut-être pas. Car Hermione savait parfaitement qu'Ange ne supportait tout simplement pas les préparatifs de fêtes. C'était peut-être un peu à cause de son père. Normalement ça aurait dû être une fête joyeuse et la jeune fille était plus que triste

            Pour le moment Hermione décryptait avec les deux garçons les significations des paroles qu'avaient dit Lucius et Draco. Ils lui racontaient tout en détail les paroles qu'avaient dites Lucius et Draco, et cherchant ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire.

« De quoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient parler en disant que ça va bientôt se déclarer ? »Demanda Hermione

« Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment c'est quelque chose qui pour eux est important, et qu'ils attendent et qui va se passer, sinon pourquoi est-ce que les aspirants devraient le surveiller ? »

« En effet, c'est quelque chose à Poudlard. Et c'est bien ça le pire.. Peut-être quelque chose qui va permettre à Voldemort de rentrer à Poudlard.. »

« Oui, mais ça doit être quelque chose qui est caché, et pas prêt, vu que ça va se déclarer. »

« Et surtout que voulait-il dire par Tom qui pourra vivre.. Est-ce qu'il serait donc condamné à mort ? Je ne vois que ça… »

« En effet c'est une explication. Mais ils ont trop parlé à mot couvert on a pas tout comprit. »

« Evidemment ! Tu croyais sincèrement qu'ils allaient te donner tout leur plan ? T'as de l'espoir toi ! Ils ne sont pas fous ! Et même si ils ne vous avaient pas vu ils ne peuvent pas prendre ce risque ! »Dit Hermione

« Et quelque chose est quand même plus inquiétant… Le conseil si il a leur majorité, c'est grave quand même… Ça veut dire que bientôt c'est toute la majorité qui leur sera passée et ils seront au pouvoir… »

« Mon père m'avait parlé de ça.. Lors de la première montée au pouvoir de Vous savez qui, Il avait aussi prit le pouvoir par la voie politique, il avait eu une très grande majorité, ses mangemorts étaient haut placé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y en  pas eu tant que ça qui se sont fait enfermer, ils avaient la main longue.. »Expliqua Ron

« Alors tout recommence donc comme il y a vingt ans ? »demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« J'en ai bien peur… Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui va l'arrêter, le dernier coup c'était le sacrifice de ma mère, mais je ne sais pas qui va le faire maintenant.. »

« Peut-être que l'on trouvera un autre moyen de le vaincre…Un qui n'inclurait pas de sacrifice humain.. »

« On peut espérer »soupira Hermione sans grande conviction.

« Peut-être que d'autres pays s'allieront à l'ordre du phénix contrairement à la dernière fois »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a vingt ans personne ne nous a aidé ? »Demanda Harry étonné

« Non.. Nous avons eu très peu d'alliés.. L'Irlande évidemment parce que ça les touchaient de prêt, mais ni la France ni d'autre pays de l'Europe continentale ne nous aidé. Ils nous ont laissé avec notre merde, et qu'on la règle entre nous… Ils n'ont pas aidé du tout.. »Expliqua Ron

« Ils sont con ! »

« En effet c'est purement égoïste, mais on peut comprendre.. Ils n'étaient concernés, Voldemort faisait des ravages en Angleterre mais il ne touchait pas encore les autres pays, il ne contrôlait pas assez la grande Bretagne pour s'attaquer aux autres pays. Ces derniers ne voulaient pas avoir de retombées de leurs prises de position tout simplement.. »Continua Hermione

« Mais alors maintenant qu'est-ce qui va les faire changer d'avis ? »

« Et bien le retour d'une coopération magique internationale forte… Et puis, même si c'est moldu, nous faisons partie de l'Europe.. Dans ce cas, il y a aussi un conseil européen sorcier, qui pourra faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.. »

« C'est possible, mais pas sûr… »

« De toue façon il faut espérer que d'autres pays nous aiderons. »

« Comment le pourraient-ils ? Le ministre lui même n'accepte pas que Voldemort soit revenu. Lui seul peut en parler au conseil.. Si il ne le reconnaît pas, qui va en parler ? »Protesta Harry.

« Ce n'est pas faux… Et c'est bien le plus inquiétant… »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que soit Fudge démissionnera, ou qu'il sera mit face à face à ce qu'il nie. »dit Ron

« De toute façon, si les detraqueurs font vraiment ce qu'a annoncé Lucius, il ne pourra pas nier grand-chose… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ??? »

« On ne te l'as pas dit ? »

« Ben non, apparemment »

« Eh bien les Détraqueurs vont apparemment ouvrir la prison d'Azkaban »

« C'est cool ça !! »Commença Hermione. Mais elle se ravisa quasiment immédiatement réalisant tout le reste « Mais d'un côté  c'est quand même un peu moins bien parce que ça fait bien plus de mangemorts pour lui »

« Ouais,….. »Dit Ron en haussant un sourcil « Hermione t'a bu quoi là ? »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Parce que tu me dis 'oh c'est cool !!' »

« Laisse tomber c'est pas important… »

« Il n'y a eu rien d'autre d'important de dit ? »Demanda Hermione, pour détourner la conversation.

            Elle avait raison, il y'avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lu disaient pas. Surtout parce que ça leur faisait mal au cœur, et qu'ils auraient préféré que ça n'existe pas que ça ne soit pas vrai. Pourtant c'était bel et bien la vérité et il fallait qu'ils s'y préparent. Ils étaient tout les deux dans l'équipe après tout.

« Si, Katie est de leur côté. »Annonça lugubrement Harry

            Hermione qui était debout devant eux, mit une main sur sa poitrine, et dû s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, elle les regardait comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Il sentait qu'elle respirait différemment, sa respiration était plus forte, sans doute dû à la surprise et aussi peut être à la peur, Katie savait tout sur Griffondor.

« Et ce n'est pas tout »Dit Ron, apparemment décidé à l'achever

Elle l'interrogea du regard, encore plus paniquée, qui était l'autre traître. Car c'était ça qu'elle pensait il y'avait un autre traître dans la maison. Elle s'attendait à tout. Maintenant qu'elle avait reçu le choc initial, rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

« Ils préparent quelque chose pour le match. »

« Le match ? Lequel ? Le prochain ? »

« Oui, sans doute, je suppose le match contre serpentard, mais je n'en suis pas sûr »

« Le prochain match n'est pas contre serpentard, mais contre serdaigle »Le corrigea Ron

            Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à cette nouvelle. En effet, si il devait jouer contre serdaigle il serait alors face à face avec Cho, l'attrapeuse des serdaigles. Et évidemment ça ne faisait que renforcer le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de Cédric, c'était quand même sa copine juste avant sa mort.

« C'est très possible qu'ils le fassent lors du match contre serdaigle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on les penserait jamais coupables dans ce cas, en effet, ils n'ont à priori pas d'intérêt à saboter un match dans lequel ils ne jouent pas. »Expliqua Hermione

« Oui, mais si ils sont en vol, personne ne pourrait les soupçonner, vu qu'ils auraient été en danger aussi.. »

            Cet argument paru semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione car elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir, cherchant lequel des deux avait raison, et ce n'était pas si simple à trouver. Les deux argumentations se tenaient, alors…. De toute façon se serait soit l'un soit l'autre.

« Mais c'est dramatique, ça veux dire que vous serez les seuls de l'équipe au courant, et vous ne pouvez pas en parler de trop, sinon, elle va savoir que vous savez et le plan sera annulé, ou pire changé sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. »

« Qu'ils l'annulent serait la meilleure solution à mon avis. »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils annulent, au contraire, ils reporteront ou construiront un plan qui leur semblera encore plus sûr pour eux, et ce coup-ci vous n'en saurez rien, car vous n'aurez espionné personne ce coup-ci. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse, qu'on attende de se faire tuer en plein vol ? »

« Non, non, je ne veux pas dire ça, bien sur que non, mais je pense que vous devriez informer discrètement, et que les gens en qui vous avez entière confiance.. On a vu avec Katie, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas la seule taupe de la maison, alors il faut que vus teniez sur vos gardes. »

« Tu as raison Hermione… mais alors on ne peut informer que mes frères. On ne sait pas pour Angelica, et je suis désolé de le dire, ni pour Seamus. »

« Tu sais Seamus est moitié moldu, je ne pense pas qu'il trahirait son sang »

« On ne sais pas, et puis je ne tiens pas à alerter tout le monde, comme de toute façon, il n'est même pas sur de jouer le prochain coup, il n'est que remplaçant je te rappelle » 

« En effet, mais si jamais il entre sur le terrain, je lui dirais, je ne peux pas faire le contraire, je suis capitaine quand même »

« Très bien comme tu veux. »Dit Ron

            Même si il ne le montrait guère se dernier comprenait la réaction de Harry, si il était capitaine, lui aussi aurait tenu à ce que ses joueurs sachent ce qui les attendraient une fois sur le terrain, c'était quand même plus fair-play, et même si ce devait être une fausse alerte, que l'attaque ou le truc, ne serait qu'au prochain match, il aurait la conscience tranquille.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils veulent faire ? Un détail ? »Demanda Hermione, avec curiosité

« Non, malheureusement on ne sait rien, on sait juste qu'ils vont faire quelque chose, ils parlaient beaucoup trop à mots couverts. Ils n'ont pas donné de détails. »

« Je suppose quand même que c'est important, Malfoy avait l'air de beaucoup compter sur Katie, ça doit être un point important de leur plan. »

« Je le pense aussi Harry. »

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »Demanda Hermione

« Comment ça ? »Demandèrent les deux autres

« Eh bien est-ce qu'on va le dire à un prof ou pas ? »

« Oui, mais lequel en qui avoir confiance ?... putain pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est absent pile au moment où j'ai besoin de lui ? »

« Eh bien, si Sirius avait été là, en qui aurait-il eu confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. »Hésita Harry, il avait bien quelqu'un en qui Sirius aurait eu confiance en tête, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le dire, pas elle… Quand même, ok elle sortait avec son parrain, mais il n'allait pas aller la voir ni lui parler de trucs comme ça.

« Il aurait eu confiance en Dumbledore je pense »Dit Ron

« en effet, alors on ira le voir ? »Demanda Hermione

« Oui, on y ira, mais après le réveillon. »Répondit Harry 

Hermione se leva à toute vitesse et se précipita vers sa montre et la contempla avec horreur « Mon dieu le réveillon, c'est dans une heure, et je ne suis pas prête ! »

« C'est pas grave tu as encore une heure ! »

« Oui, mais il faut que je me coiffe, que je me maquille et tout ça ! »

« Eh bien au moins tu as déjà la robe ! »Se moqua Harry

« Bon, on te laisse, on viendra te revoir si on a fini avant toi, faut qu'on mette nos tenues de soirées. »Dit Ron en disparaissant derrière la porte, suivi par Harry.

            Les deux garçons arrivèrent au dortoir désert sans croiser personne, même les jumeaux n'étaient plus dans la salle commune, et heureusement dans un sens. En effet, après qu'ils aient passé tant de temps dans la chambre à Hermione tout les deux, ce n'auraient pas été les moqueries qui auraient manquées.

            Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, et commencèrent à sortir des placards les morceaux de leurs tenues de cérémonies. Celle de Harry était sensiblement la même que l'année dernière, sauf qu'il avait du apporter quelques modifications. En effet, quand il l'avait essayée pour voir si jamais elle lui allait, peu de temps de temps après avoir su qu'il y'aurait un bal, il s'était aperçu qu'elle était trop courte de quelques centimètres.

            Heureusement pour lui, Seamus connaissait un sort de couture et il l'avait appris a Harry qui avait donc pu totalement mettre à sa taille sa tenue. Elle était toujours vert foncée, et la queue de pie avait été renforcée de bicarbonate de soude pour la faire tenir droite.

            Ron sorti le paquet emballé qu'il avait posé dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas osé déballer la tenue que lui avaient offert ces frères. Par respect pour leur désir, et aussi parce qu'il voulait se garder la surprise, maintenant, c'était le moment il fallait qu'il la déballe. Il allait la voir pour la première fois.

            Et il ne fut pas déçu. En enlevant l'emballage il vit l'étoffe bleue foncée, si différente de la chose violette à fanfreluches jaune de l'année dernière. La tenue était toute simple, pas de fioritures, avec une place sur la poitrine pour mettre une fleur. Il la sorti totalement et vit qu'elle était parfaitement à sa taille.

« Elle est très belle »Dit Harry

« Elle est toute simple… »Dit Ron en la regardant « Mais c'est sûr comparée à l'autre truc violette elle est splendide.. »

Harry se retint de rire, car Ron regardait sa robe comme si c'était un dieu réincarné. « Allez met là ! »

            Ron n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète pour obéir, il ne savait dire pourquoi il était si heureux. Ce n'était juste qu'une tenue de bal. Mais aussi il avait été totalement traumatisé par sa robe de l'année dernière, alors cette tenue bleu foncée c'était comme une expiation pour lui. Même si pour quelqu'un d'autre ça paraissait totalement stupide. C'était une satisfaction tellement forte.

            Il enfila vite fait sa robe tout content de n'avoir pas de dentelles aux manches, ni de velours violet sur lui.. Il était tellement bien là-dedans, c'était à la fois vague et serré, l'étoffe était légère, et pour lui c'était la plus belle du monde, même si pour quelqu'un d'autre c'était un truc purement banal.

            Mais ça avait une valeur sentimentale, c'était un symbole. Ce coup-ci on ne se moquerait pas de lui à cause de ses fringues de secondes mains. Il serait comme tout le monde, du moins dans l'apparence, il n'aurait rien de différent. Car parfois, même si il aimait sa famille, il détestait être pauvre, et pire que tout le monde le sache.

« Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à te coiffer »Déclara Ron avec un sourire diabolique destiné à Harry

            Ce dernier le regarda ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, il était coiffé enfin autant qu'à l'ordinaire et même si ces cheveux rebroussaient un peu dans tout les sens, il était bien comme ça. Il avait toujours aimé cette coiffure, peut-être parce que c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait de son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Eh bien tu ne vas quand même pas aller au réveillon avec cette coiffure ?? »

« Pourquoi ? je vais bien en cours tout les jours comme ça ! »

« Peut-être mais les cours c'est les cours, c'est un réveillon là ! Alors tu vas te coiffer différemment ! »

« Comment ? »

« Assis ! »Ordonna Ron en désignant un tabouret sur lequel Harry s'assit plus par curiosité que par envie de changer de coiffure. Ron sorti de son armoire un pot de gel.

« Eh ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! je ne veux pas de coiffure à la Malfoy moi ! »Dit Harry totalement paniqué à l'idée de ressembler à Malfoy.

Ron lui donna une tape sur la tête « T'est con, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui lui ressemble, alors laisse toi faire et ne me dit rien ou tu auras une coiffure à la Malfoy »

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Ben… ouais. »répondit Ron d'un ton à peine convaincant

            Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais redoutant ce que Ron allait lui faire, il préféra ne rien dire, et ferma les yeux. Ron trempa ces doigts dans le gel (ça me rappelle une de mes fics… mais c'était pas le même gel ^^) et commença à sculpter quelque peu les cheveux d'Harry.

            Ce dernier sentait les doigts de Ron passer dans ses cheveux (non, c'est pas un début de lemon ! ) il avait une grande envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et de voir quelle tête il avait, mais il avait une sorte d'appréhension, jamais il n'avait réussi à coiffer ses cheveux, alors il ne voyait pas en quoi le gel allait pouvoir l'aider.

            Après quelques minutes il senti Ron s'essuyer les mains, il avait fini . Harry desserra ses paupières, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il allait trouver. Il se leva et alla jusqu'au miroir qui était installé pas très loin. Et le résultat n'était pas aussi effrayant que ce qu'avait imaginé son esprit dérangé.

            En effet, la coiffure que lui avait faite Ron, n'était ni du style à Malfoy ni ridicule. Harry lui même s'étonnait de ne pas y voir pensé plus tôt… La solution à son problème capillaire était simple… Et en plus c'est lui qui avait été élevé en moldu, il connaissait le gel… Des piques… Ron lui avait fait de grandes piques qui retombaient quelques peu.

            Ça faisait cool. Il aimait vraiment bien cette coiffure, ça donnait un petit air cool, à la mode moldue en tout cas, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une coiffure commune dans le monde sorcier, car il n'avait vu personne de sorcier comme ça, mais en tout cas, lui il aimait bien.

« Dis Ron, qui t'as donné cette idée ? »Demanda Harry

Ron se tourna vers lui et dit « Personne, j'y ai pensé tout seul »

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tout seul tu aurais pris du gel ? Ni que tu savais ce que c'était ! »

Ron baissa la tête, plus roue, c'était la preuve qu'Harry attendait « Allez c'est qui ? Dis moi juste son nom c'est pas la mort ! »

« Ça va c'est Hermione.. Elle m'a dit que c'était a la mode chez les moldus, et que ça pourrait aider quelque peu tes cheveux. »

« Je lui dirais merci. »

            Et Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'aller lui dire. En effet, Ron et lui furent vite près, il ne restait que les pochettes et les grolls à mettre, mais c'était tout, ils descendirent donc rapidement, à peine une heure après avoir disparu dans leurs dortoirs.

Dans la salle commune, ils virent qu'Hermione n'était pas descendue, pas encore, mais les jumeaux étaient là, ils parlèrent donc ensemble pendant un quelque temps, pas très long, car Hermione avait du battre des records de vitesse car elle descendu peu de temps après, coiffée et maquillée.

Elle n'était pas spécialement maquillée, discrètement par contre, elle ne voulait pas ressembler au pot de peinture. Côté coiffure non plus elle n'avait pas fait de folie, elle n'avait pas recommencé le coup de lissenpli du dernier coup , mais avait seulement gaufré ces cheveux afin de les discipliner un peu.

C'est donc ensembles tout les trois qu'ils descendirent dans le hall. Sur le chemin, qui était long, sept escaliers à descendre, ils croisèrent toutes sortes de personnes, qui se préparaient tous à aller au réveillon. Les serdaigle aussi. Harry croisa Cho. Elle était très belle, mais portait une robe noire. Ça devait sans doute être à cause des souvenirs que remontaient les fêtes de noël, c'était à cette époque qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Cédric.

Même si n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour le réveillon, enfin à Poudlard en tout cas, le château était quand même parfaitement décoré. Evidemment, ce n'était pas aussi bien que pour le bal de l'année précédente, mais c'était quand même très beau. Des petites étoiles qui avaient l'air de petites fées se baladaient un peu partout, projetant ainsi une lumière quasiment surnaturelle sur le château.

La grande salle était elle aussi magnifique. Les sapins étaient admirablement décorés. Du gui était accroché dans divers endroit au plafond et à des endroit stratégiques aussi. Harry évita soigneusement de passer dessous, de même que ses amis. Des guirlandes dorées et argentées stationnaient dans la grande salle.

 Les tables avaient été polies et étaient dressée admirablement bien pour la fête. La nappe était de soie blanche et les couverts étaient dorés ou argenté selon les cas. Les verres semblaient être en pur cristal car ils étaient si transparent qu'on aurait pu les croire invisibles.

Harry remarqua rapidement que les tables étaient déjà occupées, et par des élèves depuis longtemps déjà partis, qui s'étaient assis à leurs anciennes places. En regardant autour de lui, Ils virent les jumeaux à la table de griffondor assis avec Olivier. Ce dernier jeta un rapide regard, apparemment déçu au trio qui s'avançait. Hermione savait pourquoi.. Parce qu'Ange n'était pas avec eux.

« Bonjour Olivier. »Dirent les trois.

« Re bonjour plutôt »

« Oui, bon, on peut s'asseoir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, même si je suis sur que vous allez avoir à vous relever pas mal de fois ! »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Hermione

« Et bien pour saluer les connaissances. Tout le monde n'est pas arrivé loin de là. »

En effet, la salle semblait en peu déserte. Peu de temps après Ron vit Arriver Fleur Delacour, la belle française. Il se ratatina sur sa chaise, le souvenir du râteau qu'il s'était pris l'année dernière était encore pressent. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs bien rire Hermione. Harry lui n'esquissa qu'un sourire afin de ne pas vexer son ami.

Ron sentit bientôt deux mains se poser sur ses yeux, lui cachant toute vue et lui murmurer « C'est qui ? » Ron réfléchit, tandis qu'il sentait les deux autres se marrer. Il sentait les cheveux de l'autre lui chatouiller l'épaule. C'était un homme il le savait à la voix, et donc aux cheveux long….

« BILL ???? « S'exclama-t-il en repoussant les mains et se retournant.

En effet c'était bien Bill, son grand frère qui travaillait à Gringotts. Il avait abandonné le catogan mais avait toujours les cheveux aussi long, mais libre qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait une chemise légère et, toujours son crochet de serpent à l'oreille et des bottes de rocker. Il salua aussi Olivier qu'il connaissait, Harry et Hermione et s'assit à leur table.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais :! »S'exclama Ron

« Non, en effet, sinon, ou aurait été la surprise hein ? »

« Est-ce que Charlie vient aussi ? »

« Non, malheureusement il ne peut pas, il a un travail  faire, à Noël il y a beaucoup de gens qui partent à la chasse au dragon pour en offrir des cadeaux fait avec leur peau, il a donc beaucoup de travail à ce moment là. »

La salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Flint, l'ex capitaine de serpentard était arrivé, ainsi que quelques anciens poufsouffles. Et Ange apparu enfin dans la salle, ce qui réjoui Olivier. Personne ne savait où elle était passée avant d'arriver, mais au moins elle était venue.

Elle était très belle, enfin ça s'était habituel, et plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. C'était l'une des deux plus belle filles de la soirée, l'autre étant Fleur, grâce à ses origines Velanes. Bill demanda à Ron qui était cette jeune fille, son frère lui répondit et Olivier lui affichait un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la nouvelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la trouve belle ? »Demanda Hermione

« Sans doute parce qu'elle l'est… c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas de copain depuis le début de l'année. »

« Peut-être qu'elle n'en veut pas ou qu'elle a l'esprit ailleurs, elle n'est pas dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie je vous rappelle »Rectifia Hermione

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, Hermione avait raison. Ange était encore en train de porter le deuil de son père, elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir la tête à penser aux garçons

***Fin du chapitre 22***

_Voilà il a été fait bien plus vite que le précédent vous ne trouvez pas ? Le reste du réveillon vient pour le prochain chapitre !!J'ai fait ce chap vite… les prochains aussi viendront vite, mais si vous connaissez Sphère mobn autre fic.. Eh bien je suis au désespoir de vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant un bon moment….Non, seulement parce que j'ai du boulot ( je hais les contrôles) pak comme c'est la fin de l'année les conseils de classe c'est dans même pas trois semaine pour moi et bien vive les contrôles…_

_Laissez moi une review !!!._

_Maintrnznt__, en vaant poru les reposnes aux reviews…_

Miya black : je sais que c'etat juste une remarque, mais bon, c'était mes remarques aussi, pis bon avala j'avait besoin d'expliquer…lol…sinon, le chevalier du verseau c'est bien celui qui lance l'amphore a la fin et que le cygne il meurt ? Ou je confond ? ouais, bon, hein ma culture cinematographique…J'espere que j'irai bien vite pour le prochain chap…vala.. Pour ton siri on verra bientot ce quil va lui arriver mais chut je me tait…

Patmol666 : Hello ..ou hj'était passée ? Longue hsitoire…perdue au pays des bac blanc, engloutie dans la masse de fic que j'ecrit …lol, mais me revala.. Pour Katue, je sais pu s je l'ai vu ou pas, mais en totu cas, c'était que j'avait besoin d'un espion griffondor.. Ça pouvait po etre Harry, po Ron, restait plus que les jumeaux ou Katie ou Angelina… Alors va pour Katie.. Pour Sirius/Sibylle, en effet, yout le monde le sais, c'est ma 'marque de fabrique' (j'm bien cette expression) et aussi mon couple fav'… Donc, je serai vraiment maso si je les faisait casser…^^* Voila ! Ce chap est venu un peu plus vite !!^^

Angelys : Hello !! Chui très contente que t'm toujours ma fic, merci pour tes encouragements !!^^

Bon, vala trois review, pour une fic qui revient de plus de 2mois de vide0…. C'est pas si mal.. Essayez de battre se record !!^^


End file.
